<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harrison Gaunt and the Panic Room by Sandra_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556302">Harrison Gaunt and the Panic Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor'>Sandra_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harrison Gaunt series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Harry Potter, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Potter Twins, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins deserve childhood too, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), alternative universe, slytherin quidditch team - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Gaunt is coming back to Hogwarts for his second year!<br/>Quidditch and essays and fun with friends. Harry is just lucky that the Slytherin's reputation is much better now than ten years ago. What could go wrong with that?<br/>But first, holidays and with them a few things to take care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harrison Gaunt series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wizengamot Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back! Did you miss me?<br/>Now, I'm always agonizing over tags, so few words to that first.</p><p>My set of OCs is ever growing. And yes, I do count Rabastan and Barty and Rodolphus into them, because they have next to no personality in the books, so I'm claiming them as mine. If anyone is ever confused, let me know. I'm apparently incapable of writing anything withou wide set of OCs and they're annoyingly present, and although I love them already I understand that not everyone does. So... fair warning - they don't really play a big part of the plot, but they are present because their subplots are more and more fascinating to me.<br/>I didn't tag any of the pairings because other than Barty and Rabastan they're all made of OCs and none of them are that important to the plot. After all, the kids are just twelve. The time for them to start their own romances will come (and I do have plans), but not yet.<br/>Also, I used the family tag just for Harry and Tom. Mostly because I personally don't like over-crowded tags and if I started tagging friendships, then I'd have to tag Harry with everyone and then one big group of them and then various combinations. Just... you know, everyone named in the tag is friends and I'm a sucker for the found family trope. That's all.<br/>Once again, I tagged what I thought was most important while not giving away my spin of the plot we all know. If you have any suggestions, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is spacious and mostly empty. The part meant for lords is full, but each lord has his own… it almost looks like a balcony, so there‘s lots of space in between. The elected representatives all share two benches at the lowest row and that‘s a little calming, but not that much.</p><p>„You don‘t have to be here.“</p><p>Theo still tries to move away from his grandfather. And when he does that, he looks at him from the corner of his eye. His father has always been disgusted at the way he covers from him. But grandfather is… different. Even this close to him he‘s careful not to touch Theo. And yes, his eyes are alight with anger. But by now Theo knows that he‘s not angry with him.</p><p>„I do,“ he counters softly. He‘s still expecting him to laugh and say that all this is one elaborative test his father constructed to try his loyalty. And if so, he failed. He failed so spectacularly it‘s not even funny.</p><p>But grandfather just smiles at him his small, almost secretive smile and nods approvingly. Theo can feel himself preen under that approval, but he quickly makes it go away. He‘s had you for less than a month, a voice in him tells him. He doesn‘t even have you properly yet. As soon as it‘s official he‘ll come to resent you, too.</p><p>„Order, please! I declare the second Wizengamot meeting of July 1992 started.“</p><p>Dumbledore stands in a booth in the middle of it all along with two other people. One is responsible for recording everything that happens during a Wizengamot meeting. The other one is kind of just there to hand the Chief Warlock, which just so happens to be Dumbledore, whatever might be needed.</p><p>Theo knows that Harry is not very impressed with the man holding this much power in their society and he knows that he got it from Theo‘s own grandfather and his friends, Harry‘s father among them. He‘s… not sure how he feels about that just yet. All he knows is that going to Hogwarts meant getting away from his father. And that was good.</p><p>„Lord Nott, you have a business considering your underage grandson for which you requested this session to be private?“</p><p>Dumbledore‘s eyes are kind, but there‘s something about his face that tells Theo he‘s impatient and not pleased about the whole situation. Maybe Harry is on to something.</p><p>„Yes.“ Grandfather‘s answer is short and to the point and his voice mirrors it, cold and detached and entirely too matter-of-fact. But when Theo looks at him that‘s not what he sees. Not entirely. Grandfather‘s posture is perfect, but it‘s his eyes that are blazing with hot fire. Theo likes that about his grandfather. The way he‘s completely in control, yet lost none of his passion. „I would like to turn all of your attention to the set of documents in front of you. You will find the medical records of my grandson as recorded at the beginning of the school year at the Hogwarts Infirmary and then the same recording done at the end of the school year at St. Mungo‘s. All grounds for taking my grandson from my son‘s care and entrusting his care to me.“</p><p>There‘s unrest among the whole chamber. Theo fidgets in his seat and tries to look up to a place where Tom or even Corvinus sit. He finds Corvinus and the older man smiles at him, but he can‘t see Tom from down here. He‘s not sure if that‘s disappointing or comforting. Harry doesn‘t seem afraid of his father, but there‘s still something about the man that… unsettles Theo.</p><p>„Shouldn‘t his father be present for this trial?“ Dumbledore‘s voice somehow manages to find its way over the sound and the rest of the people settle somewhat.</p><p>„There‘s no need for a trial. As lord, I have the right to make these decisions on my own. The only reason why I need Wizengamot in this case is that the abuser in question is my son and heir.“</p><p>„But he is your heir and as such he has certain rights.“</p><p>„Not in a child abuse case for which the lord has enough evidence to press not only for change of child care, but also of stripping my heir of his title. Of course, for that to happen he will actually have to be here, but that can wait. As you surely can understand, I don‘t want my grandson to ever be in one room with my son ever again if I can help it. Now – any questions about the medical documents presented to you?“</p><p>Theo stiffens in his seat. His grandfather‘s hand jerks but he doesn‘t touch Theo. Theo is mostly relieved. He knows what‘s in the files grandfather provided for the Wizengamot. Before he got the copies he let Theo read it. It‘s… not good. Thanks to the magic in the spells the injuries are dated and it‘s easy to see that in the last year he only got hurt when home. And the injuries are… not small. They‘re physical (father would never dare touch his magic), but most of them are caused by one spell or another.</p><p>He‘s also told that he‘s so skinny it‘s bordering on malnourished. Theo thinks the healers are exaggerating, but grandfather started him on a special regime of foods and if Theo sometimes forgets it‘s time for a snack (who even eats five times a day?) he either goes after him himself or sends Marcus.</p><p>
  <span>Theo was surprised to find that Theodore Flint along with his son live in the Nott manor with his grandfather. He was much more surprised at how casual Marcus takes all that, as if he‘s used to that state of affairs. </span>
  <span>Theo‘s grandfather was not impressed with Marcus‘ school marks and they argued about it during their first family dinner. Theo was stiff the whole time, afraid for Marcus in a way. </span>
  <span>Theo’s</span>
  <span> grandfather has the exact same signs of anger and frustration as hi</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> father.</span>
</p><p>But he never touched his wand. Never really touched Marcus, either.</p><p>„He did lead his team to victory of the quidditch cup,“ argued Theodore Flint with a small smile that did nothing to soften his hard face. Theo knows the rumors about Marcus‘ mother being a troll, but seeing Theodore Flint makes it clear where his looks are coming from. Except the crooked teeth. „And you know Christine and Nick are working on an heir. If he wants to be a quidditch player, I don‘t see any reason why he shouldn‘t be a quidditch player. And I doubt that as a quidditch player he‘ll need an O from… well, anything, really.“</p><p>Marcus beamed at his father and Theo‘s grandfather just sighed in resignation before frowning at Theo himself.</p><p>„You don‘t have to finish the whole dinner, but you need at least have some meat, Theo.“ Grandfather‘s words were soft as he said it before he turned to Marcus, not even waiting for Theo‘s answer. That‘s different, too. Theo‘s father always expected Theo to answer verbally. Usually nothing more than agreement to whatever it was father was saying, but still. „I assume you‘d like to play for the Magpies.“</p><p>„Ideally, yeah.“</p><p>„Alright. I‘ll see what I can do.“</p><p>That was the second evening they spent in the manor. They didn‘t eat together the first night and Theo just got checked by a family healer who gave him his food plan for the next month. Nothing changed since then and Theo is still not sure what to think about the easy chatter between his grandfather, Theodore Flint, and Marcus. When he asked Harry, his friend just shrugged and smiled at him, telling him that‘s just how families are. Theo‘s not sure he trusts him.</p><p>„That‘s all… well, not nice,“ one of the elected representatives frowns as he corrects his mistake. „But there‘s no evidence of heir Nott‘s involvement.“</p><p>„That, of course, will be presented in the second part of the evidence we provide. Is everyone done with the healers‘ report?“</p><p>Theo once again fidgets in his seat. Watching other people read the reports isn‘t why grandfather was worried about his presence at this meeting.</p><p>There‘s a general agreement and Dumbledore stands up, but they‘re interrupted. Surprisingly, it‘s from lord Longbottom.</p><p>„I‘m not done yet and I‘d like more time to study the material. Do I have support?“</p><p>Unsurprisingly, agreement comes immediately from Lestrange booth and the only active booth up above, lord Slytherin. The third agreement quickly follows from a booth with a woman Theo recognizes from few photos he saw around the Nott manor – lady Christine Flint. But more votes follow that. Theo doesn‘t really know who is who and it makes him nervous. He should know that. His father lectured him about the lords and ladies since he was five.</p><p>„Remember the faces. We will go over today later and if you‘re interested, I can tell you who is who. Don‘t stress over it now, you‘ve never met them before. Breathe, Theo.“</p><p>It‘s oddly reassuring, the task to do something. He can do that, he can remember the faces who requested time to read the healers‘ report properly.</p><p>He does notice the way Dumbledore doesn‘t seem pleased with it. It‘s not obvious, nothing big, but there‘s… something in his face that Theo knows. And it‘s not good.</p><p>But he does give more time. Theo concentrates on remembering faces. First those he knows voted for more time, and then just as much faces as he can.</p><p>It takes surprisingly long time for the sound to get up again. Once again Dumbledore stands up. His smile is somewhat strained.</p><p>„Does anyone need more time or may we continue?“</p><p>Theo tries to pinpoint what it is exactly that makes him wary about Dumbledore, aware that he‘s not as pleased as he tries to project. But he can‘t pinpoint it. His smile is almost grandfather-like and his eyes crinkle in a gentle way. Yet there‘s… something.</p><p>„Very well. Lord Nott, I believe you said you have more evidence?“</p><p>„Yes. If you could retrieve your pensieves everyone, please. I have here some bottled memories my grandson provided with a seal from Unspeakables, to which I entrusted those memories to certificate them as true memories unchanged by anyone. Does anyone want to see the sign of the Unspeakables before I open them?“</p><p>„Yes, lord Nott, please.“</p><p>Theo is not sure why is lord Longbottom so invested in his case, but he can‘t complain. He knows that grandfather and Tom and Corvinus talked and that if no one offered one of them would do it, but it wouldn‘t be as convincing. This way it‘s better. With lord Longbottom asking to see the bottled memories even some elected officials ask to see it and Theo settles some. He doesn‘t like the idea of all these people seeing his memories of his father, but if they see for themselves the Unpeakables confirmed that the memories weren‘t tampered with, they will believe them.</p><p>Soon enough all the little bottles come back to them.</p><p>„Please, turn to your pensieves. I will now show you all the memories that my grandson agreed to share with you today.“</p><p>Pensieve appears on the table in front of them and grandfather breaks the wax on every bottle and empties it into the pensieve. Soon after the room falls completely silent. Grandfather turns to him then, face a mask except for the worry in his eyes.</p><p>„<span>Are you sure you want to stay here, Theo? You know that Marcus, Theodore, and Harry are just outside the door.“ Considering that the session is closed for public, even the </span><span>three</span><span> couldn‘t stay as spectators. Harry couldn‘t even sit on the heir seat next to his father considering that he‘s still not Slytherin. Marcus could sit on the heir seat next to his sister, but he opted not to, instead staying with his father and Harry just outside the room.</span></p><p>„I can do this.“</p><p>„I know you can. But that doesn‘t mean you have to.“</p><p>Theo makes himself look at his grandfather. There‘s so much his father and grandfather share – features are similar, their hair is the same, the cold calculation on any given day is the same. But when grandfather looks at Theo there‘s a gentleness Theo never saw in his father.</p><p>„I can‘t even be in one room with my father anymore, but I can do this. I want to do this.“</p><p>Slowly, grandfather nods. Then he smiles. It‘s not exactly a nice smile.</p><p>„One day, you‘re going to sit in that seat over there and you‘re going to hold all the power over all Notts. Your father won‘t be able to do anything you don‘t want him to do and he will hold no power over you anymore. It will take time, but we will get there, Theo.“</p><p>Theo looks around them, checking that no one is listening. No one is really present in the room – everyone is deep in pensieve. He still has to get all his courage to look at his grandfather and answer him.</p><p>„I‘m… not a strong wizard.“</p><p>Curiously, grandfather smiles truly amused smile.</p><p>„Neither am I. Neither is your father. Neither is Theodore.“ Then he looks around the room. „We‘ll talk more in private. Water?“</p><p>Once people start emerging from the pensieve it’s clear they’re angry. The noise raises up again and Theo stubbornly looks at the table in front of him. He doesn’t need their pity. He doesn’t want to see how sorry they look. For all care his grandfather gives him he never looks at him with pity and only sometimes he’s sorry for him.</p><p>“<span>If you want to strip your son of his title-”</span></p><p>“Eventually, sure, but that’s not why we’re here today. I want my grandson in my care and my care exclusively. Surely I’ve given you enough proof that his… current home is not only unhealthy, but downright dangerous for him. If it wasn’t my heir who behaved in such a… regrettable way I’d already have him in my care. In this situation, however, I need the Wizengamot’s permission. Do I have it?”</p><p>The debate is one sided and short. Dumbledore declares Emory Nott a sole taker of Theodore Nott with a pleasant smile that somehow doesn’t settle Theo at all.</p><p>Grandfather smiles at Theo when he packs his things.</p><p>“<span>Go on, this meeting will take another few hours. Theodore will take you to the cafeteria and get you whatever you want. It’s soon time for your snack anyway.”</span></p><p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>f course the moment he’s out </span>
  <span>of</span>
  <span> the door Harry is right next to him. It’s kind of weird seeing him outside of school and in </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> family circle, but not really. He’s not different from how he’s at school. Except at school he’s the leader of their small group. At home he’s the youngest child in pretty loving family. There’s a big difference right there.</span>
</p><p>“<span>So? How did it go? Are you officially uncle Emory’s… well, under his care?”</span></p><p>“Let him breathe, Harrison.”</p><p>
  <span>Marcus doesn’t say anything, just rolls his eyes and grabs Harry’s robe to tug him back and then half-hugs him so Harry stays by his side. Harry huffs, but </span>
  <span>just takes Marcus’ arm and looks at Theo.</span>
</p><p>“Theo?” asks Theodore softly. “How did it go?”</p><p>Marcus snorts.</p><p>“You ask just because if it went wrong it will have to be you who has to calm down raging Emory.”</p><p>“Or I’ll just leave my insufferable son to do so instead if he wants a place to sleep tonight.”</p><p>“You know Christine will let me sleep over whenever. I mean technically Flint manor is open to all Flints.”</p><p>“Come on, let Theo talk!”</p><p>“Right,” Theodore looks honestly apologetic. “Sorry, Theo. How did it go?”</p><p>“<span>Well, I think? Grandfather has me under his exclusive care. We’re… supposed to go to the cafeteria?”</span></p><p>“Yes, it is almost time for your snack and Merlin knows Marcus can eat all day every day with the amount of training he does.”</p><p>“If I want to go pro...”</p><p>“I know, Marcus, I know. Come on, children, we’ll get something to eat and tea or perhaps hot chocolate. No, Marcus, I’m not encouraging your coffee addiction.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter to start, I know. Take this more of a preview than a proper chapter. Next time we'll be back properly with Harry, but this needed to be said. Mostly because apparently everyone wants to protect Theo. Me included.<br/>Stay safe everyone and I'll see you with the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo taken care of, we can go back to Harry.<br/>Holiday fun and breakfast in Paris</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer starts somewhat… strangely.</p><p>First week of summer Harry and father meet with the Finch-Fletchleys for lunch. It’s in a high-end restaurant near the Diagon Alley. Father arranged to meet with them at the Leaky Cauldron. It’s the first time Harry sets foot there and Harry is not exactly happy about it. They usually step out at Flourish and Blotts if father doesn’t apparate them on the apparation point near the bank. But it’s easier for the muggle family to reach the pub, so that’s where they meet.</p><p>By their faces, even Justin’s parents are happy that they’re not staying for lunch. It’s a ten minute walk and the restaurant is two streets away, further into the wizarding district of London, but it’s worth it.</p><p>The adults talk mostly about money, Harry notes with disappointment as he and Justin talk about their homework. His father asks if they had the time to look over the second brochure he sent. Justin’s parents exchange a look that tells Harry they at least glanced at it, but they apologize and say they weren’t able to do so, citing their lack of time thanks to their work.</p><p>The lunch is rather quick. Harry finds out that both Justin’s parents are business people of some kind, both important enough in their respective firms that they’re used to spending most of their time working. After lunch Harry’s father takes them to Gringotts and sits with them for their set appointment. The goblin they meet is grumbling and generally unfriendly and the Finch-Fletchleys are obviously taken aback by that. The meeting takes almost two hours and all they manage to do is set an account for Justin where his parents will be able to send his monthly allowance and the money will automatically turn to galleons.</p><p>“You are aware that we’ll have to visit before Justin goes back to school, right?” asks father as they’re leaving the bank, small smirk on his face.</p><p>Mrs. Finch-Fletchley groans.</p><p>“How are they still in business if they’re so rude to their customers?”</p><p>“Because their service is worth it.” Surprisingly, it’s Justin who answers. “Did you know that they’ve been working with metal and gemstones for generations and the effect is so strong that their magic is not only stronger for that kind of work than wizard’s, but that their magic is actually linked to their work with those metals and stones? It’s fascinating, really – they can work a number of different jobs, but their magic in general is more powerful when they’re in direct contact with said metals.”</p><p>All in all, it’s a short meeting, but quite successful. Or so father tells him. Harry is not really impressed, but father seems happy enough.</p><p>Theo’s trial, as Harry’s been calling it, goes well and within a week not only is Theo officially in care of uncle Emory, but also the heir of line Nott. Theo doesn’t seem that excited about it and Harry doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t push it.</p><p>Harry also spends much more time in Nott manor that summer than he ever did before. Usually when they spend time together it’s at Slytherin castle, but uncle Emory doesn’t want Theo to leave their manor for some time, so Harry ends up going over to uncle Emory one day and leaving three days later. Theo is still somewhat closed off, so Harry ends up spending most of his time with Marcus.</p><p>“You know, one couldn’t say that you have your own castle to spend time in by the way you’ve been basically moved here.”</p><p>Harry looks carefully around to check that uncle Emory is nowhere around before he sticks his tongue out.</p><p>“Don’t say you’re not happy you have someone to train with.”</p><p>Marcus’ expression changes quickly before he finally sighs and shrugs and goes back to his exercises. Harry started them with him, but by now he’s tired and his clothes are sweat-through so he just sits next to Marcus and watches him.</p><p>“You are coming with us to the Europe final, right?” It’s less than two weeks away and they’ve had tickets for it since last European championship ended four years ago. Marcus sighs and stops his sit-ups in the sitting position. He takes his wand and casts a silent Aguamenti to take a drink before setting the wand back down and looking at Harry.</p><p>“I’m definitely coming, I’m just not sure who’s coming with me. We have three tickets and even Emory isn’t able to get another one next to us this close to the game. I think dad offered to give up his ticket, but if Emory offered it to Theo I don’t know about it.” Then he smiles nastily. “How’s your Russian? Still so shitty?”</p><p>Harry scowls at him and crosses his arms over his chest. He does not like Russian. Rationally he knows that if he practiced more often with native speakers as he does with French and Hindi it would be easier, but Russian is just… He’s not really interested in it, he isn’t really interested in any country that he could really use it in, and his friends are not excited about it, either. Harry is well aware that the only reason he speaks French as well as he does is because Draco is half in love with Paris and so they’ve been visiting often enough for him to learn the language.</p><p>Marcus laughs and nudges him before he simply lies down. Harry sighs and lies right there next to him.</p><p>“Do you think Kiev is as great as Prague?”</p><p>“And do you think Emory will let you run wild as he did in Prague?”</p><p>“Emory? We weren’t allowed to visit this manor for a whole month and Emory didn’t visit just as long. Emory was furious with my father for letting me go out alone to Prague. I still don’t understand how I even got into Prague. The quidditch pitch was about fifty kilometers out of the city, wasn’t it? And I was thirteen, never even attempted apparating. And suddenly I was in Prague.”</p><p>“I’ve been asking father to visit Prague ever since and he won’t let me. What’s so scandalous about Prague anyway?”</p><p>“Other than the fact that wizards and witches use everything but official wands from wandmakers to channel magic? Nothing I could tell. Or remember.” Marcus frowns. “The magic was all strange that night.”</p><p>“Why? Big number of wizards celebrating can change magic in one place, but the Czechs didn’t even make it into the final, did they?”</p><p>“No, they didn’t even make it out of group. What about your friends? Draco will be there, right?”</p><p>Pansy isn’t really a fan of quidditch, so she never joins them for international games and only occasionally for the national league when they do go there.</p><p>Draco, of course, goes to almost every game Harry and Marcus attend. The international ones are mostly because his father is right there with them in the top box, shaking hands with all the right people. He isn’t able to attend every league game with them, but when he does he’s more than happy for it.</p><p>So yes, Draco is going. Not with them, but they will be there, most likely in the same box. After all, lord Slytherin and lord Nott are used to the best of everything. Just like lord Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final in Kiev is fun and exciting and Harry loves it. It lasts four hours and Harry’s father is not as excited as Harry is.</span>
  <span> The game itself takes place on a field in the middle of nowhere. But their parents usually take the chance to show them a magical city around the world – European one for the Europe Championship, a city somewhere else in the world during the World Championship. Prague was a part of their plan. Marcus getting lost right after the game, when they planned to stay for the celebration, spend the night, and then travel in the morning, was not part of the plan.</span>
</p><p><span>Kiev itself is… </span><span>small.</span> <span>The magical part of the city is just three streets. It consists of small houses, usually just two stories tall. It’s familiar to the Diagon Alley in the sense that one of the streets is full to the bursts with shops, but the other two streets are mostly just ordinary houses for witches or wizards with the occasional coffee shop here and there and one restaurant.</span></p><p>
  <span>They spend three days there and while Harry does find certain beauty in the raw, natural f</span>
  <span>eeling</span>
  <span> of it, he’s glad they’re already leaving. In the end he decides that if Prague is like Kiev, he’s glad they didn’t go there after all.</span>
</p><p>Theo and uncle Emory don’t go with them to the game, but they do join them in Kiev itself. Theo is still jumpy and Harry is surprised to find that it doesn’t get better when they’re outside. In fact, it gets worse. Harry remembers how Theo is usually calmer in the library and makes a note to mention it to uncle Emory. He’s not sure it’s going to help in any way, but he figures it won’t hurt anyone for Emory to have this information.</p><p>
  <span>They come back to England just to repack again and finally move to Ireland. Harry loves their summer home – it’s more a chateau than a castle and it has </span>
  <span>stables and grounds around it are almost larger than the ones around their castle. They invite Marcus and Theo and Emory and Theodore and Draco and Pansy and Corvinus and even with Harry, Draco, Pansy, and now Theo sharing rooms the chateau is full. Harry is a little surprised that he’s able to share the rooms with his friends, especially considering that although there’s four beds it’s just in one bedroom and with four instead of three beds i</span>
  <span>t’</span>
  <span>s pretty crowded, but he’s not complaining. Harry loves the full house. He loves the feeling of never finding an empty room, of having all of his family so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, three out of the four a</span>
  <span>dults</span>
  <span> present have to leave rather often for Wizengamot and for every session someone comes to help uncle Theodore to look after them. It’s usually Narcissa Malfoy, although Florence Parkinson also comes each year at least once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all done with their school work by the time they make it to Ireland, so most of their time is spent running outside, when the weather allows it. When it doesn’t they either play some games or spend their time reading. Harry </span>
  <span>suspects that the </span>
  <span>adults</span>
  <span> grow as stir-crazy during the rainy days as they do, by the way they usually lock themselves in the only office in the chateau during the mornings when the weather is awful.</span>
</p><p>Outside, they show Theo everything they discovered over the years they spent discovering the lands around, including the muggle village that’s about an hour away to the west from the chateau. They’re not allowed to go there without adults, though. Or rather, Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Theo aren’t allowed to go there. Marcus gained the permission last year, after his OWLs.</p><p>
  <span>Marcus kidnaps Draco and Harry to play quidditch occasionally. Pansy still drags Theo outside to be able to watch them, but Harry knows that while Pansy usually spends her time just lying on the grass, watching them </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>n the clouds, Theo spends the time reading. He took to carrying a bag with him everywhere, usually full with at least three different books.</span>
</p><p>They also ride horses when they’re able to. They all had teachers when they were younger and Emory hires the one who taught them all those years ago for Theo. Theo doesn’t look happy about it, but he learns.</p><p>Harry’s favorite activity is going swimming with the horses. Technically, it’s not necessary, considering that the elves take care of the horses, but Harry likes it nonetheless. It’s usually an activity that takes a lot of time and they need to be careful about themselves and their horses, but it’s one of Harry’s favorite summer activities.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t fail to notice that father planned their trip to Paris with Finch-Fletchleys on the day his ex-twin celebrates his birthday. He’s not complaining, </span>
  <span>he’s honestly glad for the distraction. He never really paid attention to the birthday party of the boy-who-lived (it’s not like anyone he knows has ever been invited), but it changed last year. After he got to know Christopher Potter a bit, though, his interest disappeared and now he’s glad for the distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s less glad that he has to wear a muggle suit. He doesn’t mind the trousers and even the shirt is made from a much better material than the one that’s part of their school uniform. But he still doesn’t feel entirely comfortable in </span>
  <span>a suit. Especially considering that even though they’re traveling to Paris, it’s still the magical part of Paris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the magical community in France </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>s much closer to the muggle community in the fashion scene than the British one.</span>
</p><p><span>They meet with the Finch-Fletchleys near the apparition point at Gringotts. Justin’s parents look surprised at their suits while Justin snickers at the silver lining in Harry’s suit. Harry looks Justin up and down and ostentatiously lifts up his nose, proclaiming that his suit is the best quality available, unlike someone else’. </span><span>M</span>issus<span> Finch-Fletchley frowns when she hears that, but Justin just giggles and nudges Harry. Harry smiles winningly at </span><span>the </span><span>Finch-Fletchleys and mister Finch-Fletchley smiles at him.</span></p><p>“<span>I’m sorry for bringing you here so early, but I thought we have a lot to talk about and breakfast would be a good place to start.”</span></p><p>“<span>It’s alright, lord Slytherin. If we didn’t want to meet this early, we wouldn’t agree to the meeting. So, breakfast? Are we going to the same restaurant as last time? I hope we’re not going back to the… </span><span>pot?”</span></p><p>“Cauldron, mum,” Justin grins at his mother. “Leaky cauldron.”</p><p>“<span>And no, </span><span>Mrs.</span><span> Finch-Fletchley.” Father’s face is impassive, but his voice is amused. “I assure you our last meeting was the first time after a long time I stepped foot into that… establishment. And it was the first time ever for my son. I’ll be happy for it to never happen again and I’m honestly sorry you need to go through it to reach our community. About our destination for breakfast… How’s your French?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <span>grins as his father smirks and for once Justin’s face mirrors his parents’ in worry.</span>
</p><p>“French?”</p><p>“We… don’t have our passports with us.”</p><p>Harry frowns.</p><p>“What’s a passport?”</p><p>“Muggle document allowing them to travel across borders. You don’t need them with us.” Father’s smirk widens and Harry suppresses a giggle. “Hold on to this. Fair warning – it will probably upset your stomach, but it is the best and fastest way to travel this big distances and the only magical way that allows us to take you with us.”</p><p>Harry grins at Justin and carefully takes hold of the small vial father holds in his hand.</p><p>“It’s safe. We travel with portkey rather regularly. It’s the best way to travel internationally. Come on, father wouldn’t let me get even a cup of tea and I’m hungry.”</p><p>
  <span>Justin sighs and grabs the vial before turning to his parents. They both look doubtful, but when mister Finch-Fletchley finally grabs the vial, miss</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>s Finch-Fletchley </span>
  <span>just sighs and follows suit. Father smirks and hisses a silent command. The ground under their feet disappear</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> and the familiar feeling makes Harry giggle.</span>
</p><p>The travel is rather long, but Harry is used to longer travel. Absently, he wonders if they’ll have the time to make their annual trip to India this summer.</p><p>“Let go on three.” Harry looks up and grins at his father. “One, two… three.”</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smirk grows when he watches Justin with his parents land rather hard on the pavement of the magical Paris while he and his father slowly descent. </span>
  <span>He saw father flick out his wand so he knows that the landing couldn’t really be painful, even if it was hard.</span>
</p><p>“Bienvenue à Paris,” he grins at his friend. Justin groans and lies his head down.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“<span>I’m sorry, miss</span><span>u</span><span>s Finch-Fletchley, mister Finch-Fletchley, but I feared </span><span>further</span><span> warning you would only make it worse. Here you go.” Father hands them each a vial full of bright orange potion. The two eye it warily. Father smirks. “It’s a basic potion relieving nausea. So basic that there’s almost no magic in it, thanks to w</span><span>h</span><span>ich it will work for you, too.”</span></p><p>
  <span>There’s another silent moment where the Finch-Fletchleys keep the vials, but don’t drink them, just stare at father. Father sighs before pulling out another two vials. </span>
  <span>He hands one to Justin before looking at his parents.</span>
</p><p>“Do you want to switch one of your vials with mine?”</p><p>Justin’s father frowns but his mother squints her eyes at him and cocks her head to one side before she snatches the vial from her husband’s hands and gives it back to Harry’s father.</p><p>Father takes it and gives back his own vial, before uncorking it and drinking the whole content of the vial. When he sees it, Justin just shrugs and does the same, but missus Finch-Fletchley frowns.</p><p>“Didn’t you say that we… muggles react differently to potions?”</p><p>Father smirks.</p><p>“<span>I didn’t, but I did imply. </span><span>Of course, you don’t have to drink it, but considering we’re on our way to breakfast, I assumed you’d like to eat something there.”</span></p><p>Mister Finch-Fletchley nods in agreement and drinks the potion. Missus Finch-Fletchley watches him closely for a minute, before she sighs and also drinks the potion. Then she blinks in surprise.</p><p>“That’s… quick.”</p><p>“<span>I told you – I caught a </span><span>flu</span><span> in March and madam Pomfrey </span><span>gave me five vials of s</span><span>ome </span><span>potion to drink every day and I didn’t even need a day out of school.”</span></p><p>“Well, yes, but I assumed that’s because you’re magical.”</p><p>“Everyone’s at least a little magical.”</p><p>Harry’s father’s sharp attention turns towards Justin. Justin grins, a little unsure of himself.</p><p>“At least that’s what professor Ravenclaw says. All living things have at least a little bit of magic in them. There’s just a certain level needed to be able to manipulate magic. Isn’t that how muggleborns happen? That the usually low level of magic in muggles spike up?”</p><p>“That is a very good question tied to what I wanted to talk about. Shall we talk during breakfast?”</p><p>
  <span>Father takes them to </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>coffee shop Harry likes. He swears it’s the only shop in France that makes proper tea. </span>
  <span>The pastries are just a bonus.</span>
</p><p>“Have you had time to look over the second brochure I sent you, as we talked last time?”</p><p>Once again Justin’s parents exchange a meaningful look before missus Finch-Fletchley puts back down her cup of coffee.</p><p>“We had. I admit we’re… not entirely sure what to think about it. You have to understand – we don’t want to hold Justin back, but we don’t want to give him up either.”</p><p>Harry watches closely as father frowns and leans on the table.</p><p>“<span>I don’t think we understand each other. What do you think we’re talking about?”</span></p><p>“You want to adopt Justin.”</p><p>Tom has to stop himself from blinking a few times in surprise. The brochure was supposed to explain everything and so far it looks like it only made Justin’s parents afraid that Tom wants to take their son away.</p><p>“That’s… a possibility. If Justin will want to, eventually, adoption is possible. Of course, that doesn’t mean I’d be… taking your son away. If you want to, you can even be a part of the process.”</p><p>“<span>So that we can sign off on our son?”</span></p><p>Once again, Tom has to physically restrain himself from visibly reacting. Apparently the brochure didn’t explain anything. He’ll have to have a proper look at the damn brochure and probably yell at the author.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t have the time to check the brochure before I sent it, but the Ministry was in charge of making it so I assumed it covered all the basic information you would need. But I think we talk about different things. What do you think me adopting your son would mean?”</p><p>
  <span>He would prefer to have this discussion somewhere else than in front of the two you</span>
  <span>ng</span>
  <span> set of eyes watching them carefully, but at the same time he knows it’s good that Justin hears all that.</span>
</p><p>“<span>It would mean us giving up our son for you to adopt him, making him your son.”</span></p><p>Harry scrunches his nose and Tom turns to him in expectation.</p><p>“Is that how muggles do it? That’s terrible.”</p><p>“You do realize that technically, when we don’t involve the muggle parents, we do basically the same thing.”</p><p>“But we don’t involve the parents only when they’re abusive. Or dead.”</p><p>
  <span>By the dark frown on Harry’s face Tom can say he’s thinking about Rose. They haven’t seen her or her parents since the beginning of the summer. They </span>
  <span>promised to make it to the chateau next week, so Tom hopes they will stay at least a week. The fresh air should do Rose some good and the distance between Barty and his father should do some good to all of them.</span>
</p><p>Tom quickly banishes those thoughts and instead focuses on Harry’s friend and his parents.</p><p>“The system we set up for muggleborns is a little… different. For start, it’s really too early to talk about adoption. What I wanted to talk about and offer to you is fosterage. Was that, at least, covered in the brochure?”</p><p>Once again there’s a meaningful look exchanged and Tom is strangely reminded of Emory and Theodore. He makes a note of it to tease the two and maybe bring it to Corvinus to help with his tries to make them finally go public. Honestly, Tom thinks that Corvinus has too much time on his hands, and because one son is already bonded with a child and the other is bonded and out of his reach while trying for a child, he’s too interested in love lives of his friends. Tom is just happy that he stopped bothering him about finding someone.</p><p>“<span>It was… mentioned. According to the brochure, fosterage is the first step to adoption.”</span></p><p>“It can be. Or it can be a thing on its own. I assume the deputy headmistress explained why you aren’t able to come to Hogwarts to see the school for yourself.”</p><p>Mister Finch-Fletchley frowns, but missus Finch-Fletchley just calmly nods. Tom is starting to think that she’s the one he should watch, but he’s not risking it just yet.</p><p>“It is one of the reasons why we immediately bought our owl. If we can’t come to the school, we at least want to be informed by Justin.”</p><p>“<span>Of course. However, there are situations where usually parents are involved. Be it disciplinary measures or accidents in class, there are moments whe</span><span>n</span><span> parents are invited. However, muggle parents aren’t able to attend, which usually means teachers need to come up with other ways to deal with muggleborn students. Fosterage… changes that. With your permission I would be able to deal with all that. And of course, I would keep you informed about everything I was involved in. That’s why I hoped we’d be able to spend the day together – I am offering you something big for your son, something that could improve his chances for a good life in our society. However, </span><span>him being fostered in my care doesn’t mean you stop being his parents or that he should start ignoring muggle tradition.” Then he turns towards Justin. “You being from two different worlds means you will have choices Harry and his friends won’t have. You can ignore wizarding tradition and stay in your ways. You can turn away from your family tradition and choose strictly wizarding ways. And those are the easiest choices. </span><span>The true challenge will be if you choose to honour your family tradition while embracing wizarding ways.”</span></p><p>Justin is careful to meet his eyes and look into them while he thinks. Finally he smiles.</p><p>“I’m fine with a challenge. I’m not leaving my family behind and I’m not closing any doors by ignoring wizarding tradition. I’ll figure it out as I go.”</p><p>Tom allows himself a smile.</p><p>“<span>That’s what I thought.” Then he turns back to the adults at the table. “Me fostering your son would give me </span><span>certain rights to him, but it wouldn’t take them away from you. My rights would cover the care you sadly aren’t able provide thanks to nothing you’ve done, but rather our… overprotectiveness, you might even say paranoia. Of course, I’d be able to provide extra tutoring and I’d be happy to introduce Justin to some… less formal aspects of our society. For example, in two years the quidditch World cup </span><span>is played and its final will take place in England for the first time this century. We already have tickets and if Justin is interested, we can certainly take him with us.”</span></p><p>“For the whole holidays?”</p><p>
  <span>Tom is actually amused. He likes </span>
  <span>Mrs.</span>
  <span> Finch-Fletchley.</span>
</p><p>“<span>It’s hard to say how long the game will last, quidditch is kind of complicated. </span><span>However, t</span><span>he traditional deal </span><span>for fostered children is one half of the holidays spent with parents and the other half with their foster family. And that counts for both summer holidays and the winter ones.”</span></p><p>“As well as Easter holidays? Justin begged us to leave him at school this year.”</p><p>“<span>Oh. Well, wizards don’t celebrate </span><span>Easter</span><span>. Around that time we celebrate Beltane, but </span><span>Easter never falls </span><span>on a date</span><span> as late as first May. </span><span>So I won’t talk into any plans Justin may have for Easter. If he wants to use the holidays and go home, you won’t hear me complaining.”</span></p><p>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>rs. Finch-Fletchley keeps watching him and Tom allows himself a glance at her husband. He seems calm and honestly, Tom feels like he’s the one keeping h</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> wife relaxed wh</span>
  <span>ile</span>
  <span> she does most of the decisions. At least where their family is concerned.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I admit we were… worried. So we contacted deputy headmistress McGonagall.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Tom almost groans out loud. Of course they did. </span>
  <span>W</span>
  <span>hen he thinks about it, he would do the same. Honestly, he’s not sure he would react even that good – if he thought someone wants to take Harry, they’d probably be dead before he even properly thought about it. He likes to think Voldemort is long gone and never coming back, but he’s not sure he’d be able to </span>
  <span>control himself if someone threatened Harry.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I feel like I should probably explain some things.”</span></p><p>Mrs. Finch-Fletchley raises an unimpressed eyebrow.</p><p>“<span>That’s what we contacted professor Mcgonagall for.”</span></p><p>Tom inclines his head.</p><p>“Will you allow me to present my side of things, then?”</p><p>Mr. Finch-Fletchley chuckles and leans back in his chair.</p><p>“We did still come with you to Paris, didn’t we? It’s not like we have much choice now.”</p><p>Tom frowns and takes another vial out of his pocket, this one with purple cork. He puts it on the table.</p><p>“Justin can activate it when all three of you are holding it. The activating phrase is ‘Homeward’ and it will carry you back to the place we met up at. I would advice you to activate it outside, though.”</p><p>All the Finch-Fletchleys look surprised and a little impressed. Tom frowns.</p><p>“<span>I’m not keeping you as hostages. </span><span>And I understand that what I’m going to tell you is biased in the sense that I am the one telling it as I see it. But I hope you understand that deputy headmistress’ view is as biased as my own.”</span></p><p>Now Mrs. Finch-Fletchley looks almost amused while Mr. Finch-Fletchley just looks worried.</p><p>“She told us about a… war.”</p><p>“Did she tell you she fought in it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Another quick glance between the married couple. “She also said that while professor Dumbledore has some… things to say about you, she doesn’t believe them. Yet she warned us, citing that you do seem to hold some believes she fought against during the war.”</p><p>
  <span>Tom is actually surprised to hear that. </span>
  <span>Professor McGonagall has been invited to his Yule ball for the last five years and she even came these last three years, but he didn’t expect her to defend him from Dumbledore.</span>
</p><p>“We don’t really know who Dumbledore is other than the headmaster, but from what professor McGonagall said he seems to be an important figure in your society.”</p><p>Tom glances towards Harry and is somewhat happy to find his son’s face scrunched up in slight disgust. But then again, he’s not exactly happy that Harry’s face is so easily readable.</p><p>“<span>Headmaster of Hogwarts in itself is a very prestigious position in our society, but he’s also the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, which is probably the most prestigious post in our society.” Tom then watches the adults for a moment before he sighs and takes a sip of his tea. “Eat your breakfast, children,” he adds when he notices that it’s not only him and the other adults who forgot to eat. Then with a sigh he himself digs into his eggs. “What did she tell you about the sides in the war?”</span></p><p>“That there was a dark lord who tried to take over the world, but the light fought him and eventually won.”</p><p>Internally, Tom scoffs. What a stupid way to oversimplify a complicated matter.</p><p>“It’s… more complicated than that.”</p><p>“We figured.” He looks up in surprise and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley smirks at him. “Nothing is ever as easy as ‘the good defeats the evil’. Even with second world war we needed the help of the communists to defeat the nazis.”</p><p>That’s… actually a pretty good point.</p><p>“So you understand that every war has to be understood in its historical context.”</p><p>Mrs. Finch-Fletchley’s smirk widens. She’s a pretty woman, Tom notices almost absently. Her age gives her grace that somewhat strengthens her beauty and her light hair is done up in a way that’s simple, yet nothing even a witch should be ashamed of. Yet the clever smirk somehow sharpens her face, taking something away from her beauty. Tom isn’t foolish enough to think that’s a good thing. In fact, it only teases the intelligence behind the pretty facade.</p><p>“<span>We have now</span><span>here</span><span> else to be today, lord Slytherin. Please, educate us.”</span></p><p>There’s nothing ironic about the way he says it. Suddenly, Tom understands perfectly why Justin is the one student who approached the group of Harry and his friends with questions. He was raised by parents who value information as much as he does. They know that information is power as much as he does.</p><p>“<span>Traditionally, there’s two branches of magic – dark and light. Simplifying the complex theory, light magic depends on precise wand movements and clear mind. It’s the kind of magic Hogwarts teaches and the </span><span>magic you will find everywhere, most common magic. Portkeys, for example, are made by process of light magic. Anything Justin told you he learned in school, that’s light magic. Dark magic is… more complicated. For dark spells you need more than just a magical core, a wand, and concentration. For dark magic, you need passion. Dark magic feeds off of feelings, reacts to what we want, and takes in exchange for giving. Yes, some dark rituals demand sacrifice. But not all dark magic takes something material. Some spells just take your feelings.”</span></p><p>“So you lose your ability to feel?”</p><p>Tom hesitates and glances at Harry.</p><p>“Not… in general. There’s different… levels of dark magic. The truly black magic… yes. It can take your ability to feel, but it usually takes much more than that. What I’m talking about is – you feel something and the magic feeds off of that feeling, allowing you to turn it into a spell. The feeling stays with you. That in itself can be dangerous. Some spells can… magnify the way you feel. And if you’re not careful, you can become… addicted to the way dark spells make you feel.”</p><p>“So you’re not addicted to the magic itself, but to your reaction to the magic.”</p><p>“Exactly. Not everyone can take that. Not everyone can control themselves enough to use the spell just when it’s needed and not a single time more.”</p><p>“<span>How do you know so much about that? According to what professor McGonagall told u</span><span>s</span><span>, every kind of dark magic is illegal.”</span></p><p>Tom smirks at Mrs. Finch-Fletchley in the same way she’s smirking at him.</p><p>“<span>I’m sure that’s not what professor McGonagall said, because it’s no longer true. And I admit, it’s mostly due to me.” He once again glances towards Harry. He’s a little surprised his son let them talk this long without interruption. Not only isn’t silence his natural state, but he’s always excited when Tom explains the difference between dark and light magic. Tom isn’t exactly sure why – </span><span>he never showed any inclination towards dark magic yet. But he is always curious about the whole world around him, happy to learn whatever he’s able to. “</span><span>I grew up in Sweden and I went to Durmstrang </span><span>for my schooling. Dark arts are not forbidden in either. Durmst</span><span>r</span><span>ang even teaches the basics of dark magic.”</span></p><p>“<span>What brought you to Britain, then?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Tom allows himself to look at </span>
  <span>Harry and smile.</span>
</p><p>“<span>My son did. Or rather his mother before him. </span><span>I didn’t even know about my heritage before I arrived. The point is, our politics are divided along our magic. Or rather, along the way we view and understand magic. </span><span>The light believes that we should stay… clean, and use only the pure magic. They believe that all dark magic is evil and that anyone who uses it should be punished. The dark, who I am admittedly part of, believe that we should be able to use any magic we want to, as long as it’s not meant to harm another human being. </span><span>Of course we’d prefer those who want to try their hands at dark arts to know about the risks of it, but we don’t think that all dark magic is inherently evil. Take blood magic. Most of it is thought to be evil because it uses the blood of the caster to power the spell or ritual. But the truth is, most of those spells are protective. Some are even light, although I do admit that’s such a small percentage it’s easy to forget they exist.” </span><span>Then he inclines his head towards the Finch-Fletchleys. “However, I assume that’s not what you’re worried about.”</span></p><p>“<span>I admit the issue of different magic</span><span>s</span><span> is of little consequence </span><span>to</span><span> us. That’s up to Justin to study and decide what he thinks is right. We were more concerned about what professor McGonagall told us about the dark’s opinions about muggleborns.”</span></p><p>“Voldemort’s.”</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>Tom sighs and takes another sip of his coffee.</p><p>“<span>Voldemort, while vocally representing the dark side, wasn’t entirely… true to the values of the dark. Muggleborns </span><span>are</span><span> most… alarming example of that, but not the only one. </span><span>I’m sure Justin already heard the story of how he attacked the Potter family, trying to kill Christopher Potter and… succeeding in killing his twin.”</span></p><p>“<span>It seems that the story is a favourite way to greet the first years in the wizarding world. </span><span>I heard it in our common room enough times, but it was also the main argument most of the Gryffindors had against me talking to Harry.”</span></p><p>“They what?!”</p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>om frowns a little and raises two fingers in the direction of his son. Harry pouts and slumps back in his chair. For once, Tom lets it slide. </span>
  <span>Justin, on the other hand, snorts.</span>
</p><p>“<span>They’re not happy that I’m talking to Slytherins at all. But the Sorting Hat said that I’d find true friends in Slytherin and I figured, me not being in Slytherin doesn’t mean I can’t find friends in there, does it?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Tom </span>
  <span>glances at Justin’s parents and when he sees their fond pri</span>
  <span>de</span>
  <span> he allows his own smirk to shine.</span>
</p><p>“The Hat offered you Slytherin, Justin?”</p><p>“It did. But I honestly think that two over-ambitious people in our family are enough, so I asked for Hufflepuff. Turns out I can be glad Slytherins are less prejudiced than Gryffindors.”</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s smirk grows into a small smile </span>
  <span>as he turns towards the adults, raising his eyebrows in question.</span>
</p><p>“Two over-ambitious people?”</p><p>“<span>My wife was the first woman in the Great Britain to hold the position of CEO.” Mr. Finch-Fletchley </span><span>beams as he says it and slides his arm around his wife’s shoulders. Mrs. Finch-Fletchley smirks and leans into the touch. “And our firstborn has a perfect score at Eton, leads debate club there, and is second only to one of his classmates at chess. </span><span>I do agree with Justin that sometimes trying to relax with just the four of us is… tiring.”</span></p><p>“Me and Brian do tend to get… competitive,” Mrs. Finch-Fletchley says with small smile and without an ounce of guilt. Tom is starting to like her. “Although I have to say, Justin can surprise us every once in a while.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you didn’t know that muzjik is a real word.”</p><p>“It’s a Russian word.”</p><p>“Originally, but it domesticated in English language enough to be recognized by the scrabble vocabulary.”</p><p>“It’s still...”</p><p>“<span>An old argument that we don’t have to re-live </span><span>in front of anyone else.”</span></p><p>“<span>Technically, if you agree to fosterage, we will be family. </span><span>And we are family of Slytherins,” Harry smirks widely at his friend and Justin fidgets in his seat. “Long lived family arguments is something we could win over anyone.”</span></p><p>“Harrison.”</p><p>Harry just shrugs.</p><p>“It’s true. The only argument we ever let go was the library one and that was just last year because you finally let me in the library.”</p><p>“<span>Oh, that argument isn’t over.”</span></p><p>Harry rolls his eyes and Tom would be appalled at the way he behaves in front of strangers, but… Harry does have a point. If Justin and his parents agree for Justin to be fostered in Tom’s care, he’ll be practically Tom’s son, making him Harry’s brother. And Tom would prefer to have friendly relationship with his parents as well.</p><p>“<span>We can get to our family arguments </span><span>if and when Justin and his parents agree to the deal. Now, we’d better address the worries Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley have. You’re worried my offer is just a rouse and that I want to hurt your son.”</span></p><p>“<span>Yes. However, I was under the impression that your family is just you and your son, lord Slytherin.”</span></p><p>Tom… is not sure how to answer to that. He doesn’t want to lie to them, because he knows very well that if Justin does come to spend some time with them, he will meet his friends and their children (and their children as well – Rose visits more and more lately and Tom hopes that by this time next year even Rodolphus and his wife will visit with their child). But at the same time, talking in depth about their family means giving away Emory and Theodore’s secret.</p><p>“I have no other family than my friends, but we are very close and Harry knows them as his uncles.”</p><p>“And godfather.”</p><p>“<span>And godfather,” Tom nods, suppressing a smile. </span><span>Harry is especially fond of Corvinus, but he also likes to use this little fact against Emory and Theodore to manipulate them into buying him better, more expensive things. Emory and Theodore caught up to that little fact about two years ago, but they still usually let him make them buy expensive things. “Of course, considering that Justin would see them rather regularly if you agree to this little deal, I can arrange for you to meet them all. But I think we have more pressing matters to discuss.”</span></p><p>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>rs Finch-Fletchley smirks as she leans closer to the table, leaning her elbows on the table.</span>
</p><p>“Go on, lord Slytherin. Please, tell us how you’re not going to kill our son.”</p><p>For a moment Tom just watches her with somewhat amused expression before mirroring her in leaning closer.</p><p>“I’m afraid that my own home is limited by the same spells that prevent you to see Hogwarts. As is my holiday… cottage.”</p><p>“What were you saying your society is? Paranoid?”</p><p>He inclines his head in agreement as well as light amusement.</p><p>“<span>In my defense, both my home and my summer home were built by two of the four founders of Hogwarts, so they used the same spells. </span><span>And the manors of my friends were built in the time when anyone even suspected of using magic e</span><span>nded up</span><span> being set on fire, so you’ll excuse us for being cautious.” Then he looks back at Justin who looks right back at him, obviously paying close attention. “</span><span>The best I can offer is for Justin to come with us for one day and go back to you in the evening. He comes with a camera, he can take pictures of our home. Some old-school camera, though, magic and technology aren’t friends.”</span></p><p>Mrs Finch-Fletchley raises a dubious eyebrow.</p><p>“And can you tell us why we would let Justin go with you?”</p><p>“<span>I see that professor McGonagall warned you </span><span>that Voldemort killed muggleborns. Did she also tell you that he targeted muggles? Just because they were easy and it helped create an atmosphere of fear?”</span></p><p>“<span>For someone who moved to England after the war ended you seem to be very informed about it.”</span></p><p>“<span>Who told you I moved here after the war ended? I claimed my title after it ended, that much is true. </span><span>But it took me years to claim the title after I discovered I can actually do it, just as it took me years to actually move from Sweden here. Of course I studied the political situation here before I moved. Besides, using muggle terror isn’t a new tactic in war. Grinde</span><span>l</span><span>wald was much bigger problem for the magical world at large and he used it in the later stages of war rather often.”</span></p><p>Mr and Mrs Finch-Fletchley exchange another look, this one skeptical.</p><p>“Another war we know nothing about?”</p><p>“<span>This one coincided with the second world war. I assume </span><span>some attacks that you credit Hitler with have nothing to do with him. And </span><span>our Obliviators worked overtime back then, so that’s probably why it didn’t leak that it was wizards.”</span></p><p>“So that’s what it was about? Not his hatred for muggles, just a strategic move?”</p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>om leans back and although he still looks at Justin’s parents, he no longer sees them. He tries to remember what exactly it was he was thinking during the war, but the problem is – he wasn’t thinking. He was mostly just feeling and reacting. Most of the time he spent as Voldemort is still blank in his memory. He’s been going to </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>mindhealer for years now. Even now he has a standing appointment with him once a month. But </span>
  <span>the point is, even after working on his memory for ten years he can’t exactly reason Voldemort’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I can’t say either way. Voldemort was… insane. If he had rational reasons for his attack on muggleborns, I can’t see them. </span><span>It’s quite possible that he hated them to the point he was happy to kill them. However, there are people who will tell you that he was so incapable of any kind of emotion that even that was beyond him. However, it doesn’t matter what his motivation was. The truth is – he killed many people, some of them muggles, many of them muggleborn. </span><span>I’m absolutely against such an extreme measure, but you should probably know that there are concerns regarding muggleborns that I share.”</span></p><p>“<span>Concerns like what?”</span></p><p>“<span>Our holidays are being forgotten while muggle holidays, that have no magical tradition, are being more and more followed. Take Christmas for example – artificial holiday created by the very church that hunted us for centuries and killed us in hundreds. I understand that in the modern muggle history hundreds is nothing, but you have to understand that there’s not that m</span><span>any</span><span> of us to begin with. Hundreds is almost the total sum of us living on the British Islands.”</span></p><p>Mrs Finch-Fletchley gulps, but slowly nods. Her rational acceptance of the argument almost shocks Tom – after all, he’s hardly able to be rational about the issue.</p><p>“I assume that the eradication of your traditional holidays leads to some every day concerns.”</p><p>“<span>The issues I hav</span><span>e</span><span> are not really new. The muggleborn influence took root over a century ago. For example, banning blood magic meant banning blood adoption, which resulted in problems with same-sex relationships. Even though there’s no law regulating relationship between two consenting adults, the atmosphere in the wizarding society… doesn’t reflect that. I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable,” he adds with just a touch of bite. He can’t read the look the Finch-Fletchleys exchange just then and he isn’t bringing a... homophobe into the family. Honestly, it’s the only unk</span><span>n</span><span>own about Justin Finch-Fletchley he has left and considering the nature of Theodore’s and Emory’s relationship, he’s not risking anything.</span></p><p>“<span>Of course not. Justin is very interested in learning more about... your culture.” She watches him with clever eyes and so intense stare that he probably wouldn’t be able to stand it if he didn’t spend seven years in Slytherin and </span><span>the </span><span>last ten years being friends with Corvinus Lestrange and Emory Nott. “</span><span>We understand there are certain… vows you can take to assure us that nothing will happen to our son.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Now Tom is surprised. He quickly looks towards Justin. </span>
  <span>The young boy is smirking to his lap, looking down. Well, colour Tom surprised.</span>
</p><p>“And where did you get that information, young man?”</p><p>“Vince, Greg… a book lent to me by Theo,” there’s almost mischief in Justin’s smile now. “Although he was adamant I need to return the book to him before holidays. I made some notes, though.”</p><p>“Very clever,” Tom inclines his head. “Were you worried for your safety, young man?”</p><p>“<span>No more than when I boarded a train my parents weren’t able to physically step on. No more than running head first into a wall. </span><span>But I did hear the stories professor Dumbledore likes to tell and I knew my parents would like an… insurance. Although I’m not sure how exactly most of those vows would work. They usually require at least three people – one who swears, one they swear it to, and a witness.”</span></p><p>Tom smirks.</p><p>“<span>There’s more than what you can learn in the books, mister Finch-Fletchley.” Then he breaths in deeply and calls forth his magic. “I, lord Slytherin, swear the following – Justin Finch-Fletchley, a young wizard just starting his own magical line, </span><span>shan't be harm</span><span>ed</span><span> by my hand or any of those I consider family and friends and I shall offer him assistance and protection if he needs it</span><span>. So I say, so mote it be, less my magic go back to Earth and my riches be divided between my son and young Finch-Fletchley.”</span></p><p>Magic whirls around them as he speaks before it erupts as he finishes the vow. Harry fidgets happily when he feels the magic of his father settle around him, while Justin’s chin drops. Even his parents move a little, obviously in reaction to the energy around them.</p><p>“What… what was that?”</p><p>“<span>That, Mr Finch-Fletchley, was magic acknowledging my vow.</span><span> I </span><span>am </span><span>not able to hurt your son, if I don’t want to lose my magic. And if I do, your son gets half of everything I own. You’ll excuse me for leaving the other half to my own son.”</span></p><p>
  <span>F</span>
  <span>or a moment, the Finch-Fletchleys seem actually speechless, before the magic fades away and Mrs Finch-Fletchley suddenly appears alarmed.</span>
</p><p>“We haven’t agreed to the fosterage yet.”</p><p>“<span>Of course not. And if we agree to it, it will have to be handled by </span><span>a </span><span>more delicate, written deal. I understand you have your own people specializing in deals? We can send you our copy before we agree on a meeting to sign it. We will even provide that copy on paper.” Yes, Tom is amused. Can you blame him?</span></p><p>“That would be preferable, yes. We’re not agreeing to signing anything just yet.”</p><p>“<span>Of course not. Now that the pesky little detail is over, I was hoping you will allow us to show you around magical Paris. While London is the center of British wizards, we have only </span><span>a</span><span> few streets to show for it. Most of our center is bureaucratic and so can be found in the Ministry of Magic. However, that building is a terrible place and the only place worth seeing, the Wizengamot Hall, is open only few days a month and I’m afraid that those are my working days. Paris, however, has more than </span><span>a</span><span> few magical streets to offer and even the Ministry here is a place of magic. And of course, Harry needs new robes and I wouldn’t dare to shop anywhere else for those than Paris.”</span></p><p>“We were told that the school uniforms can be purchased only in the one shop we were shown.”</p><p>“School robes, yes, but surely you noticed that our robes the last time we met were from much better material than what Madam Malkin’s has to offer.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It rains when they finally make it out of the coffee shop. Tom simply raises his wand and pushes a little more magic into the charm than usual, so that the invisible umbrella covers not only him and Harry, but also the Finch-Fletchleys. All three of them look up in interest.</p><p>“Neat trick.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Tom is mostly amused. If anyone else said that, he’d probably be insulted, but there’s something about Justin’s excited face that tells him that it’s more a compliment than an insult.</p><p>
  <span>Tom leads them to the robe shop he’s been shopping at for the last ten years – after they took care of everything needed after that fateful Yule, Corvinus dragged him here to purchase his own wardrobe. And while in emergency Tom will go to </span>
  <span>Twilfitt and Tatting’s, </span>
  <span>he prefers the quality of V</span>
  <span>oile de Morgaine</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I thought Morgana was an English witch,” comments the name Justin. Harry just rolls his eyes at him.</span></p><p>“You do realize that people traveled even in fifth century, right?”</p><p>He lets the older witch take measurements of both Harry and Justin and is pleasantly surprised when Mr Finch-Fletchley adds his own demands about Justin’s fabric, in French. When Tom comments on it, Mr Finch-Fletchley smiles.</p><p>“Me and Brian are both fluent in French while Kimberly and Justin speak German. We figured that if each boy speaks one of the two most spoken languages in Europe it will only do them some good. Of course now we know we should start Justin on Latin, but who knew, right?”</p><p>“French and German are the most spoken languages in Europe, even the magical one, right?”</p><p>Once again, Tom is impressed with Mrs Finch-Fletchley and the way she seems to see everything.</p><p>“French, yes. The other half of magical Europe, however, speaks Russian.”</p><p>Justin starts the session fascinated, but he’s still young boy who’s not used to standing still for longer period of time. Luckily, the witch is used to dealing with children, so she has it wrapped up under forty minutes. Tom then dictates a whole wardrobe, one in dark shades of green and blue, as is now usual for Harry, and for the other one he turns to Justin’s own parents. Mr Finch-Fletchley asks for dark gray while Mrs Finch-Fletchley just looks Tom up and down and asks for dark green.</p><p>“It does seem to be a trend with you and your son, lord Slytherin.”</p><p>Tom just smirks and turns back to the witch.</p><p>“I will expect both wardrobes at the usual address in the usual two weeks.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, lord Slytherin, but with double the amount of clothes we will need some more time.”</p><p>“Very well. Hundred galleons more and three weeks?”</p><p>“As you wish, lord Slytherin. And about the question of money...”</p><p>“Here,” Tom gives her a purse full of galleons. “Hundred galleons in person and I will give direction to my head accountant as soon as the clothes come. Pleasure doing business with you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all ours, lord Slytherin.”</p><p>Tom turns just in time to catch the end of Harry’s translation to Justin. He notices that Mrs Finch-Fletchley also stands close enough to be able to overhear it. The whole exchange did happen in French, after all.</p><p>“I’m almost afraid to ask how much we owe you, lord Slytherin.”</p><p>Tom snorts as he opens the door for them to leave the small store. It’s not raining anymore, but at the same time the sun is still hidden.</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything. That’s part of the fosterage system – I’m in charge of making sure Justin has everything he needs to function in our society. Robes are part of that. Surely you understand. I might not be as well versed in the muggle fashion as I used to be, but both you and Justin are dressed in the best suits I’ve seen in a while. You understand the importance of the right clothes.”</p><p>The rest of the day is surprisingly pleasant. Tom and Harry show them around the magical part of Paris, Harry even manages to talk Tom into buying him a few books in a book shop they stop at. Only one is in French, two are in Latin, and one is in old Spanish.</p><p>“<span>There’s no way you speak Spanish, let alone O</span><span>ld Spanish</span><span>.”</span></p><p>“I don’t. But father has a translation charm, don’t you, father?”</p><p>“I do. But I’m not translating the other books for you.”</p><p>“I know, father.”</p><p>They get lunch in the restaurant Draco loves and then they venture into the muggle part of Paris, after Mrs Finch-Fletchley admits that she and her husband each saw the Eiffel tower, but never together – usually as part of a work meeting. They walk to Eiffel tower and then Tom shows them the wizard way to get all the way up to the best view of Paris. They take a walk among the shore of Seine and Tom uses that time to listen to the Finch-Fletchleys – what firms they represent and what their usual day looks like. Of course they’re quick to turn the tables on him and he’s content enough to explain his obligations in both Wizengamot and Hogwarts.</p><p>“So technically, you own Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Technically I do.”</p><p>“So technically, you could simply… forbid the muggleborns from even enrolling in Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Technically, I could.”</p><p>Tom smirks as the married couple exchanges another look while he explains the work he does through the Hogwarts Board – why he thinks the examination at the beginning of school year is important not only for muggleborn students and why they added the subjects that they added to the curriculum, like Latin and the Introduction class.</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Justin are ahead enough that they don’t overhear each other’s conversation, but Tom still sees them and could step in if something was to happen. Not that at t</span>
  <span>welve</span>
  <span> they need the constant overlook, but some habits die harder than Tom assumed.</span>
</p><p>“You talk about your… family a lot. It seems you are truly close.”</p><p>“We are. As I said, if you agree to the fosterage Justin would be in as much contact with them as he would be with me.”</p><p>“So you understand that we’d like to meet them, then.”</p><p>“Of course.” Quickly, Tom does some quick calculation. He and Harry have one more trip to take before the holidays end and he hates leaving school shopping for the very last week of holidays. “What about next week? I can have my people work on the papers and I will send you to them in two to three days, so you have enough time to go over it yourself. Next week we can meet up, I’ll introduce you to the rest of my family, and if everything goes according to plan, we can sign the papers right then.”</p><p>Tom lets a moment of silence linger and doesn’t look at the Finch-Fletchleys. When the silence lingers for too long he speaks up again.</p><p>“Even if the papers are done and you have no protest against it, we don’t have to hurry it. It’s a big decision and we have time. However, I admit that I’d like to have a definite answer by the end of the holidays.”</p><p>“We will think about your offer and the new information, lord Slytherin, and we await the papers you will send us with anticipation. You understand we won’t promise anything just yet. I think it’s been an eventful day. Can we go home or do we need to wait for a set time?”</p><p>“We can go whenever we want to. However, I’d feel better if we traveled from the magical part.”</p><p>They hurry their children to the nearby magical gate and then Justin hands Tom the empty vial back. Tom nods at him and hisses another command. Before long they stand in Diagon Alley. Well, Tom and Harry stand – Justin landed better than the last time around, but his parents still ended up on the street. When Justin looks up he’s frowning.</p><p>“That wasn’t what you told me would activate it. It wasn’t even in English.”</p><p>Tom smirks at him. Clever boy.</p><p>“Homeward is the English phrase that would activate it. It would simply activate the magic in the portkey. Saying it in Parseltongue, however, strengthens the magic already used and protects the people using the portkey.”</p><p>“Parseltongue?”</p><p>Harry grins and Tom raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“<em>Yes, parseltongue.</em>”</p><p>Justin’s eyes grow wide and his parents freeze in their movement.</p><p>“Did he… did he just hiss?”</p><p>“Parseltongue is a magical language that allows us not only to communicate with snakes, but also to reach a branch of magic that’s strong and unique. Parselmagic is difficult to master, but it allows us greater strength of magic than we have in English or even in Latin. In Britain it’s notorious, known for its link to Salazar Slytherin and a number of dark wizards. And when I say dark, I mean Voldemort dark.”</p><p>“But that’s unfair to Parselmagic. In other parts of the world it’s even cherished as blessing. We have this friend in India and his village considers it the biggest blessing that he was born there and chose to stay there. He travels regularly to the villages nearby to offer his assistance and he’s able to live only on the little presents his patients give him in return. And that’s only India – traditional healers in America depend on Parselmagic, and while African healers don’t entirely depend on it, any healer with Parselmagic is highly sought after. Europe in general and Britain in particular is the outlier, not the rest of the world.”</p><p>“And as you can see, my son is very passionate about the issue.”</p><p>“It’s just unfair. People hate us just because we have abilities they don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, Harrison, but now’s not the time. Can we help you some more?”</p><p>“No, thank you. We will see you next week, lord Slytherin. I believe we will discuss the details over… owl post?”</p><p>“Of course, Mrs Finch-Fletchley.”</p><p>“Kimberly, please. Even if the fosterage doesn’t work out, we believe that close cooperation is in Justin’s best interest. That is if you’ll agree to it even without the signed deal.”</p><p>“Of course. The future of wizards rests on the shoulders of our young. The least we can do is offer them as much assistance as is needed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Picnic lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finch-Fletchleys meeting the family and further discussion of the foster offer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rabastan and his family come to the chateau on Saturday and Harry is so excited he jumps on him and they both end up on the floor.</p><p>There’s also a small set of rooms that shows up next to Corvinus’ rooms. Harry doesn’t understand how the magic in the chateau works and he’s pretty sure his father doesn’t understand it, either, but they always have enough room for the whole family without an inch more than what’s needed. Salazar and Godrick swear that they don’t remember what kind of magic they used for that, but Harry is not sure that his father believes them.</p><p>Barty collapses in their rooms and Corvinus hurries all the children, including Rose, outside. Harry pouts a little, but he’s not going to bursts into a room where two bonded wizards locked themselves in. He will have enough time to spend with Rabastan in the upcoming week.</p><p>Harry’s still not sure how to treat Rose, even now, more than a year after she was officially adopted into their family. Surprisingly (at least it was a surprise to Harry, but apparently it’s not at all surprising to the adults around. Or Marcus. Sure, he’s seventeen, but there’s no way Harry counts Marcus as an adult) Rose finds a kindred soul in Theo. They usually stay quiet together, but sometimes Harry sees them talking. Quietly, Harry is never able to overhear anything, but they still talk sometimes.</p><p>In the middle of the week, Harry’s father announces that the next day they’re going to have a picnic with the Finch-Fletchleys.</p><p>“Finch-Fletchley,” Marcus scrunches his nose. “That’s the small muggleborn who started tagging along with your group, squirt, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes, he and his parents are coming for lunch. And because they can’t come here, we found a place nearby that we can use for a picnic tomorrow. Corvinus, Theodore, and Emory will take you there after breakfast and I will arrive with the Finch-Fletchleys for lunch. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Which means no quidditch, Marcus.”</p><p>“Hey! Squirt and the little brother have their group of friends here, what do I have?”</p><p>“I’ll allow Seeker Weekly.”</p><p>“Fine, oh great Dark Lord.”</p><p>“Keep that up and you’ll be stuck with babysitting.”</p><p>“Hey! We’re not five anymore.”</p><p>“No, but sometimes you behave like you are five. Besides, Rose is six.”</p><p>“Or you can bring some homework with you. How’s the project for the political science going?”</p><p>“I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll just take my Seeker Weekly and be so quiet you won’t know about me.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he hike to the place father and uncles chose is surprisingly long. They’re not on their way even thirty minutes when Pansy huffs and pulls out her wand to re-do the hairdo she did only about an hour before. She’s not really a fan of the strict hairstyles witches usually wear outside of their homes, so during holidays she cho</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>se</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> just semi-formal hairstyles, like simple braids and Harry even saw her in </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>ponytail a few times th</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> summer. But apparently those more loose hairstyles are still bothersome for the long way, because Pansy lets her hair lose and then murmurs her charm for the hair to go up in her favorite style of the hair crown around her head.</span>
</p><p>They finally arrive about two hours later. There’s a clearing full of brightly green grass on the shore of a big sparkling lake. Harry’s eyes sparkle the moment he sees it.</p><p>“<span>Alright, you have twenty minutes. Then you need to get dry and dressed. You are not greeting the Finch-Fletchleys naked.”</span></p><p>“Aren’t they used to that?”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes at Draco and nudges him.</p><p>“They’re muggles, not apes, Draco. And come on, or they’ll make us help with the set up.”</p><p>“Yes, better run along. Not you, Marcus, you are helping.”</p><p>“Emory!”</p><p>Harry giggles. He’s pretty sure that no one, let alone the Slytherin quidditch team, would believe him that Marcus whines. But that’s exactly what Marcus is doing right now.</p><p>“<span>Stop whining and st</span><span>art</span><span> working. If we’re quick enough you might be able to take a dip as well.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Marcus jumps in after them and Harry is his first victim. Theo freezes and Marcus winks at him as he jumps at </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>laughing Draco. It starts a small war where Harry doesn’t even notice that Theo and Rose don’t participate. Instead they stand near the shore, watching the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>“Is that… normal?”</p><p>“Why do you ask me? You’re part of this family longer than I am.”</p><p>“I meant for wizards.”</p><p>Theo shrugs.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine.”</p><p>“But… you are a wizard, right?”</p><p>Theo shrugs, not really comfortable with the question.</p><p>Soon enough Emory calls them back to the shore and they know better than to ignore Emory. They come back to find a full set of wooden tables with lemonade on them. Emory dries them and they quickly dress before they’re allowed to get the lemonade.</p><p>“<span>I’m hungry. Can we have a snack?”</span></p><p>“Lunch should be in twenty minutes. Rabastan, I hope that’s not what I think it is.”</p><p>“<span>Well, that depends on what you think it is.”</span></p><p>Rabastan’s cocky smile is answered by uncle Emory’s small tirade about how Rabastan himself is a parent and doesn’t he know better now. In the end, though, Rabastan doesn’t add the potion into the lemonade and he does calm uncle Emory down a little bit when he’s genuinely horrified about the notion that he’d add Veritaserum to the lemonade.</p><p>Of course, that’s when the Finch-Fletchleys along with Harry’s father arrive. They’re still dressed in suits, although both Justin and his father are missing the jacket and tie and Mrs Finch-Fletchley has just trousers and some blouse. When they see the number of people waiting for them they move a little closer to each other, but Harry hardly notices as he happily jumps to greet Justin.</p><p>“Harrison, give Justin and his parents some space. Robert, Kimberly, this is our… extended family. You already know Harry and you probably heard about his friends – that’s heiress Pansy Parkinson,” Pansy actually curtsies, “heir Draco Malfoy, and heir Theodore Nott. This is Harry’s Godfather, lord Corvinus Lestrange, and his son Rabastan with his bonded Barty Crouch and their daughter, Rose.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. My older son and heir sadly wasn’t able to join us today. He and his wife are currently in France, on recommendation of healers.”</p><p>“This is lord Emory Nott, grandfather of his heir.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“And finally, Theodore Flint with his son, Marcus Flint.”</p><p>“Pleasure.”</p><p>“<span>Everyone, this is Robert and Kimberly Finch-Fletchley and </span><span>their</span><span> son, Justin, who’s the first person in family to study at Hogwarts.”</span></p><p>“Hufflepuff, right?” Justin tenses and even Harry worries a little at uncle Emory’s question. Harry’s friends are scared of Harry’s father, but the only one to really scare Harry is uncle Emory. Justin nods and uncle Emory smiles. “Excellent house. There’s a reason why eighty percent of our ministers come from Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“The minister is from Hufflepuff?”</p><p>“He is, although he’s not the first choice I’d make for an example of an excellent Hufflepuff in their place. Justin, do you know Susan Bones? She should be in your year in your house.” Hesitantly, Justin nods. “Her aunt is the head of the department of magical law enforcement. Excellent witch that one.”</p><p>“True, but shall we leave the work talk for the next Wizengamot meeting, Emory?”</p><p>“Of course, of course. Pardon me. Theodore often tells me that I take my work back home.”</p><p>“That’s because you do. Now, shall we eat? The children took a swim earlier and now they’re famished.”</p><p>“<span>Sure, blame us </span><span>when we all can hear your stomach grumbling.”</span></p><p>“Marcus.”</p><p>Tom ignores the usual bickering of the Nott-Flint family and instead calls the house elf responsible for cooking here in Ireland. She appears just a few steps away from him, visibly shaking the Finch-Fletchleys.</p><p>“Are we ready for lunch?”</p><p>“Yes, master Slytherin, everything is ready. Do you want us to bring everything forward at once or would you like a serving order?”</p><p>“That’s not needed Ginmy, thank you. Just send us everything at once.”</p><p>The elf bows low before disappearing with a quiet sound. Tom turns towards Justin and his parents, fully expecting many questions, but instead he finds an excited Justin.</p><p>“Was that a house elf? Theo told me about them, but I didn’t think they’d be this small.”</p><p>
  <span>Harry then d</span>
  <span>rags</span>
  <span> Justin over to their smaller table and that’s that for Justin. Tom blinks after him with a surprise.</span>
</p><p>“So… Justin explained some things to us, but… elves are not slaves?”</p><p>“Common misconception among muggleborns, but no, they’re not. Do you want to talk with Ginmy? I can call her back… after lunch. Trust me, you do not want to disturb her now.”</p><p>Just as he says it food appears on the tables in front of them. Rose with an excitement only children with sweets can have zeroes in on pudding and before anyone can react it’s in the air and floating towards her. Barty takes it out of the air and sets it just outside her reach.</p><p>“First lunch, then dessert.”</p><p>She sighs, but allows Rabastan to put some pasta on her plate. Tom simply leads the Finch-Fletchleys to the other side of the table, next to Corvinus who’s busy trying to sneak some cookies on Rose’s plate.</p><p>“Father!” Rabastan finally snaps and with a wave of his wand banishes the cookies to his father’s plate. “She can have some, but after lunch.”</p><p>Corvinus just grins before he turns towards the Finch-Fletchleys.</p><p>“You will pardon an old man for trying to spoil his only grandchild.”</p><p>“You’re not that old, father. You could even get a wife and another child of your own.”</p><p>“<span>Would do you some good, too, keep you busy,” adds Emory somewhat sourly.</span></p><p><span>T</span><span>om gets lost in the usual bickerin</span><span>g.</span> <span>H</span><span>e’s used to it. So instead of joining in </span><span>like</span><span> he normally would he simply eats and keeps an eye on the Finch-Fletchley</span><span>s</span><span>. Justin is the easiest – by the time Tom sits down he’s already drawn into some intense debate with Harry, Pansy, and Draco. Even Theo seems interested in whatever is going on, and so Tom leaves them to what they’re doing.</span></p><p>Robert and Kimberly, on the other hand, seem just a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>“We have enough food, but I would still eat while there’s something on the table,” he nudges them somewhat gently. “We do have a table full of growing children, after all.”</p><p>
  <span>Carefully they start eating and after a moment even carefully join the conversation. Of course, it’s still them so by then the conversation turned back to work, namely to the prisoners res</span>
  <span>ocialization</span>
  <span> act </span>
  <span>Corvinus and Emory have been working on for months now. After a while K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> even asks Rabastan and Barty how they got their daughter. Barty smiles a little sadly as he pushes back some of Rose’s lose hair, but it’s Rabastan who answers.</span>
</p><p>“Not everyone is as lucky in the parents department as Justin has been, Mrs Finch-Fletchley.” He kisses Rose’s head before straightening back up. “Harry tells me that muggles have been to moon. Is that true?”</p><p>Tom sees that both Finch-Fletchleys recognize the avoidance strategy, but they just smile and say that yes, they have been, but that the science behind it is far beyond them.</p><p>The children are hardly able to stay still long enough to finish their lunch.</p><p>“Can we go back to the lake, father?”</p><p>“<span>Not for another thirty minutes. Can you set </span><span>an </span><span>alarm on your wand?” Harry happily pulls out his wand and sets a thirty minute deduction. “Now run along.”</span></p><p>“<span>Can he do that?” K</span><span>imberly</span><span> frowns. “We were told that students are not allowed to use wands outside of school.”</span></p><p>“That’s… complicated.”</p><p>“<span>Am I right in assuming that you purchased Justin’s wand at Ollivander’s?” Somewhat hesitantly, the Finch-Fletchleys nod. “Every wand sold at his shop has a tracking charm that </span><span>takes note of produced magic. Ministry approved, of course, and </span><span>M</span><span>inistry is also the one who governs the charm. That charm isn’t perfect, though, and usually notes all magic used in the proximity of the wand. Which means that if it takes note of magic done in </span><span>a </span><span>magical home, they just assume that the charm pinged something that was actually done by </span><span>the</span><span> parents of the owner of the wand.”</span></p><p>“Of course, there’s also the fact that there’s no official rule for using magic outside of Hogwarts.”</p><p>“There… isn’t? But the owl that we got towards the end of the school year...”</p><p>“<span>Technically, it’s just a recommendation. We got it, too, but it’s mostly an open secret that traditional families still train their children during summer. Not that they could prove anything </span><span>to us</span><span>. We don’t even buy at Ollivander’s.”</span></p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“No, and you shouldn’t, either, and we definitely will talk more about it. But for muggleborns, there is a law that stops them from using magic in their homes. The Statute of Secrecy.”</p><p>“No one, let alone children, is allowed to use magic in vicinity of muggles. If there was any magic used in your neighborhood, Justin would be the first suspect. And in this case, we’re not talking about expulsion from Hogwarts, but about the possibility of prison. And magical prison is not a pleasant place.”</p><p>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> whitens and clutches her husband’s hand. R</span>
  <span>obert</span>
  <span> doesn’t look much better.</span>
</p><p>“<span>No one wants that,” assures them Tom quickly. “However, there’s also evidence that not using magic can be… detrimental to our children. Have you noticed something… strange happening around Justin lately? Not right after he came back from school, but maybe in the last week? Weather reacting to his mood, small things exploding around?”</span></p><p>There’s another exchange of looks, but this one is quick.</p><p>“We started to have trouble with electricity lately. TV changing canals randomly, lights flicking out without us touching the switch, one time I worked on my computer when the power went out for a moment and I lost a whole day’s worth of work. Do you think that’s… Justin?”</p><p>“Magic and technology are not friends. I’m sure Justin doesn’t do it on purpose, but magic is energy. If we don’t use our energy, it finds its own way. And if he doesn’t use it for the whole two months, it only gets worse.”</p><p>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> breaths in and nods.</span>
</p><p>“We went over the papers you sent us with our lawyers. Everything seems to be in order. We didn’t bring them with us, but we assume that you don’t want to sign it on paper anyway.”</p><p>Now Tom exchanges a look with his friends.</p><p>“Are you sure? We don’t want you to rush anything. If you’re worried about Justin, we can just do some exercises with him today or later this week, so the extra energy gets out and he can spend the rest of the summer home.”</p><p>“<span>Today you came here to get to know us better yet you hardly asked us anything.”</span></p><p>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>imberly </span>
  <span>smiles somewhat condescendingly at Emory. It obviously shakes Emory to his core and Tom has to suppress his smile at that.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Justin was able to join your children as if he was one of them for ages and you all looked after them with easiness that speaks about you, all of you, being used to looking after them. They don’t co</span><span>w</span><span>er from you, they’re all relaxed around you, yet they listen to you. Your banter with each other speaks of family that was forged from years of friendship. You might argue about details, but you agree on the most important issues in your society and lord Slytherin already proved that he’s ready and willing to answer all of our questions. We came here knowing that eventually at one point or another this holiday we’re going to sign your deal. But if Justin’s in any way hurting, that changes everything.”</span></p><p>“He’s not hurting,” Tom hurries to assure them. “He might grow uncomfortable, maybe even unsure why exactly he feels that way. But he’s not hurting.”</p><p>“<span>It’s still a disadvantage,” K</span><span>imberly</span><span> shrugs. “However, I do have to ask – you said that you train your children even during holidays. What can I imagine </span><span>under</span><span> that?”</span></p><p>“We just push them into homework and usually try to come with some fun way for them to train the charms they already learned. Outside of homework we don’t push them into more studying. We just give them opportunity to try the practical end of their wands.”</p><p>“Sometimes we even travel with them to show them the point of learning the languages we’ve been pushing them to learn for years.”</p><p>“<span>I promise there’s no strict schedule to keep like they have during the school year.”</span></p><p>Just then the children start screaming and so they turn towards the small group of children. Their tight group dissolved and now they’re all watching Justin fight the fire coming from his own wand. Before the Finch-Fletchleys can react five streams of water drench not only the fire, but also the children. The children reply with laughter and thanks to all of those who saved them – Rabastan, Barty, Corvinus, Marcus, and Tom himself.</p><p>“No more fire!”</p><p>“But father, the water is right there.”</p><p>“You almost gave Justin’s parents a heart attack. No. More. Fire.”</p><p>“Of course, father.”</p><p>When he sees Finch-Fletchleys’ unimpressed stares, he sighs.</p><p>“Harry believes in hands-on learning. And while I don’t entirely approve, I can’t argue with the results. Harry is the top student in his year and his friends are not that far behind. Including Justin. I believe Justin is the best muggleborn overall.”</p><p>“Are you sure you still want to sign?”</p><p>They look back towards the children and find them huddled back together, heads close and apparently discussing something important.</p><p>“<span>Can we talk to your… elf before </span><span>we answer</span><span>? I assume w</span><span>e’re somewhere close to your home when you’re able to call them easily.”</span></p><p>Tom smiles.</p><p>“I can call them easily from anywhere in the world. But yes, just a few meters that way start my lands.”</p><p>“In the dark forest?”</p><p>“Is that what you see?”</p><p>Tom shoots Rabastan an amused smile.</p><p>“Yes, that’s my land and a few kilometers further lies the cottage. We like to spend at least a month each summer here, so Justin will probably be familiar with it soon enough.”</p><p>He calls Jakpy, who travels with him to Ireland every year, and asks for the deal as well as Ginmy. Ginmy shows up soon after and he leaves her and the Finch-Fletchleys to talk alone. Or as alone as you can get in such a big group.</p><p>“They seem sensible,” comments Emory as soon as they’re left alone. The children are finally allowed in the lake and Rabastan and Barty join them to keep an eye on them as well as help Rose relax in the new, unknown environment. Last year she was too anxious to take her to Ireland, so it’s all new to her.</p><p>“They care for their son deeply,” adds Corvinus.</p><p>“Once again, you hit jackpot,” Theodore adds somewhat bitterly, but when Tom turns towards him he’s smiling at him. Tom rolls his eyes.</p><p>“How do you think they’re going to react when I ask them to sign it with their blood?”</p><p>His friends stare at him for a moment, before Emory shakes his head at him.</p><p>“You just love to tempt the Lady, don’t you?”</p><p>“<span>I’d like you to remember, lord Nott, that fosterage contract signed by blood is not illegal.”</span></p><p>“No, but it is dark. What about you, Marcus? Don’t you want to go swimming with the children?”</p><p>“With the children? No. But hey, if you don’t want me here you could have just said. I could have stayed at the cottage, you know. Could have worked on our game.”</p><p>“Fresh air will do you some good. And you should definitely take advantage of the weather and go swimming for once.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m going.”</p><p>Tom prepares the deal for signing, even gets an ink and quill just in case the Finch-Fletchleys refuse to sign with blood. He goes over the deal one last time, making sure that it says exactly what he wants it to say.</p><p>Soon after the Finch-Fletchleys are done with their talk with Ginmy. As they make their way back to the table where Tom sits they both watch the children in the water.</p><p>“I’m sure Justin doesn’t have his swim shorts.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Kimberly. Our children also don’t have any swimming wear.”</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Kimberly looks confused before her cheeks grow pink in emba</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>rassment.</span>
</p><p>“Doesn’t miss… doesn’t heiress Parkinson mind, swimming nude with a group of boys?”</p><p>“<span>Hardly,” chuckles Emory. “They’re just t</span><span>welve</span><span>, Mrs Finch-Fletchley. And they’re used to swimming nude here, in Ireland. This lake might be new to them, but there’s </span><span>a smaller </span><span>one on Tom’s property that we go to regularly. I understand muggles have different views of nudity, but we’re not really shy.”</span></p><p>“Oh.” Kimberly coughs somewhat awkwardly and even Robert’s cheeks colour before they sit down. “So. The contract?”</p><p>“Here. Take all the time you need. Would you like some tea or coffee or will lemonade be enough for now?”</p><p>“Coffee would be nice, thank you.”</p><p>Tom asks Ginmy for coffee for his guests, tea for the rest of them, and some iced tea for the children.</p><p>
  <span>The Finch-Fletchleys go over </span>
  <span>the deal much quicker than Tom expected. Finally, Kimberly smiles at them while Robert leans back in his seat.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Everything seems to be in order, exactly like you sent us.”</span></p><p>“Well, yes. Do you have such a good memory?”</p><p>Kimberly’s smile widens.</p><p>“I do, actually.”</p><p>“There’s just one last thing, then.” Robert suddenly seems somewhat uncomfortable. “Shall we call Justin?”</p><p>Tom and his friends exchange amused glances before Tom turns towards the lake.</p><p>“Justin! Come here.”</p><p>
  <span>As Justin leaves the lake Tom dries him with a quick move of his wand and with another quick swish he puts his underpants and shirt </span>
  <span>on him</span>
  <span>. No need to put on his t</span>
  <span>rousers</span>
  <span> or shoes for now. This way when his parents finally turn to face him (and probably tell him to put on some clothes by their slightly open mouths) he’s already dressed and almost at the table.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Thank you, lord Slyterin,” Justin grins at him before he schools his face into a sober expression. “Can I help you?”</span></p><p>“It’s Tom, Justin. And your parents want to talk to you.”</p><p>“We’re talking with Tom and his friends about the fosterage deal we talked about. Do you want to add something?”</p><p>Justin just grins.</p><p>“Does that mean that I can go with Harry and his dad to India?”</p><p>Robert and Kimberly both blink in surprise and Tom sighs.</p><p>“Not this time, Justin. Perhaps next year, if your parents agree. Do you remember what we talked about last time?”</p><p>“Being fostered by you doesn’t mean that my parents are totally giving me up or that I will be adopted by you. It just means that you will show me around the magical world while I can stay in touch with my family and our tradition. Yes, I remember.”</p><p>“And you agree?”</p><p>Justin shrugs.</p><p>“<span>Sure. Can I go back? D</span><span>raco says he knows this charm that will allow us to breathe under water, but he can’t cast it so we’re trying to figure it out together.”</span></p><p>Tom quickly turns to look at the children.</p><p>“Rabastan! If any of the children end up dead I’m blaming you. Marcus, you’re helping.”</p><p>Tom hopes Draco means the bubble head charm. Way above their level, but probably the easiest charm that would allow them to breathe under water.</p><p>Rabastan groans and Marcus grumbles, but they turn their attention to the previously unattended children. Justin looks a little guilty when Tom turns back towards him, but Tom quickly turns his attention back to Robert and Kimberly and raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Go on, Justin. So, should we just… sign? Or is there a ritual involved?”</p><p>“<span>No ritual,” Tom answers and lets his smile betray the amusement he feels. He also knows that at least Kimberly notice</span><span>s </span><span>the way Corvinus ha</span><span>s</span><span> to hide his own amusement. “Just this quill and that ink. I would, however, prefer the… other option.”</span></p><p>“<span>Something dark, I assume.” Kimberly’s voice is biting, but her smile is amused and Robert looks almost fond in the exasperated way. Tom realizes that Theodore was absolutely right – with these parent</span><span>s</span><span> he hit jackpot. But he still allows himself </span><span>to </span><span>answer with smile.</span></p><p>“<span>I would like us to sign the deal with blood. Our own, naturally.”</span></p><p>That, at least, seems to take Robert and Kimberly aback. They both freeze and look toward each other.</p><p>“The document will be legally binding no matter what way we sign and my previous vow already prevents me from harming Justin in any way. If we sign in blood, however, magic will recognize Justin as part of my family. Not as close as a son, which is what adoption would do, but still as part of my family, allowing him access to some things, like a vault, that only a family member has. It would also allow me to put you and your other son under my protection as well. Not as close as Justin, but it would still count.”</p><p>“But… we don’t have magic.”</p><p>“<span>Every living thing has magic. You just don’t have it in any level significant enough so that you could use it. It wouldn’t harm you in any way. It would just make sure that we would always try to cooperate where it comes to Justin. I’m sure you would want that either way, but the magic in the deal would make you want to reach a compromise. You read over it yourself, you had lawyers look through it. Signing it with blood doesn’t change the deal, </span><span>it just makes it somewhat… more binding.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Tom takes his cup of tea and calmly takes a sip, leaving the Finch-Fletchleys to their silent conversation. He will accept no for an answer, of course, but he’d prefer it if they agreed. Blood magic is binding. Singing a deal can be taken back, non magical deal can be under scrutiny in both muggle and magical court. Magical deal, however, is unbreakable. This deal in particular leaves a lot of space to argue and figure out details on their own – both sides are happy to let Justin decide a big p</span>
  <span>art</span>
  <span> of it and eventually, when he’s old enough, all of it. But it will bind them to that promise, not letting them to manipulate him either way.</span>
</p><p>“How is this dark magic?”</p><p>Tom smiles. Not a no.</p><p>“<span>In the sense that it’s not light magic. </span><span>I</span><span>t’s hard to deal with family in strictly logical way, wouldn’t you say? This magic will bind us together as a family. It will mean that I will feel more protective over Justin than I already do and you will feel warmer to us. </span><span>Dark magic is used by emotions. Plus, the involvement of blood makes it dark automatically in eyes of many.”</span></p><p>“But it’s not illegal…?” Curiously, the question comes from Robert. Emory grins in a winning way he always does when the successful campaign to legalize family oriented blood magic comes up.</p><p>“Family related blood magic, especially the protective kind or the kind meant for muggleborns to help them join our society easier, has been re-legalized eight years ago.”</p><p>“Re-legalized?”</p><p>“It’s a long story and if you wish to hear the usual lecture Emory has for this topic, you’re free to contact him about it. If you want more time to think about it...”</p><p>“It will strengthen Justin’s position in your society, make it easier for him to learn your customs, and make it harder for you to… betray him in any way.”</p><p>“Simplifying the deal to its barest minimum, yes.”</p><p>“Alright. How do we do this… signing in blood thing?”</p><p>Tom looks towards his friends, a little at loss. He wasn’t expecting this quick decision for the blood magic.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Corvinus looks downright worried about it. “I’m happy to confirm Tom’s word, but you’re still hearing just our side of the argument on the whole blood magic issue.”</p><p>Once again, Kimberly gets the slightly condescending smile on her face. Tom is definitely paying more attention to her than her husband, but he can’t help the feeling that is the right choice.</p><p>“Did you know that there’s a charming little bookstore just off the Diagon Alley that has books on all kinds of magic? The owner was very helpful to us.”</p><p>Now Tom knows that he and his friends are looking at the woman with unguarded shock.</p><p>“<span>Do you… do you mean </span><span>the little shop at </span><span>Knockturn Alley?”</span></p><p>“<span>Most likely, yes. I admit the street itself was rather dark and I felt uneasy, but like I said, the owner of the shop was very helpful. One of the books he recommended was an old introduction to blood magic, before the ban in… what was it, end of eighteenth century? Very helpful.”</span></p><p>There’s another heavy moment of silence, before Emory finally breaks it.</p><p>“Mrs Finch-Fletchley, how many muggles are like you?”</p><p>Kimberly laughs and Robert looks at her with love in his eyes.</p><p>“There’s no one other like Kimberly, I can promise you that. To be honest with you, she’s the only one who liked the bookshop. Even Justin said it gave him the creeps.”</p><p>“Oh hush. The man was very pleasant and the books he recommended helped a lot in my understanding of different kinds of magic. You never mentioned the elemental magic, Tom.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s because that magic is incredibly rare. I don’t believe there’s been an elemental wizard in Great Britain for at least two centuries now. To be completely honest, I myself don’t know much about elemental magic beyond the fact that it exists.”</p><p>“That’s a shame. Shall we? I have a feeling that the children will be back soon, pleading for a snack.”</p><p>That settles it for Tom. Kimberly is a force to be reckoned with and he’s more than glad that he got her on his side this early on.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leaving their summer home is chaotic and messy as always. Harry knows that even with magic they always manage to forget something behind. Thankfully leaving a set of elves behind that regularly communicate with their home elves means that all the things they leave behind are always returned to Slytherin castle three days later at the latest.</p><p>This time they spend just one night at the Slytherin castle before they leave once again for their regular visit to India. Harry can’t believe that they’re spending just the one week there this year, but he knows that father has a lot of work with the fosterage offer and he wouldn’t take that back even for the whole holiday spent in India.</p><p>They travel by portkey and this time Harry needs to carefully hold on. The journey takes forever, but by now Harry knows that even though they’re using magic to travel (and with these distances they need to use the energy in the Ley Lines), the journey is still long. So by the time they finally let go he’s already tired and admittedly a little cranky. And so he lands on his bum instead of elegantly descending like he did in Paris. Either way, they land near the village Dadabhvai lives in with no witnesses, so he’s not even that unhappy with it.</p><p>Dadabhvai is waiting for them with tea. They left England at roughly ten o’clock, but the journey took some time (not to talk about the walk to Dadabhvai’s home) and there is a five hour difference, so by the time they make it there it’s almost four o’clock in the afternoon. Harry hates the time difference and has a feeling that he’s going to hate it even more in a week.</p><p>
  <span>Harry happ</span>
  <span>ily</span>
  <span> tells Dadabhvai all about the book on </span>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>arselmagic f</span>
  <span>rom grandpa Sal and Harry is excited to talk to Dadabhvai as the author of the second book he read.</span>
</p><p>While his father and Dadabhvai originally started writing each other for the purpose of Tom’s lessons on Parselmagic, Harry was never involved, although he used to beg very much for it. Tom forbid it and Dadabhvai agreed with him. Apparently, his magic needs to settle before he can start learning such powerful magic.</p><p>Now, though, after a full year of attending Hogwarts, he asks again.</p><p>“<em>Patience, little snake</em>,” Dadabhvai laughs, but it’s not mean, so Harry decides he doesn’t mind. “<em>Your magic is maturing nicely and in just few more years it should settle. You know that then I’ll be happy to teach you, but not a day sooner.</em>”</p><p>Harry huffs.</p><p>“<em>Father says the same thing.</em>”</p><p>“<em>That’s because your father knows the danger of using that ability too early, without proper understanding. Listen to him, little snake. You will make your own mistakes, there’s no need to repeat the ones your father already went through.</em>”</p><p>Harry sighs deeply, but he knows better than to not listen to Dadabhvai’s advice.</p><p>Dadabhvai is a little, old man. Harry himself is already almost as tall as him and Dadabhvai is also skinny, his dark skin showing most of his bones. His hair is white with age, but he still stands straight and when he leaves to travel nearby villages and check that nobody needs anything, he does so with spring steps and without wavering. His dark eyes are kind and his hands hardened with physical labour, but still gentle. His wand is the shortest Harry’s ever seen, but he also rarely sees him use it.</p><p>The pace of living in India is… different. They meditate every morning before breakfast and every evening after supper. But when he does that regularly, Harry finds that his wandless magic comes to him with much less effort. For the umpteenth time he vows to keep the habit even in England, but he’s usually distracted from his determination soon enough.</p><p>The week is spent catching up with children of the village and then playing with them. Harry starts showing them what he learned at Hogwarts, but he soon realizes that most of the children, although magical, don’t have wands, and so he abandons that and asks them to show him what they learned in the last year. One of the boys of the village found out that he has affinity for water magic and Harry almost jumps in excitement. Of course he knows about elemental magic, but he never met anyone with it and he doesn’t think father did, either.</p><p>In the end, he comes back to Dadabhvai’s house only for food and then in time for tea, so that he can tell father and Dadabhvai what he did all day and then asks about father’s day for so long that in the end, he does learn something about Parselmagic. Just theory, for now, but he knows that the more he knows theoretically before he tries to practice Parselmagic, the better.</p><p>
  <span>Just as he expected, his father is shocked when he tells him about </span>
  <span>Jaswant, the boy with elemental water magic. F</span>
  <span>ather</span>
  <span> then demands to see the boy and Harry promises to introduce them the next day and to translate for father.</span>
</p><p>Father and Dadabhvai talk exclusively in Parseltongue. When Harry is with them, he uses that, too. But he’s not always with them and when he was little and wanted to play with other kids, he needed to communicate with them. Their language didn’t exactly come easy to him, but once he started his lessons he asked father to add Hindi to them, and so he learned. And because he uses it regularly, he’s much better in Hindi than he’s at Russian. In the spoken language, that is. Writing and even reading is still giving him some trouble, especially now when he abandoned it for a whole year while he was at Hogwarts.</p><p>Tom sees that the shy boy is anxious over the fact that Tom wants to talk to him and seems to almost fear him, but he still shows him what he learned so far on a shore of a nearby river. It’s not much, in the grand scheme of things, but Tom sees that it takes a lot of control from him, so he just compliments him on his skill, smiles at him, and then leaves him and Harry to run back to the rest of the children.</p><p>“<em>Something bothering you?</em>” Dadabhvai asks when he stays standing there, looking after the children. Tom sighs.</p><p>“<em>It amazes me that Harry was able to pick that language so easily, yet it makes me worry that by simply adding it to the rest of the languages I had him learn I made things harder on him than necessary.</em>”</p><p>Dadabhvai hums and when Tom turns to him, he’s watching the children with soft care in his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Has Harry ever complained about the amount of work he has to do?</em>”</p><p>Tom hesitates.</p><p>“<em>He sometimes whines about doing school in general-</em>”</p><p>“<em>As do all children.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes, as they do. But never… seriously?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then there’s no need to worry. Foreign language trains one’s mind and Parseltongue can’t really be counted. And this one in particular will open door to him on branches of magic you won’t find any texts in any of your European languages.</em>”</p><p>Tom just hopes that if Harry does turn to those sources, it will be out of curiosity and not because he’ll need it for yet another war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. School shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to Britain and soon, back to school<br/>But before that it's time for school shopping. And that's an opportunity to show Justin some magical tips about shopping for Hogwarts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>As soon as they make it back to Britain father starts talking about going back to school. Harry is really grateful that he has all his school work done. Honestly, he managed to finish it during the first two weeks of holidays. Having Theo to bounce his ideas off of really helped.</p>
<p>Blaise sent yet another letter, describing in detail how bored he is. Harry didn’t invite Blaise for their Ireland holiday because he assumed that Blaise wants to spend the two months with his mother in Italy, but by the number of letters Blaise sent moaning about being left alone while his mother left for some magical cruise he shouldn’t have assumed anything. He asks father if Blaise could spend the next holiday with them and while father doesn’t outright say yes, he doesn’t say no either. For now, that’s enough.</p>
<p>
  <span>Father shuts himself down in his rooms where he also has his office. He has access to Salazar’s office (Harry was there a few times himself), but he doesn’t feel comfortable there, so he works from his room. Harry is sure that he’s busy catching up with Wizengamot and preparing for the Hogwarts Board meeting that’s just few days away, but he knows he’s also in contact with the Finch-Fletchleys. That’s why he’s not surprised when father informs him just one day after the Board meeting that they’re going shopping to the Diagon just the day after. S</span>
  <span>aturday</span>
  <span> to be </span>
  <span>exact. Harry’s not surprised – he knows father despises going to the Diagon during the last week before school starts. It’s when the letter with school supplies is sent to everyone so all of Hogwarts students need to go shopping in that one last week. Luckily, the list of school supplies is also agreed upon during the Board meeting, so they don’t have to wait for the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>They meet near the Gringotts, as always. As the adult supervision Emory accompanies father. With him comes Theo and Marcus, although Marcus practically runs away from them as soon as they show there. Pansy and Draco join them soon enough, coming out of Gringotts along with Lyra and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa soon says goodbye, though Lyra begs her to go with Draco. As soon as they’re far away enough for Narcissa not to hear him, Draco sighs the long suffering sigh of older siblings.</p>
<p>“She’s been glued to me ever since I came back from Ireland.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you spend the last week in France?”</p>
<p>“In our summer home there. With Lyra.”</p>
<p>“Poor little Draco suffers the attention of little girl,” Pansy giggles and for once it amuses even Harry.</p>
<p>
  <span>The Finch-Fletchleys join them soon enough and they head straight to the </span>
  <span>Flourish and Blotts. Harry stops in front of the door that has an announcement about a book signing next week on it.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Gilderoy Lockhart? Isn’t he the one whose bibliography we </span><span>are</span><span>buying today?”</span></p>
<p>Father just pushes him into the shop and looks around. The street is full of people, but the bookshop is almost empty. Except for the shopkeeper who hurries to them with a professional smile.</p>
<p>“Lord Slytherin, lord Nott! And hello to you, too, children, how may I help you?”</p>
<p>“<span>We need these books, five times,” Tom hands him the list of books for the second years the Board agreed on two days prior. “And these books just once. Get it read</span><span>y</span><span> in </span><span>s</span><span>ix piles at the cash desk, we’ll look around and if we find something we like we’ll add it to the pile. Thank you.”</span></p>
<p>The shopkeeper’s eyes grow wide and he hurries away. Tom waits for him to be out of ear shot before he turns to Harry.</p>
<p>“Yes, Gilderoy Lockhart is the one whose bibliography all of you including Marcus have on your list of books. I trust you all can keep a secret.”</p>
<p>Harry looks at all of his friends and then back at his father.</p>
<p>“You are talking to Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>Tom just smirks.</p>
<p>“Lockhart will also be your Defense professor this year. He insisted to be the one to announce it to the public. I assume the signing will be the time when he does it. So until then, you all need to keep it secret.”</p>
<p>“<span>Who am I telling?” grumbles Justin. “The only friend I have left from primary school is John. And he’s not telling anyone.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Come on, there’s this book I want to show you about Merlin and Morgana. They don’t have that many interesting books here, but this one was published just </span><span>a</span><span> few years ago and grandpa Sal says it’s actually pretty accurate.”</span></p>
<p>Tom leaves the children to their own fun. He’s pretty sure that Harry, Draco, and Pansy won’t find anything they like here. They are still fairly ahead in their free time reading and Flourish and Blotts don’t have the truly interesting books.</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimberly seems to be of the same opinion. She went right to the </span>
  <span>history and etiquette section of the bookshop and is already frowning hard as </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>he lists through some books. Emory is right next to her, bored expression on while he talks quietly. Robert right next to him seems amused. Tom moves to them.</span>
</p>
<p>“Anything funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much. Just this section on the founding of ministry. Apparently, it was the genius idea of one Abel Dumbledore.”</p>
<p>“Was it.” Tom is so not amused. “Who wrote the book?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Emory and Tom keep </span>
  <span>up</span>
  <span> their dry commentary while Kimberly </span>
  <span>takes some books out, t</span>
  <span>humb</span>
  <span>s through them, and then, frustrated, puts them back to their place. Finally, Kimberly groans.</span>
</p>
<p>“Is there anything at all that’s actually informative? Or non-biased? Or at least two books on the same topic that are biased in two opposite directions?”</p>
<p>“<span>And here I was thinking that you catch up quickly, Kimberly.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Kimberly glares at Emory. Apparently, they bec</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>me some sort of pen pals over the week Tom spent in India.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Everything dark, including the dark view of history, is illegal. We are trying to change that, but… well, it’s a slow process. And Diagon Alley is the picture perfect image of wizarding Britain Ministry is proud of. This bookshop hasn’t carried anything interesting as far as I can remember. But they do have an in with Hogwarts, which means that yesterday they ordered eve</span><span>ry</span><span> textbook on the li</span><span>st</span><span> for </span><span>the</span><span> next school year at Hogwarts. It’s the easiest way to shop for school books.”</span></p>
<p>“But we will go to the interesting bookshop off Diagon, right?” Kimberly frowns. “I have a list of books cited in the books I already read.”</p>
<p>“Can I see the list?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom steps away to check on the children. Pansy and Draco are bickering over a book about beasts while Theo and Harry seem to be excitedly showing Justin some charms book. </span>
  <span>Tom’s attention is turned back with interested hum from Emory.</span>
</p>
<p>“You could have sent the list with one of the owls. Half of those books are in my library. Tom or Corvinus could even help with the other half. What do you think, Tom?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom looks over the list, impressed. This is the </span>
  <span>most </span>
  <span>comprehensive list of the introduction to wizard society he’s ever seen. He himself read all of those books during his Hogwarts years. All of them are at least a century old.</span>
</p>
<p>“I could check the vault with the newer books, but you know my library is particularly old.”</p>
<p>“How old?” Kimberly’s eyes shine with interest. Tom smirks.</p>
<p>“<span>Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Gryffindor put it together, so almost a millen</span><span>n</span><span>ium </span><span>old.”</span></p>
<p>“Is there something about founding Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“Of course there is. In Gaelic.”</p>
<p>Kimberly sighs.</p>
<p>“Well, hopefully I’ll be able to find something else, then.”</p>
<p>“<span>Or I could just get you a translated copy. I should be able to send it to you by t</span><span>omorrow afternoon</span><span> at the latest.”</span></p>
<p>Kimberly stares at him for a moment before she smiles brightly.</p>
<p>“Magic is amazing.”</p>
<p>Emory and Tom exchange a small smile.</p>
<p>“So, do you want to browse some more or can we go now? The shopkeeper should be done by now.”</p>
<p>He is. Barely, but he is done when they make their way to the cash desk. Tom gestures for Draco and Pansy to pay for their piles before he lets Emory pay for Theo’s and Marcus’ piles. When the Finch Fletchleys step in to pay for Justin’s pile, Tom gently nudges them away.</p>
<p>“<span>Paying for Justin’s magical education is </span><span>part of my duties. It’s part of the deal we signed. So step away and let me handle it.”</span></p>
<p>Surprisingly, it’s Robert who protests.</p>
<p>“<span>Why did we exchange all th</span><span>at</span><span> money for galleons, then?”</span></p>
<p>“I don’t know. Keep it for… your own shopping. After all, I’m paying just for Justin.”</p>
<p>Kimberly’s eyes shine and Tom can see her mouth: “So many books”.</p>
<p>“<span>Do you have a proper suitcase, Justin?”</span></p>
<p>“We bought one here last year. The one professor Mcgonagall recommended. Everyone who was able to afford one bought it.”</p>
<p>Tom frowns and looks towards Emory. Silently, Emory nods.</p>
<p>“Let’s go check what suitcase you bought and if we can do better. Emory, can you take the children to the Apotheracy? Harry, do you want to go with everyone or with us to look at suitcases?”</p>
<p>Harry frowns.</p>
<p>“Only shop in here that sells suitcases is Wiseacre’s and they have only like three types of it.”</p>
<p>“<span>Which is why we’re not going to Wiseacre’s.”</span></p>
<p>“Then I’m coming.”</p>
<p>They need to go off the Diagon to the Knockturn. The shop with suitcases is second one on the left, so they don’t go that far. When they step in the Finch-Fletchleys freeze in surprise. It’s a big space and it’s full of suitcases.</p>
<p>The shopkeeper isn’t as helpful as the one in the bookshop. This one is a witch with her wand stuck in her bun and open robe with skirt and a blouse under it. While it’s not the most formal wear, the weather is still hot and the clothes are understandable. She’s reading something on the cash desk. Tom steps to her and lets his fingers fall on the desk, just on the verge of her vision. She looks up lazily and stands up properly when she sees him.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. My friends over there bought a recommended suitcase for their son. Apparently something professor McGonagall recommends to all muggleborn students. Do you have any idea what suitcase it might be?”</p>
<p>“<span>Not really, but if it’s muggleborn then I doubt they verged off the Diagon. And there’s only one shop that sells suitcases and that sells only three types of suitcases. Over there.” She shows them </span><span>the</span><span> way to three suitcases that look almost the same as all others. “</span><span>Models that are the most muggle-like. And the cheapest. All it has is a charm made so that the suitcase is never too heavy. And this one has a compartment for potions ingredients that keeps them steady and in good condition.”</span></p>
<p>“That’s the one we got!”</p>
<p>“And which one would you recommend for a Hogwarts student?”</p>
<p>“Depends on the student, lord Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Tom turns towards the son. “Do you remember which one we bought for you?”</p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>“We had it personalized, so I can’t recognize it on sight. It has four different compartments – one for clothes, one for potions including a cauldron, one for books that’s similar to bookshelves, and a secret one.” Then he grins his boyish grin. “Just to be sure.”</p>
<p>“We have many suitcases like that. Do you want a secret compartment as well? And how many other compartments would you like? And how big capacity for the books?”</p>
<p>Justin frowns a little, looking down.</p>
<p>“Yes to the secret compartment. The three compartments sound good. Will I be able to fit a complete wardrobe into the clothes one?”</p>
<p>“<span>Of course. That is </span><span>usually </span><span>the requirement for</span><span> Hogwarts suitcases. What about the books?”</span></p>
<p>Justin stays quiet for a little longer than before.</p>
<p>“Are there… options?”</p>
<p>“<span>Anything from twenty to complete library,” the girl grins at him. “But if you want an idea – two hundred is something Ravenclaws usually require at the least. The biggest requirement I had from a Hogwarts student was a Ravenclaw that wanted </span><span>two </span><span>thousand books with him for his NEWT years.”</span></p>
<p>“And what if they wanted it to hold not only all their textbooks and many more books about magic, but also their muggle library?”</p>
<p>“<span>Depends on how many books you have in the muggle library. And if you want to keep buying muggle books as well as magical one</span><span>s</span><span>. But unless you plan to buy a new suitcase before your school years are over, I wouldn’t be afraid to go for the thousand books suitcase. Our suitcases are first grade and the only time we had unhappy customers were when they chose the wrong kind.” </span><span>Then she looks from Justin to Tom to Robert and Kimberly and back at Justin. “Do you want to take a look at some like that?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Justin nods and the girl lead</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> him to another section. Tom isn’t sure how she knows which suitcase is which exactly, but he does sense magic in the shop, so it’s probably something keyed to the shopkeepers so they can see something their customers can’t.</span>
</p>
<p>Tom keeps back so that Robert and Kimberly can move closer to the children and the girl and hear what she’s saying. She shows them three different suitcases, all with the same compartments as Harry has, all with a limit of thousand books for the bookshelf compartment, and all the stocky old kind. But one with no magical lock, one with only outside magical lock, and one with separate magical lock for the secret compartment.</p>
<p>“<span>Take the one with two locks,” Harry recommends firmly. Justin frowns at him.</span></p>
<p>“It’s not like I need the secret compartment.”</p>
<p>“Not right now you don’t. These suitcases are built to last. Like, hundred years last. Uncle Emory still has the one he bought for Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let uncle Emory hear you calling him hundred years old.”</p>
<p>Harry actually whitens at Tom’s soft reprimand.</p>
<p>“Never. But really. You could be Unspeakable and then you outright need a secret compartment. Or a lawyer and then you’d be thankful for it.”</p>
<p>“Young mister Gaunt is right, mister… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”</p>
<p>“Finch-Fletchley.”</p>
<p>“Mister Finch-Fletchley. Investing a little more now means not needing to invest at all later. Especially when honestly the only difference is the locks. We also have different colours of the suitcases available – for example we have a design for each of Hogwarts houses. Or we can have it personalized, but that would mean needing to pick it up later.”</p>
<p>“<span>Would </span><span>we</span><span> be able to get one in the meantime? Justin needs to move everything we buy today, but if he wants a personalized one I want him to </span><span>have</span><span> one.”</span></p>
<p>“It’s fine, I can get the Hufflepuff design.”</p>
<p>“<span>Are you sure? Once you make the decision and we make the transaction </span><span>it will be difficult to change the design.”</span></p>
<p>“I don’t mind. I’m proud to be a Hufflepuff,” Justin grins at his father. “Besides, if I’ll be spending even more time with Slytherins it will be good to have a reminder.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll show you the one in Hufflepuff design and then I’ll show you how the locks work.”</p>
<p>Kimberly sighs as she watches Justin explore the suitcase.</p>
<p>“Magically hidden secret compartment, huh? How do you feel about it, Tom?”</p>
<p>Tom shrugs.</p>
<p>“<span>I trust that I raised him right and that if he hides something from me, it’s just because he also needs to have something just for himself. And that he knows that if he has any problems he can come to me. </span><span>With the kind of books we read it’s safer for him to have that compartment.”</span></p>
<p>Robert sighs, but Kimberly nods.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should buy one of those, too.”</p>
<p>Tom smirks.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Ministry inspections usually don’t happen in muggle homes. Or to Hufflepuffs.”</p>
<p>Robert frowns and Kimberly looks at him.</p>
<p>“Is the prejudice against Slytherin really that bad?”</p>
<p>Tom shrugs.</p>
<p>“To be frank, we kind of deserve the reputation. Slytherin is mostly full of traditional families who didn’t stop practicing dark magic just because the Ministry proclaimed it bad.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.”</p>
<p>
  <span>The shopkeeper shows Justin how to lock and unlock his suitcase and how to set </span>
  <span>a password for the secret compartment.</span>
</p>
<p>“So, just to get into the suitcase it needs to be my magical signature with my wand and then to get into the compartment I need to once again use my wand with my magical signature and say the password? Isn’t that a bit of an overkill?”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper smiles at him.</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>Tom pays for the suitcase and let’s Justin sort all the books into the book compartment. When the suitcase is standing vertically it looks like a classical bookshelf. Justin sets his textbooks on the first row and then frowns when he realizes that they take up the first row, out of the seven rows there.</p>
<p>“How is it supposed to fit a thousand books?”</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl grins and lays h</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> wand to the suitcase. The books shimmer and disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>There’s space in the suitcase, behind the shelves.” </span><span>The books show back up and she flicks her wand to put it back to its holster. “You just want to need more space for your books. And if you have it filled with books and need some that aren’t on display you just need to want them there. This magic is intuitive, so if you know exactly which book you want, great, you get the one. If you have just vague idea, it will get you all the books you have that fits the description.”</span></p>
<p>“It’s really easy to use,” Harry assures him.</p>
<p>Once they make it back to Diagon Tom checks the time and sighs.</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t think the rest are at the Apothecary </span><span>anymore</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>“Unless Draco got his way,” Harry grumbles some.</p>
<p>“So it leaves either Scribbulus or Malkin’s.”</p>
<p>“<span>Do we have to go to Malkin’s?” Harry whines some. “She always p</span><span>ricks</span><span> me when she takes the measurement. Why? At Morgaine’s they never p</span><span>rick</span><span> me.”</span></p>
<p>“Do you want to wear the robes you wore in June?”</p>
<p>Harry scowls. Those robes were short on him in June already.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“<span>Then we need to go to Madam Malkin’s. And let’s go right away. With just the two of </span><span>you</span><span> it will save us some time and if we don’t meet the others there we know they will be at Scribbulus.”</span></p>
<p><span>Of course, the other half of their group is already at Malkin’s once they make it there. And with all of them it’s a little tight there, so once Draco’s measuring is done Emory takes him, </span><span>Theo,</span><span> and Pansy for ice cream while Justin stands for the measurement. </span><span>Harry’s own measurement </span><span>is</span><span> quick and then</span> <span>Tom sets the bill and promises they will pick up the uniforms later in the afternoon.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You were right,” Justin says as soon as they’re out of the shop. “She does stick her pins </span><span>too forcibly and too far. How is this the only shop that is allowed to make the uniforms?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>The shop has been here for centuries now. This current Madam Malkin’s apparently isn’t as talented as her predecessors.” Emory is obviously not pleased, either. “So, lunch or </span><span>Scribbulus</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>S</span><span>cribbulus</span><span>. We’re not eating at the Cauldron, so we’ll go after S</span><span>cribbulus</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is happy as anyone to shop at the equipment shop. He gets quills and </span>
  <span>ink sets and parchments until his father tells him that if he puts one more thing in his cart he will have to pay out of his pocket money. Well, he puts a dark green ink and a colour changing ink into the cart, happy to pay for them himself, and a notebook made of parchment after Justin gets surprisingly excited about it, but that’s it. They all have big purchases there.</span>
</p>
<p>That’s when Harry realizes that while Justin finally has proper suitcase, he doesn’t have a proper bag. So it’s back to the shop with the suitcases they go.</p>
<p>The girl looks up to them and frowns.</p>
<p>“<span>Please tell me </span><span>you’re not already giving the suitcase back.”</span></p>
<p>Robert laughs as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Apparently, we need a handbag.”</p>
<p>“The light one, with charms so everything fits in and the parchment doesn’t get teared and the ink doesn’t spill.”</p>
<p>“So the basic Hogwarts set,” the witch nods, obviously relieved. “Do you also want this one in the Hufflepuff colours?”</p>
<p>“The basic one is enough, thank you.”</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a quick visit and they’re seated in the restaurant not even twenty minutes later. Thanks to the size of their group they’re seated in the small room next to the main one. </span>
  <span>Tom watches the children fondly as they devour their food.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>So, do you want to arrange for Justin’s wand </span><span>or</span><span> go to the bookshop first?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>The wand.” Robert’s decisive answer is not as surprising as it would be </span><span>a</span><span> few weeks ago. Kimberly is usually the one who makes decisions, but Robert seems to work </span><span>great as a sort of built in check system for the most impulsive decisions of his wife. Or maybe just pulling her out when she becomes too single-minded. “</span><span>You saw how much time we spent in the first bookshop and this one will be even worse.”</span></p>
<p>“Excuse you – worse?”</p>
<p>“They just don’t have the understanding,” Emory mock-sighs. “You know that information is power and suddenly you’re a bookworm.”</p>
<p>
  <span>W</span>
  <span>hen they tell the children that the wand is their next stop they grow excited. Which, for some reason, worries Justin.</span>
</p>
<p>“I don’t have to like, prove my magic without a wand, do I?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! What are you even talking about?”</p>
<p>“I see you guys using magic absentmindedly all the time! And Harry doesn’t need a wand most of the time.”</p>
<p>“Not most of the time,” Harry rolls his eyes. “There’s plenty I can’t do at all and only the most basic everyday stuff I can do without wand.”</p>
<p>Kimberly frowns.</p>
<p>“Is that normal? We were told that all witches and wizards need wands.”</p>
<p>“<span>We do.” Great, now Emory’s glaring at Tom. “The Slytherins just like to show off.”</span></p>
<p>“You’re just jealous because you can’t make the wandless magic work even in your own home.”</p>
<p>Emory growls and Tom smirks. Maybe that was a little harsh, but just as Emory keeps his ego in check he does the same for Emory.</p>
<p>The wand shop in Knockturn is tiny and the children almost fight over who can go in with Justin until Emory grows frustrated.</p>
<p>“Tom and Harry go with the Finch-Fletchleys, they are their family after all. We will go to the bookshop and wait for you there,” he adds, because everyone knows that staying out in the street at Knockturn is just asking to be robbed.</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom agrees and goes first into the small, dark shop. There’s a big table </span>
  <span>near</span>
  <span> each wall by the side and a smaller one right in front of them. When all of them make their way in they full almost all the free space in between. </span>
  <span>The moment the door behind them closes is the moment the curtain behind the small table moves and an older wom</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>n steps out of the back room. She stops her movement when she sees Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>“Lord Slytherin. Back so early? I was hoping your son would hold on to his wand for at least his Hogwarts years.”</p>
<p>“<span>Harry’s wand is fine. But my young muggleborn friend is in need o</span><span>f</span><span> a personalized wand.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>om gestures towards Justin and the boy takes a step forward. Tom is pretty sure that the brave face he has on is just a facade, but he wears it well.</span>
</p>
<p>The witch’ eyes actually sparkle and she moves around the table so quick that the traditional dark red robe moves. Her hair is in tight braid in a bun on top of her head.</p>
<p>“You don’t look like you’re only now starting Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“<span>No, madam. </span><span>I’m coming back for second year.”</span></p>
<p>“So you already have a wand from Ollivander. May I see?”</p>
<p>Justin looks nervously towards Harry and then Tom, but he takes his wand from his pocket and hands it to her, tip first. Harry nudges him before the woman can react.</p>
<p>“Not like that! You offer the handle like a civilized person.”</p>
<p>“I’m a muggleborn,” Justin deadpans as he rotates the wand to comply. “I’m not civilized.”</p>
<p>“Well, like a person being civilized by us. Seriously, Justin, that’s a big no. You’re seriously disrespecting the person you hand the wand that way.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, madam, I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>“<span>It’s alright, young man, just don’t do it again. </span><span>Cedar wood with dragon heartstring, eleven inches long, rigid. That’s a very loyal wand, young man. I believe that even with another wand that I’ll make for you and no one else, this wand will serve you and serve you well.”</span></p>
<p>“Does he really need a new wand, then?”</p>
<p>“<span>Need?” the witch laughs as she returns the wand back to Justin, although she is turned to Kimberly now. “He doesn’t need another wand, no. </span><span>This one will serve him well in whatever mediocre job he might choose to do. But if you want him to truly discover his gifts and maybe even excel at whatever work he eventually chooses, no matter if it’s mediocre or not, then he should have a wand made for him and no one else.”</span></p>
<p>“And it is something that I insist on.”</p>
<p>“I would hope so. After all, both you and your son wield my work.”</p>
<p>“And we both appreciate it every day,” Tom inclines his head with a small smile. Emory and Corvinus almost dragged him here after Harry’s adoption and he’s more than glad for it. His old wand started to act out and besides, it was on record that it belonged to Tom Riddle and Dumbledore knew more than well that that boy grew up to be Voldemort. New wand was a logical step. Besides, his new wand still has Yew wood, but its core is a powder of Horned Serpent’s horn. It’s also the reason why he searched for a teacher of Parselmagic for himself – this core is especially sensitive to it.</p>
<p>“<span>Now, young man, what do you say? Ready to help me make the perfect wand for you?”</span></p>
<p>Justin looks somewhat skeptical, but nods. The witch leads him to the table on the left, then frowns in thoughts before waving her wand. Pieces of wood turn up covering the table.</p>
<p>“Choose the one that calls to you.”</p>
<p>Tom watches Justin stare at the table without moving a single muscle.</p>
<p>“Sometimes it helps to slowly move your hand above the wood. You will feel magic calling you to one in particular. That’s the one.”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Justin raises his hand and starts slowly moving it above the pieces. He seems to still at one piece in particular, but then he keeps moving it. When he runs his hand over all of the pieces, however, he goes back to the one he hesitated on.</p>
<p>“This one.”</p>
<p>“Beech.” With a swish of wand the table cleans itself, just the one piece staying on it. “That’s very well received wood in our society. You must be very wise, young man, and if you stay open-minded, this wand will help you become subtle. Often times the work of beech wand is almost artistic. Very good wood and it’s not dissimilar to your original cedar. Come on, the next one is the core.”</p>
<p>She leads him to the opposite side, to the other big table. This time she doesn’t hesitate, just flicks her wand and a number of different things show up on the table – hairs and nails and powder and even some small vials with liquids.</p>
<p>“The same procedure, please.”</p>
<p>This time, Justin slowly moves his hand above all of the things, before frowning and doing it again, this time even slower. Then, hesitantly, he takes his hand back.</p>
<p>“There’s… nothing. I don’t… I don’t feel...”</p>
<p>“<span>It’s alright, young man.” The witch f</span><span>licks</span><span> the wand and the content of the table changes. “</span><span>Don’t worry and try again. I can do that a few more times before we start to have a real problem.” Justin nods and goes </span><span>to</span><span> do as he’s told as the witch continues. “I could use the wood from your original wand as a clue to what wood would suit you best, but the dragon heartstring is the most common core among all the wands Ollivander sells. Phoenix feather just rarely chooses someone and Unicorn hair suits just those with the lightest magic, so most people shopping at Ollivander’s end up with dragon heartstring, so it doesn’t tell me much. But don’t worry, I have every ingredient that was ever used as a wand core from all over the world. We will find something.”</span></p>
<p>She needs to switch the content of the table once more before Justin finally finds something. The witch looks at him with new interest.</p>
<p>“Rougarou hair,” she finally says as she carefully lifts the hair up with her wand and carries it to her small table. “Very loyal, very powerful, with ties to traditional magic, although it is an American creature. What is your name again?”</p>
<p>Justin gulps.</p>
<p>“Justin Finch-Fletchley.”</p>
<p>“Very interesting.” She grins as she looks at Tom. “I assume you offered him a place in your family.”</p>
<p>Tom frowns.</p>
<p>“<span>Fosterage, for now. I</span><span>f</span><span> he wants more in few years, we can talk about it.”</span></p>
<p>“Good, good. Although it’s not Horned Serpent horn or the venom of a Basilisk, you should know, mister Finch-Fletchley, that Rougarou hair doesn’t exactly have a good reputation. Certainly not in England.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“That means, Mrs Finch-Fletchley, that Rougarou hair is rumored to have affinity to dark magic. It’s all rumors, of course, same with yew wood. But people talking is a very dangerous thing. I would not advertise this new wand of yours, young mister. But then again, I advised the same to lord Slytherin and his son.”</p>
<p>“<span>And we don’t advertise it,” assures her Tom wryly. “</span><span>And we trust you with that secret.”</span></p>
<p>The witch smiles so that it’s visible that she has three teeth missing. It’s scary, yet somehow exactly in order with the slightly chaotic atmosphere she has going on.</p>
<p>“Of course, lord Slytherin. After all, you are paying for my discretion. Now I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you, young mister, to stay still for measurement.”</p>
<p>Justin is evidently not happy about it, but he holds still and Tom sees his relief when Justin realizes that the tape that’s measuring him moves on its own. Tom in the meantime steps to the smaller table with the cash registry on it.</p>
<p>“Ten galleons now, ten when we pick it up?”</p>
<p>“As always. It should be done on Tuesday.”</p>
<p>“Wait, it won’t be ready later today?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mrs Finch-Fletchley, but this kind of work requires its time. I can’t do miracles.”</p>
<p>“<span>No, I… I’m sorry if I somehow insulted you. But I </span><span>can’t, I have the whole next week packed with meetings.”</span></p>
<p>“Same with me.” Robert looks actually conflicted. “We can’t accompany Justin and we live in the suburbs outside London.”</p>
<p>“I could just take a train and then the underground,” Justin rolls his eyes in the way only preteens feeling like their parents are overbearing can. “I’m not a small child anymore.”</p>
<p>“Or I can pick Justin up. If you send me your address, I can arrange for a portkey and once I visit you I can apparate there and back. And if you’re busy I can take Justin in the morning so we pick up the wand and he can visit the Slytherin castle and spend the rest of the day with us there, check it out. I can have him home for dinner at whatever time you set.”</p>
<p>Robert blinks in surprise, but Kimberly is already looking to him when he glances at her. They turn to Justin and his eyes shine with excitement.</p>
<p>“That’s… acceptable. I should even be able to dig out an old camera by then.”</p>
<p>“Great. Thanks, dad!”</p>
<p>“<span>That’s settled then. We will be </span><span>here</span><span> on Tu</span><span>e</span><span>sday.”</span></p>
<p>“Wait,” Robert frowns once they make it out of the shop. “Did she ask for twenty galleons? The wand we bought at Ollivanders was just seven galleons.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but she will make a wand just for Justin from ingredients that are incredibly rare. At least the Rougarou hair is. And as she already said, we pay her not only for the materials and her work, but also for her discretion. She keeps no paper on her costumers, which means that there’s no record of our wands. And as you probably already guessed, all of us have cores that the ministry would not be exactly approving of. It’s money well spent.”</p>
<p>
  <span>The bookshop Kimberly talked about is closeby and she’s visibly happy to be back. Harry and Justin hurry towards Pansy and Draco </span>
  <span>and Theo</span>
  <span> who </span>
  <span>all</span>
  <span> immediately ask about Justin’s wand and Tom’s happy to see that Justin just looks around and says that he will tell them later. Then his eyes land on the shopkeeper.</span>
</p>
<p>It’s a skinny wizard with receding hairline of mousy brown hair and whose eyes shine brightly with greed as he watches Kimberly head straight for some section of the bookshop. Tom assumes that’s where she stopped her browsing last time around. As the man makes a step towards her, Tom makes his way over. Emory appears next to him from somewhere in the bookshop with some book already in his hand.</p>
<p>The man stops his movement and his smile somewhat falls, although he tries to keep it up.</p>
<p>“Lord Emory, lord Slytherin! What may I do for you today?”</p>
<p>“<span>So you know who we are. Good. I noticed while I was browsing your… bookshop that some of the books you have here are not exactly legal to sell.” Emory drops the book he was carrying and with some amusement Tom notes that the book is one of the titles Kimberly is looking for. “</span><span>And considering you know who </span><span>we</span><span> are – you wouldn’t want us to report you, would you?”</span></p>
<p>The foolish man gulps and juts up his chin.</p>
<p>“Then you’d have to explain what you were doing here.”</p>
<p>“Checking the truthfulness of our sources, of course.” Tom sweeps the shop again with his eyes, seemingly bored, but actually checking that if this turns ugly, neither the children nor their muggle friends would get hurt.</p>
<p>“<span>With your </span><span>children</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p>“To caution them against the evil of the dark.” Emory’s smile is on full display, scary as always when he shows all of his teeth like that.</p>
<p>The shopkeeper doesn’t believe that’s their motive, of course. He knows it’s not, but it’s not important. The important thing is if he trusts that they would be able to spin the story to their advantage. Which they would. And the shopkeeper knows that, too.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“For our friends to shop here in peace.” Tom turns his hard glare at the man. “With or without us.”</p>
<p>“They’re muggles!”</p>
<p>“They have magical son and they’re learning about our world. You will leave them alone.”</p>
<p>“And if I won’t?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Tom smiles and the man’</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> eyes fill with fear.</span>
</p>
<p>“You might not like us now, but we’re asking you nicely. And we do that only once. Let me assure you – when we’re not nice, terrible things happen.”</p>
<p>“Especially to the people who made us mad in the first place.”</p>
<p>And with that nice and heart warming message they turn and go to Kimberly. With amusement Tom notices that Emory left the book behind.</p>
<p>“<span>Something interesting?”</span></p>
<p>“Look at this! It seems like there’s an explanation about all your holidays.”</p>
<p>“<span>The original edition from the fifteenth century is more interesting.” Then Emory frowns as he turns to Tom. “How </span><span>do</span><span> I know it? I’m pretty sure my library has this edition…”</span></p>
<p>“The Nott library. Ask Christine, I’m sure she’ll lend it to you so you can lend it to Kimberly.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure. She has some problems getting pregnant so her healer has her on some potions that make her really moody. But I’ll ask Theodore. I’m sure he’ll send it to you. Do you still want to look for the books on your list?”</p>
<p>“Well, I would like to own some of them, but from what you’re saying I understand it’s not exactly safe to have them home…?”</p>
<p>“Technically, no one ever thought of muggles wanting to have our books, so it’s not exactly illegal. But I think they’d just assume that it’s Justin’s and yes, in his case, it’s extremely illegal.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Then I guess that if I find something interesting and one of you has it, I’ll just ask you to lend it to me.”</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end they do end up buying some books, but probably not as many as the shopkeeper hoped when he saw Kimberly walk in. Certainly not as many as Kimberly thought she’d be buying. Kimberly herself b</span>
  <span>uys</span>
  <span> only three books and the children g</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>t some as well. Theo somewhat timidly ask</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> Emory for a complicated looking book on transfiguration and Tom s</span>
  <span>ees</span>
  <span> on him that Emory is skeptical, but he buys </span>
  <span>it without a word.</span>
</p>
<p>“He hardly asks for anything,” Emory half-whispers as they make their way back to Diagon to pick up the children’s uniforms. “Getting to know his favourite anything is a course of tries and fails. I’m not sure he’ll understand half of it. Hell, I’m not sure I’d understand any of it if I actually read it. But he asked and for now, whatever he asks for he gets.”</p>
<p>Tom’s immediate response to that is reprimand, but he swallows it down as he looks at Theo. After all, Theo had an entirely different life experience than Harry. And just for a moment, Tom wonders – would anything be different if his life changed the same way at the same time as Theo’s?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Harrison Gaunt and all his friends are coming back to Hogwarts for their second year.<br/>Hogwarts Express, the Welcoming Feast, and first day of school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, they’re early. The platform is empty, this time not even uncle Emory and his family are there. Harry grins at his father as he has to stop himself from running to the magical gate to the muggle world. Father has to sense it in him, because his cold hand lands on Harry’s shoulder as he calmly guides him to it.</p>
<p>They step through the gate straight to the muggle world. Harry jumps a little when a train hoots seemingly right next to him and glares at the slowly starting train, so he doesn’t notice his father’s amused smile.</p>
<p>“Where are they?”</p>
<p>“We’re still five minutes early, Harrison.” He does notice father looking around with a frown though. “Come on. Slowly.”</p>
<p>Harry rolls his eyes. What is he, a child?</p>
<p>They don’t go long before they make it into a hall full of shops. Harry stops walking on his own, watching the number of people walking around with wild eyes.</p>
<p>“Weekday at King’s Cross, and it’s still morning. The first of September, no less. That many people is nothing unusual. Do you see the Finch-Fletchleys?”</p>
<p>Harry’s attention snaps back to properly look around, looking for his friend. Finally, he finds him along with his parents. He points them out to father so they go greet them. Harry eyes the cart on which Justin’s suitcase and cage with his owl is. Great eagle owl is something of a surprise for the Finch-Fletchleys, at least in Harry’s eyes, but it is what his cage has.</p>
<p>“Why the cart? Wouldn’t it be easier-”</p>
<p>“Not here, Harrison.”</p>
<p>Harry sighs, but then asks Justin if he can push the cart himself. Justin looks at him strangely, but lets him.</p>
<p>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> sighs when they make it to the magical gate to the platform.</span>
</p>
<p>“I hate this part. Isn’t there any other way to the platform?”</p>
<p>“Not for muggles, sadly. It’s guarded against portkeys and other means of magical travel is… impossible for muggles.”</p>
<p>“How impossible?”</p>
<p>Father smirks.</p>
<p>“I believe that floo powder doesn’t work on muggles at all, so the fire would simply consume you instead of helping you travel. And Apparation takes hold of your magical core to move you. If there’s no magical core, it generally takes hold of something else. And considering that something else doesn’t encompass all of you, it moves just… well, the few times someone tried it, they managed to move only a part of the human. Brain and the nervous system most often, but heart with veins happened, too.”</p>
<p>The Finch-Fletchleys whiten, but Harry just cocks his head to a side.</p>
<p>“Nervous system – that’s what makes us move and thanks to which we are able to see, hear, smell, and feel things, right?” Before Hogwarts, Harry’s father insisted that along with languages and magical theory (and practice) he also learn “science basics”. He didn’t know that muggles landed on the moon, but he did learn something about his body, a little about nature, and some muggle history.</p>
<p>“Yes, Harrison, that’s exactly it. Ladies first?”</p>
<p>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> sighs, but then straightens her back and walks calmly to the wall. Then she’s not there. Harry grins and moves the cart to the wall, walking through the wall to the other end. He finds K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> already talking to uncle Emory. Justin is just a few steps behind Harry and K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire roars and out of it comes lord Malfoy. K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> blinks in surprise at the same moment </span>
  <span>lord Malfoy stops his steps and stares at K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> in her soft grey pencil skirt suit. K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> smiles and bows her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p>“Lord Malfoy.”</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that perfectly pleasant and fully respectful greeting she turns back to Emory, smoothly continuing some kind of debate. Harry snickers when he sees lord Malfoy’s stricken face when Emory just nods in his direction before moving his attention fully to K</span>
  <span>imberly</span>
  <span> again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry then turns his attention to father, who just came to the platform with R</span>
  <span>obert</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“Father! Show Justin how to shrink his suitcase?”</p>
<p>Because while last year father shrank Harry’s suitcase for him, this year he showed Harry how to do it on his own. Turns out this particular suitcase, locked to Harry’s magic and wand, is easy to shrink and unshrink again for him, with his magic and his wand.</p>
<p>Now father just sighs with a small smile and turns to Justin to show him what he showed Harry just the day before.</p>
<p>Draco comes over, but when Lyra makes to follow him her mother pulls her back, close to herself. Harry sees it and so does Draco. When Harry looks to him, Draco just sighs and then turns to Justin to try to help him get the charm right. Pansy joins them soon after, adding tips that mostly just serve to make fun of Justin, but at the same time seem to motivate him enough that not even five minutes later Justin has the suitcase in the pocket of his trousers.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he grins at all of them. “I like your hair, Pansy. New charm?”</p>
<p>Pansy has her hair in one massive braid on top of her head that leads to a sort of bun still looking like braid on the base of her skull. Pansy grins at them happily.</p>
<p>“Took me almost three weeks to get this one right. Thank you, Justin, I’m glad at least someone notices my efforts.”</p>
<p>“How is that any different from what you wore to lunch last week?”</p>
<p>“Last week?”</p>
<p>Draco just rolls his eyes before subtly motioning towards where the Malfoys and Parkinsons are huddled together, talking quietly. Justin frowns.</p>
<p>“How does magical society feel about arranged marriage?”</p>
<p>Draco and Pansy both hiss at him to be quiet while Harry just smirks.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’re too clever for your own good, Justin.”</p>
<p>Justin just grins.</p>
<p>“What’s Theo reading?”</p>
<p>They move to Theo who jumps a little in surprise when Harry speaks up right next to him. Then he smiles a little apologetically while hiding the book in his bag.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Hello, Draco, Pansy, Justin.”</p>
<p>Marcus moves a little away from them, grumbling something about how none of his friends need to deal with hyperactive youngsters and parents who drag them everywhere too early.</p>
<p>Soon the Hogwarts express arrives along with a few more people coming to the platform. Their parents hurry them to the express as soon as it stops. Marcus says quick goodbye to his father and Emory and quickly hops on the last car on the train. Theo looks a little nervously towards where Marcus disappeared, but Harry just tugs his robe and leads the way to a car three cars away from where Marcus disappeared. This time no one goes with them, so they occupy a compartment closest to the door. They open the window to say goodbye to their parents – lady Malfoy, lord Parkinson, and Harry’s own father once again hurry to the Board meeting. It’s one of the reasons why they arrive so early. Justin’s parents step in the last.</p>
<p>“Do you want us to stay here?”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Justin smiles at them. “Go on, I’ll be fine. I know how you hate crowds.”</p>
<p>Draco pulls out chess. And then puts it back in his bag when everyone tells him this is no time for chess.</p>
<p>They play Snaps instead, before the door to their compartment opens and in it stands Blaise. And behind him a gorgeous woman. Her rich purple robes match perfectly her purple turban that highlights her dark brown skin. Her high cheekbones and full lips are almost identical to Blaise’s, although there’s little more Blaise shares in his looks with his mother.</p>
<p>Harry and Draco quickly jump to their feet and Theo and Justin follow them just a second later. Pansy just sits straighter and nods to the woman.</p>
<p>“Madame Zabini. A pleasure.”</p>
<p>Her lips twitch in amused smile, but she nods her head in kind greeting.</p>
<p>“Blaise, darling, won’t you introduce me to your friends?”</p>
<p>Her voice is melodic, lower than Harry expected, but pleasant nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Blaise’s smirk is once again identical to his mother. “Mother, those are my friends – heir Draco Malfoy, heiress Pansy Parkinson, heir Theodore Nott, Harrison Gaunt, son of lord Slytherin, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, sorted Hufflepuff. Everyone, this is my mother, madame Abella Zabini.”</p>
<p>Pansy gets up to curtsy and the boys bow carefully, Justin following closely, eyeing the rest of them to make sure he bows just right. They did talk about it during the last semester, but he never got to practice it – the talks with Tom and his friends and Justin’s parents were much less formal. But when Justin looks up as he stands back up he notices that madame Zabini is watching him with approval in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you, everyone. And well done, Blaise, darling.” Her hand moves from Blaise’s shoulder to his hair, stroking gently. As she moves her head to look at her son her expression softens just a touch. Then she turns her eyes back to the compartment. “And thank you for keeping my son company at least through letters this summer. Perhaps you’d be able to join us in Italy for some time next summer.”</p>
<p>“That would be very kind of you, madame Zabini, thank you,” Harry once again bows his head. “Perhaps you should get in touch with my father. We have a lovely house in Ireland that we like to visit during summer and we’d like Blaise there with us next summer, too.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lovely idea, mister Gaunt. I will be sure to do that. Now, have a nice school year, children. Darling.”</p>
<p>She kisses Blaise’s temple before she leaves. Blaise sits down on the last free seat, between Theo and Pansy.</p>
<p>“Well done, Justin. I’ve never met a muggleborn mother approves of. Also, congratulations for the fosterage. I hope you realize that being fostered by lord Slytherin is a big honour.”</p>
<p>“Not quite yet,” Justin grins at Blaise toothily. “But I’m starting to. Did the offer of Italian holidays include me, too?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Mother wouldn’t mention it otherwise. What are you reading?”</p>
<p>This time around, catching up takes some time.</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Pansy had lunch with their parents last week. They both complain that their parents are pushing them for marriage while neither one of them is interested. For now they’re safe in faking ignorance, but that won’t work for long. They’re to claim their heirship</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> next s</span>
  <span>ummer</span>
  <span> at the latest and they suspect that their parents will outright start talking about engagement then. While Pansy scrunches up her nose at the idea of engagement in general, Draco is not happy about marrying Pansy in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>“What, am I a monster or something?”</p>
<p>“Or something.” Pansy frowns and sends a stinging hex at Draco. Draco jumps a little and makes a face at Pansy. “Look, you’re like my sister. And nothing against you, but the last person I want to marry is my sister.”</p>
<p>Pansy looks from Draco to Harry and back.</p>
<p>“Fair enough. I don’t remember a time when we weren’t almost always together. Marrying you would be just… strange.”</p>
<p>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>laise, apparently, spent most of the holiday</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> lazying around their summer house in Italy.</span>
</p>
<p>“Summer house? Don’t you live in Italy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We have a mansion in Rome. But there’s no sea in Rome. We have a smaller house in south Italy, right off the beach, that also belongs to us. The whole village is magical, so no muggles are in sight, ever. I’d say you’d love it there, but you’re all terribly British, so you’d probably end up red like a Weasley hair after one day.”</p>
<p>
  <span>D</span>
  <span>raco splutters some about the Weasley insult, but Harry is much more interested in the Rome mansion. Father once took him to Rome for a week long holiday and he was fascinated by the city. It’s one of the oldest cities continually inhabited by magical people in Europe, the first city that had an established school for magical children. It went out of business shortly after the founding of Beauxbatons, with the French academy offering most of the professors a better pay and also more free time, considering that they hired more professors. And ever since he found almost two mille</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>nia old textbook for the school he became even more fascinated by the city.</span>
</p>
<p>Theo joins Harry in his questions about Rome and Blaise seems amused by their interest in the old city.</p>
<p>“Only you two would be more interested in old city than a paradise beach.”</p>
<p>“<span>Well, can’t we see both? </span><span>I visited Rome before, but only the muggle side, and I’d love to see the magical side of Rome, too. But I’m not saying no to a holiday on Italian beach, either.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise asks about the fosterage deal, so </span>
  <span>Justin tells him about their visit to magical Paris and the magical promise Tom made there.</span>
</p>
<p>“Lord Slytherin lets you call him by his first name?”</p>
<p>“He lets all of us call him by his first name.”</p>
<p>“You really should come to Ireland with us next summer.”</p>
<p>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>laise asks about Theo’s own ascend to heirship and that’s when the excited chatting dies down. It’s just for a moment, though, because Harry loudly asks who wants to play Snaps and Pansy, Draco, and Justin happily jump on that offer. Justin seems a little distracted by the duo huddled close together, but he doesn’t press Theo to tell him more. Harry’s glad for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo is much better than he was at the beginning of </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> holidays, but he still refuses to talk about some things. His father and the whole Wizengamot session he was present at are prime examples of topics Theo refuses to talk about. </span>
  <span>Harry is glad that it seems that Theo talks at least to Blaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the train moves with them Harry is surprised. He looks out the window, but while he sees a bunch of reporters in one corner, he doesn’t see James Potter anywhere near them. Strange. He didn’t even notice when the Potter</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> arrived. But then again he was distracted, so maybe he just didn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>They talk and they play and they’re happy to greet their friends whenever they stop by.</p>
<p>Greg and Vince are first, stopping by to say hello and thank them for their grades. Apparently, Greg finished in last place among all first years, but he still thanks them for their help with his homework.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’d be able to reach second year without your help,” he grudgingly admits, looking straight at Theo. “I’d appreciate the help even this year. Of course, if you require a reward, I can arrange for that.”</p>
<p>Theo looks at him for the longest time before slowly nodding.</p>
<p>“We will continue with your tutoring. I will inform you about my reward the moment I decide what that reward will be. Is that acceptable?”</p>
<p>Greg smiles a small, shy smile and nods.</p>
<p>“Thank you, heir Nott.”</p>
<p>“I’m still Theo. And we’ll work on the last place, Greg, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Greg snorts while he shrugs.</p>
<p>“I’m okay with last place, as long as I advance to the next year. Someone has to be last.”</p>
<p>“And that,” says Draco as soon as the door closes behind them, “is why Hufflepuff is much better fit for him.”</p>
<p>Next to stop by is Millicent, with a kitten in her arms. The kitten has soft grey, short hair and piercing yellow eyes. Pansy squeals and jumps to her feet to go pet the kitten.</p>
<p>“You’re a cute little kitten, aren’t you? What’s her name?”</p>
<p>“Cassie. Well, Cassia,” Millicent smiles softly as she looks down at her kitten. “My parents got her for me as a reward for not ending up last in our year. Thank you, Pansy,” she adds with another smile. Somehow that smile transforms her face, which Harry is used to seeing tense and frowning. She still doesn’t match the usual definition of beauty, but she’s much lovelier like this. “With your help I managed to do well enough even for our prefects, I hope.”</p>
<p>Pansy frowns at the girl.</p>
<p>“We can do much better than ‘not last’. Do you want me to look over your summer essays this evening?”</p>
<p>“Or,” Harry quickly adds when Millicent’s smile drops, “we can start talking about school tomorrow morning and not earlier. How was your holiday, Millie?”</p>
<p>In the middle of Millicent’s story about her holiday at one of the British beaches (the only strictly magical one) Neville Longbottom joins them. He and Millicent eye each other a little awkwardly and Millicent quickly says her goodbyes. Neville joins them in the compartment and Draco, Justin, and Harry move so that Neville can sit down, at least for a moment. It’s a tight fit, but they fit.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your help,” Neville says, nervously looking at all of them but settling his eyes on Theo. “Thanks to you I managed to pass all of my final exams with 70 or more percent, making me the third Gryffindor in my year. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The Slytherins look around each other a little unsure what to say to that, but Justin beams at Neville.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Neville. I scored fourth in Hufflepuff.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you’re first among all muggleborns.”</p>
<p>Justin’s grin widens.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s great to hear it, too.”</p>
<p>Justin snickers as Draco looks at him with shock written all over his face.</p>
<p>“You sly little...”</p>
<p>“Snake? Not quite. I’m happy being a badger, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“You’re first among muggleborns?” Neville sounds surprised at that. Harry frowns. Justin is clever, quick, and open-minded, there’s no reason to doubt that he’d come first among muggleborns. Harry is actually a little disappointed that Justin came fourth in Hufflepuff. They’ll have to do better this year.</p>
<p>“What?” Surprisingly, it’s Pansy who answers Neville with a sneer. “You think Justin isn’t clever enough?”</p>
<p>“What? No! You’re just as quick as the Slytherins and Merlin knows one of them topped our year. It’s just… well, we just assumed that Hermione would take the first place among muggleborns.”</p>
<p>“And by we you, of course, mean Gryffindors.”</p>
<p>Neville at least has the decency to make a sheepish face at that as he nods.</p>
<p>“I really meant no disrespect, Justin.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s not fine! You’re part of the Slytherin family now. A slight against you is a slight against us.”</p>
<p>Neville actually whitens.</p>
<p>“You got adopted?”</p>
<p>“Not adopted,” Harry rolls his eyes. “He’s being fostered in father’s care. But considering that we know that you meant no disrespect, you’re forgiven. Today,” he adds sharply. Then he smiles at Neville. “Besides, why did you assume that? From what I heard, Granger doesn’t take history or your introductory class very seriously. It’s hard to be top of a class when you completely disrespect at least two of your classes.”</p>
<p>Neville’s cheeks grow pink and he looks to the floor, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I never really thought about it that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s glad that this time around, they can avoid Hagrid and instead head towards the carriages with the rest of the school. It’s warm so the carriages are open. The carriages are made for four students, but they manage to fit all six of them there.</p>
<p>“We won’t fit like that next year,” Pansy says, frowning. “We’ll be lucky if we’ll fit after Yule. I don’t understand why they don’t use expanding charms.”</p>
<p>“Maybe because there’s enough carriages for all of us?” Blaise casually waves to the rows and rows of carriages that are still making its way to the station.</p>
<p>“Am I the only one who finds it a little creepy that the carriages run on their own?”</p>
<p>“They don’t run on their own. Thestrals pull them.”</p>
<p>“Thestrals? What are those, some invisible horses?”</p>
<p>“Kind of, yes. Only those who saw someone die in front of them are able to see them. And from the drawings of them I saw in a few textbooks I read, it’s a good thing. They’re not exactly nice to look at.” Draco adds the last bit quietly. Thestrals shouldn’t be one of those creepily sensitive animals who react when you insult them, but Draco isn’t risking that.</p>
<p>“That’s… even worse.”</p>
<p>“It’s not their fault we can’t see them without comprehending death first,” quips in Theo, squeezed in tight between Blaise and the side of the carriage. “Besides, thestral hair is supposedly a strong wand core. I heard that the Elder wand has that core.”</p>
<p>Justin once again frowns.</p>
<p>“Elder wand? What’s that?”</p>
<p>
  <span>That, of course, leads to all of them all at once trying to tell the story. Draco, Pansy, Harry, and Blaise all try to talk over each other, trying to tell Justin the story of three brothers. </span>
  <span>And so when they ride through the gate and can already see Hogwarts, the Death just showed itself to the brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>Theo sighs at his friends.</p>
<p>“<span>I’ll lend you my book of the tales from Beedle. </span><span>I think it will be quicker that way.”</span></p>
<p>“But that will be tomorrow morning at the earliest!”</p>
<p>“It’s not like he can sit with us during the Welcoming feast. And Theo can take him the book tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“<span>You took Beedle with you to Hogwarts?”</span></p>
<p>“So did I.” Granted, Harry’s copy is in ancient runes, as was the original, but that’s just a detail. He knows those stories by heart so he figured that learning the runes this way would be fun. He didn’t really have time for them last year, with his books on Parselmagic, but this year father didn’t give him another one on that, so maybe he’ll be able to get to the runes.</p>
<p>They cross the courtyard and climb the stairs together, but once they make it to the Great Hall they have to part ways.</p>
<p>They’re one of the last ones to arrive. They hurry around the Slytherin table to take their place closest to the little podium where the teachers are seated. But now they’re able to leave room for the incoming first years. No longer at the bottom of the table, Harry thinks with a smile.</p>
<p>He sits with his back to the wall, so he can see the rest of the Hall comfortably. He quickly checks that Justin is at his own table (smiling at most of his yearmates, talking to miss Jones while entirely ignoring Macmillan) before his eyes fall to the Gryffindors.</p>
<p>“Where do you think Potter and Weasley are?”</p>
<p>His friends aren’t as obvious to all look there at the same time. It’s also why Blaise, sitting opposite of Draco next to Harry, tenses.</p>
<p>“They’re not at the Gryffindor table?”</p>
<p>“<span>I’ve heard they weren’t on the train.” Millicent says it almost absently as </span><span>s</span><span>he sits down next to Theo on the other side of Blaise. She no longer has Cassie in her arms, although her robe is still full of cat hair. Harry takes out his wand and mutely flicks it so the hair disappears. To his amusement Millicent doesn’t even notice. “</span><span>The Weasleys arrived at the last minute, minus their youngest son. Though I heard something about a daughter. No sight of Potter at all, from what I heard.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Potter senior is officially announcing his candidacy for head of Auror department soon, or so the rumors say,” adds Daphne Greengrass, though she ostentatiously doesn’t look at Harry. “I’d say </span><span>there was some trouble with that, so Potter had to hurry to ministry. And who’d he leave his precious son to?”</span></p>
<p>“Logic dictates the son’s mother.”</p>
<p>“But then again, logic isn’t something James Potter knows.”</p>
<p>“But you said that the Weasleys did arrive in time?”</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hey start wild theories about Potter and the youngest male Weasley. Maybe they got lost on their way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts – everyone knows how fascinated Gryffindors are by the Forbidden forest. Or maybe the Weasleys forgot them home. After all, they have so many children that it’s easy to lose count by now.</span>
</p>
<p>Out of everyone making fun of the Weasleys, Harry would guess that Draco would enjoy it the most. But Draco is distracted, every other minute checking the door, now closed.</p>
<p>“<span>Are you waiting for someone?” asks Blaise, who grows tired of the teasing of absent people rather quickly.</span></p>
<p>“My cousin should be starting Hogwarts this year. I’ve never really met her.”</p>
<p>“If you never met her than why are you so interested?”</p>
<p>Draco sneers at Blaise and Blaise raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. It’s a fair question, Harry muses, but it’s still up to Draco how or if he answers it. In the end Draco sighs and slumps some.</p>
<p>“Aunt Pandora married Xenophilius Lovegood with blessing of my grandfather, but to father’s disappointment. Grandfather died a few years before I was born and father never reached out to my aunt or her family ever since.”</p>
<p>“Lovegood. As in the loony Lovegoods?”</p>
<p>Once more Draco sneers, but Daphne reacts with cool indifference.</p>
<p>“<span>Whatever my aunt saw in her husband, she had her reasons for marrying him. And my cousin is eleven. If she seems a little… loony, it can have a number of explanations.”</span></p>
<p>That’s when the door opens and in comes a group of children. Harry glances at them but then looks at Daphne.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you have a younger sister?”</p>
<p>“Astoria will be coming next year.”</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Daphne turns to pay attention to the Hat’s song. Harry pays half attention to it, but mostly turns his eyes towards the teachers. He frowns when he notices that professor Evans and professor Longbottom are missing. But then he glances at the Gryffindor table and realizes that Weasley and Potter are still not there. Well, the youngest Weasley. Youngest male Weasley, he adds mentally when he notices long red hair in the bunch of children waiting to be </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>orted. </span>
  <span>That’s probably what the two professors are dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>sorting starts and with it J</span>
  <span>onathan Anderson</span>
  <span> is sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry doesn’t particularly pay attention to the sorting itself, instead he finds the blonde head in the group of first years. Luna Lovegood has hair even paler than Draco, practically white instead of the usual blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Do you think she’ll be in Slytherin?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e speaks softly, so that not even third years can hear them. Their friends around them probably can, but they politely pretend not to notice as Pansy chats with Daphne and Theo and Blaise pay attention to the sorting. Draco is quiet for a moment before he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. Lovegoods are Ravenclaws for at least a few centuries. The… eccentric kind of Ravenclaws. Aunt Pandora went to Ravenclaw, too, so I’d say that’s where she’ll go.”</p>
<p>
  <span>By then Slytherin has a new student, too, so Harry claps and smiles at the shy looking </span>
  <span>boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco is right, Luna Lovegood goes to Ravenclaw. Draco sighs and Harry already thinks about the ways </span>
  <span>they can approach her. He knows that Draco wants to talk to her as soon as possible, if only to introduce himself, explain their relation, and apologize for his father. But Harry still thinks that whatever else Draco would like to say can wait at least a week or two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he youngest Weasley goes to (no surprise) Gryffindor and with that the sorting is done. Dumbledore gets up and Harry sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>“I swear that man is blind. That yellow with that green? Seriously? Who even sells him his robes?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure whoever that is, the deal they signed with Dumbledore includes clauses about him not telling anyone who the robe maker is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the beginning of the year lecture from the outside perspective is a little eerie. Especially since this year, apparently, there are two muggleborn Slytherins so the prefects need to explain the system of grades and do an overview about house elves, along with a promise to provide them a list of books to study to get as familiar with the wizarding world as soon as possible. Harry doesn’t hear what they say word for word, but he does see prefect Higgs’ face soften some as she looks towards the two terrified students.</p>
<p>Professor Vector makes her entrance and Pucey stops at their spot to chat with Harry and Draco. The small talk is done with one question and then Pucey almost vibrates as he says: “Marcus said you trained with him some during summer. Heir Malfoy on the seeker position. Is that right?”</p>
<p>Draco grins at Pucey as he also almost starts vibrating. Harry laughs at them, but reminds them that even though Marcus trained some with them, he refused to disclose Slytherin tactics to them. As the first years with prefects Higgs and Dawlish get up to see their bedrooms, Farley and Nettle also get up, but they move just to Harry and his group.</p>
<p>“<span>J</span><span>ason Carr and Daniel Ross</span><span>,” starts Nettle softly when all second years get quiet when he steps up to them. He leans back on the armchair Harry sits in. He glances at him, but then also looks at everyone else in their year. Theo, Millicent, and Trac</span><span>e</span><span>y Davis fidget a little under his gaze, but the rest of them calmly take it. “First year, muggleborn.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Obviously, Higgs and Dawlish will be paying more attention to the two of them than we did to all of you last year. However, we noticed that you arrived to Hogwarts with your muggleborn friend. </span><span>Considering that in our house you are the closest in age to them, we hope that you’ll keep an eye on them.”</span></p>
<p>“Now, do you have any recommendations for them?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks towards Theo and grins when he sees that he’s already writing something down. He assumes that it’s the book</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> he recommended Justin over the course of last year. Then he looks towards the dorms, thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p>“Theo will give you a list of books. We’ll ask Justin if he’d be able to talk to them, but… that should probably wait some time. We don’t want to overwhelm them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day they get their schedule. Harry is happy to see that they still have no afternoon classes. Draco, of course, moans about their shared classes with Gryffindor.</p>
<p>“At least it’s Charms instead of Defense, this year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we still have Potions with them! I’d like to have some actual peace to brew sometime.”</p>
<p>“What about your Sunday brewing?” Pansy asks with a smile. “Is that not enough for you? You are brewing five different potions.”</p>
<p>“<span>Not really. </span><span>O</span><span>ne potion, </span><span>just</span><span> five different versions. Besides, the </span><span>B</span><span>asic </span><span>H</span><span>airstyling </span><span>P</span><span>otion is pretty easy. Not last year so-called brewing easy, but still pretty easy. Do you think we’ll get to actually brew this year?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>And we’re starting today with Gryffindors,” grumbles Pansy opposite of Harry. “</span><span>Three hours of them!”</span></p>
<p>“Yes, but we suffer that and we see them just three days in a week. That’s less than last year.”</p>
<p>“And we still get to see Justin daily. I’d say it’s a good schedule.”</p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry glances towards the first years at the table. It’s easy to spot the muggleborns. They don’t sit aside, exactly. But they do sit next to each other, in between two groups of people who seem to be friends, by the way they’re talking. But the two are silent. Withdrawn, almost. Except Harry can see that they’re both studying something. Be it their new schedule, their map, or the lists of books Harry saw Higgs give them, they’re trying to familiarize themselves with their new lives. Good.</span>
</p>
<p>Suddenly Draco gets up and hurries outside the Hall. He takes his bag with him. Harry blinks and looks towards Pansy. They both get up, quickly finishing their tea.</p>
<p>“We’ll meet you at the lab.”</p>
<p>Draco and his cousin are talking just outside the Hall, standing between lady Ravenclaw and lord Slytherin, Harry notices.</p>
<p>Over the course of last year he stopped thinking about the founders’ portrait here as his family and started thinking about them in relation to their titles. The teachers in front of them are not the family he knows, so it’s just easier that way.</p>
<p>“<span>-bout father. I don’t… I’m not sure </span><span>how’s your… living situation. But if you need anything...”</span></p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you, cousin.” The girl smiles dreamily at Draco and Draco is obviously unsure what to do now. “I like your hair. It’s pretty. Like mama’s.”</p>
<p>Draco gulps.</p>
<p>“Would you… would you agree to come together and tell me about her, sometime? Father refuses to talk about her, but… she still is my aunt.”</p>
<p>“<span>I would like that very much. Would your friends join us, too?” She moves her silver eyes towards Harry and Pansy. The way she seems to look through them rather than at them is v</span><span>ery</span><span> disconcerting. H</span><span>arry</span><span> looks to Draco who looks just as nervous as Harry feels.</span></p>
<p>“If they want to, I’d like that. Would you mind?”</p>
<p>Her dreamy smile does nothing to settle Harry’s nerves.</p>
<p>“It would be nice to have friends.”</p>
<p>With that she turns to the stairs and goes along her way. Harry is very aware that he’s staring after her.</p>
<p>“She’s…”</p>
<p>“What was the word Draco insists on using? Eccentric?”</p>
<p>“<span>Yes. And you better use that word and no other, heiress Parkinson.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three arrive to the potions lab earlier than anyone else, but they’re soon joined by the rest of the Slytherins. Harry is surprised to find them snickering as they make their way to them.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t have left the Hall so early,” Blaise grins at them. “Weasley got a howler.”</p>
<p>“He what?!”</p>
<p>Of course, Draco is immediately distracted from his gloomy mood. As Blaise throws himself into the tale of the Weasley howler, even Theo snickers. Although he does look guilty afterwards.</p>
<p>Apparently, the reason why Potter and Weasley were missing during the Welcoming feast was that they didn’t bother with the Hogwarts Express this year. Instead, they took an enchanted car. Weasley’s father’s enchanted car. Weasley’s mother was very unimpressed by all of that. According to Blaise, her voice rang through the Great Hall for everyone to hear, silencing even the teachers.</p>
<p>“Oh, and after she was done yelling at Weasley, she turned her attention towards the Weasley girl. Apparently, both her parents are very proud of her for making Gryffindor.”</p>
<p>“Making Gryffindor?” Harry frowns. “Sorting isn’t about achieving anything, sorting is about who you are.”</p>
<p>“As if you don’t know the sentiment,” Pansy rolls her eyes at him. “Gryffindor is the best house, so ‘making Gryffindor’,” Harry actually hears the quotation marks in Pansy’s voice, “is a big achievement.” Then she snorts. “Can you imagine their disappointment if she ended up in Slytherin?”</p>
<p>Draco whitens at that.</p>
<p>“Forget their disappointment. Can you imagine our common room with a Weasley in it?”</p>
<p>Draco, Pansy, and Harry all shudder at the image. Blaise almost laughs at them.</p>
<p>“The next seven years would be anything but boring.”</p>
<p>Of course, that’s when the Gryffindors arrive, loud and for some reason glaring at Slytherins. Well, Harry and his friends started to snicker the moment they saw Potter and Weasley trailing some behind the group of Gryffindors.</p>
<p>Harry swears that starting the school year with double Potion class with Gryffindors is some kind of punishment. For what, Harry isn’t sure. Slughorn isn’t helping it with his lecture about what they’re going to do this year and how useful potions are for wizards every day. It’s eerily close to the talk he gave last year and this time around, Harry is bored about one sentence in. Great start of the year.</p>
<p>It’s made worse by the fact that after potions with Gryffindor, the Slytherin second years have charms, again with Gryffindors. Harry is more than happy to let the red and gold part of their class leave first, so he doesn’t have to look at them the whole fifteen minute break.</p>
<p>Well, most of them. He smiles at Neville when the boy lingers at the door to wait for them. Daphne looks at him with disdain and Davis and Millicent don’t even look at him as they hurry around him out of the lab, but the rest of the Slytherins greet Neville.</p>
<p>“How come you seem to shun Potter and Weasley?” Harry asks once they have the obligatory small talk behind them. “I assumed that taking the flying car to Hogwarts would be something the Gryffindors would find heroic.”</p>
<p>“They did. We-we did.” Neville’s cheeks colour some, but Harry pretends not to notice. Neville is a little unsure of himself. Harry is not exactly sure how it came to be, considering that his parents are literally the most badass couple in the Ministry with lord Longbottom being a strong voice in the Light fraction in Wizengamot and lady Longbottom being the most accomplished Auror in the whole department, now that Moody is retired, but it is what it is. “Until grand-professor Longbottom came to the tower.”</p>
<p>“Does she not do that usually?”</p>
<p>“<span>It was the first e</span><span>vening</span><span> ba</span><span>ck at Hogwarts yesterday</span><span>, didn’t she talk to the first years?”</span></p>
<p>Neville looks at them a little funny, but by then they’re on the stairs so no one comments when he doesn’t answer for the longest time.</p>
<p>“She usually doesn’t come to the tower,” Neville says once they make it to the third floor, breathing hard. “But she wanted to warn us against doing something similar. And when she realized that people are… congratulating Ron and Chris she decided to schedule a lecture for us this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Cue the Gryffindors not being happy with the heroic duo.”</p>
<p>Neville smiles a little awkwardly at Draco. Harry sees that he’s still nervous around the blond, but honestly, thinks it’s unnecessary. Pansy, on the other hand… Harry himself is still sometimes nervous around Pansy.</p>
<p>“Well… yes. Besides, Oliver started moaning immediately that he was planning to hold quidditch try outs at that time and that’s now ruined and that didn’t help them either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather is beautiful and the tables are still outside, so Harry and his friends head there for lunch. Draco volunteered to get lunch for them. It means that Justin can eat with them, but also that Harry can talk to Justin outside of hearing distance from other people. He quietly tells him about the two muggleborn first years in Slytherin.</p>
<p>Justin frowns a little.</p>
<p>“They’re having their first Introductory class today, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But I think that they have their Infirmary visit after.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t they have it already? We had it first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Professor Vector doesn’t like us missing classes, so she usually makes sure Slytherins have the afternoon slots for Infirmary check. At least the first years.”</p>
<p>Harry isn’t sure how Pansy knows it, but he isn’t about to question the truth of it. For all the gossip she collects, she hardly ever says anything she isn’t sure about.</p>
<p>Draco brings their lunch then. It’s in a small basket, but it has about three different dishes for each of them. Draco looks as surprised as the rest of them.</p>
<p>“I told them it’s just for the six of us.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know elves?! You should have told them there’s two, maximally three of us. If we put the food back into the basket will it go back to the kitchen?”</p>
<p>Harry chooses his meal and lets Justin do the same before he turns his attention back to him.</p>
<p>“So? Will you talk to them?”</p>
<p>“Sure. But maybe leave it for the weekend. They have a lot to go through right now, let’s not spook them too much.”</p>
<p>Harry figures Justin’s right. After all, Harry himself has no idea what the two boys are going through, unlike Justin. Also, it took Justin over a month to come to them for help and he turned out alright.</p>
<p>Potter, Weasley, and Granger are on the other side of the courtyard and Harry hardly pays them any attention. But then he notices that a first year in Gryffindor robes and an old-school camera hurries towards the trio and Harry’s attention is caught.</p>
<p>He excuses himself from the table-wide debate about the homework Rowena assigned for the holiday and that’s due the next day. Most people ignore him, but Draco is apparently bored so he comes with him. Harry hisses at him to be quiet as he makes his way closer to the trio.</p>
<p>“… maybe you could sign it, too!”</p>
<p>“Signed photos?” Draco’s silence doesn’t last long. Of course it doesn’t. Harry should have known better. “You’re giving out signed photos, Potter?”</p>
<p>Potter’s face grows red, but he juts his chin out, pursing his lips.</p>
<p>“That’s not a new thing, Malfoy.” Potter’s voice is surprisingly sharp, for a Gryffindor. “I’ve been singing photos ever since I could write.”</p>
<p>“A whole two years, you’re almost a professional by now.”</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe further insulting Potter wasn’t Harry’s brightest idea, but he spoke up before he could even think about it. Huh. Apparently, he’s still in the mindset for his family. He better change it soon.</p>
<p>Potter’s face grows darker, but it’s the mudblood who steps up to Harry.</p>
<p>“Jealous much?”</p>
<p>Harry allows his smirk to grow. If she asked Draco, well. Draco still can be a spoiled brat, so the honest answer would probably be yes. But Harry is a little more secure in his own position. He has his family and he knows he will be able to claim the heirship and then the Slytherin lordship one day. He’s secure in that knowledge. He doesn’t need fame for his life. Power and love is all he wants.</p>
<p>“You can keep your temporary fame, Potter. I’m not interested in it.”</p>
<p>“Temporary?! Chris vanquished the dark lord!”</p>
<p>“Oh, vanquished! That’s a big word, Weasley, congratulations!”</p>
<p>“And he didn’t vanquish THE dark lord. Just a dark lord.”</p>
<p>“That’s all true, but what dark lords have you vanquished recently, boy?”</p>
<p>Harry turns to face the man jumping in their conversation. His creamy robes are nicely done and somewhat highlight his dark blonde curls. His laugh is annoying not only in its sound but also with the way he keeps smiling widely with his perfect white teeth. Harry doesn’t believe he’s seen him ever before. Their new Defense teacher, then.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, no need to play coy. Mister Potter did something not anyone else, not even me, managed to do before. That deserves some fame, wouldn’t you say, my boy?”</p>
<p>Harry raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the man. Another Hogwarts professor fond of calling students by such a familiar name? How did he even got the job?</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor introduces himself a</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> Gilderoy Lockhart (as if the fact that he made them buy his whole biography allowed them to not know the name, especially considering that all the books have his photo on the back cover) before quickly sweeping the trio away. The first year looks at Harry and Draco a little nervous</span>
  <span>ly</span>
  <span> before softly excusing himself and fleeing as well.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry glares at Draco.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You had to open your mouth, didn’t you? We could have eavesdropped some more.”</p>
<p>“And what exactly do you think we’d gain by that?”</p>
<p>That’s a good point. Harry glares even more for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fortis lumen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First Defense class of the year and the quidditch try outs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fortis lumen - strong light.<br/>It's google translated (I don't speak Latin and have no desire to, sorry), but then again from what I remember Rowling's Latin spells are bastardized as well, so... you'll just have to survive my attempts as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two muggleborn Slytherins don’t come to dinner.</p>
<p>Harry remembers Theo staying the whole afternoon in the infirmary. He doesn’t know everything (okay, so he knows hardly anything) about Thoe’s home life before uncle Emory took him in. But he knows it wasn’t good. And he was let go from the infirmary for dinner. If those two are still being kept in the infirmary…</p>
<p>Harry isn’t sure what exactly it means. But he’s not happy about it.</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re back for breakfast, though. </span>
  <span>And the first years, who were somewhat quiet and almost frozen in place during din</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>er the day before, close ranks around them. For a moment Harry keeps his attention on them, to make sure they’re not overwhelming the poor boys. Especially the blond one – Harry should probably find out which is which, but the blond one seems very shy while the one with much darker hair and somewhat darker complexion actually looks angry and stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>s Harry watches he sees the </span>
  <span>rest of the first years</span>
  <span> first try asking them questions but they soon realize that neither boy is talking and the </span>
  <span>darker one (Harry cringes when he thinks that. He has to find out their names) </span>
  <span>is actually replying in rather aggressive way. And so instead of asking more (most likely personal) questions they instead start talking with each other while making sure to include </span>
  <span>the two muggleborns. Harry notes all of that with approval. Slytherins stick together. It’s good to see that the newcomers know that, too.</span>
</p>
<p>Well, most of them. And Harry is sure the two who don’t seem to quite grasp it yet will get it soon.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is happy to say that they got out of classes with Gryffindors for the rest of the week now. </span>
  <span>The bad news is, their morning starts with double </span>
  <span>class</span>
  <span> of Defense. Luckily, they don’t have it with Gryffindors anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ustin joins them as soon as they’re out of the Great Hall. He immediately starts talking about the ta</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>e of three brothers. Apparently, he’s not really impressed with the Elder wand.</span>
</p>
<p>“I thought that the wands are supposed to chose their wizard. That, you know, no one else can use your wand to the full capacity, but once you’re matched you can do incredible things.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. But that’s why the Elder wand is so special. It’s powerful without the need to bond with the witch or wizard.”</p>
<p>“<span>That just sounds stupid.” Harry frowns as he looks at Justin. “The point of working for your magic, for having to bond with your wand, is to earn everything, isn’t it? So you don’t just go… leveling a city. Having magic, having that kind of power… well, it’s a big responsibility, isn’t it? The Elder wand seems to… take some of that away.”</span></p>
<p>Harry never really thought about it this way. Not to this extend.</p>
<p>
  <span>Magic being a responsibility, yes, that’s pretty obvious to him. Father always stressed that point – because they have magic (and especially because the two of them are quite powerful</span>
  <span>) they also have the responsibility to use it wisely. But the Elder wand was always a power thing when they talked about it, never the extension of that responsibility.</span>
</p>
<p>“Think about the power it gives you though! Wouldn’t you want that?”</p>
<p>“The power is the problem! No one person should have that much power in their hand. Just… Imagine someone you don’t like having that much power. Doesn’t that frighten you?”</p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry frowns at Justin.</span>
</p>
<p>“It really got into your head, what the wand-maker said about you being wise beyond your years, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>Justin pushes him gently and Harry laughs and they talk about how terrible the books they read for this class are.</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Harry finished just one of the books and then l</span>
  <span>eafed</span>
  <span> through the rest of them, but his point still stands. And The</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span> actually starts a tirade where he even swears before he realizes it, blushes, and ducks his head. So Harry feels safe assuming that he made the right choice, not reading the rest of the books.</span>
</p>
<p>The class itself is a joke. And Harry is talking as someone who survived a full year of Quirell’s so-called teaching.</p>
<p>Lockhart starts the class with self-boasting monologue that leaves the Slytherins unimpressed and a few of the Hufflepuff girls sighing in admiration. Justin frowns at miss Jones, who is one of the girls who sigh.</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Lockhart gives them a test. </span>
  <span>Harry could respect that, especially from a new teacher who doesn’t know what they learned the year before. Except this “test” is no test Harry could respect – it’s not about any kind of defense, not even about the… well, Harry would say “more interesting parts of the books”, but Harry read one of those books. There are no interesting parts. But the test wasn’t even about defeating the monster. It was all about Lockhart.</span>
</p>
<p>“That has to be a joke,” Justin whispers next to Harry, looking horrified. Theo in front of him looks almost worse – his skin looks almost sick, pale and damp.</p>
<p>“<span>Well, it is </span><span>now,” Harry sneer</span><span>s</span><span> as he scribbles </span><span><em>Managing to fit his enormous head into any given room</em></span><span> under </span><span><em>What </em></span><span><em>is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?</em></span></p>
<p>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>n the end Harry is almost pleased with himself by the time Lockhart takes back the tests. </span>
  <span>He’s also eager to leave, but when he notices the time he’s disappointed to note that they still have another hour left. And of course, it only gets worse from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lockhart shows them the pixies Theo tenses and Daphne and Tracey Davis move away from them. Not overly so, but not exactly subtle, either. Hufflepuffs are more vocal – Macmillan and </span>
  <span>Smith snicker, but the girls look a little unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hen, of course, the fool let</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> the “</span>
  <span>freshly picked Cornish pixies” out of their cage. Harry is glad for his training, because he manages to duck under the table and take Justin with him before the pixies manage to </span>
  <span>properly </span>
  <span>escape.</span>
</p>
<p>Draco’s back is towards him under the table next to the one Harry is hiding under, but he can see Pansy’s thunderous expression over his shoulder. In front of them Theo and Blaise are just a few seconds slower than Harry, but soon he sees even their faces. Blaise looks almost amused, but Theo is once again looking terrified.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Harry tries to ask quietly, but the room already erupted into chaos above them. Slowly, Theo nods. Harry smiles at him.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watches legs around them and is not at all surprised to find most of them leaving. The two remaining pairs of legs are accompanied by two voices trying to freeze the pixies with </span>
  <span>
    <em>Petrificus totalus</em>
  </span>
  <span>. Harry rolls his eyes. Pixies are not really dangerous, but they’re mischievous and quick and notoriously hard to hit. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Petrificus totalus</em>
  </span>
  <span> is, in theory, a good charm to get them. But two twelve-year-olds don’t have the needed agility to fire one after another and hit with every spell. Not even Harry, who is used to physical training and father occasionally has him train his magic as well.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry hears Lockhart cheerily proclaim something, but then there’s the sound of something breaking soon followed by something being thrown out of the window. The next time Lockhart speaks it’s much clearer.</p>
<p>“Well, it seems like you two have this well in hand. You can get them back in the cage.”</p>
<p>There’s the sound of closing door and Harry curses lowly, biting his lip in deep thought. Macmillan and Smith start shouting at each other, but Harry ignores them as he looks at his friends.</p>
<p>“I’m going to try something.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Harry!”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>With that Harry jumps up, closes his eyes, and yells: “Fortis lumen!”</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not really a quick flash of bright light as he meant it to be. In fact, he has to let go of his wand to stop the bright light he can see even through his closed eye</span>
  <span>lids</span>
  <span>. He’s not entirely comfortable with that, but better than doing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, </span>
  <span>he’s able to call his wand back to himself before even opening his eyes properly. When he does so he finds the Cornish pixies on the floor. Most of them are lying on the floor, some of them are stumbling on it. They’re all obviously blinded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>ansy and Draco quickly jump out from under the table and start snatching the pixies. Harry quickly does the same and Justin joins them soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>Macmillan, of course, is not happy.</p>
<p>“What did you do that for?”</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t deign that question with an answer. He’s happy to say that between the four of them they soon have the pixies locked in their cage. Draco throws a locking charm at it and Harry grins at him.</p>
<p>“What was that spell?”</p>
<p>Harry’s grin grows as he turns to Justin and shrugs.</p>
<p>“<span>It wasn’t, really. Just a little bit of magic, </span><span>a </span><span>small Latin phrase, and intent. That’s what magic is really about – when you need it, and your intent is strong enough, you can do many things.”</span></p>
<p>“Spellcrafting without Ministry-approved license is illegal.”</p>
<p>Harry rolls his eyes as he turns towards Macmillan.</p>
<p>“<span>I doubt I’d be able to replicate it, so it can’t be categorized as spellcrafting. Besides,” he adds with his smile stretched just enough to seem unnatural. “</span><span>W</span><span>ho saw me using a new spell? I just overpowered Lumos. Right, guys?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Pa</span>
  <span>nsy punches him. He’s so surprised he lets go of his creepy smile and turns his pout towards Pansy.</span>
</p>
<p>“What was that for?”</p>
<p>Pansy glares at him before she goes out of the room, stopping just to pick up her bag. Draco quickly follows her, turning around just to talk to them before he goes out of the door.</p>
<p>“Better follow her before she comes back for more.”</p>
<p>Draco is right, but Harry still stops to check on Theo and Blaise.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise gives him a contemplating look, </span>
  <span>but Theo just smiles shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>“We’re fine. Thanks for the warning.”</p>
<p>Harry grins and nods at them before quickly running out of the classroom. He catches to Draco and Pansy on the stairs. Pansy doesn’t waste time to punch him once again.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking? Just… throwing two Latin words out there and hoping for the best?”</p>
<p>“It was rather Gryffindor thing to do.”</p>
<p>Harry smiles at them sheepishly.</p>
<p>“<span>Well. I guess my biological family can’t always be of no consequence to me. Father always says </span><span>I’m a little too Gryffindor for his health. Come on, it was a success wasn’t it?”</span></p>
<p>Pansy purses her lips, but Harry can see the smile behind it.</p>
<p>“Strong light? Really, Harrison?”</p>
<p>“It was a stressful situation and I had just a few seconds to think. Give me a break, Pansy.”</p>
<p>“It was rather brilliant,” Draco beams at him. Then he grows serious. “We’re not telling your father, though, right?”</p>
<p>“<span>Oh, Merlin, no!” Harry actually grows white. </span><span>If his father heard he kind of invented a spell on spot his Samhain and Yule both would be ruined by his father’s daily lectures, he’s sure. “And don’t let Sal hear it, either. He’s at least as bad as father.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he rest of the week is pleasantly Gryffindor-free. Other than Neville, that is, but Harry likes Neville. Besides, he provides them with information on the rest of Gryffindors, which is always a plus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry feels guilty the moment he bursts in laughter when Neville tells them about the catastrophe that was the Gryffindors’ first defense class, especially since Neville himself seems embarrassed by the fact that the pixies hanged him from the chandelier. Apparently Lockhart wasn’t discouraged by the fiasco </span>
  <span>from the class the day before and once again left the Cornish pixies out. Idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Neville, I’m not laughing at you.” He tries to sound honest, but by Neville’s doubtful expression he’s not entirely successful. “I swear I’m not laughing at you. I’m sorry they did this to you. I just can’t believe he did it again after the fiasco that was our class.”</p>
<p>“<span>So someone else hung from the chandelier, </span><span>too</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p>Harry grimaces a little.</p>
<p>“No. Not that. But didn’t they throw Lockhart’s wand out of the window yesterday?”</p>
<p>“They did.” Pansy’s smile is changing from the sweet smile she favored last year into something much more dangerous. “Apparently some sixth years caught him looking for it outside in the afternoon. I heard he spent three hours looking for it.”</p>
<p>“<span>That’s pathetic. Who takes three hours to find their own wand?”</span></p>
<p>“Not everyone is as ridiculously overpowered as you are, Harrison.”</p>
<p>Harry groans. He knew that introducing Justin to father was a bad idea for him, he just didn’t quite know how that will come to be. Justin using his full name to annoy him wasn’t on top of his list, but it certainly is annoying.</p>
<p>“<span>Even without Harry’s seriously unfair amount of power, when you spend enough time around magic you learn to sense it. And your own wand, that’s,” Draco snorts, “</span><span>that’s pretty much an extension of yourself. I can sense my wand anywhere in the room and if it by chance isn’t with me in the room, I can sense the direction in which it is. It shouldn’t take a grown wizard three hours to find his own wand.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I can’t feel my wand.” Everyone’s attention turns to Neville. He didn’t exactly proclaim it, but they all heard his admission. “My parents are always trying to encourage me to… feel magic, I guess. </span><span>But I’m… I’m not the strongest wizard.”</span></p>
<p>Harry is not sure what to say to that. They all know it, of course. Harry is ridiculously overpowered and in his hunt for more and more interesting spells he dragged Draco and Pansy, who are not exactly weak magically, with him. Justin is proving to be as talented as the two of them and Blaise is not that far behind, from what Harry can say. But Blaise doesn’t participate as often as the rest of them do.</p>
<p>But then, of course, there’s Theo.</p>
<p>“Being a strong wizard is not the most important thing.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo says it like someone who’s still trying to believe it himself, but Harry knows those words are true. </span>
  <span>They’ve been repeated to him often enough. And not even by Emory or Theodore, but mostly by Corvinus. Being a strong wizard certainly is an advantage. But it’s not everything. If you don’t know how to behave yourself, if you don’t know your way around the society, if you can’t think quick and react swiftly, all the magic in the world can’t help you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>eville, however, looks skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>It’s true,” Harry says, but then adds: “So, did you also get twelve f</span><span>ee</span><span>t summary </span><span>of the last year transfiguration class as homework?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry is not surprised to see the first years spending their free time in the common room. It’s a tight fit, all of them sitting around one of the smaller tables in the part of the common room by the shelves with books, but they fit.</p>
<p>Harry gets it. The Slytherin common room has every book you might need your first two years of school, so you don’t exactly need the library. And it is safe space for every Slytherin.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry also knows that Saturday </span>
  <span>afternoon the first years have their flying lesson. He doesn’t dwell on it too much, instead he goes with his friends outside and just… basks in the withering summer sun. One has to enjoy the sun every chance he has in Scotland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>unday morning, on the other </span>
  <span>hand</span>
  <span>, Harry sits in the common room and waits for the first years. When they turn up Harry gets up, flanked by Pansy and Draco. He makes his way to the first years, looking straight at the two boys in the middle of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Carr, Ross.” The blond one (Carr, according to Farley) flinches, but Ross just juts his chin up. “</span><span>Five PM, the common study on the first floor, second door on the left.” His eyes flick to the rest of the first year. “The rest can come too, but I assume introduction to the wizarding world from a muggleborn would be useless for you. Have a nice day.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>f course, Harry and the rest of his friends are with Justin that afternoon, finishing their transfiguration essay. Sure, it isn’t due until the week after the next one, but it’s always good to stay on top of homework from the very beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not quite five when someone knocks </span>
  <span>on the door and in come the two muggleborn boys along with </span>
  <span>another Slytherin first year. A girl with dirty blonde hair done in a simple </span>
  <span>braid and in robes that are not exactly fitted, but are from a nice material and are not her school uniform. Harry quickly glances towards Pansy and she softly shakes her head. Not from their social circle, then, but not new to the magical world.</span>
</p>
<p>That’s proven right when she curtsies and sends a sharp look to the boys. Her curtsy is simple, but done perfectly, while their bows are a little clumsy. Carr bows a little too low while Ross doesn’t bow low enough, watching them the whole time with stormy dark eyes. Harry frowns at him.</p>
<p>“<span>Heir Malfoy, heiress Parkinson, heir Nott, mister Zabini, mister Gaunt, mister Finch-Fletchley. </span><span>My name’s Allison Greene. May I present Jason Carr and Daniel Ross, first year of Slytherin.”</span></p>
<p>Harry smiles as he bows his head lowly.</p>
<p>“No need for formalities, miss Greene, though the introduction is appreciated. Mister Carr, mister Ross. Mister Finch-Fletchley is being fostered in my father’s care. Last year, he was in the same position as you.”</p>
<p>“Was he?” Harry’s attention turns to Daniel Ross. The boy wears a frown as if he was born with it, all stormy eyes and dark expression. There’s something familiar about the air around him, though. Harry remembers what father told him about coming to Hogwarts as a muggleborn, coming to Slytherin.</p>
<p>“You don’t think I was?”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyes, up until that point on Harry, move to Justin.</p>
<p>“You’re a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“Is it that much of a difference?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“How can you know?” Pansy’s tone is sharp, but there’s an amused smile playing on her lips. “You’re not a Hufflepuff.”</p>
<p>“<span>No. But I see Hufflepufs around school. I see everyone else around school. No one puts as much pressure on the muggleborns to learn the culture as Slytherin. No one puts as much pressure to </span><span>have good grades.”</span></p>
<p>“Yeah, so you fit better and have a bright future in whatever you decided to do. You know, to help you with your ambition?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to do well in school?” Justin’s face is scrunched in confusion. Ross’ face tightens. “Don’t you want to fit in the culture, to find new home here?”</p>
<p>“We’re not the… warmest, cuddliest people,” Harry admits with some difficulty. He doesn’t know these people. It’s not easy being completely honest with them. “But this is us showing you our support. It’s the only way we know how.”</p>
<p>“<span>You don’t have to excel at every single subject. I mean, you could, but you don’t have to. Just… keep good enough grades and maybe pick one or two subject</span><span>s</span><span> that you’re interested in and focus on them. Draco does extra curriculum brewing, because his passion is potions. Justin could probably teach this year’s Introductory class, because he threw himself into learning about our culture and politics with all his might. </span><span>Theo could probably sit his transfiguration theory OWLs right now and get an O.” Harry smirks when he notices that Theo, hidden behind Blaise from the first years, blushes. “And of course, Harry has his… extra studies.”</span></p>
<p>“I’m just going over some runes books this year,” he shrugs. “My tutors started me on some rudimentary sets before I came to Hogwarts, but I was… otherwise occupied last year. Just… choose what interests you and stuck with it. Studying can be fun.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which,” Justin smiles at them and gestures for them to join him at his end of the table, “I’m sure you have many, many questions. You have the list of books Theo wrote down for you?”</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he boys sit down opposite of Justin and the girl joins them, sitting down next to Justin. Harry cocks his head to one side as he watches her. She moves with elegance and confidence befitting a Slytherin, but she doesn’t meddle with Justin and the boys. Instead she </span>
  <span>takes</span>
  <span> out her transfiguration textbook and starts studying.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Allison Greene,” Pansy mutters quietly enough so that only Harry and Draco, and maybe Blaise, can hear her. “Her mother is a</span><span>n Unspeakable</span><span>, graduate of Slytherin. Her father </span><span>works in </span><span>M</span><span>inistry, some low-paying office job that’s not nearly as interesting. Both first generation wizards, I believe.”</span></p>
<p>“But it seems they raised her right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The news of Potter being the new Seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team </span>
  <span>breaks before they make their way to dinner. Carr, Ross, and Greene come with them. Justin, in his friendly nature, managed to make the boys relax and talked with them until they were almost late for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>That’s where they find out that the Gryffindor try outs were that afternoon and Potter somehow got on the team.</p>
<p>“<span>Wanna bet that </span><span>he somehow got it for his boy-who-lived deal?”</span></p>
<p>But apparently, he didn’t. He was just the only one who tried for the position. Which, actually, one could argue that it actually was thanks to his boy-who-lived deal. Harry does argue, to the point that Pansy gets tired of it and throws Aguamenti at him.</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>heir own try outs are on Wednesday and Harry is more than happy to put on the protective gear and take his broom on the quidditch pitch. </span>
  <span>It’s not the newest Nimbus. It came out just t</span>
  <span>his summer </span>
  <span>and father didn’t see a reason to buy it, </span>
  <span>considering that</span>
  <span> his Comet is the newest model and honestly, Harry is pretty happy with it. He doesn’t need a new broom </span>
  <span>every year one’s released.</span>
</p>
<p>The try outs are fun. Justin comes, because he never saw anyone try for quidditch, and Blaise drags Theo with him, because Theo can read on a quidditch pitch as well as anywhere else and on a quidditch pitch he’ll at least have some fresh air. Pansy stays behind. Not that Harry minds. He’s pretty busy with the try outs.</p>
<p>Chasers and keepers are first. It helps that there are only two keepers trying out. And one of them is not very good.</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus is up above all of them. They have three quaffles between the seven of them – seven of them trying out for the chaser position who are not Marcus. Harry knows three of them very well from the last year when he trained with them. He’s surprised how well that translates to the actual pitch, though. He and Adrian Pucey w</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>rk together the best, but even with Graham Montague Harry is able to make plays that he thinks are pretty impressive for two people who never played together before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus doesn’t decide on spot. Or at least he doesn’t announce his decision on the spot. </span>
  <span>Instead he just looks at the two people trying for the beater spot and starts a seeker try out.</span>
</p>
<p>That one is fun to watch. There’s three people trying for the seeker position. Marcus lets go seven snitches and tells them that who grabs the most of them gets the spot.</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gets five of them. </span>
  <span>A fifth year gets the remaining two. It’s clear who won that one, Marcus doesn’t even need to announce it.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Listen up, losers!” Harry smiles at Draco when Marcus shouts that at the chaser wanna-bes with the beaters and Draco beside him. “Our understudies for the chaser position this year </span><span>are Cassius Warrington and Harrison Gaunt.” Harry’s smile grows and so does Marcus’. But he’s not looking at Harry. Harry’s smile grows into a smirk as he too looks at Pucey. “And our other two chasers will be Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey.”</span></p>
<p>There’s clapping and someone hollers from the stands. To Harry’s amusement the one hollering is sixth year prefect Higgs. Pucey’s cheeks grow pink, but he’s also smiling proudly.</p>
<p>“Alright, ladies, you all know the deal. I’m expecting you at five thirty in the dorm hall starting tomorrow.”</p>
<p>That, of course, is met with general displeasure. Harry can’t say that he’s happy about it, but he understands the necessity.</p>
<p>
  <span>Come Sunday, Harry has a better appreciation for the only day without practice. Managing just ground training last year </span>
  <span>seems easy after just half a week of Marcus’ full training.</span>
</p>
<p>“Are you sure your cousin isn’t a masochist, Gaunt?”</p>
<p>“<span>Technically, not my cousin,” </span><span>H</span><span>arry grumbles. When Marcus wants to behave like an arsehole, he can do it without dragging Harry with him, thank you very much. “</span><span>Technically, he’s Pansy’s cousin.”</span></p>
<p>“Don’t drag me into your mess, Gaunt.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, another downside of this intensive regime is the fact that Harry needs to spend his Sunday o</span>
  <span>n homework. Honest</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>y, considering the amount of time he spent outside this week alone, he doesn’t feel that bad about it. But he’d still like his Sundays without a </span>
  <span>pile</span>
  <span> of homework if he could help it.</span>
</p>
<p>Monday training is aerial. And it comes with a surprise.</p>
<p>“<span>Nimbus 2001?!”</span></p>
<p>“Yeah,” Draco cringes, massaging his neck, “sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“You know about this?”</p>
<p>“Well… kinda? Father is very happy I made the team. It’s… he doesn’t know any other way to show his appreciation.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to complain about the newest, bestest brooms on the market.”</p>
<p>“Bestest? What are you, Cassie, four?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Bletchley.”</p>
<p>“<span>I can’t wait for the Gryffindors to see this.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>There’s general agreement </span>
  <span>among everyone after that and Harry looks up from fastening his wrist guards to see them getting their hands on one of the seven new brooms each. </span>
  <span>Well, not him and not Warrington. Technically, they’re not part of the team, so there’s not the new broom left for them.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Or,” he speaks up loudly, “we could let them </span><span>be in dark until our first match. Be it a surprise.”</span></p>
<p>Marcus smiles viciously but the rest of them don’t look that pleased.</p>
<p>“I like that idea. Still, doesn’t mean we can’t go ruffle some feathers, does it?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s just say that I wasn’t quick enough to sign us up for our regular time on the quidditch pitch, so technically, our session doesn’t start for another thirty minutes, when the Gryffindor team is done with the pitch.”</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes them some time to actually march to the pitch. Harry learns a number of </span>
  <span>locking charms he didn’t know before when the entire quidditch team makes sure that no one but them will be able to open the shed with their new brooms. Wouldn’t want the word to go out. Luckily, Draco still has his newest Cleansweep, </span>
  <span>so he doesn’t need to take his new broom with him, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he scene they cause is actually amusing. For a moment Harry is actually worried when Weasley pulls his broken wand on him (he heard some horror stories about that wand. </span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>o wonder it doesn’t work properly – </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>rying to fix it with a tape, really?!), but that spell backfired spectacularly. Harry holds himself not to laugh out loud with the rest of the team, but he does smirk and it’s not a nice sight.</span>
</p>
<p>“Eat slugs? What kind of spell is that?”</p>
<p>“Sounds home-made.”</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Marcus says that </span>
  <span>he makes eye contact with Harry, his face suddenly completely serious. Harry is not sure what that means, but he knows that Marcus sees something the rest of them don’t. For now.</span>
</p>
<p>All in all, Potter runs away with his slug-vomiting friend which ends the Gryffindor’s practice so that Slytherins can take over the quidditch pitch.</p>
<p>If anyone expected Marcus to go easy on them after that little display, they expected wrong.</p>
<p>After that, their aerial practices take some strategy to guard. They don’t want anyone else to know about their new brooms. Marcus makes them swear not to say a word to anyone outside the quidditch team. It’s just a small oath, wouldn’t take their magic or anything as drastic as that. Just leaving them mute for a week, making it apparent who betrayed the team.</p>
<p>So, of course, no one says a word to anyone. Not even Pansy, not even Justin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preserving bloodlines (in theory)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In between the beginning of the school year and Samhain, our heroes get to discuss some political matters<br/>Or worldbuilding is apparently a thing I actually enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slytherin second years become… somewhat l</span>
  <span>iked </span>
  <span>among the popular older crowd in Slytherin. Partly because Harry and mainly Draco are now an official part of the quidditch team, and that’s always linked to popularity. But partly because the prefects see they are, in fact, in touch with the muggleborn first years, keeping an </span>
  <span>eye on them.</span>
</p>
<p>Daphne and some third and fourth years give them nasty looks for it, but nothing ever comes of it. Slytherins keep together, even when they don’t personally like each other. Besides, Harry doesn’t really care about what the other Slytherins think. The only one who could have any consequence to him in political sense is Daphne and they’ve been… on rocky footing for years now.</p>
<p>When they talk about it with Justin, he seems baffled.</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand how we can have no heir in Hogwarts for years and then there’s seven of you in one year. And four of you in one house!”</p>
<p>“Well, Slytherin is the house of old purebloods,” Harry shrugs. “Besides, it’s the best house to prepare you for future in Wizengamot, so of course they would want to be in Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“I’m not arguing that. I’m just saying – don’t you find it weird that so many of you were born at once?”</p>
<p>They exchange a careful glance. Not Blaise and not Justin, but the rest of them.</p>
<p>“We were in a war,” Theo says quietly, but with something hard in his voice. “Both sides wanted to make sure that if something happened, there would be someone continuing the bloodline.”</p>
<p>
  <span>And in that moment Harry realizes that even though none of them remember the war, all of them were shaped by it, at least partially. </span>
  <span>Harry sees it in the hard set of jaw Pansy, Draco, Theo, and even he are sporting. Blaise and Justin don’t have any of it. They don’t understand it on the same level Harry and his friends do.</span>
</p>
<p>“What would happen if the bloodline wouldn’t continue?”</p>
<p>“<span>The Wizengamot would choose another house.” Pansy’s voice is </span><span>cold and hard as stone. Her jaw moves a little, obviously displeased. “Any family magical for at least four generations and without a criminal conviction for the last hundred years can petition to fill a free seat. The remaining families would vote on them and, of course, the chair they were given has to accept them. It isn’t that often that a Wizengamot family dies out, but over the centuries it d</span><span>id</span><span> happen. The chair has to accept the new master. But over the centuries, the chair refused a new master only twice.”</span></p>
<p>“What happened to the… new masters?”</p>
<p>Pansy’s smile is small and mean and she doesn’t answer. Harry thinks he heard about them. If it’s the tale he thinks it is, Justin is better off not knowing.</p>
<p>“<span>So what, your bloodline would die out, but the Wizengamot would continue, right?”</span></p>
<p>Draco tenses and Harry nudges his foot. No wizard or witch in their own mind would be so nonchalant about their line dying. But the issue ten years ago was more complicated than that.</p>
<p>“The thing our parents were worried about is who would replace us.” Harry looks from Draco to Theo to Pansy. “The… witch hunts over the centuries often mean that our families are...”</p>
<p>“<span>Small. Broken. Scattered.” Now Pansy is bitter. “I have some family left, but they’re all b</span><span>usy in Iceland. Part of their government, if I’m not mistaken. My mother had an older sister who was supposed to take over the ladyship, but she died of dragonpox before even finishing Hogwarts. We purebloods… there’s usually not that big family around us. Draco, I think you have some cousins in France?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Y</span><span>es. They’re part of the king’s court.”</span></p>
<p>“France still has a king?”</p>
<p>“<span>The magical part, yes. When Statute of Secrecy was finalized, the royal of the time was Louis XIV. His legitimate children were his successors in </span><span>the muggle world, but </span><span>he also </span><span>had many, many illegitimate children. Few of them from witches. One of them was chosen to become the new magical queen of France.” Draco’s lips twitch in a smile. “She was officially proclaimed Bourbon, of course, but her mother was a Malfoy.”</span></p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Draco smirks in a way that’s too similar to Lucius Malfoy for Harry’s tastes.</p>
<p>“Technically, we are not recognized as part of the royal family, but we’ve had a place at the royalty’s side ever since then.”</p>
<p>“<span>So they wouldn’t want to come up here and deal with our mess of politics.”</span></p>
<p>“Especially not in the middle of a war.”</p>
<p>“<span>So the rema</span><span>in</span><span>ing Wizengamot </span><span>families</span><span> would welcome some other family on Wizengamot.”</span></p>
<p>“And if every single dark family died out, who do you think would be chosen for the Wizengamot seats?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knows it’s not that easy. You can’t get a light family and have them sit on the Nott family seat. The Nott family seat would not accept them and it would be a disaster. But </span>
  <span>the thing is, if Wizengamot pushed back the decision for after the war and only then started petitioning and with it the whole process, then… well. The chair might forget its original master. And then… well, then the wizengamot might fill it with whoever they want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least the chair would not </span>
  <span>outright reject any light family. Someone with open mind, someone at least sorry that a whole family died out could take over. Longbottoms or Bones</span>
  <span>es</span>
  <span> come to mind, but Harry is sure there are more families just like them.</span>
</p>
<p>And that, of course, would lead to under-representation of the dark families in Wizengamot. Harry might not like some of the families of Wizengamot (Weasleys and Potters come to mind), but he understands the need for them to be there and represent the light families.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock,” he says instead. “Can you see him granting a petition of families close to ours? Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode? After all, if Parkinson family dies out, it’s fair to give their chair to the Bullstrode family, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Blaise just nods and goes back to his homework, but Justin still watches Harry with clever eyes.</p>
<p>“<span>What would your father do if he was the Chief wa</span><span>rlock</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p>Harry snorts.</p>
<p>“<span>Father doesn’t want to be Chief wa</span><span>rlock</span><span>, if that’s your worry. </span><span>He’s not even the leader of the dark fraction. Emory is. But if you’re asking what would happen if he was the Chief warlock – he would try to fit every seat with a good candidate, as close to the original master as possible. We might not like Weasleys or Potters, but they are leaders for their people, representatives of the light fraction. And we respect them for that if nothing else. People deserve to be represented in their government. Ideas deserve to be represented. Do you know what it’s called when one side of the conversation is silenced?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>A tyranny.” Justin’s unimpressed </span><span>face makes Harry smile. But Justin just sighs and nods. “Okay, fine, makes sense. I still don’t think you’re completely right about Dumbledore and him not being fair, but you are right about the need for Wizengamot to stay balanced.”</span></p>
<p>“Speaking of which, how did Dumbledore got to be Chief Warlock? I assumed he’s also a lord, but this summer I read something about Dumbledores not having their seat for over a century now.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Dumbledore is not a lord?”</p>
<p>“<span>No, he’s not. His father’s fault. Something about attacking muggles and losing the right to their seat for three generations. And he’s proxy for some of the light families. Potter, Weasley, I think he was a proxy for Boneses, too, before Voldemort killed most of them. </span><span>Amelia Bones likes to operate hands-on, apparently.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry’s worries about his homework go away rather quickly. It’s time consuming and exhausting, but it’s in similar way it was last year. Harry took his old essays with him, so it takes a little less time than it would without them.</span>
</p>
<p>But thanks to those essays Harry can see that they’re quickly catching up to where his tutors left off. Next year at the latest he will have to put all his attention to his school work. Unless he studies ahead now.</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo sees him taking notes on rudimentary runes, the C</span>
  <span>eltic </span>
  <span>ones that the textbook starts with, and joins him without a word. They cover the </span>
  <span>Celtic runes pretty quickly and before it’s October they’re off to the Anglo-Saxon ones. Harry is excited about both of those – most of the books in the library at Slytherin castle </span>
  <span>are written in one of those two. Sure, learning the language is more difficult than simply learning the runes, but it is the first step in the right direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, by then Harry is fully focused on Samhain. It helps that thanks to the learning of Celtic runes he better understands the runes that make up their ritual circle and has a somewhat better understanding of what he’s chanting in the ritual. Sure, his father translated the chanting for him years ago, but it’s always better to </span>
  <span>understand what you’re saying instead of just knowing the gist of it.</span>
</p>
<p>Justin’s generally unhappy with his Introductory class, so when they start to talk about Samhain, he once again has questions.</p>
<p>“So, these rituals are family-only?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but probably not what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And what am I thinking?”</p>
<p>“<span>You’re thinking </span><span>that the only way to do the ritual is to be part of </span><span>a </span><span>magical family. That’s not true. But it is all about family. When you do the ritual, you’re contacting your family. I… don’t exactly know how it works for muggleborns, but there’s this… theory.”</span></p>
<p>“Theory that muggleborns aren’t just muggleborns but descendants of some died-out family?”</p>
<p>“<span>Well… yes.” Once more Harry is impressed. He makes a mental note to ask father if he talked to Justin about it. “If you did the ritual, you would probably be able to feel them. Not sure about the non-magical people </span><span>in between, though.”</span></p>
<p>“But they’d be able to tell me more?”</p>
<p>Pansy makes a sympathetic face. Harry is surprised to see it. Pansy likes to pretend to be an icy queen. Her showing sympathy for anyone means that she genuinely likes them.</p>
<p>“<span>Not likely. The further away people are from their death the less verbal they are. Like, if someone died a century ago, they wouldn’t be able to tell you anything. The ritual isn’t there to find information. It’s there to make you… feel welcome. Connect you to your past. In a sense, it’s to remind you why we h</span><span>o</span><span>l</span><span>d</span><span> our traditions so high.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ustin frowns at that.</span>
</p>
<p>“So what, light families don’t do the rituals?”</p>
<p>“<span>J-</span><span>j</span><span>ust because we don’t trust dark magic doesn’t mean </span><span>we-</span><span>we don’t believe in tradition.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinks in surprise at Neville. He usually doesn’t participate in their politics discussion</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>, but… well, you can hardly call this a politics discussion. </span>
  <span>Pansy’s smile grows as she looks at Neville and while it’s still somehow nasty, Harry can see her growing warmer towards Neville.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>That’s right, N</span><span>eville</span><span>. Light and dark aren’t the only </span><span>two groups in which we divide ourselves. Traditional </span><span>and liberal is another distinction among us.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Admittedly, most, if not all, lords form the dark side are traditional, but so a</span><span>re</span><span> a number of light lords. Neville’s father, for example.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Good to hear that.” When all eyes turn to Justin, he snorts. “Nothing ever is as simple as two sides of a story, is it? It’s good to know that there’s more layers to the chamber that decides the fate of all magical people in Britain.”</span></p>
<p>“Seriously, I’m gonna steal your wand.”</p>
<p>“<span>Have fun with that. </span><span>So what. Neville’s father and your father are on opposite sides, but actually like each other?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I wouldn’t go as far as </span><span>to</span><span> say they like each other, but… there are… Look, if loyalties are linear and Emory is </span><span>o</span><span>n </span><span>one e</span><span>nd</span><span> and Dumbledore on the other </span><span>then</span><span> most of the people are on that line. One half is Emory’s, the other Dumbledore’s, theoretically. And t</span><span>raditional </span><span>light lords are in the middle, right next to the division to Emory’s part. Father made sure to… position himself in a place where he’d be able to talk to those people without raising any eyebrows.”</span></p>
<p>“So technically, lord Slytherin and lord Longbottom are able to talk freely, which is something lord Longbottom wouldn’t be able to do with lord Nott. But of course, lord Nott and lord Slytherin are close friends, so technically...”</p>
<p>“If lord Slytherin and lord Longbottom talk, lord Nott can take that discussion into consideration without ever being seen with lord Longbottom. Good to know politics work the same in muggle and wizard world.”</p>
<p>“<span>Well. With some magic </span><span>thrown in. It’s not a good century unless someone gets poisoned.”</span></p>
<p>Justin and Blaise both snort and exchange an amused smile.</p>
<p>“I heard Italians are very good at poisons.”</p>
<p>“Well, we had some pretty interesting centuries. Did you know that Italy was almost the last country to agree to the Statute of Secrecy? And that we only signed two years before it was officially established?”</p>
<p>“I did not. Do you have some books on that? Or maybe just on history of magical Europe in general? I didn’t know about the kingdom in France, either.”</p>
<p>“<span>I’ll ask mother and let you know.”</span></p>
<p>“Grandfather has a whole section of library dedicated to history and politics. Maybe you can come see it for yourself over summer?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds great.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiles when he notices that Theo doesn’t hide from Justin. At all. </span>
  <span>Doesn’t flinch from him, doesn’t hesitate to smile with him and answer his questions.</span>
</p>
<p>It’s as much a testament to how far Theo came from his traumatized self as it is to Justin’s continued learning about his new world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I guess I’m not invited for Samhain?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry eyes Justin for a minute. He doesn’t know. Honestly, he assumed that Justin and father would figure that out between the two of them. He knows they write each other regularly. More often </span>
  <span>than Harry is in touch with his father, </span>
  <span>if father’s letters are to be believed.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t know. Have you asked father? You can’t join us for the ritual, but you could come listen to the tales grandpa Sal and grandpa Rick tell. You should do that. It’s fun. Oh, do Hufflepuffs fast?”</span></p>
<p>“Do we… no! Wait, do you?”</p>
<p>“<span>Every Samhain and Beltane.” Harry looks around the library nervously. It’s quiet as always and for once it’s just the two of them. Vince and Neville went to do something in one of the g</span><span>reen</span><span>houses and i</span><span>t’s Sunday afternoon, which means that Draco is brewing potions for the girls from their year in the Slytherin girls’ bathroom. “S</span><span>amhain is on Saturday this year, so you could definitely come with us and see how our holy day is celebrated. If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t allowed to participate in the ritual until </span><span>my mental shields were strong enough.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Your mental shields… that’s occlumency, right? Tom gave me some book on it, but I haven’t had </span><span>the </span><span>time to open it up yet.”</span></p>
<p>“You should. It’s great for a number of rituals, but mostly it’s the only way you can protect yourself fully. There’s only a limited number of truly powerful Legilimens, but… well, those are really powerful. My father. Dumbledore.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Dumbledore can read minds?”</p>
<p>“<span>Well, not unless he looks you in the eyes. Or, not properly.” Harry tries to remember what father said about passive legilimency. “I think he can feel the general mood you’re in. Or, well, if you don’t have any walls...”</span></p>
<p>“<span>He can ready my mind.” Justin’s face is almost ashen. He’s certainly not happy about it.</span></p>
<p>“<span>No! Not… </span><span>Read your mind. That’s… that’s actually pretty hard, from what father says. He says that… once you’re in their mind, you’re fully there. Not aware of your own body or what’s going on around you. And neither are the people whose mind he’s in. You can’t do it without the other person noticing. But… your thoughts as you’re thinking them, your emotions as you’re feeling them? He can definitely hear and sense those.”</span></p>
<p>Justin stares at Harry for long moments before blinking a few times in quick succession.</p>
<p>“Right. Better start working on that, then.”</p>
<p>“<span>Yeah. Look, if you have any questions… </span><span>I could answer them, but I hardly understand the theory behind mind arts. Father is the real genius in them, you can ask him.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I will.” </span><span>Then he frowns as he goes through his bag. “I probably have it in my t</span><span>runk</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>“Silence!”</p>
<p>
  <span>They both flinch as Madam Pince hisses at them. And not the fun </span>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>arseltongue hissing, either. </span>
  <span>But they both bow their heads and shut up.</span>
</p>
<p>“Wish we’d find some other place to meet up, though. One that isn’t a common classroom.”</p>
<p>Harry looks up in contemplation. Justin is not wrong. But that can wait for after Samhain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short update. I promise the next one will be longer.<br/>But given what we were... well, given by Rowling, I do feel like some worldbuilding is needed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second Samhain and this time, we get to hear the stories of Slytherin-Gryffindor family along with Justin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin comes with Harry for Samhain.</p>
<p>Samhain falls on Saturday, so they’re able to leave the day before this time. But Justin has an afternoon Introductory class on Friday afternoon. Practically it means that most of his friends leave before lunch on Friday and Harry is stuck for few more hours with Blaise.</p>
<p>“<span>Do we have to spend the time in the library?”</span></p>
<p>“Would you prefer to go outside?” Harry flinches as Blaise gestures to the window behind which a storm rages. Scotland storms are worse than any other storm Harry ever saw. “And I thought you didn’t want to go to our common room because you want to intercept Justin as he goes out of his class.”</p>
<p>“<span>Well, yes, but can’t we like… go to </span><span>one of the classrooms on the first floor and train? We could try a duel.”</span></p>
<p>Blaise smirks as he raises an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“<span>Mister Gaunt! Are you proposing a</span><span>n illicit duel?”</span></p>
<p>“Why, mister Zabini, I would never.”</p>
<p>It’s not much of a duel. They can’t use spells that would do any harm, because otherwise the teachers would know something was off. Harry’s father would never say anything, of course, but Blaise is staying at Hogwarts for the weekend. And while Harry knows that even though Slytherins are loyal to each other, serious injury would need to be dealt with in the infirmary. And they can’t risk that.</p>
<p>
  <span>So their “duel” is mostly them sending tickling hexes and mild sti</span>
  <span>nging hexes</span>
  <span> at each other. </span>
  <span>They grow bored soon enough and after that they aim at the wall. Blaise has a very interesting choking spell for Harry to learn while Harry started on his Protego that summer and helps Blaise start on his. While they know and can use Defendo, it doesn’t really help with more powerful spells. And by “more powerful” Harry means even the sti</span>
  <span>nging hex</span>
  <span> that they’re able to use now. So yes, Protego is something they all want to master, although they know it will probably take them some time. It helps with most of the regular spells, but it’s also pretty powerful for a defense spell. Fourth year material, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry waits for Justin on the third floor. Professor Vector agreed to let them use her fireplace instead of the publicly available ones in the room next to the Greeting Hall. Most of Harry’s friends used that fireplace, but those fireplaces are open just for a limited time each time the headmaster allows the students to use them. And because they’re closed now, they needed an alternative way.</span>
</p>
<p>They step out in the family living room and Harry grins when Justin’s eyes sparkle and he smiles without a conscious thought.</p>
<p>Father sits in his armchair and puts his book down when they step in.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Harrison, Justin.”</p>
<p>Harry lets his own grin shine.</p>
<p>
  <span>They change from their school uniforms into a little more comfortable robes and sit down in the living room. </span>
  <span>That’s when Godrick starts talking about his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>His parents were a lord and a lady. Not very powerful, not very loved by their people, not very loving to their children. Godrick wasn’t the oldest child, but he was the first one with magic.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his parents who noticed it first though. No, the first to notice was a knight who had magic, who was recovering at their castle for the time being. And when the time came for him to leave, he asked for Godrick to accompany him.</p>
<p>Godrick became a war mage. With the knight he went from battle to battle, getting himself hired from whoever had the most gold.</p>
<p>By the time he was nineteen he was sick of it. In one of those battles he killed his master.</p>
<p>“Your master?”</p>
<p>“What do you think the knight became to me? He purchased me as a child, made a war mage out of me without ever asking me what I wanted to do.” Rick’s face grows hard, unfriendly, and dark. Harry shivers just the tiniest bit. Salazar moves his hand slowly, making his moves transparent, before he covers Godrick’s palm on the armrest with his own, curling his fingers around his. Godrick relaxes just the tiniest bit then, but his face stays dark. “Being a war mage is no fun, children. You think killing my master when I was nineteen is cruel? I did much worse things on the command of him before. And I killed him quickly. Sword to neck is generally a quick death.”</p>
<p>Godrick mostly skips through his next decade. He was never really chatty about that time of his life. Up to the point where he met a wise witch, a living legend, and his student.</p>
<p>“My parents-”</p>
<p>“Wait, that’s it? Who was the living legend? The wise witch? The-”</p>
<p>“Shut up and you’ll find out. You think it’s a coincidence that they timed the switch to right now?”</p>
<p>“Wait, so the living legend-”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Finch-Fletchley! I like how they tell it.”</p>
<p>Salazar didn’t have rich parents or a title he was born to.</p>
<p>“Then how did you-”</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake, Justin!”</p>
<p>“Language, Harrison!”</p>
<p>“Just let him tell the story, would you?”</p>
<p>It’s Salazar’s father who was magical. His mother… she was born to a lady, but she wasn’t a legitimate child. She was a serving maid until Salazar’s father found her and took her with him. He helped people without magic and she assisted him as well as she could. And then Salazar was born and his father died two years later, before being able to teach Salazar.</p>
<p>His mother grew afraid of him. His magic was different from his father in the sense that a child’s magic is different from an adult’s. Adults can control their magic, children need to learn that. Salazar’s accidental magic scared his mother, but it all was made worse when she caught him talking to a snake.</p>
<p>She turned the whole village against him. He was run out of it, needed to take care of himself in nearby woods. He was four at the time.</p>
<p>Merlin found him when he was six.</p>
<p>“Merlin? As in, the Merlin?”</p>
<p>“The living legend,” Harry grins at Justin. “Wizards live long lives without being the most powerful being in creation. Merlin… well, he lived to be, what, seven hundred six years old?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Salazar’s smile is just a touch mischievous. “He said that he stopped counting on his fifth hundred birthday, but every time I counted I got just over seven hundred.”</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought Merlin was Slytherin’s student, not the other way around.”</p>
<p>“And how do you think that’s possible? Merlin was a royal advisor to the last magical king of Albion in fifth century. We started the school in the tenth century. How could I have been the one to teach Merlin?”</p>
<p>Justin opens his mouth and closes it again, surprise clearly written on his face.</p>
<p>“So it’s not that Merlin was your student, but that you were Merlin’s student?”</p>
<p>“His last and most powerful one.”</p>
<p>“Yes to the first one, doubtful to the second.” But Salazar still gives a gentle smile to Godrick. Harry learned early on that that’s what they are to each other – two saps too in love with the other to stay mad at each other.</p>
<p>By then it’s dinner time. Father has it delivered in the living room. The elves had to sense that they’re unwilling to move because the dinner that appears on the table is mostly sandwiches. That and tea, of course.</p>
<p>Merlin and Salazar traveled Albion, keeping mostly out of the way of people, magical and non-magical alike. They did spend two years among druids, so that Salazar could learn potions from them. Apparently, Merlin was not a big fan of potions, but Salazar liked the quiet that preparation of potions offered him. It was his first mastery and it wasn’t from Merlin that he earned it.</p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving the druid camp they soon found a woman in her twenties fleeing from Europe, fleeing an arranged marriage with non-magical duke of some kind. Magical</span>
  <span>ly</span>
  <span> strong but uneducated, she managed to impress Merlin. And after relaxing enough to trust them, she started to talk about a dream of hers – a school for every magical child that might need such an education, so no child ever has to figure it the hard way she had to.</span>
</p>
<p>“Wait, are you talking about Rowena Ravenclaw?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m talking about Rowena. Merlin’s sake, child, Helga would just kill her husband-to-be and be done with it.”</p>
<p>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>erlin took to the idea with excitement Salazar never before saw from him. Soon they stopped just milling around Albion on random and instead started searching for a place to build such a school. It took three years before they came across a lake in the northern mountains with enough land around it to comfortably host hundreds of people. A perfect place for a castle.</span>
</p>
<p>Of course, they started with a simple fortress. It took them another three years to finish that, but considering that it was just the three of them building it Merlin thought it a good progress.</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hat’s when they met the war mage at one of their hunting trips. They made them regularly – only way to keep themselves fed, after all. A forest on the </span>
  <span>edge of the land they decided to call theirs </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span>… well, it </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> pretty dangerous, but whatever they caught usually was enough </span>
  <span>to keep them fed for at least a month.</span>
</p>
<p>That’s where they met an injured war mage.</p>
<p>
  <span>Healing him took </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> better part of three weeks. Salazar spent most of these cursing himself for focusing on the potions part of druid magic instead of the healing part. Of course, he was nineteen at the time, so Godrick i</span>
  <span>nsists that he didn’t have a reason to be that hard on himself.</span>
</p>
<p>After that, their life stories kind of morph into the story of founding Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“And that, I believe, is what Rowena is teaching you this year and we wouldn’t want to spoil her fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on! Harry knows all of this already.”</p>
<p>“<span>Harry had a whole lifetime to learn those stories. You’ll just have to wait to hear it with your class, young man.”</span></p>
<p>“Besides, I assure you Rowena is the best storyteller from all of us. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Tom rushes both of them off to bed. Harry’s new room is just a door next to his original one, but at least it’s not connected to his father’s room. Justin was offered a set of rooms o</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span> his own, but he declined, so instead the elves managed to redecorate Harry’s rooms so that his bedroom now contains two beds. They’re happy enough to crawl into them now, even though they a</span>
  <span>ren’t</span>
  <span> quite </span>
  <span>ready</span>
  <span> to fall asleep right away. Instead Harry finishes the tale of starting Hogwarts – how Godrick was intrigued by the idea of starting a magical school and how he offered his services to help defend the school. About how attacks weren’t that unusual back then and even though their fortress was a rather simple one, it was still attacked rather regularly, so they were happy to accept that offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Harry tells him about a woman just a little older than Salazar, coming to the fortress and asking for sanctuary. They offered it before knowing that she was a healer from the Northern lands, making her invaluable not only for her healing powers, but also for her battle knowledge with which she often help</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> Godrick defend the fortress. Of course, she needed sanctuary because it turns out that she did, </span>
  <span>in fact</span>
  <span>, kill a man she was </span>
  <span>betrothed to and now she was hunted by not only the man’s family, but also her own brother who only saw her as a strategy piece that he could make a good alliance with.</span>
</p>
<p>The word about the school got out soon after and they welcomed their first students just a short year after that attack. At first, they mostly came because it was rumored that Merlin himself was there to teach them, but soon after the other four founders made a name for themselves.</p>
<p>“And did Merlin do that? Teach them, I mean?”</p>
<p>“Not according to what grandpa Sal says. He was there, helping with the wards and giving the four of them advise when they needed it, but he always said that he preferred one-on-one teaching. Kind of like the first headmaster, come to think of it.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin died five years after the school first started and soon after, it bec</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>me apparent that four teachers is not nearly enough. Thankfully, powerful magical users were lured to the school. Seeking protection, wanting to pass on what they learned, or just wanting to see the four people who were soon called the most powerful witches and wizard</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> of their age. Some of them did a lecture for the students, some of them stayed for years to teach continually, but most of the guests to the castle had something to teach the students and the four founders were very aware of that, encouraging everyone to share their experience.</span>
</p>
<p>“Many of them were surprised at how young grandpa Sal and aunt Helga were. When the school first started they weren’t even twenty-five years old. And of course back then only old people were considered wise.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like Godrick or Rowena were old, either.”</p>
<p>“No, but Godrick was in his thirties by then and Rowena always seemed older. It was less shocking than their other friends.”</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Justin starts asking the more personal questions (like how did Godrick and Salazar bec</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>me a </span>
  <span>couple</span>
  <span>, especially considering their age difference), Harry just grins at him.</span>
</p>
<p>“That, my dear almost-brother, is a tale for Samhain.”</p>
<p>Justin casts a quick Tempus at that and smirks at Harry when it shows it’s just after midnight.</p>
<p>“Well, technically...”</p>
<p>“<span>O</span><span>kay, but consider this – sunrise is not even in seven hours and father will wake us soon enough that we’ll be able to get breakfast before that. Do you really want to hear from me what Sal and Rick will tell you themselves tomorrow, after we eat, or do you want it now and not sleep properly?”</span></p>
<p>Surprisingly, ten minutes later they’re both asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father wakes them up at six, letting them move to the dining room in their sleeping clothes. Harry greets his grandfather Godrick and aunt Helga, the two present in the big painting to one side, and sits down by his father’s side. Justin’s greetings are just a little unsure and he sits next to Harry before realizing that his place is prepared opposite of Harry, on Tom’s other side.</p>
<p>Tom just smiles and waves his hand. The seat that was ready for Justin disappears and appears in front of Justin.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Justin. Maybe it is better you can see the painting. Godrick, do you know what you and your bonded told Justin yesterday?”</p>
<p>“I know what I am supposed to tell him.” Godrick’s eyes sparkle in amusement. “You wanted to know how it happened that me and Sal got together, especially given our age difference.”</p>
<p>Justin can feel his cheeks grow, but Harry just chuckles.</p>
<p>“<span>I didn’t have the chance to show you </span><span>the painting of Rick and Sal in my rooms yesterday, did I? They weren’t there when we came in.”</span></p>
<p>“You can introduce them later, Harry. Now, please, eat while you still can. I’m sure Godrick can tell you their story while you eat.”</p>
<p>As they listen to the story Justin sometimes forgets to eat, but Harry or Tom always nudge him to continue. He’s grateful for that when the food disappears just before the sunrise and all that stays behind are glasses and a flagon of water.</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, twelve years of age difference isn’t that much of a deal in magical world. For a moment it throws Justin a little bit, but it makes sense. After all, he knows about muggle c</span>
  <span>ouples</span>
  <span> with ten years age difference. Sure, they usually got together when both people were comfortably into adulthood, but it’s not that strange.</span>
</p>
<p>Besides, according to Godrick, their relationship didn’t verge out of the friendship category until third year of them teaching. Apparently, their relationship was rather passionate one.</p>
<p>“<span>We fought and we…,” Godrick glances quickly at Tom, “kissed a lot,” </span><span>Harry next to Justin snickers and Justin fights a blush, “but Salazar was stubborn and refused to talk about it.”</span></p>
<p>“I was stubborn?” Salazar appears in the portrait with an amused smirk. “You were the one chasing after me.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. Because I wanted you and I knew you wanted me.”</p>
<p>“You knew I wanted you? I believe that kind of pressure is nowadays frowned upon, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I knew you wanted me. What about that time after the Beltane bonfire when you climbed into my bed and-”</p>
<p>Tom coughs not exactly subtly and glares at Godrick. Justin and Harry both giggle, but Justin is honestly glad Tom interrupted them. There are some details he doesn’t need to know, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Apparently, there was an accident with a non-magical person who was helping around the castle with cleaning and cooking that kidnapped a number of muggleborn children and planned on killing them all. Thanks to Rowena’s intuition (Justin suspects a vision of some kind, but isn’t a hundred percent sure) they were in time to save most of them, but not all of them.</p>
<p>Other than that being a tipping point in the founders’ decision to close the school for anyone and everyone non-magical, it was apparently also a tipping point for their relationship. Salazar himself admits that that night was the first night when he opened himself fully to Godrick.</p>
<p>“You cried on my shoulder for two hours,” Godrick teases him gently. Salazar gulps and lifts his chin.</p>
<p>“<span>Two children died, Godrick. I’m not ashamed to </span><span>admit that I grieved them fiercely. And it’s not like you didn’t cry that night, Rick.”</span></p>
<p>After that they started an official courting. By then Salazar was an unofficial lord – Merlin left him lands southern to their school, in the west part of the island. All that was left to do to claim that title was to go to Gringotts and accept the offer.</p>
<p>“The Gringotts were already operating in Britain?”</p>
<p>“The Gringotts were already operating in Britain when Merlin was born, child,” Salazar answers in amusement. “They didn’t have branches back then, dealt almost exclusively with royalty on the basis of their previous dealings with them. I believe their first branch on the island was opened in Edinburgh about a century before we opened the school.”</p>
<p>
  <span>He a</span>
  <span>ccept</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> said offer </span>
  <span>once he was sure that the school ha</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> enough teachers for him to leave regularly to take care of his people. Godrick accompanied him and found in surprise that he was the sole heir to the Gryffindor title. Apparently, the title was originally a magical one, but about a century before the lord didn’t have any magical children, so he left it in the care of his nonmagical descendants until such a time as magic comes back to their line. And it did with Godrick.</span>
</p>
<p>Them both being lords opened new possibilities for them, but also new responsibilities.</p>
<p>“<span>There were voices urging us to find a woman to ensure the continuity of our lines. </span><span>But luckily, I was skilled enough to brew blood adoption potions for both of us, ensuring the continuation of our line</span><span>s</span><span> in this way.”</span></p>
<p>They got engaged just two years after claiming their titles and were bonded not ever a year later.</p>
<p>“Not exactly traditional,” teases Rowena with amused smile, “but perfectly in line with their relationship, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p>The children they adopted they always adopted together, but they allowed the children to decide who they wanted to be officially adopted by.</p>
<p>
  <span>First was Marlow, a quiet child they found in the dangerous forest on the border of their lands. He was scared to death, hungry, and injured, neither of which was a surprise considering where they found him. Just nine years old and apparently scared to death, it took them weeks to prod him into talking. Helga was able to heal his physical injuries </span>
  <span>rather quickly, but the mental ones took time.</span>
</p>
<p>The castle (because they kept adding to the fortress and by then it finally started to resemble a castle) was attacked just two weeks before that and when the attackers weren’t successful they apparently decided to attack a nearby village. The founders were aware of it, but since it was a muggle village they weren’t really keeping an eye on it.</p>
<p>Marlow was a muggleborn who panicked when the invaders came. His panic caused a fire and the boy ran away.</p>
<p>When they finally got that tale out of the boy and went to investigate the village, all they found were ruins. Fire-induced ruins. Not even bodies were left behind.</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Salazar’s choice to inform the boy of what they found. Salazar refuses to say what exactly happened in that room even now, a thousand years later, but after that they became close. Marlow eventually became Helga’s student, but before that agreed to be adopted by Salazar. Salazar waited until he was eleven to make sure that he understood what </span>
  <span>would it mean for him, agreeing to become a lord’s first child. Marlow agreed to the offer and became heir Slytherin before officially becoming Helga’s student, learning healing magic from her.</span>
</p>
<p>Godrick’s own heir was a little more complicated. A fierce girl whose mother was magical and so sent her to the school as soon as she heard about it. Her fierce determination to learn everything to protect the villages her mother served as midwife and a friendly neighborhood witch (Justin’s words, not Godrick’s, but that’s what he got from the description) landed her in Rowena’s care. That is, until Christian ministers came to the villages and her mother was burnt for her crimes of taking care of the people when Drew was fourteen.</p>
<p>Drew came back from the holidays a little darker, even fiercer, and with plans on revenge.</p>
<p>Godrick was able to pull her away from that edge. As a war mage he was able to not only teach her the magic she was craving at the moment, but also to relate to her in ways none of the other founders could do.</p>
<p>“It was a dark time for me as well,” Godrick admits, his eyes darting quickly to Salazar and back. That’s when Justin realizes that Salazar grew tense in his chair, looking straight ahead with his jaw clenched tight. “I was… I made a mistake and I was alone for a time being. I deserved it.” Another quick glance to Salazar. Justin’s mouth falls open a little. Did they break up? “Drew helped with the… darkness. Desperation. And when Salazar came back to me, the first thing I did… well, the second, was asking him to spend some time with Drew, to see if we could welcome her in our family.”</p>
<p>For a moment Justin thinks about asking about that “dark time” for Godrick, but decides against it when Salazar immediately continues the story.</p>
<p>They agreed to offer to adopt Drew. They didn’t have much time for it, because blood adoption after seventeenth birthday is near impossible, but luckily Drew didn’t need the time to think it through. She knew what it would mean, becoming a first child of a lord. But she trained to help and protect people all her life. She was ready to accept the responsibility of an heir and eventually, a lady.</p>
<p>
  <span>Prue was Drew’s friend. A little younger, so Drew always felt a little protective o</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span> her. They spent most of their time at Hogwarts together, Prue eventually even became Rowena’s student as well. So when Drew was adopted, she started to give Godrick and Salazar a not-so-subtle hints about possibly adopting Prue as well. At first, Salazar was the more skeptical about that idea, but in the end, Prue’s excitement about learning new things won him over so much that </span>
  <span>it was him who adopted Prue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>arvel and Ruby were not biological siblings, but could as well be. They were the same age, even though Ruby came to the school two years sooner than Carvel. Helga found Ruby when she was traveling the villages around during summer to heal anyone she could. Ruby was an orphan in one of these villages, begging for scraps and sleeping in a nearby forest. Helga was ready to leave her with a little more food, making sure that she knew where the nearest water source was. But when she followed the girl into the forest one night she was surprised to find her starting a </span>
  <span>small</span>
  <span> fire with her bare hands.</span>
</p>
<p>She took her with her to see the rest of the villages nearby before taking her with her to the castle. Ruby was too young to be officially Helga’s student right from the beginning, but if she wasn’t learning with other children or playing with them outside, she was usually found helping Helga in one way or another.</p>
<p>Carvel was actually brought to Hogwarts by Marlow. By then Marlow was traveling the land and helping anyone he could. So when he wasn’t able to save Carvel’s parents after finding out that Carvel himself was basically keeping them alive with his magic, he took him straight to Hogwarts. He told them that the boy has a natural talent for healing, but he handed him over to Salazar instead of Helga, looking him straight in the eyes. Salazar nodded mutely, knowing why Marlow did that.</p>
<p>
  <span>When Carvel first came to Hogwarts he was quiet and kept to himself. Salazar spent a lot of time with him then. Luckily, he was able to convince him that what he did for his parents was heroic and that he didn’t let them down. As Salazar talks about him, he looks as sullen as he did when he first talked about Marlow. But eventually Carvel chose to become Helga’s student, wanting to learn healing from her, and became q</span>
  <span>uick</span>
  <span> friends with Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godrick adopted Ruby and Salazar adopted Carvel in the same day, when t</span>
  <span>hey were</span>
  <span> just eleven. By then they were inseparable and soon after started causing mischief </span>
  <span>all over the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>“Ruby Gryffindor, really?”</p>
<p>“She insisted to be adopted with Carvel when I offered,” answers Salazar with sparks in his eyes. “And she insisted Godrick be the one to adopt her. I assume that name amused her as much as it does you, Justin.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Y</span>
  <span>ears later Salazar retired to his newly buil</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> Slytherin castle to help take care of his people after his heir got married and had his first child. Godrick stayed at school as its headmaster, not really teaching anymore but taking care of the politics side of the school – keeping the school independent on an island with more than just one kingdom was a hard political work that required his full-time attention.</span>
</p>
<p>Gideon arrived at the school when he was eleven, seeking sanctuary. He was a son of one of the kings Godrick was talking to regularly. The king was non-magical and wasn’t very friendly to magical kind. He was wary of a magical school so close to his border, not trusting that the magical people wanted peace, not war.</p>
<p>When the king found that his heir was magical, he ordered an assassination on him. Luckily, Gideon’s tutor overheard that plan and helped him flee, costing him his life. Gideon arrived to Hogwarts desperate and grieving.</p>
<p>Hogwarts of course offered sanctuary and the king publicly disinherited him. Problem is, the king’s children started dying soon after in circumstances that screamed magic even to those teaching at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“<span>It’s not unknown in magical families, these kind of accidents.” Rowena’s voice transforms into her lecture voice and Harry and Justin smirk at each other. “Family magic is… complicated. It’s possible to disinherit an heir, of course, but it’s not enough to simply declare so. We assumed that the king’s line was at some point magical and so the family magic tried to protect the magical heir by… well, </span><span>eliminat</span><span>ing</span><span> the non-magical competition. Not the most civilized situation, of course, but not cause</span><span>d</span><span> by anyone in particular. Certainly not Gideon. The poor boy was shook to his core when he came to us.”</span></p>
<p>“The only way to make those accidents stop was to either make the disinheritance magically official, which the king would never do, or to magically adopt the boy.”</p>
<p>“Rowena offered, of course,” Salazar smiles at his friend, “but the boy already felt close to Godrick, him being the one who greeted him that very first night. We warned him that even though Godrick was a lord, he already had children and so Gideon wouldn’t be in line of succession. Not directly, at least. But Gideon, bless the boy, was excited about the fact.”</p>
<p>“He was fascinated by culture and languages present on the island, but not really in the politics.” Rowena’s eyes are soft, but her smile is as sharp at it’s amused.</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he overview of their lives turns into anecdotes of the children after that. Harry asks for a number of them, which tells Justin that he heard all of those so many times that he’d probably be able to tell them on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>Soon after that change Justin realizes that he’s hungry. His stomach grumbles and Tom pushes his glass of water closer to him with an amused smile. Justin groans.</p>
<p>“Why do I have to fast? It’s not like I can even participate in the ritual.”</p>
<p>“While the fasting helps with the ritual, it’s not the sole reason we fast on our holy days.”</p>
<p>“It’s not?” Justin frowns. “What is, then?”</p>
<p>“<span>Our bodies, our minds, and our magics are closely tied together.</span> <span>Taking care of one means taking care of the others. Fasting is a way to grow more… aware of our bodies, in the same way that meditating is a way to become aware of our minds and then, later on, our magics. Fasting for one day twice a year doesn’t hurt us, it makes us more aware of our body. Aren’t you more </span><span>aware of your body now than you were yesterday?”</span></p>
<p>Rowena’s smirk is almost as nasty as Salazar’s and Justin is not sure how he feels about that.</p>
<p>Other than the fact that she’s right – now that his hunger is slowly raising he’s more aware of his body than he ever was.</p>
<p>That awareness only grows as the day continues. The water helps, a little, but not enough. Justin’s arms grow weak, his legs start shaking just a bit every time he moves them. Suddenly, he’s painfully aware of the position of his body on the chair.</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes the tale</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> the four of them are telling. Salazar and Godrick tell more personal stories, truly family stories of growth and affection. Helga and Rowena have the more amusing stories, the kind </span>
  <span>of stories teachers tell about their amusing students, the kind that aunts tell about their nephews and nieces.</span>
</p>
<p>Drew with the support of Marlow apparently led Wizengamot for forty years in which she was able to convince magical people that the catholic church was a threat to them and successfully managed to revolutionize the way British witches and wizards carry themselves.</p>
<p>And then, of course, came William the Conqueror and with him a number of magical families. When they demanded to be the leading part of Wizengamot, Drew was the one who was able to defend the old families’ right to their position. By then her heir was old enough to take over the position of Gryffindor lord, but she stood tall and stood firm until she was sure that the new families wouldn’t question the authority of old British families. Her brother (technically only step-brother, considering that they were adopted by only one of their parents each, but no one really cared about that little detail) was retired by then, but his son stood as firmly by his aunt’s side as his father before him did.</p>
<p>
  <span>Marlow was more a family man himself. He worked hard to be a good lord to his people, but without the help of his youngest brother Gideon </span>
  <span>he wouldn’t be half the lord he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gideon was happy enough to be a moving force behind his brother, helping in ways he was raised to be a leader but letting the actual position of power fall on his brother. He never took a wife or a husband, instead staying at the Slytherin castle and helping with diplomatic missions as well as everyday chores around the castle and with children. He was as much a family man as his brother, but he was always the happiest in their library. </span>
  <span>And even though he was adopted by Godrick, Drew was too much of a force for him to live with comfortably, so he opted to stay with Marlow, who was technically just his step-brother. Once again, the distinction between Gryffindor and Slytherin children was mostly just a formality and Gideon was very happy to help raise the Slytherin heir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prue went to work for Gringotts after her school years and Salazar talks about her with as much pri</span>
  <span>de</span>
  <span> as he does talk about his other children. She went to become one of Gringotts’ most trusted employees, hunting stolen treasures for them all over the world. Thanks to her further education she was able to find a concrete single galleon that was stolen from a client of Gringotts who called them for help.</span>
</p>
<p>“I thought the magic of Gringotts is a secret the Gringotts hold close to themselves, not trusting anyone with it, certainly not wizards.”</p>
<p>“Not anymore, no.” To Justin’s surprise it’s Tom who answers him. “You can’t blame them after what the wizards did to them. From what I was able to find, Prue was one of the last masters of that art who didn’t betray Gringotts in one form or the other. And then, of course, there are the wars with goblins.”</p>
<p>To Justin’s surprise the founders’ face all twist in disgust and displeasure, but they don’t comment on it. Justin makes a note to research what happened with the goblins.</p>
<p>Ruby and Carvel stayed close. After leaving Hogwarts they left even the British Islands to travel the world. According to their letters they traveled almost all Europe, avoiding the southern parts but exploring the rest of it. Then they went east. They found a land where Carvel’s Parseltongue, gained after his blood adoption, was welcomed with open arms, perceived as blessings from gods.</p>
<p>“<span>India,” Harry grins at Justin. “The magical land where </span><span>P</span><span>arselm</span><span>outh</span><span>s are actually liked.”</span></p>
<p>They never came back. Ruby died first. Carvel’s tear-soaked letter told them about a dragon terrorizing a number of villages and them trying to stop it. They were successful, but Ruby paid for the safety of the villages with her life.</p>
<p>Carvel died years later. A letter from the far-away land written in Parseltongue came to Carvel’s nephew who was by then the Slytherin lord, informing them about a disease spreading across that land that Carvel wasn’t able to cure in time, succumbing to it himself.</p>
<p>“<span>They lived full lives </span><span>filled with adventure. It’s all we can ever ask for our children. Wouldn’t you say </span><span>so</span><span>, Tom?”</span></p>
<p>“Very true, Godrick.” One corner of Tom’s lips lifts gently in amusement. Justin is getting better at reading his expressions, he realizes. Tom isn’t the most expressive man, but if you know where to look, you can at least guess his mood.</p>
<p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>f course, his blood-red eyes don’t help with that.</span>
</p>
<p>Justin was a little startled when he first saw them, back during the summer holidays when Justin was able to visit the castle for one day. Apparently, dark magic leaves its mark on one’s body when it’s used often enough. Justin wasn’t sure how exactly he felt when Tom told him as much, but Harry was by his side and then took him on a tour around the castle and it was easy for Justin to just… forget about that little detail. Tom didn’t treat him any differently than before. Or any differently than he treated Harry, Justin realized. So he decided that he doesn’t care what colour his eyes are. What difference does it make, really?</p>
<p>Tom leaves the room in the evening, before the sun sets. Helga uses that time to tell Justin and Harry about the one time when Ruby and Carvel managed to fill each of the other (other than Hufflepuff, that is) common rooms with feathers, mostly chicken but also duck and goose and other birds. That, and they somehow enchanted the door leading from the bedrooms to the common room so that everyone who walked through that door was suddenly covered in honey. All of which, naturally, led to many students covered in honey and feathers.</p>
<p>“How did they manage to get into Slytherin common room?” As far as Justin knew, nobody who wasn’t Slytherin or wasn’t invited in wasn’t able to get in. Helga’s smile gets just a little condescending and Justin feels just a bit ashamed for it. She is the founder of his house, after all.</p>
<p>“Carvel was a Slytherin, dear. He might be my student and so reside in the rooms I created for my students, but he still was a Slytherin. And as I’m sure you know, Salazar made sure that anyone speaking Parseltongue gets… special treatment from the castle itself.”</p>
<p>Justin does know that. So he just grins at Harry and nods.</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after Tom gets back the sun sets </span>
  <span>and food appears in front of them. Justin gets excited just for a moment before he realizes that all that’s in front of them is some bread, cheese, and wine. Justin’</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> face falls.</span>
</p>
<p>“I’m not even participating in the ritual! Can’t I have more?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can.” Tom’s amused, Justin realizes abruptly. He’s not sure how exactly he knows because his face stays impassive, but he knows it. “And you can go to bed after a proper dinner, of course. Or you can wait for the meal after midnight, once we’re done with the ritual.”</p>
<p>Justin cocks his head to one side.</p>
<p>“Is that an either or situation?”</p>
<p>“It is.” Now Tom grins at him. Justin smiles back before he has the time to analyze the fact that once again, Tom’s smile isn’t exactly nice or gentle.</p>
<p>Justin huffs, but takes a piece of cheese and eagerly eats it. Harry is already halfway through his dish and Justin is not risking him deciding he wants to finish Justin’s as well.</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom and Harry leave and Justin l</span>
  <span>ooks</span>
  <span> after them. With a surprise he realizes that he wishes he could participate as well. And not with Slytherin family, either. He wants to know if his possibly magical a</span>
  <span>ncestors </span>
  <span>are happy with him, are proud that magic returned to their family and maybe, possibly, also proud of him personally.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Go to the living room. Make yourself comfortable, dearie.” He looks up at the portrait. The only one remaining is Helga there. She’s smiling at him softly, although even her smile is still somewhat sharp. Justin is starting to think that in </span><span>the </span><span>tenth century, nobody could be simply gentle. There had to be a steel under that, a power to survive the attacks. Against their castle, against them as magical people. “Midnight is hours away and the boys will make a full use of the time they have left. Sal and Rick can tell you some more about their family. Or you can maybe read, if you have something interesting.” Then her smile turns mischievous. “</span><span>Ask for Woopy. She’ll get you whatever you want.”</span></p>
<p>She winks at him and disappears from the frame.</p>
<p>Justin listens to her. He takes his book about occlumency with him to the living room and then asks for Woopy. She’s an elf and by her excitement when she answers him she specializes in looking after children. Helga was right about her giving him everything he asks for – tea and some small cakes. Well, he asks for tea. The cakes are all Woopy.</p>
<p>Salazar is happy to see him studying and soon he takes to answering Justin’s various questions about occlumency and it’s not even nine when Godrick encourages Justin to start meditating with their help. They walk him through breathing exercises and then softly instruct him what he should feel and how to start on his mental walls.</p>
<p>In the end, Justin is surprised when the wall next to the fireplace disappears to reveal stairs and soon after Harry.</p>
<p>Tom simply raises his eyebrow at Justin and with a skipped heartbeat Justin realizes that he’s sitting in Tom’s armchair. He moves to get up, but Tom simply waves at him and sits on the other armchair while Harry plops down on the carpet under the table. Justin blinks in surprise at that.</p>
<p>“Won’t you sit on the couch?”</p>
<p>“He won’t,” Tom sighs, apparently long-suffering with wrinkles around his eyes betraying his amusement. “I see you amused yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Salazar and Godrick helped a lot. How was the ritual?”</p>
<p>Harry happily babbles about showing his oldest ancestors his memories of Justin and how happy they were with him. Justin can once again feel his cheeks redden and tries to explain it away, but Tom speaks up.</p>
<p>“<span>He’s not exaggerating, Justin. This time.” Tom fires an amused smile at Harry and Justin realizes that Tom is more relaxed </span><span>than he ever saw him. “We can’t say for sure that the people we usually… exist with during Samhain are Salazar and his children, but whoever those strong ancestors are, they were happy to see me offering fosterage to you.” His smile becomes fully visible now. “Welcome to </span><span>the </span><span>family.”</span></p>
<p>Justin grins, warm feeling washing over him.</p>
<p>He might not have been able to participate in the ritual, but suddenly he understands what Samhain is about. Family. Belonging. Contentment.</p>
<p>Justin can get used to that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Chamber of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samhain is over and Harry and Justin come back to Hogwarts to find it different than they left it.<br/>Because things always change on Samhain, don't they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They g</span>
  <span>et breakfast with Tom before going back to Hogwarts. Justin has to hurry to be in the greenhouse in time, so all he has time to do before the class starts is smile at Megan and Susan and Hannah.</span>
</p>
<p>He ignores the glares Ernie and Zacharias are giving him. It honestly almost became a habit since the beginning of the school year. They are not happy about the fact that he’s being fostered in Tom’s care. Justin is not sure if they honestly believe the stuff they’re saying about him or if they’re jealous. Macmillians are a Wizengamot family, of course, but their prestige is nowhere close to lord Slytherin’s prestige.</p>
<p>He shakes his head a little at that thought. He’s spending too much time with Slytherins. Then he makes himself concentrate on the lecture by professor Sprout.</p>
<p>
  <span>On their way from Herbology to Latin they don’t really have </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> time to chat. There’s only so much time to make the journey and they have to hurry to do so in time. Susan and Hannah just grin at him and Justin returns their smile, feeling just a touch conspiratorial. He knows for a fact that only the two girls follow the old way</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> from their year and their house. It feels good, this feeling of belonging.</span>
</p>
<p>“Good Samhain?” Pansy smirks at him almost meanly when they get the chance to talk in pairs. Justin simply laughs.</p>
<p>“<span>Yes. Though I can imagine it getting better. You, heiress Parkinson?”</span></p>
<p>“Blessed, as always. Now, exitum?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin sighs. Translating is one thing, </span>
  <span>but </span>
  <span>conjuring in Latin is a right pain in </span>
  <span>hi</span>
  <span>s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he’s trying to stay focused on their exercise, it’s kind of hard to not notice the tension in the room. Mostly from the pa</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>rs of Ernie and Blaise and Zacharias and h</span>
  <span>eiress Greengrass</span>
  <span>. Though to t</span>
  <span>he heiress’</span>
  <span> credit she seems mostly confused by the aggression Zacharias is showing her. Blaise is evidently having trouble keeping his temper in check and not reacting to… whatever it is Ernie is almost hissing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>Looking around Justin realizes that Harry and Draco are growing agitated as well. Megan and Wayne are not being annoying, though – they almost seem like they’re terrified of them. Especially Megan.</p>
<p>“Did something happen during the weekend?”</p>
<p>“<span>Apparently.” Justin quickly turns to Pansy when he hears the tightness in her voice. She rolls her eyes. “Blaise and Millicent are the only ones in our year who stayed behind. Millie is… quiet on her b</span><span>est</span><span> day and Blaise has a flair for dramatics, so he won’t tell us until lunch.”</span></p>
<p>Justin looks around the room once more.</p>
<p>“<span>How scandalous would </span><span>it</span><span> be if I joined you for lunch?”</span></p>
<p>Pansy’s mean grin widens and Justin realizes that he likes it.</p>
<p>“Very. I’ll save you a seat.”</p>
<p>Charms with Ravenclaws is interesting. Mostly because this time they don’t have to hurry that much and they arrive in enough time to talk with each other.</p>
<p>That’s when Justin first hears the story of Halloween.</p>
<p>Ernie tells it, so he’s really glad he already asked to hear the Slytherin’s version. He’s not sure that Ernie is exaggerating, but he hopes he is.</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, when the Halloween feast ended and most of the remaining students came out, they found Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Granger in a </span>
  <span>corridor with writing on the wall in blood and a petrified cat.</span>
</p>
<p>“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.”</p>
<p>The silence that falls over all the students gets tense after Ernie finishes the message on the wall in would-like-to-be-scary voice. Justin frowns at that.</p>
<p>“What’s the Chamber of Secrets? And what heir?”</p>
<p>All the eyes turn on him as if he’s an idiot. And hey, he doesn’t know stuff that purebloods see as obvious, but that doesn’t mean he’s an idiot! He just doesn’t have the same frame of reference as pureblood wizards.</p>
<p>“The Chamber that Salazar Slytherin left behind to clean the castle of mudbloods.”</p>
<p>“And the Slytherin heir, obviously.”</p>
<p>Justin hates the way they talk to him like he’s a child. The Slytherins sometimes… they don’t even make fun of him. They tease him, mostly. And they’re always happy to explain things without sounding this… condescending.</p>
<p>Well. Not without good humour.</p>
<p>“Slytherin doesn’t have an heir right now. Tom is already a lord and Harry wasn’t able to claim the heirship yet.”</p>
<p>“<span>As far as you know.” J</span><span>ustin</span><span> frowns at the way Ernie lifts up his nose. “But hey, you couldn’t have been with them the whole evening. You’re not part of their family.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A hot anger runs across Justin’s spine, but he pushes that away. He is part of their family. Not… not in the way he could be if he agreed to the blood adoption, but he is part of the family </span>
  <span>nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>Besides, making a secret chamber doesn’t really sound like Salazar. And when he talked about the dead muggleborn students he sounded honestly heartbroken. Not like someone who was glad for that outcome.</p>
<p>“<span>Besides, we all heard the seventh year Slytherin.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a general agreement and Justin’s eyes find Susan just as she rolls h</span>
  <span>ers</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“What was that, Zacharias?”</p>
<p>“Your turn, mudbloods.”</p>
<p>Even Susan and Hannah freeze at that, but it doesn’t clear anything for Justin.</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard his friends using that word, he’s very aware. For Granger. For some of the other muggleborn</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>. But not all of them. Never Justin. Or honestly, any muggleborn from their year other than Granger. Yes for some older muggleborns, but not their year. In fact, Harry seems almost fond of Megan.</span>
</p>
<p>“What does that mean? The word.”</p>
<p>Now all the eyes turn to him.</p>
<p>“<span>You can’t tell us you haven’t heard it before, with all the time you spend around Slytherin</span><span>s</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Justin gives Ernie an unimpressed stare, raised eyebrows and all. He’s emulating Tom, so he hopes that it doesn’t give away the fact that yes, he did hear it around, but never got to ask what it means. </span>
  <span>Then he turns towards the Ravenclaws.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Anthony? Can you, please, explain what th</span><span>at</span><span> word means?”</span></p>
<p>“It’s a derogatory term for muggleborns used widely by those prejudiced against them.”</p>
<p>Justin smiles at him and thanks him politely, but in his mind thinks that something doesn’t sit right with that definition. He’s not sure what exactly it is, though. He would love to argue that his friends are not prejudiced, but… something isn’t right about that argument either.</p>
<p>Thankfully, charms class starts then and Justin doesn’t have to think about that anymore.</p>
<p>Of course, that doesn’t last long.</p>
<p>
  <span>His friends are already seated when he makes it to lunch. </span>
  <span>Pansy waves him over and he hurries to take his place between her and Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>“Now will you tell us.”</p>
<p>“Awww, you waited for me? I’m touched.”</p>
<p>“As you should be. Blaise?”</p>
<p>Blaise’s story matches Ernie’s, though Justin will admit that Blaise’s retelling is much more entertaining. Plus, he has behind-the-scene information that Ernie doesn’t.</p>
<p>“<span>The true fun was in the common room.” Blaise’s perfectly white teeth against his dark skin are somehow fear-inducing. “The one yelling in the hallway about mudbloods? </span><span>Michael Young, seventh year, muggleborn.”</span></p>
<p>That surprises Justin, but it apparently amuses his friends.</p>
<p>“<span>The moment we were all back in our common room Farley dragged him to the first years to explain himself, but of course by that point the whole room was paying </span><span>attention</span><span>. Apparently, Young made some friends in his Introductory class during his first two years with Hufflepuff muggleborns from his year. Except those friends ha</span><span>ve</span><span> been harassing him ever since his OWLs about him being too friendly with the terrible prejudiced Slytherin</span><span>s</span><span>. Young apologized to the first year muggleborns for yelling that, saying that his temper got the better of him and that he obviously didn’t mean them. I honestly think that Farley put the fear of Merlin and Morgana into him.”</span></p>
<p>Justin nods slowly, noticing that Harry is checking on the first years and not bothering to check on them, too. It’s not like he can help them inside the Slytherin dorms anyway.</p>
<p>“What’s a mudblood?”</p>
<p>Pansy frowns at him and Draco stares, but the rest of them don’t even react to the word.</p>
<p>“Muggleborn refusing to learn our customs and recognize that our culture is different from the muggle one,” Harry answers in an absent way, as if it’s something he hardly has to think about. “Someone pass me the butter.”</p>
<p>Justin starts properly eating himself, but he still collects the differences in the ways Slytherins and other students react to the word.</p>
<p>“That’s not how Anthony explained it.”</p>
<p>“<span>Of course not,” snorts Draco while stabbing his potatoes to make them into a mash.</span></p>
<p>“Let me guess,” Blaise draws out. “It’s a terrible slur used on all muggleborns by the terrible, prejudiced Slytherins.”</p>
<p>Harry frowns.</p>
<p>“I though that attitude has been dying out these last ten years.”</p>
<p>“Probably, but ever since Saturday it’s been hitting a new high.”</p>
<p>“<span>What about the Chamber?” Justin asks when he realizes that he doesn’t have that much time left. Mondays are long for Hufflepuffs, especially the muggleborn ones. After lunch they have </span><span>T</span><span>ransfiguration with Gryffindors and then the </span><span>I</span><span>ntroductory class. That makes Monday his longest day, starting at nine in the morning and ending at half past five in the afternoon. “Ernie said something about Salazar leaving a secret chamber behind that… would clean the castle of the mudbloods?” As he says it he scrunches his nose. “It sounds like a lot of nonsense to me. Besides, we have the portraits of the founders right there in the Greeting Hall, why not ask them?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Oh, the prefects asked them.” Blaise’s smile turns positively vicious. “Apparently, they </span><span>have no idea what they were talking about. Dumbledore is already arranging for a team of </span><span>A</span><span>urors to come and question them.”</span></p>
<p>“Why Aurors?” Draco sounds positively puzzled. “Wouldn’t a portrait-maker be the logical choice?”</p>
<p>“Since when is anything that Dumbledore does logical?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>n Monday evenings Justin is usually glad to go from supper straight to bed. Well, bathroom first. He usually doesn’t fall asleep right away, but he doesn’t socialize either.</span>
</p>
<p>Come to think of it, he doesn’t really spend that much time in the common room in general.</p>
<p>
  <span>Their common room is comfortable. Too comfortable for Justin’s tastes, to be completely honest – there’s no place to write their essays or properly study. There’s a number of small, round windows that provide enough light on any given day yet don’t disturb the atmosphere of comfort. There’s a number of s</span>
  <span>ofas </span>
  <span>and armchairs big and small and even a good chunk of beanbags, most in rich yellow and some in black. Some people study in those, but Justin finds them too comfortable to properly pay attention. It’s a big room and it’s full of those comfortable sitting places. That, and it’s pretty full with pla</span>
  <span>nts – some flowerpots are hanging from the ceiling, most are just sitting on the floor then and there. Justin usually stays far enough from those, not sure what the plants are exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls are not exactly bare, there are some tapestries hanging around. They’re all just a version</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> of the Hufflepuff crest, with the crest itself hanging above the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No bookshelves, as there apparently are in Slytherin and Ravenclaw common room, and almost no painting</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>The seats in front of the main fireplace are reserved for the older students. They’re not nearly as socially aware of their standings as Slytherins, but the place of honor is still respected. Unless Helga from her painting above the fireplace talks to someone. But that’s usually her starting this conversation.</p>
<p>
  <span>When Justin makes his way to the common room for the first time since </span>
  <span>before</span>
  <span> Samhain, Helga is not in the frame. Justin still makes his way to the painting. The seventh years sitting in the armchairs and on the sofa frown at him, but he ignores them.</span>
</p>
<p>“Helga? Helga, can you hear me? Can you come here, please?”</p>
<p>“Who do you think you are, little first year, talking to lady Hufflepuff like that?”</p>
<p>Justin rolls his eyes and turns towards the seventh years. No prefect with them. Explains the first year comment.</p>
<p>“I’m a second year. And as for your second question-”</p>
<p>“You called, dearie?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin turns around and smiles at Helga. She has a tunic and trousers on in the painting, as she always does – Harry tells him that she never really liked robes. If robes were needed for some occasion, Helga usually tried to avoid said occasion. And her trousers are evidently from a rich fabric and her tunic, in almost golden colour, is heavily e</span>
  <span>mbroidered with black thread. Thanks to that it was considered a formal wear when it was painted. Her tunic has long sleeve</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>, so the wand and dagger that Justin knows are </span>
  <span>on her forehands </span>
  <span>are covered. Her hair, light blonde with silver strands, is done in a braided crown around her head. Her crooked smile and sparkly eyes don’t help with the fact that she doesn’t look as regal as her famous friend</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“I admit I wasn’t expecting to talk to you so soon after today’s breakfast, Justin.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to bother you, Helga,” he smiles at her and ignores the stares the seventh years keep giving him and Helga in turn, “but I need some information I think you can provide. Can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?”</p>
<p>Helga’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.</p>
<p>“<span>What was that, dearie?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Of course she wouldn’t know.” The boy’s voice is somewhat v</span><span>enomous</span><span>. Justin ignores it. “It’s called </span><span>C</span><span>hamber of </span><span>S</span><span><em>ecrets</em></span><span> for a reason. Salazar didn’t tell anyone about it!”</span></p>
<p>“I doubt that very much, but maybe you should ask Rick, Justin. He was the keeper of Sal’s secrets, after all.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t exactly have the same access to Rick’s portrait as I do to yours. Helga, please. It’s supposed to be some sort of chamber where… I don’t know, Salazar had some way of killing muggleborns?”</p>
<p>Helga’s smile falls at that.</p>
<p>“His monster.”</p>
<p>This time it’s a girl’s voice who hisses it and Helga’s suddenly cold eyes shift to hers. Her fingers twitch and for a moment Justin sees the warrior in her instead of just the healer.</p>
<p>“Don’t let Rick hear you talk like that. About Sal or about Annabeth.” She relaxes some and turns her eyes to Justin. “I suppose that could be the panic room.”</p>
<p>Justin blinks in surprise. There’s a noise of surprise behind him and when he looks he realizes that most of the room is paying attention. Great. He sighs and turns back to Helga.</p>
<p>“Panic room? Like… when there’s danger we run there to hide?”</p>
<p>“<span>Well, yes. We had a castle full of children in a time when attacks were not exactly a spare occasion. If we had a month without one we’d celebrate.” Her smile is quick and sharp and Justin is strangely reminded of Pansy. “Of course, we defended those children, were happy to die for them.” Her face turns painful just for a moment before she smooths it out. “But we needed a place for them to be safe while we fought. If possible a place where their magical parents could pick them up. And of course, Salazar was always afraid of muggles turning against us. So we built a… I guess you could call it a chamber. Bellow the wards, guarded by the castle itself, but with the possibility of apparating and disapparating there. The way to </span><span>the </span><span>chamber itself had a set of wards that would be complicated to get through if we died and they wanted the children. Of course, that never happened, but we did on occasion had to fight in the castle, so the chamber proved useful, for a time. Then, of course, the F</span><span>loo</span><span> was invented </span><span>and we suddenly had a different option. Sal and Rick were ridiculously fond of the chamber, so we let them have it and instead built a hall full of fireplaces next to the Great Hall. We were able to set up a system where all the children left through there. Either to their homes, if their parents were magical and wealthy enough to have F</span><span>loo</span><span> so soon after its invention, or to one of our castles. The students who were already claimed by one of us got to the castle of their teacher, the younger set was sent to the Slytherin castle, since it was the most comfortable and big enough for them. The youngest always left first, with the oldest students staying the longest to guard the rest of them.” She blinks a few times after that. “I… don’t remember anything else about the chamber you are asking about.”</span></p>
<p>She’s not really confused when she looks at Justin, though. Instead there’s something sharp and amused staring right at Justin. Justin feels like he should be able to read something from all of that information, but that just makes him more confused.</p>
<p>“What about the monster?”</p>
<p>“It petrified Camilla’s cat.”</p>
<p>Helga’s sharp smirk is back as she looks around the common room.</p>
<p>“Annabeth is a Basilisk. Why would she petrify a cat when she would be much better off eating it?”</p>
<p>Of course, that information doesn’t relax anyone. In fact, it starts a panic. Justin just sighs and smiles and nods at Helga before leaving the room. He’s a friend, basically a brother, to Harry, who is not only a Parseltongue but also very enthusiastic about snakes. He knows that Basilisks are protectors, not monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he next day breakfast is interesting. The whole Hufflepuff table is in disarray and by the way Justin is always surrounded by people it’s at least partially his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>Before the breakfast is over the whole Great Hall is glaring daggers at Slytherins. Harry takes care to sit properly, eat enough, and not to let anger or even annoyance show. He’s already tired of that attitude towards Slytherins and he lived through it for a day. How did father manage it for the whole seven years is beyond him.</p>
<p>Potions with Ravenclaws is tense. Harry tries to smile and wave at Sue Li, a muggleborn girl who was friendly with them at the end of last school year, though Harry admits that he didn’t exactly make an effort to keep in touch this year. Sue Li tenses and turns her back on him, talking to the Ravenclaw Patil twin.</p>
<p>With a sigh Harry turns back to preparing his table. It’s a theoretical class for them this time, even though it’s a double class. So along with his potions things he pulls out a scroll to practice his runes.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the rest of their day is spent with Hufflepuffs. So naturally, Pansy jumps Justin as soon as they see him.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened to Hufflepuffs after dinner and how are you involved?”</p>
<p>Justin smiles at her, delight evident in his face.</p>
<p>“Why, Pansy, is there some information you don’t know?”</p>
<p>Pansy’s smile falls and she glares at Justin.</p>
<p>“Don’t try me, Finch-Fletchley. Tell me.”</p>
<p>Justin laughs, but lets himself be pulled into their small group. With surprise Harry realizes that he leaves the rest of Hufflepuffs far behind him.</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin tells them about the conversation he had with Helga in the common room the night before. Theo and Blaise look shock</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> while Draco and Pansy just roll their eyes. Harry grins at Justin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, of course, Justin </span>
  <span>tells them that thanks to Helga everyone now knows about Annabeth. And that Annabeth is a </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>asilisk.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry, Draco, and Pansy snicker, but Theo whitens and Blaise freezes. Then Blaise slowly turns his head towards Harry.</p>
<p>“Are you telling me that there’s a Basilisk in the castle?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs and smiles widely, but then quickly adds: “She’s been here ever since the school opened. Well… give or take ten to twenty years. She never killed anyone. That’s not why she’s here – she’s the last line of defense. She can’t attack a student.”</p>
<p>“But apparently, she can attack her cat.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but why would she?” Surprisingly, it’s Justin making this point. When Harry turns to him he just shrugs. “Helga said it, but it makes sense – why would she turn the cat into a stone instead of simply eating it?”</p>
<p>Blaise doesn’t look convinced, but then they’re let in the room.</p>
<p>Rowena greets them with a smile and waits for them to sit down and settle before properly starting the class. They just finished their study of times of Merlin and are supposed to take a test on it during their Friday double class. Rowena promised them to spend this class answering their questions, helping with their review of it.</p>
<p>But of course, that’s not how the questions go.</p>
<p>
  <span>It works, for two students. Then E</span>
  <span>rnie Macmillan</span>
  <span> gets to ask a question.</span>
</p>
<p>“Is it true that there’s a Basilisk in the castle?”</p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the room grows tense, but Rowena just smiles and </span>
  <span>Percival even looks up from some kind of </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>toy he has on the floor to grin at the class in general.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Oh, don’t worry, mister M</span><span>acmillan</span><span>. Annabeth is there to protect children, not to attack them. Besides, she despises petrifying anyone. Salazar and Godrick spoiled her rotten, really.”</span></p>
<p>Her smile is small but entirely fond. Harry grins when he sees it.</p>
<p>“But it’s in the castle?”</p>
<p>Rowena sighs and relaxes into her chair.</p>
<p>“Technically, no. She’s not on the grounds or in the castle itself. She’s outside the wards.”</p>
<p>“<span>What about the chamber?” That’s W</span><span>ayne Hopkins</span><span>, not even bothering to ask for the word. “Is it true that it wasn’t a secret Slytherin kept from you?”</span></p>
<p>Rowena chuckles.</p>
<p>“<span>Salazar was hardly able to keep a secret from us and definitely not from Godrick. Well, nothing bigger than what he got him for their anniversary.” Then she sighs. “I know that for some reason the rumor that we and Salazar parted in bad blood has been popular when I first started teaching here, but let me assure you, that’s not true. For the rest of the year you will hear about nothing but founding of our school, so you will hear about our relationship</span><span>s</span><span> with each other in detail I’m sure you’ll wish you didn’t. I know our students back in the day wished they didn’t </span><span>know</span><span> as much about our private lives as they did. Well, mostly Salazar and G</span><span>odrick</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>With amusement Harry notes that if they were in private Rowena would roll her eyes right now. But she’s a lady and she’s in public, so she doesn’t.</p>
<p>“<span>Those two really turned into teenagers around each other. </span><span>Anyway, the chamber. I believe you’d call it a panic room nowadays.”</span></p>
<p>Harry kind of filters the story about the panic room. He heard it many times, after all. It’s just interesting and vague enough to not be of any use to him in his search of the chamber itself.</p>
<p>Behind the big chamber Salazar built himself an office and after some time even private rooms. Salazar doesn’t like to talk about it, but sometimes he was fearful and a guarded room behind their panic room was the only place where he was able to relax. And when he needed to come up with a way for the future heirs to prove that they were worthy of the title Lord Slytherin, Salazar eventually made the choice to cloak the chamber and make the finding of it the deciding factor. After all, if they wanted to be a political leader in Great Britain, they should study in Great Britain as well.</p>
<p>“Can you tell us where the chamber is?”</p>
<p>Rowena sighs and her eyes find Harry. Just for a moment, not enough for Harry to react.</p>
<p>She knows, Harry realizes with a surprise.</p>
<p>
  <span>The painting in their dining room </span>
  <span>and with it the paintings in each common room don’t know the details about the chamber. They were meant to be in Hogwarts and the heir was supposed to find the chamber on their own, without an explicit aid. So the paintings d</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>n’t know where to look for it.</span>
</p>
<p>But this Rowena, Harry realizes just as quickly, wasn’t meant to be in Hogwarts. Sure, she ended up here, but it wasn’t their intention. So, she knows. As probably the only painting in the castle.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m not able to do that. That chamber is empty now and Annabeth would not harm a student, of that I’m sure. And that’s all that’s relevant. You don’t have to worry about… whatever it is you’re worried about. There’s no monster. There’s a Basilisk loyal to the school and its students. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Rowena tries to direct their attention to the subject at hand, but most of the Hufflepuffs are distracted. Vince at least uses that to ask a lot of clarifying questions and Theo even manages to start a small debate with Rowena. Rowena seems to enjoy it, so Harry just watches with amusement.</p>
<p>Once the class is done Harry lingers behind. They’re all moving to the Defense class, but Harry wants to have a word with Rowena.</p>
<p>Of course, she knows what he wants before he even opens his mouth and smiles at him a little sadly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Mister Gaunt, is it? I can’t help you.”</p>
<p>Harry sighs and slumps against the desk closest to the painting.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I mean, technically, you’re not a painting at the castle. Well, Slytherin castle. And you’re the only painting here that knows anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the deal we made, mister Gaunt. I can’t tell you anything more than I already did. Well.” She hesitates for a moment before gazing in his eyes. “I can tell you that there’s more than one door leading where you want to go, but to open them you need to open the one door first.”</p>
<p>Harry frowns at her. That’s not at all helpful. Rowena has to read that in his face because she laughs.</p>
<p>“I know, little snake, and I’m sorry, but Salazar has his reasons. We all do.”</p>
<p>“I know. I just have a feeling that me finding it just became much more important.”</p>
<p>Rowena watches him for long moments before slowly nodding.</p>
<p>“Fine. I can give you one more. Your journey starts where his journey here ended.”</p>
<p>Harry blinks a few times. That’s as much helpful as the last one was. But then again Harry isn’t surprised. Rowena always liked her riddles. And they usually seem really easy in hindsight, but Harry seldom ever solves them before the hindsight kicks in.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Harry smiles and bows politely.</p>
<p>“Thank you, lady Ravenclaw. I will keep your wise words in mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About the cat.<br/>You probably noticed that Filch isn't part of this series. (Peeves is, although I admit I haven't yet found the way to mention him. Harry isn't really that bothered about him and he doesn't really play much of a role in the plot.) Why would a squib work in a magical castle as a caretaker? That doesn't make any sense. Especially since the elves are more than capable of taking care of everything with their magic.<br/>The only thing that explains his involvement at all is Dumbledore's need to keep loyal people around him (and probably Rowling's need to introduce squibs in some way to the books). Tom doesn't give a fuck about that. Filch is bitter, cruel to the students, and useless for the work he's hired to do. So he was fired as soon as Binns was gone.<br/>But Mrs. Norris is not the only cat in the castle, is she? Well, she's probably not in the castle without Filch here, but you know what I mean. Students are allowed a pet cat. And I imagine that many of them do have a cat.</p>
<p>I hope you like this book's rewrite so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Petrifications and keeping secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Samhain, life for Slytherins at Hogwarts changes.<br/>Quidditch and the duelling club</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out my memories of the books and movies are all intertwined. And so this fic will have some from books scenes and some book scenes.<br/>I did rewatch the movies but I just don't have the time to reread the books. So some things will be a mix of those and some probably fandom headcanons or outright things I internilized as canon over the years in the fandom.<br/>But hey, this is a crackfic, so ti shouldn't be taken too seriously!</p>
<p>Enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Justin’s little talk with Helga prefects from the other three houses are asked to talk to the paintings of their founders. It leads nowhere, of course, and all </span>
  <span>it does is alienate the other houses to Slytherin.</span>
</p>
<p>Of course no one believes them that Salazar Slytherin doesn’t know how to get into his famed Chamber of Secrets. It also puts Harry into a somewhat delicate position, because while the prefects talk to Salazar Harry can’t listen to them frustrating his grandpa Sal, so it comes out that no one can say anything until he finds the chamber, or he won’t be able to claim his heirship.</p>
<p>Slytherins understand, to some extent. The importance of one’s family is something they all agree on, the loyalty to one’s family (blood or otherwise). But the relationship between Slytherins and the rest of the school is growing worse and if it keeps that trajectory his housemates won’t be that understanding for long.</p>
<p>The Aurors come on Thursday and talk to the paintings in the Greeting Hall. Harry doesn’t really pay any attention to that – those paintings are not faithful copies of originals, they don’t know anything useful.</p>
<p>
  <span>They drill the paintings for hours, but don’t find anything useful. Someone then points out the painting teaching the first two years </span>
  <span>history</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors turn their attention there. It doesn’t last long, though – Rowena has no patience for repeated questions and so she kicks them out twenty minutes into their questioning. No one is able to enter the room after that, not even the headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry is a little worried if they’ll be able to go in for their Friday lesson, but the door opens and they’re able to step in. A Ravenclaw seventh year is already waiting for them with an exam sheets in his hands.</p>
<p>“Now, I suspect you all heard about my yesterday’s adventures, so I’d be happy to not answer any questions today. You know the routine. Please begin.”</p>
<p>Harry would love to spend all his free time going over the castle with every revealing spell he knows (he learned some since the last time he did this last year), but with the coming quidditch game their training are more intense than ever and Harry is glad he’s able to stay on top of his studies.</p>
<p>The morning of the match starts as any other Saturday – with morning run with the rest of the team. Their breakfast is quick and uncharacteristically quiet. Last year they spent each breakfast before a match making fun of whatever team they were to play that afternoon, but with the whole school glaring daggers at them they all decide not to chance that.</p>
<p>Not that they don’t make fun of the Gryffindor team at all. They just leave it for their session in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Technically, Harry won’t fly today. Or at least he hopes he won’t – he would have to fly only if two of their chasers got sick or injured in serious enough way that they wouldn’t be able to continue the match. It doesn’t usually happen in school matches, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>They still leave lunch as a team. Projecting strength and all.</p>
<p>They hardly step out of the Great Hall when there’s a flash that almost blinds them.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>Harry blinks a few times, internally agreeing with Marcus.</p>
<p>A small first year with a big old-fashioned camera clutched in his hands grins at them with a crooked smile.</p>
<p>“Hello. I’m Colin Creevey. You’re the Slytherin quidditch team, right? I didn’t know what a quidditch is, but Ginny lend me a book on it and it’s really interesting-”</p>
<p>“Don’t care. What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“<span>Um, photos? My parents never saw a quidditch game either and they can’t come and see, so I’m taking as many photos as-”</span></p>
<p>“Once more, don’t care. Don’t ever take a photo of us like that again.”</p>
<p>Harry hears the m-word on the tip of Marcus’ tongue, but he’s glad he holds it in. Marcus and the team push forward, but Harry lingers behind. The boy grins at him a little awkwardly, but Harry just frowns.</p>
<p>“<span>Taking picture of someone without their permission is not only rude, but it can lead </span><span>to</span><span> legal action against you if the picture is used in a way the person doesn’t agree with.” He looks him up and down. “Talk to lady Shacklebolt about it if you have to, but don’t do it again.”</span></p>
<p>They change into their uniforms and the quidditch gear meant to protect them before they all sit down and Marcus gets up to have a pre-game speech.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry listens with a small frown. When he glances towards Draco he watches Marcus in the same way. </span>
  <span>Of course, Marcus notices them.</span>
</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just… your speech is vaguely familiar.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is. He gives basically the same speech every time.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like we heard it, though,” points out Draco. “We were not a part of the team last year. Not officially.”</p>
<p>Marcus just shrugs and goes from “we are better than our opponents” part of his speech to “use any means necessary to win, but don’t get caught” part. That’s when it clicks for Harry.</p>
<p>“Emory!”</p>
<p>Marcus stops speaking in the middle of a sentence, eyebrows furrowed and mouth still opened. Draco giggles and nods while the rest of the team looks at Harry in confusion.</p>
<p>“Marcus sounds like Emory when he gives his inspirational speeches.”</p>
<p>“<span>I do not sound – Merlin’s beard, I do sound like Emory, don’t I?” Marcus goes from insulted to white-face surprise</span><span>d</span><span> in a matter of a second. Now Harry can’t help a giggle of his own. That, of course, draws Marcus attention. Luckily, Harry is immune to his frown. “</span><span>Not </span><span>a</span><span> word about this to anyone. Especially not Emory.”</span></p>
<p>“What about your father?” Harry’s amused, but he doesn’t think Draco realizes exactly how embarrassed Marcus is about this whole situation. Well, if he wants to poke the sleeping dragon, Harry is going to enjoy the show. “I bet he’d find it adorable.”</p>
<p>“Careful, Malfoy,” Marcus almost growls and now it’s Draco growing whiter than is natural. “I’m sure I know a thing or two your father would be interested to hear, too.”</p>
<p>Draco gulps and nods and when Marcus finally looks around at the rest of their team, they quickly nod, too. Harry grins when he sees that. Marcus truly is the perfect blend of uncle Theodore and uncle Emory in ways to scare people.</p>
<p>
  <span>When the team makes their way outside and the match starts and people notice the Slytherin’s brooms there’s an uproar. Lee Jordan, who’s commenting the match, screams into the m</span>
  <span>ega</span>
  <span>phone so much that McGonagall has to take it away from him for a moment. Harry grins and lets all of that wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p>The match itself is… well, Harry can’t really say. He and Cassius Warrington are stuck on the ground, just outside the gate from where their team came out of the changing rooms. They’re in full gear, ready to replace someone if needed. But that just means that they don’t see the game properly.</p>
<p>“This sucks!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry sighs as he plops down on the grass. Cassius frowns at him and Harry rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna get ill like that.”</p>
<p>“Am not. Come on, you can’t plan to stand there looking up the whole time.”</p>
<p>Cassius frowns harder, but then he takes out his wand and murmurs something. Suddenly a blanket appears under Harry. Harry grins at him.</p>
<p>“Shut up. Marcus would kill me if you got ill on my watch.”</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>whole team is scared of Marcus and Harry finds it hilarious. Not that Marcus isn’t scary. The more Harry sees Marcus with other people the more he realizes that Marcus really does think of him as family. Probably something close to a younger brother. Because he can push Marcus way more than anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry and Cassius lay there, their brooms next to them, looking up at the sky to at least try and see what’s going on. Jordan’s commentary helps, though Harry is not a fan of the way he’s obviously cheering for Gryffindor. It keeps them informed of the score, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun shines for once and soon Harry finds himself enjoying a somewhat lazy afternoon. The chasers are easily beating the Gryffindor team and while their chasers are very good, the new brooms help the </span>
  <span>Slytherin</span>
  <span> te</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>m keep a comfortable </span>
  <span>lead.</span>
</p>
<p>Of course, then Draco and Potter catch a lead on the snitch and things get much more interesting. For a while. Then they both disappear under the stands, out of the view.</p>
<p>Harry sits up quickly.</p>
<p>“Is that safe?”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Cassius shrugs, his eyes back on the game. “Don’t worry, madam Pomfrey knows how to deal with quidditch injuries.”</p>
<p>That does not calm Harry down. He doesn’t exactly ignore the game, but he does keep his eyes flicking over the stands, or rather on the construction bellow them. And he’s glad for it, because just a few minutes later first Potter and then Draco fly out of the construction. Potter’s broom flies away from him, since he has one arm cradled close to his chest while the other hand is closed around… well, Harry assumes it’s a snitch.</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco isn’t much better off. He manages to hold on to his broom, but </span>
  <span>that just means that he lands closer to the stands and to Harry’s worry stays lying on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gets up and runs to Draco without even thinking about it. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e’s not the first to arrive – Marcus landed by Draco’s side first, but he’s there soon after, just as the rest of their team touches down.</span>
</p>
<p>Draco has his eyes closed tightly and he keeps his hand pressed closely to his right side.</p>
<p>“Hey, Malfoy. You okay?”</p>
<p>Harry rolls his eyes at Marcus’ awkwardness and kneels next to Draco, softly touching the hand holding his side. Draco hisses, but opens his eyes to look at Harry and then turns to Marcus.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Marcus scoffs.</p>
<p>“They won by ten points. Big deal. What happened down there?”</p>
<p>“Flew into some wooden beams,” Draco snorts. “Should have practiced slalom more.”</p>
<p>“We’ll work on it.” Marcus pats Draco’s shoulder heavily and makes a guilty face when Draco winces. “Now let’s get you into the infirmary before your father makes it here and causes a scene.”</p>
<p>Draco’s eyes grow wide and he nods quickly, trying to sit up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Draco’s injuries are just minor and after some potions and </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> two hour rest in the infirmary he’s able to come back to the common room. Harry and the rest of the team left as soon as Lucius Malfoy turned up, per his request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Draco comes to the common room in good spirits. </span>
  <span>The atmosphere in the room isn’t exactly cheerful, so Harry tugs him to sit on the sofa next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>“What’s got you in such good spirits?”</p>
<p>“Potter broke his arm.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly a big injury. A cup of Skele-gro and you’re good to go. Maybe two hours in the infirmary, that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Well, it would be it if Lockhart didn’t try to be the hero. He managed to vanish his bones.”</p>
<p>Harry and his friends stare at Draco for a moment before they all dissolve into laughter. Their laughter draws attention and so Draco has to tell it again and soon the whole common room hears it. It lifts their spirits some, though not that much.</p>
<p>Of course, it doesn’t last long.</p>
<p>
  <span>A fifth year walking into the Great Hall in front of them gets a Stinging hex into his thigh. A wave of anger raises in Harry, but the boy hardly sta</span>
  <span>ggers before simply walking into the Hall and sitting at the table. Pansy wraps her hand around Harry’s arm and digs her nails in his flash. When Harry looks at her she has a thunderous expression, but she holds her head high and continues on.</span>
</p>
<p>Theo behind Harry moves suddenly and then hisses and Harry tenses, ready to turn around and hex anyone who did… whatever they did to Theo, but Pansy’s hold on him tightens and she leads him to their usual seat on the table.</p>
<p>“What was that, Theo?”</p>
<p>Theo shrinks a little and looks away.</p>
<p>“They aimed for your back. I knew about it. It was a light Stinging hex, nothing I haven’t taken before.”</p>
<p>Harry is seething as Draco frowns at Theo.</p>
<p>“I’ll brew some Calming Salve today. If this continues, we’ll need it.”</p>
<p>Apparently, there was another petrification. But this time it wasn’t a cat.</p>
<p>“Wait, Colin Creevey? The first year with camera?”</p>
<p>“<span>Yes, him.” Justin’s jaw moves before he looks Harry straight in his eyes. “There’s already a talk that he angered your quidditch team and so when you lost you let out your anger </span><span>out</span><span> on him.”</span></p>
<p>“That’s preposterous!”</p>
<p>Justin shrugs.</p>
<p>“He’s a first year muggleborn, he’s known to be annoying, and the protection period is over. And he got petrified not even twenty four hours after being seen annoying a Slytherin quidditch team.”</p>
<p>“So what, you’re saying that they have a point?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying that I see the logic, however flawed it is.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, so does Harry. He hates it and he hates that he understands the mental leaps people are able of when they’re scared. But </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> understand</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>“But you don’t believe that, do you?”</p>
<p>“<span>Of course not!” Justin sounds almost insulted. “</span><span>I know you. And I bet that the moment Draco was injured you completely forgot about any annoying first years.”</span></p>
<p>Well, he’s not wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once Harry and Justin write their letters to father together. Harry is pretty sure that they both talk about what’s happening in the castle, but he also knows that father will be glad to hear from both of them, so he doesn’t comment on it.</p>
<p>It doesn’t occur to Harry that the reply doesn’t come as soon as he’s used to until Justin asks him about it on Wednesday.</p>
<p>“Did you already get Tom’s answer?”</p>
<p>Harry frowns as he looks at Justin. They took the walk to the owlery together on Sunday and father usually answers the next day, maximally two days later. Even when Harry asks something father has to research first he at least receives an answer telling him so and the answer to his question later. Now it’s Wednesday afternoon, three days later, and still nothing.</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I assume you didn’t, either?”</p>
<p>Justin frowns and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Tom always answers swiftly. Before Samhain, that is. I already sent him a letter a week ago and I still didn’t get an answer to that.”</p>
<p>“Did you use your owl or a school owl last week?”</p>
<p>Justin also sent letter to his parents on Sunday. For that one he used his own owl, but for father’s he used a school owl.</p>
<p>“School owl. My parents bought me Gandalf, so I use him for that conversation only.”</p>
<p>Apparently, Gandalf is some kind of a wizard in some muggle novel. Justin named his owl after the wizard because he himself is a wizard.</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t quite understand the logic behind it, but Justin seems amused every time he talks about Gandalf, so he doesn’t question it.</p>
<p>Harry looks around the table. Theo is helping Neville, Greg, and Vince with their Transfiguration homework while Pansy is helping Millicent with her Charms essay. Draco and Blaise are working on their Herbology essay. Well, they’re fighting about something or other about it, but that’s their usual way of enjoying themselves, so Harry leaves them to it.</p>
<p>“Ten minutes and we’ll go check if Nimueh is back?”</p>
<p>Justin nods and goes back to his own Defense essay. It takes them closer to twenty minutes to leave their essays at a place they’re comfortable leaving them for later, but they still get up and go check the owlery.</p>
<p>Nimueh is back. So is Gandalf, which seems to surprise Justin as well.</p>
<p>“My parents are usually not as quick with their answers as Tom and they haven’t answered me yet. Without Gandalf they don’t have a way to reply.”</p>
<p>On Saturday they both receive an owl from Harry’s father. Harry’s letter is a politely worded reprimand about him not writing at all and by Justin’s face his letter is similar.</p>
<p>They sit down to write a letter together and send it with Nimueh that afternoon. The next morning Nimueh is at the owlery.</p>
<p>That’s when Harry grows suspicious.</p>
<p>“Hey, Marcus. You have Daily Prophet delivered every morning, right?”</p>
<p>Marcus frowns at him, but gestures for him to sit down next to him. They’re in their common room, Marcus appears to be studying at one of the tables near the bookshelves, but when Harry peers at the scrolls in front of him he finds plans for their quidditch game.</p>
<p>“You know I do. Emory insists. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Was there any mention about the attack on the muggleborn since it happened?”</p>
<p>Marcus’ eyes widen just a little bit.</p>
<p>“Not that I know of. But I usually just thumb through it. You’d better ask Elliott from the sixth year. She reads it back to back.”</p>
<p>Harry is not happy about having to go to an upper year he doesn’t personally know, but he feels this is important.</p>
<p>Claudia Elliott is a girl from a sixth year who doesn’t really spend much time in the common room, so Harry has to kind of corner her on her way in. Better than knocking on her bedroom, is Harry’s personal opinion.</p>
<p>“Not a single word,” is her answer to the same question he asked Marcus. “I sent them some letters to inform them, but I got no answer yet. Why are you asking?”</p>
<p>Harry eyes her for a moment before he decides that he doesn’t risk anything by answering honestly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think letters with any information about the petrification leave Hogwarts property. I’ve been trying to inform father, but he keeps complaining that I don’t write at all.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen just a little before she clenches her jaw.</p>
<p>“That’s a serious accusation, mister Gaunt.”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to accuse anyone, miss Elliott. Just… stating facts.”</p>
<p>Harry and Justin sit down to compose a letter alluding to something being wrong at Hogwarts without outright saying what, but when they go check the owlery the next morning Nimueh is still there. Another letter from Harry’s father burns a hole into Harry’s pocket. He doesn’t like disappointing his father, but he admittedly hasn’t been as good about writing to him as he’d wish. So his father probably doesn’t have a reason to think that something is wrong, just that they’re too busy enjoying themselves.</p>
<p>It’s only when they write a boring letter about their classes and their friends, not mentioning anything wrong at all, that finally manages to reach him.</p>
<p>Someone is keeping the whole petrifying problem a secret. Harry does not like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In between training and homework and curfew it’s not easy to find the time to search the castle for secret entrance to a secret chamber.</p>
<p>They start at the dungeon.</p>
<p>“What did lady Ravenclaw say about where we should look? Something about where Salazar Slytherin ended his stay here?”</p>
<p>“Our journey should start where his journey ended.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we start looking at, like, the headmaster’s office?”</p>
<p>Harry gives Pansy an unimpressed stare.</p>
<p>“Start by a part of the castle where no one but Slytherins will bother us, or start at the room that’s probably the most guarded in the whole castle, risking anger of the headmaster who is not exactly the most friendly to us?”</p>
<p>“Well, if we go around the whole castle we might still be looking by the time we graduate! We should be clever about this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but we don’t even know that the headmaster’s office is what Rowena meant! Technically, Salazar wasn’t employed by Hogwarts, he was the founder, so he probably didn’t need to check out with the headmaster. And I mean, Rick was the headmaster back then. They’d probably wouldn’t do it in the office even if there was something official to take care of between them.”</p>
<p>“What about his office?” With surprise Harry turns towards Theo. His cheeks grow pink, but he doesn’t look away from them. “Surely he had an office here.”</p>
<p>“Behind the chamber, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but that sounds like his private office. But he needed to be there for students during the day, right? Surely he had an office for that.”</p>
<p>Harry exchanges a look with the rest of his friends. They all seem as surprised as he feels, but he can also see their agreement.</p>
<p>“The castle has been probably rebuilt a lot since the beginning of eleventh century anyway. Are there even any plans of the original castle left?”</p>
<p>“I’ll write to father, ask him about the plans. But in the meantime...”</p>
<p>Pansy gives out a long-suffering sigh, but she helps them search the dungeons.</p>
<p>Most of them spent all their lives around magic, so they know how to feel for it, how to recognize hidden things. And it’s a great opportunity to show how to do all that to Justin.</p>
<p>Harry asks father for plans of the original castle. He doesn’t give him any explanation for it, afraid that it wouldn’t reach him if he did. But he’s happy when three days later he receives said plans along with father’s letter, asking him what he needs the plans for. When Harry tries to answer that his letter disappears the same way any other letter with any information about petrifications did. So instead he promises to explain everything over Yule.</p>
<p>
  <span>The plans are much less helpful than Harry expected. </span>
  <span>It’s hard to recognize what is what in those plans and there are almost no descriptions about what the rooms are for. It takes Harry and his friends two hours to figure out where the Great Hall is and then, the next day, they realize that they got it wrong and their so-called Great Hall is actually </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> kitchen, shaped the same way as the Great Hall so that the elves could send all the food to the floor above them.</span>
</p>
<p>In conclusion, Harry would have to dedicate hours to those plans to make any sense of them, and he doubts he would find anything labeled as Salazar’s office.</p>
<p>Unlike last year, they take their time with every hallway. They find a few more secret passages, but no secret chamber.</p>
<p>
  <span>One Sunday afternoon, when they’re searching close to the Slytherin common room, they decide on their way from the Great Hall to stop in the common room for tea. Mostly because Pansy and Draco won’t be joining them at all, given that it’s a Sunday afternoon, and so they decide that they don’t need to spend all afternoon searching.</span>
</p>
<p>“Well, I should-”</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid, Justin,” Blaise rolls his eyes while smirking at Harry. “We are going to search in a bit. We’d miss you then. So just take tea with us.”</p>
<p>Harry grins at Justin and hooks their arms together, making sure that he doesn’t run.</p>
<p>
  <span>The common room, when they step into it, is emptier than usual. No girls are just sitting around and almost everyone present is truly Slytherin. Harry didn’t quite realize how many people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff </span>
  <span>visit the Slytherin common room regularly until they suddenly weren’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>Justin tenses when they step into the common room, but most people just look away as quickly as they look at him and Marcus nods at him before going back to whatever it is he’s doing on the sofa near one of the fireplaces.</p>
<p>Theo and Blaise make their way to the sofa and three armchairs they usually occupy. It’s not like the common room has a sitting arrangement, but when they spend some time there they usually sit here. Blaise calls for Gorrey and asks for tea and cakes. Nobody bats an eye when the elf appears and then disappears. Not even when tea and cakes truly appear on the table in front of the sofa.</p>
<p>Theo curls in one armchair, Blaise drapes himself over a second one, and Harry tugs Justin down to the sofa.</p>
<p>It takes some time for Justin to relax. And of course, the moment he manages it Nettle appears in between the sofa and Theo’s armchair.</p>
<p>“Finch-Fletchley. You being fostered by lord Slytherin, right?”</p>
<p>Justin tenses again and nods.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir… prefect… sir.”</p>
<p>Harry sniggers and even Nettle smiles tensely. He just nods at them and goes away again. Justin frowns at Harry.</p>
<p>“Your prefects are scary.”</p>
<p>“They are. But you passed the test. Now we have a place to hang out that isn’t the library.”</p>
<p>Justin’s smile relaxes and grows excited. Harry loves to see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they make it out of the dungeon suddenly they realize that the ground floor and the floors above are much smaller than </span>
  <span>the system bellow the ground level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry’s birthday comes and with it a number of presents. Luckily, his birthday is on Monday so he doesn’t have to rush to a training and can open everything before breakfast. </span>
  <span>He’s happy to see that other than the usual people who give him gifts (his family, his childhood friends, Marcus, who is kinda both and kinda neither) </span>
  <span>he also receiv</span>
  <span>es</span>
  <span> gifts from Blaise, Justin, and Theo. Neither one of them sent him any birthday gifts last year, although Blaise and Justin did send Yule gifts, so Harry assumed it was just because they didn’t know when his birthday is. And Theo… well.</span>
</p>
<p>Last year Theo didn’t send any gift, even for Yule. Harry worried that it was because he didn’t think their friendship important enough, but it turns out it was just because his father controlled everything in his life, including his access to his vault. And Theo was too fearful to ask for money to buy gifts for his friends.</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of his gifts are just small things, but he doesn’t mind. He knows that the bigger gifts he usually gets for Yule. The rune textbooks uncles Emory and Theodore sen</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> him seem really nice – they’re some old versions with more types of rune</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> than is nowadays normal </span>
  <span>to teach beginners. The textbooks are just overviews so nothing really detailed, but Harry still likes it a lot. Uncle Corvinus sends a self-filling flashy quill made from a peacock feather. Rabastan sends a set of potions that alter consumer’s skin colour, but unlike the one Harry has a recipe for this one doesn’t need an antidote, the colour changes back twenty hours after consuming the potion. There’s about fifteen of them, each causing a different colour, all with notes on them written in Barty’s tight handwriting on the effects of the potion. The book on chaser training techniques from Marcus is really no surprise, </span>
  <span>but the organizer for his table Theo gives him is a nice surprise. Harry really is a little too chaotic where his work table is concerned and this organizer has six levels and has two parts on each level, so that way he has space for each of his subjects. Blaise </span>
  <span>and Millicent each</span>
  <span> send him a nice box of chocolates </span>
  <span>and Vince and Greg some sweets</span>
  <span>. Pansy gives him a gorgeous journal charmed to keep everyone but him locked out, and Draco pairs it with a quill made with the journal in a set – it appears in the journal when he opens it and disappears when he closes it with the quill in it. The quill is the same black as the journal and if Draco is right, it shouldn’t run out of ink until the journal is filled with writing. But it also is charmed so it’s able to write into the journal and nowhere else. It’s </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>pretty amazing gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ustin gives him some muggle novel. Harry is not amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father’s gift and his letter is what almost makes him cry. In frustration, of course. Father gives him a ring charmed to </span>
  <span>protect him, warn him against poisons the same way Pansy’s ring </span>
  <span>does</span>
  <span>, but also to absorb spells sent Harry’s way. Father writes that because he’s thirteen now, he should be wearing a protective ring. And because he can’t claim the heir ring yet (Harry doesn’t cry, he doesn’t, certainly not because he feels like he’s disappointing his father) this should be a good compensation. It should be able to absorb all the legal hexes students at Hogwarts </span>
  <span>learn</span>
  <span>. Harry quickly puts the ring on his ring finger on his right hand </span>
  <span>and gets up to prepare for his next week.</span>
</p>
<p>The December is, as always, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game. Most of Slytherins opt out of going to see that game. No reason to give people the chance to catch them with too many people around and no way to point to one person who sent the curse.</p>
<p>The quidditch team still goes. Strategy, Marcus claims. And honestly, Harry believes that Marcus actually means it. The rest of them on the other hand mostly go for the game itself. In Hogwarts you get one game per month. You don’t just skip one if you truly love the game.</p>
<p>Justin joins them. Well, he joins Harry and Draco, but the team refuses to leave them undefended, so he joins all of them. And of course the older boys make fun of him for the way his whole face is fully coloured in black and yellow. Luckily Justin isn’t too touchy and knows how to have fun.</p>
<p>Hufflepuff has a new seeker that seems to be actually good. Of course, that doesn’t help much with the fact that its chasers are less than mediocre, but in the end it makes all the difference when Diggory catches the snitch. Hufflepuff wins only by thirty points, but they win. Justin, at least, seems thrilled with that outcome. Marcus chuckles.</p>
<p>“Don’t be too excited, little Puff. In the grand scheme of things, thirty points is really little.”</p>
<p>“Who cares? At least we won. Already better than last year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re done with searching the first floor when there’s a notice about a dueling club. Draco is excited about it, but Harry is not sure he feels that good about the concept.</p>
<p>The hostility towards Slytherins hasn’t settled. In fact Harry would say that it grew worse. In the time before he got the ring Harry got really good at nonverbal Defendo. It helps against their yearmates, but is useless against hexes the older years throw at them. As a general rule people from different houses usually throw hexes at their yearmates in Slytherin, but Harry is an exception. Of course he is – he is the son of lord Slytherin. Everyone thinks it’s his fault that Colin Creevey is petrified.</p>
<p>And while Harry is on the topic – why is Colin Creevey still petrified? He knows there’s a potion that takes care of that problem. It’s been more than a month, why did no one give it to Creevey yet?</p>
<p>Harry isn’t sure that a dueling club is such a good idea in that atmosphere. Unless they’re going to teach them Defendo and Protego. In which case, good, but not something Harry doesn’t know. Sure, his Protego is still rather unstable, but he’s working on it and he doubts anyone can help with that. It’s more about practice now than anyone teaching him anything.</p>
<p>Still, his friends seem excited about the club, so Harry goes with them.</p>
<p>The club uses a classroom that the upper years who chose dueling as their extra class use. There’s a podium ready when they’re let in and Draco drags them to stand right under it. The podium is in the middle of the room, so Harry finds himself almost face to face with Christopher Potter and Ronald Weasley. With a sigh Harry moves just a little so he doesn’t have to look at them.</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lockhart steps on the podium Harry’s expectation</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> for the club sink even lower. Professor Snape stepping up after Lockhart helps somewhat with that, but </span>
  <span>Harry</span>
  <span> still doesn’t hold his breath. He knows Draco is fond of his godfather and Harry fully respects him as a potion</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> master and has no doubt that he’s as impressive as a duelist, but he never really spent any time with him outside their potions lessons. Professor Snape wasn’t exactly kind in those, but then again potions a</span>
  <span>re</span>
  <span> a dangerous discipline.</span>
</p>
<p>The demonstration goes as well as expected and Harry can’t help but grin when Snape lands Lockhart on his ass.</p>
<p>When Snape calls Draco to duel Potter and Draco just grins, Harry has an urge to hold him back. They are twelve (well, Harry is thirteen now, he thinks absently as he turns his new ring around his finger) so their duels aren’t exactly the most impressive, but judging by Potter’s chubby frame they’re better at duels than he is. Certainly at the physical part, at least. And some of the spells they’re learning are not something they want to advertise. Not really because the magic is illegal (their magic is not stable enough to start on the truly illegal spells), but because a number of spells they’re learning are either higher year material, or not taught at Hogwarts at all.</p>
<p>That duel… it’s apparent that it’s two twelve year old boys playing duel, because there’s always a long pause before any spell flies. And the spells they use are low-powered ones, not really dangerous for anyone.</p>
<p>And then, of course, Draco uses Serpensortia.</p>
<p>Harry curses softly and makes a step forward. Draco likes to use that spell a lot, but problem with it is that you never know where the snake is coming from. Magic can’t just… make a snake. You either have to transfigure it from something or call it from somewhere. Serpentsortia does the second thing. And you never know what kind of snake you get.</p>
<p>Statistically speaking, you’re more likely to get a non-venomous snake (3,500 snake species with just about 600 species of venomous snakes), but magic reacts to emotions. When they play duel with their friends, magic would recognize that and send them something relatively safe. But Draco seems really annoyed.</p>
<p>The snake that appears in front of them is not really long or big, but immediately poses itself to attack.</p>
<p>“<em>What… where… danger...</em>”</p>
<p>The hissing is confused and Harry is desperate to help it, but he doesn’t want to speak Parseltongue in front of the whole school. The aggressive tendencies towards Slytherin only grew ever since Samhain and they have just two days left before leaving for Yule. No reason to worsen it.</p>
<p>Snape makes a step towards the snake, but Lockhart gets to it first. Harry doesn’t catch what spell he uses, but it just makes the snake fly up and back down, landing with its head facing Justin.</p>
<p>“<em>Must bite, must bite, must bite-</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>No!</em>” Harry steps in front of Justin, suddenly finding himself face to face with the snake. Just a few inches from the snake, to be honest. Harry’s own heart starts beating much faster. He likes snakes, but he knows how dangerous they can be. “<em>Please, don’t bite anyone. No one will hurt you here. I’m sorry for the summoning, but don’t bite anyone. We’re just children, younglings</em>,” he adds hastily. The snake is obviously surprised.</p>
<p>“<em>Speaker?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes! You have to obey, right? I don’t want to </em><em>command you, but I don’t want my friend to get bitten, either.</em>”</p>
<p>The snake watches Harry for three longest heartbeats of Harry’s life before settling down a little.</p>
<p>“<em>What’s going on, speaker?</em>”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Harry has an absurd idea that if the snake had hands it would set them on its hips. Or, you know, snake equivalent of hips.</p>
<p>“<em>You were summoned by an irresponsible youngling during a training duel. My apologies.</em>”</p>
<p>Before the snake has an opportunity to answer Snape suddenly steps to a firing distance to it. Harry turns his attention to him, although he does extend his hand to the snake.</p>
<p>“Can you send it back where it came from?”</p>
<p>Snape’s face doesn’t even twitch as he watches Harry for a long moment.</p>
<p>“And where is that, mister Gaunt?”</p>
<p>Harry scrunches his nose.</p>
<p>“Just, give me a moment. <em>Do you know where you are from?</em>”</p>
<p>The snake lowers its head and flicks out its tongue to lick Harry’s finger. Harry doesn’t move, doesn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>“<em>Warm. Good prey. No two-legs.</em>”</p>
<p>Internally, Harry sighs. Some kind of exotic snake, by its colours probably some kind of desert. Not helping.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Can you climb my arm? If you want to go back we’ll figure something out, but you can’t stay around these children.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The snake hisses nonverbally and does as he’s told. Only then Harry turns towards Snape.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t want to go back,” he lies, somewhat. If he decides to go back his father will help him figure it out. Snape doesn’t have to know anything. “I’ll keep him in my room, he won’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>Snape’s gaze is truly impressive and Harry has to steel himself not to look away. Finally, Snape looks from Harry to his roommates.</p>
<p>“As long as no one else in your room minds.”</p>
<p>Draco shakes his head on the podium and Theo and Blaise follow him less enthusiastically. Snape just nods and turns towards the room at large.</p>
<p>“Perhaps it’s best we start with one-on-one exercises of the spell you saw me use on your… Defense professor. Now, to the pairs.”</p>
<p>Harry gets paired with Justin. Draco gets rid of Potter just for Pansy to get paired with him. Blaise gets paired with Ronald Weasley and Millicent with Granger. Luckily, Theo gets paired with Neville and Draco with Greg. After that Harry kind of loses track.</p>
<p>Expelliarmus is a useful spell. Harry gets it on his third try. Justin takes two more. Harry has to admit that he’s not comfortable with having his wand taken away, even by Justin who he trusts.</p>
<p>They kind of goof around instead of trying properly after that. The snake around Harry’s upper arm isn’t happy with the constant movement, so Harry stops it as soon as he’s sure Snape isn’t paying attention to them.</p>
<p>Harry is very aware that people are staring at him. He doesn’t mind the snake around his arm. The snake is not long enough to wrap around his shoulders, so this has to be enough. Harry tries to ignore the glares, but it’s hard. He can predict the number of hexes that await him in the upcoming days.</p>
<p>Justin gently knocks into his shoulder, the other one than the one the snake rests near to, and when Harry turns to him Justin grins.</p>
<p>“<span>O</span><span>ne</span><span> day left, then we’re off to Yule.”</span></p>
<p>Harry nods, but it doesn’t relax him. In fact, it makes him even more nervous.</p>
<p>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>ne day left</span>
  <span> to try to find the chamber to keep his peace of mind during the Yule holiday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s ring proves useful two steps out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Apparently the only thing the snake knows about himself is that he’s a fully grown snake that’s hungry. Harry asks him to stay hidden from other students, but also tells him that the castle should have something for him to eat. At the last minute Harry remembers to ask him to not bite a house elf.</p>
<p>“<span><em>What are those?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>Small creatures, magical. You know what magic smells like?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The snake hisses a little grumpily.</p>
<p>“<span><em>The whole damn place reeks of magic, little speaker.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckles at that before adding: “</span>
  <span>
    <em>T</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>he </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>morning </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>after the next one</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> I’m leaving. Be here.</em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>All Harry gets back is a vague agreement from him.</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day they go from lunch straight to the second floor. Harry would love to properly search the whole floor in thi</span>
  <span>s single day</span>
  <span>, but he doubts he’ll be able to do that.</span>
</p>
<p>“Do we have to do Myrtle’s bathroom, too?”</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turn towards </span>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>ansy, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>“Who’s Myrtle?”</p>
<p>Pansy rolls her eyes and sighs, as if dealing with a bunch of boys is so exhausting.</p>
<p>“She’s a ghost of a girl in girl’s bathroom on this floor. Died some fifty years ago or something. Not sure how. I did go and ask, but before she got into that part I was too annoyed with her. She generally just floats around the bathroom, moaning and crying about her tragic life, and every once in a while floods the room, sometimes the whole hallway. From what I heard she did it on Samhain night. When the petrified cat was found? Apparently there was water all over the place.”</p>
<p>Blaise nods at that, confirmation they don’t really need.</p>
<p>“<span>I mean… it’s not like the last place Salazar was at was a girl’s bathroom, right? We can skip that.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Family time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yule time is traditionally devoted to family.<br/>In which Tom finds out some things and a plan is constructed. And, of course, family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the OCs come to play<br/>Christine Flint is currently lady Flint, first born of Theodore and older sister to Marcus. Nicholas is her husband.<br/>Irene Lestrange is Rodolphus' second wife.<br/>All should be obvious from the text itself. But yes, they are my OCs and Rowling can't touch them.<br/>Blessed Yule!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of their departure is even darker for Slytherins, especially for Harry. Apparently, there was another petrification. Some sixth year Hufflepuff prefect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Justin is uncharacteristically grumpy t</span>
    <span>hat morning</span>
    <span>. Harry teases him a little and Draco kind of bullies him into playing chess with him. The morning in the train is a little chaotic, with Millicent and Neville and Greg and Vince coming in to talk to them and wish them blessed Yule. When the time comes for them to enjoy their lunch Harry shoves Justin the second serving he had Slytherins elves prepare for him. Justin smiles at him in thanks.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you want to talk about why you’re so grumpy today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin sighs and slumps in his seat next to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, you tried to have your snake kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry automatically raises hi</span>
    <span>s</span>
    <span> left hand to pet the snake wrapped around the upper part of his right arm.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>He’s not my snake.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Justin snorts and gives him a look. And yeah, okay, Harry woke up with the snake curled tight next to Harry’s body on the bed and ever since </span>
    <span>Harry</span>
    <span> put on his clothes he curled around Harry’s arm. Harry thinks that he’s been asleep ever since then.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, it was pretty obvious that Harry was rescuing you even when you don’t speak Parseltongue. The way he stepped in front of you was pretty telling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I tried to tell them. But no. Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith know better. After all, I’m a muggleborn, what do I know about Parselmouths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t.” Theo sounds almost scandalized. That at least makes Justin smile. It’s not a nice smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It suddenly occurs to Harry that they’re corrupting him. But then again, Harry met Justin’s mother. If someone is corrupting Justin, Harry is pretty sure it’s her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but they did. Assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinks in surprise, but Pansy grins in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why mister Finch-Fletchley. You will yet prove to be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The rest of the day is spent lazily, just the six of them talking and laughing and for a few hours not thinking about the way </span>
    <span>three quarters of the student body of their school hate them. Not thinking about the fact that Harry is thirteen now, the age where any rightful heir claims their heirship and start their journey to ascend to the position of lordship. Without heirship, and with barely any idea how to start claiming it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is glad that he doesn’t have to change for his way home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he steps to his father he looks in surprise at the snake around his arm. Harry smiles at him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a long story and it happened on Thursday. I promise to tell you everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. After the lack of letters I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m going to explain that, too. But can we do it in our living room instead of out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Tom moves his eyebrows just the tiniest bit. After that he puts his hand on Harry’s left shoulder (the right one apparently now belongs to the snake, at least for a time being) and they say goodbye to their friends, </span>
    <span>including the Finch-Fletchleys, </span>
    <span>before going right back to their living room.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry changes into more comfortable robes before he sits down on the living room carpet (the carpet is the most comfortable thing he ever touched, that’s why he prefers it to the sofa) and starts telling his father everything that happened since Samhain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Father listens to everything without a word before excusing himself and stalking down the stairs to the ground floor. Harry just sighs and goes for </span>
    <span>the book Justin gave him for his birthday. </span>
    <span>It’s a little strange, but Harry is willing to give it a try.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>F</span>
    <span>ather comes back more than an hour later, hair ruffled and blood-red eyes blazing. Harry just smiles sweetly and asks father when supper will be. Tom stares at him for a moment before chuckling and ruffling his hair.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit down at the table and his father waves an annoyed hand at the painting of the founders. They go quiet immediately, even though Rowena moves her mouth for a second longer before frowning hard at Harry’s father. He doesn’t do it often, but as lord Slytherin he’s able to control if the paintings talk or are silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about the petrified students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs, immediately losing his appetite, but forcing himself to eat nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tells him about the incident with the Slytherin quidditch team and Creevey, but that’s honestly all he knows about him, other than the fact that he’s petrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still petrified? Even though he was moved to the infirmary at the beginning of November?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And we’ve been trying to write about it to you. Me and Justin both. First separately and then together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was surprised to receive a letter from both of you, I admit that much. What about the other petrified student?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t even remember her name properly, but Justin told them that she’s a muggleborn prefect who’s been bullied by Slytherins ever since her first year. It sounds vaguely familiar to Harry. He thinks Justin mentioned her last year, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, the fact that her problems with Slytherins were widely known doesn’t help Slytherin reputation. At all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>So, what are you going to do about it?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes go from unfocused to intensively focused on Harry. Harry still doesn’t think his father is as scary as Emory, but his un-glamoured eyes are unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>What would you like me to do, Harrison?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is a little surprised by the question. In these last few years Tom occasionally asked for his opinions or even ideas about some minor details. But never about anything big.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Healing the petrified, first and foremost.” It would help Slytherins in general, obviously, but it would also mean that they’d be able to tell them what happened. Or at least what they think happened. “There’s… a potion, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smiles and nods. Harry breaths out just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe call the Board? There probably should be some kind of… security protocols for danger in school? And...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>And you need to find the chamber.” Harry flinches just a bit and something in Tom’s eyes soften</span><span>s</span><span>. His fingers twitch, Harry notices. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Harrison. I was in my fifth year when I finally found the chamber. I searched for it for better part of two years, too. I’m sorry you have to do it with the added pressure, but you’re doing great.” Harry snorts at that. “I mean that, Harrison. That’s why you asked for the plans, right?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>But it was useless! It took us hours to find the Great Hall. The Great Hall! And then </span><span>it took us another hour to figure out that it was actually </span><span>the </span><span>kitchen, not the Great Hall.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The plans are chaotic. Blame Salazar. Merlin knows that out of the four he’s the one who doesn’t know how to label or organize anything, yet for some reason he looks like the most competent one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smirks as he watches Salazar glare at Harry’s father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you knew who to ask and what to ask for. That’s good, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugs, partly uncomfortable, partly on verge of tears with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really help me find the chamber, does it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom smiles and deliberately puts his hand over Harry’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t doubt the castle’s own magic, Harrison. By finding the chamber you’re supposed to prove you are a true Slytherin. By asking the right person for the right thing you showed just that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stills, enjoying his father’s touch and smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we call the board, we make sure we cure the petrified children, you find the chamber. What then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then… we call Aurors, show them the chamber, tell them Annabeth hasn’t been in the castle for centuries, and let them deal with the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father’s eyes darken and Harry thinks that he looks pained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Harrison. How do you think I’ve been able to claim the Slytherin </span><span>title?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You found the chamber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father smiles a little sadly, opens his mouth, then closes it again and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if we translated for them. Do you suppose they would believe us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry mirrors his father in the opening and then closing his mouth act. Then he frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re fearful of her, no matter what Rowena tells us.” Then he gulps. “We can’t let Aurors in if Annabeth is still in the chamber, can we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father smiles a little sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t. And while the chamber is outside of the wards, even I’m not able to apparate with a thousand year old basilisk. Not to talk about the fact that me and Annabeth… we didn’t part on good terms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinks in surprise at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… can you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Father sounds honestly sorry. “It’s an interesting story, a cautionary tale, honestly, and once you find the chamber I’ll be happy to tell you. But I talked in detail to Salazar about what I can tell you, how I can help you, and I’m afraid that I can’t tell you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs. It’s not anything new, he knew all of that before, but it would still help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. So I have to talk Annabeth into meeting with you and letting you… maybe use portkey with her? Where would you go with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glares and his father smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Slytherin castle is not a good choice. The castle itself is big enough to host entire families, but the ground underneath it </span>
    <span>is unyielding and the space directly under the castle is occupied by a dungeon and the ritual room. No room for a basilisk.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s Slytherin castle. Their other home, though…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Slytherin cottage?” Father’s smile grows. “Is it a good place to hide a basilisk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is indeed. Now, Harrison, I think you have a plan of action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Harrison bites with irony, “now just the small matter of finding the damn chamber and claiming my heirship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry is not surprised to find Emory and Corvinus with his father in the living room the next day. He leaves them to their meddling and takes his muggle fiction book </span>
    <span>to the library. No furniture is no problem for Harry since there’s the same carpet as the living room and he enjoys sitting or even lying on it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter Solstice and with it the first day of Yule is a quiet day for them. Harry’s father teases Harry about his pile of gifts growing bigger every year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncle Corvinus gives Harry his first Wizengamot robe, in dark blue that belongs to heirs and heavily embroidered in silver. Harry almost cries when he sees it and definitely cries a little when his father slowly massages his back. The snake around his right arm constricts and hisses in concern. When it’s Tom who answers him (“<em>He’s fine, just a teenager.</em>”) the snake almost falls off of Harry’s arm in surprise. Apparently he hasn’t met a single speaker in his whole life and meeting two in less than a week was a little shocking. Of course, that’s when Harry’s father tells him where he can find Nagini and he goes on to find her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emory and Theodore give him a matching set of summer robes – one in light green and one in light blue. The lightness of the colours surprises Harry, but he understands that the summer fashion is a little different from the winter one. And now that he’s thirteen it’s expected that he starts dressing himself like an adult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s also a present from Christine, Harry is surprised to find. She hasn’t sent anything as long as Harry can remember. Not that he’s disappointed or anything, he doesn’t really know Christine. But this time she sends a leather bracelet that’s supposed to be enchanted to hold up to seven different things at a time. Good for a back up wand, a potion or two, and an emergency portkey, she writes in her letter. Harry smiles as he reads it. She doesn’t say it outright, but she’s also honoring his thirteenth birthday, even though he’s still not officially an heir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus sends just a letter, but his letter holds a runic array that apparently makes any clothes waterproof. Harry chuckles at that. Marcus is obviously still thinking about quidditch, but this gift is more practical than that. Theo sends an old looking book about the oldest families of Wizengamot and Harry is equal parts annoyed and fond. Blaise sends two gifts – one is a book about democracy that looks muggle to Harry (and he honestly finds that gift funny) and the other is a set of two rings. His letter warns him about the poison in the rings and Harry laughs aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Pansy sends a hip bag with undetect</span>
    <span>able</span>
    <span> extension c</span>
    <span>harm</span>
    <span> and a spell making sure that it’s never too heavy. Perfect substitution for pockets in the traditional robes – like the ones for Wizengamot. </span>
    <span>Draco sends him a book of offensive spells </span>
    <span>the </span>
    <span>legal standing </span>
    <span>of </span>
    <span>which is a little shaky, writing in his letter that he assumes that everyone is making a big deal of his thirteenth birthday and so he’s sending something Harry can have fun with. Justin, blessedly unaware of how much thirteenth birthday means to the Wizengamot families, sends more muggle books and the same box of chocolates as last year.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg, Vince, Neville, and Millicent all send him sweets, plus Neville adds a nice quill to it. Harry hasn’t yet used the one he got from uncle Corvinus for his birthday (honestly, he feels like that quill is too nice to use for just anything), but he can imagine himself writing with this one. He makes a note to remember Neville’s birthday and send him something nice. Neville didn’t send anything for Harry’s birthday, but Harry honestly doubts Neville knows the date. And Neville’s gift is much nicer than the simple sweets he sent him, although he does sense an influence from lord and lady Longbottom. No matter, he should remember it in the summer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes time to unwrap it all and Harry is happy to just sit in the living room and not to do anything all day. When the time in the evening comes they light up the log and Harry lets the warmth of it warm him from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Nagini and the snake Harry took home with him find them. In few moves Nagini wraps herself around Harry’s stomach, chest, and shoulders. Seeing her next to the smaller snake is a little bit of a shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><em>You found yourself a good familiar, youngling. I approve.</em></span><span>”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinks in surprise while father puts a hand in front of his mouth, evidently to hide his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>He’s not my familiar, Nagini.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tha smaller snake finally finds his way next to Nagini, wrapped around the upper part of Harry’s right arm. Nagini lets out an amused sound while the sound from the snake is more frustrated. Harry didn’t name him because he assumed he’d be insulted if Harry tried to name him. Snakes are proud like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Am I not good enough for you, little speaker?</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Of course not! I mean, of course you are! But don’t you want to go home? We could still figure it out and have father get you there.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hiss he lets out is displeased and he flicks his tail, basically slapping Harry’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>No. Becoming a familiar to a speaker is much more interesting than where I was before.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounds like that’s the end of the discussion for him and Harry knows better than to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Nagini, my dear, let Harry eat his breakfast. If you’re staying then you need a name. Do you have any in mind?</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another flick of the tail and Harry frowns at the snake. Why is he flicking him when he’s annoyed with father? Nagini uncurls herself from Harry, giving his shoulder one last loving lick, and moves to the table, carefully avoiding all the plates on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I’m a snake, mister-Nagini. We don’t have a need for names.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Well, if you want to be familiar to my son, you need one now.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry has a feeling that the snake is not happy about it, but he just curls tighter around Harry’s arm, but doesn’t talk back to father. Harry smirks at that. Not even snakes talk back to father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>How about I’ll </em><em>come up with something and we’ll agree on your name? In the meantime we still better find out what kind of snake you are. You are venomous, right? I’ll need an antivenin on me if you’re to come with me to Hogwart.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we c<em>ould perhaps have a sample of your venom, I’d be able to make it happen. Plus, technically speakin</em><em>g</em><em>, to make an antivenin you don’t need anything else than the venom itself, Harrison.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Well, yes, but but I’d still like to know what snake my familiar is.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The as-of-yet unnamed snake grumpily agrees to that and Harry finds himself suddenly with a would-be-familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><em>How do we become bonded so he becomes my familiar anyway?</em></span><span>”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><em>You both declared your intent, so now you just have to get to know each other. Spend time together, talk to each other. That should start the bond. After that, developing the bond will be up to you.</em></span><span>”</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
    <span>heo is, admittedly, a little nervous.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The dining hall isn’t that different from the one in the Nott manor. Except for the view from the windows. From the windows in the Nott dining room you can just see </span>
    <span>the </span>
    <span>lake that’s on the property behind the Nott manor. Here all you see is green. Grass for about half a mile </span>
    <span>before forest starts. Interesting, but now just driving Theo more anxious.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grandfather chats lightly with Christine, Theodore Flint’s older daughter, lady Flint, while Theodore himself along with Marcus and Nicholas, Christine’s husband, talk about quidditch. Theo nervously moves his attention from one conversation to the other, trying to keep an eye on what’s happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo,” grandfather reprimands him softly and Theo shrinks. “You have to eat. Or is the food somehow unsatisfactory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can have the elves make something if there’s anything you’d rather have.” That’s Christine, smiling a little awkwardly at him. Theo flinches just a little and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I like the eggs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Christine and Nicholas are a funny looking couple. Nicholas is taller than Theo’s grandfather, slim and lean, with honey-brown hair that’</span>
    <span>s</span>
    <span> just long enough to fall into his face a little and light blue eyes. Christine is taller and somewhat burlier than him. Even though her robes are very flattering on her, she’s not exactly an attractive woman (not that Theo can </span>
    <span>asses her attractiveness very well). Her cheeks are chubby, her nose a little too wide. She can’t deny who her father is. Not that she’d want to, considering her ladyship.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Christine’s smile turns painful and Theo feels guilty, but she makes herself hold his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you liked the book we sent you. Emory assures me that’s what you asked for, but I admit I was a little surprised to buy a NEWT level transfiguration text for someone who’s in his second year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit I thumbed through the book and I didn’t understand the better part of it. You’re interested in transfiguration?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small smile Theo nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that good at the practical parts, the pure magic needed to change one thing into another is usually more than I can manage reliably. But the theory behind it is fascinating. The energy changes things on such a level that we hardly have names for it. Although I read that muggles have words for them now. Did you know that muggles started a science discipline called chemistry that’s entire focus is what things are made of and how they change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grandfather found a textbook of that chemistry for him and Theo has been fascinated ever since. Combining the language of the muggle book with transfiguration theory made the theory so much easier to understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo rambles on for another minute before he realizes that while the rest of the table nods politely, they seem to be completely lost. He blushes furiously, apologizes, and looks back at his plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Don’t apologize! That sounds brilliant. I admit I hardly understood any of it, </span><span>but if I got it right, muggles in the last few centuries became more aware of the world around them and came up with words for them. Words that we’re lacking so far and that could possibly help us make transfiguration theory more… understandable? That sounds like a great idea. And it would probably help muggleborn students as well, wouldn’t it, using a language that they’re already familiar with?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo looks up in surprise and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly! I mean, the simplified language wouldn’t be an end-all solution for everyone’s use of transfiguration, but it would certainly help the general population achieve at least the basic level that’s expected from a person with OWL level exam. Did you know that at Hogwarts Transfiguration OWLs are the exam with the least successful students, speaking in percentages? Potions are close behind, but the top spot is still Transfiguration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo a little shyly looks towards his grandfather to see what he thinks about his and Christine’s conversation that so suddenly turned into possible ways to better Hogwarts education, but his grandfather and Theodore are exchanging fond yet amused looks while Nicholas just looks at Christine in pure amusement. That’s fine, Theo assumes and continues his conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>After breakfast (apparently the rest of his family just sits around the table for some time and watches him eat, because he keeps forgetting while talking) they move to the sitting room with a sofa and two armchairs. Christine settles into one of the armchairs and Nicholas perches on the arm of it, Marcus collapses into the other armchair and Theodore and Theo’s grandfather sit on one end of the sofa, so Theo sits down on the other end. Accidentally, it’s the one closer to Christine. Theo is happy for it, because Christine raises some interesting points </span>
    <span>about differences in learning styles among students and debates whether there’s some statistically relevant difference between muggle raised and magically raised students.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tea appears on the small table in front of them and Christine takes it with pretzels, which is an unusual choice to Theo, but he doesn’t comment on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, you know Jason Carr and Daniel Ross, right?” asks Nicholas when Christine is busy with her pretzels. Christine chokes a little on it and looks towards Theo. Theo frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Not really. Harry took to looking after them, sorta, and Justin answers their questions when they have some.” It’s not really a usual occurrence, but ever since the first time Justin helped them they do come to him and ask if they have questions and Justin is in the library. Or they ask Harry if they can meet with them in a classroom on the first floor. If nothing else, they seem to respect their privacy. </span><span>Christine’s face falls a little and Nicholas hugs her with one of his arms, which is when Theo frowns at them. “Why?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine and Nicholas exchange a look. Grandfather frowns and Theodore leans closer to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Now we’re interested, too. Theo, you mention Justin. They’re muggleborn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First year, Slytherin,” Marcus answers them instead of Theo. Then he snorts. “Farley and Nettle have no idea what to do with them, so they threw Theo and Harry and the rest of them at them. Seems to work, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are you involved in the first years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am not. But if I didn’t keep an eye on little brother and the squirt I’d have to ask for sanctuary here. And while I know Christine would grand it, I do not want to be an obstacle in creating my niece or nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine grows red in the face and she throws her half-eaten pretzel at Marcus. Marcus just grins and eats it. Nicholas is a little pink in cheeks, but he also calmly rubs his palm on Christine’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always welcome, Marcus, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Good to know,” Marcus grumbles along with something more, but Theo can’t hear the rest. Theo’s grandfather frown</span><span>s at him for a moment, but then turns back to Christine.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Why do you ask about two first year muggleborn Slytherins, N</span><span>icholas</span><span>?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
    <span>here’s another pause, but this time Christine and Nicholas don’t look at each other. Theo is a little surprise</span>
    <span>d</span>
    <span> when he realizes that they’re most likely communicating through their bond. Not words, no, according to everything Theo read about marriage bonds they’re not able to transfer words, but people are able to communicate through emotions.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barty mentioned that the Ministry contacted them if they want to adopt one of them,” replies Nicholas carefully. “We’re not in the registry so we weren’t asked, but… we are thinking...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been on the potions almost a year and still nothing.” Theo is startled when Christine almost.. well, she almost shrieks it. He turns towards her and once more is surprised when he sees the tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly all of them tense. Well, all but Nicholas. He just pulls out a tissue and presses Christine closer to himself. “I’m so-I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m so tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes time, sometimes.” Theo never heard Theodore be so tender. But then again his grip on grandfather’s hand looks painful. “Your mother, for example-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>My mother was old. I’m not.” </span><span>She sniffs and dabs at her eyes. “But I’m a pureblood lady, my family has been clean,” she sneers the word, “for at least four centuries, and I’m not an idiot. If I’ll ever be able to have a child, it might not be for years. And I’m tired of the effects the potions have on me. Look at me!” she gestures to her face almost in disgust. “I react like a bloody Hufflepuff.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nicholas just smiles and kisses her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>We’re taking some time to think things through, nothing is decided yet,” Nicholas continues calmly while Christine sniffs into her tissue. “But… we’re seriously considering registering at the ministry as the parents-in-waiting. And with two muggleborn Slytherins… well, it occurred to us that we are uniquely positioned to take </span><span>care </span><span>of at least one of them.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
    <span>heo is not exactly sure what that means, other than the fact that Wizengamot families can be interesting to Slytherins, but when he looks at his grandfather he’s surprised to find him looking almost lovingly at Christine.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that that look is entirely new to Theo. To his surprise, his grandfather looks at him like that. Even now, almost seven months after first meeting him and six months after getting him into his care, grandfather looks at him with love in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Being thirteen and not being able to claim his heirship means mostly new responsibilities a</span>
    <span>nd no new fun possibilities. For example, he’s expected to stand in the Greeting hall and greet guests for as long as father is now. That means an hour before and thirty minutes after the time written on the invitations.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corvinus, as always, is the first to arrive. But this time he brings Rodolphus and Irene with him. Harry’s face immediately splits wide in a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rodolphus, Irene! I didn’t know you were coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for not sending any gifts this year, squirt. The time somehow got the better of us. But we hope that Tom will allow us to stay for the duration of Yule, we have some gifts to distribute to all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irene smiles softly at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re happy to see you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Harry hears Irene is pretty similar to Rodolphus’ first wife, at least in looks. She’s rather short, the top of her head reaches Rodolphus’ chin, has long, curly black hair, round face, and bright blue eyes. But he also hears that where it comes to personality, she couldn’t be more different than Bella. Irene’s soft and gentle, a quiet strength loyal to her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Would you like to check in your rooms first? I’m afraid the family part of the castle will be rather tight this winter. Christine is coming, too.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Irene and Rodolphus exchange a somewhat nervous look, but then Irene smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. That’s one less person to contact that we’re back. And thank you, that would be lovely. We are the first to arrive, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As always. It’s really great to see you, Irene, Rodolphus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great to see you, too, Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Few guests arrive before the Flint-Nott family does and Harry is delighted to see that this time even Theo makes it. He lingers behind and Harry just grins at him and links their arms together, hoping that it will ease Theo’s nerves. More guests arrive, among them Hogwarts professors, Neville with his parents, and eventually even Draco, his parents, and his little sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Lyra is eight, but she’s going to be nine before the summer ends, so it’s desirable for her to start attending balls. </span>
    <span>And she does so in truly magnificent manner – her robes are light green, almost shimmering with her every move, and her blonde curls are arranged in a way that they bounce with every move. Combined with her still childish face and smile she’s truly charming.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look very beautiful today, Lyra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry,” she curtsies playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s robe is in the same style, but his is in dark blue. And he’s wearing a necklace with a pendant on it. Pendant that Harry finds hard to look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting pendant, Draco,” comments Tom. “Where did you get that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My cousin sent it to me as a Yule gift.” Harry is not surprised to see that he stands a little taller, his whole body tense. He quickly glances towards Lucius and Narcissa and finds them both displeased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nods and steps closer to Tom who takes the pendant and looks at it closely. Harry gets curious and peers at it as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What runes are those?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Harrison. Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco just shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It came without a note, just my name on it. I know Luna’s handwriting, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is not sure how. He knows that Draco keeps in touch with Luna. Not regularly and probably not that often, but he does keep in touch with her. Harry was even there the first time in September when Draco asked Luna about her mother, Draco’s aunt. That girl unnerves him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Rodolphus is staying with us this Yule. He knows his runes. You should stop by, Draco. That is, of course, if Lucius and Narcissa don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, lord Slytherin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco’s lips twitch into a smile and Harry smirks at him. </span>
    <span>The fact that Draco is permitted to call Harry’s father by his first name while his parents still use the formal title speaks a lot about all of their relationship to him. And everyone knows that lord Slytherin is powerful.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
    <span>he family part of the castle does get a little tight. Especially since they usually take their breakfast after the ball in the living room. Even with the big sofa they don’t fit.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom sits in his usual armchair and Corvinus commands the second one. Theodore, Emory, Christine, Nicholas, Rodolphus, and Irene all fit nicely on the sofa, but with any one person extra it would be a tight fit. Which means that Harry, Theo, and Marcus end up on the floor, soon joined by Rabastan, Barty, and Rose who join them for a late breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rodolphus coughs a little once the general noise of breakfast goes down a little. He doesn’t stand up, but he does sit straighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we’re all finally here… we are all here, right?” he adds towards Tom with a little frown. Tom’s lips twitch a little upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin will be joining us after me and Harry will visit his parents for breakfast on Sunday. So yes, Rodolphus, this is all of us for now. You have an announcement?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Irene and she smiles softly at him before taking out her wand and waving it around. The difference is subtle, but clearly visible – suddenly, Irene has a visible pregnant belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence suddenly has an entirely new atmosphere. Excited, mostly, but also the tiniest disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” Corvinus’ voice breaks just a little bit and Harry is surprised to find his eyes full of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Five months,” Irene answers quietly, but proudly. “We wanted to stay in France as long as possible and we didn’t tell anyone, not even our friends. We told </span><span>my</span><span> family three days ago, just before leaving. I won’t be able to travel from now on and… well. Heir Lestrange should be born on British land, right?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Christine bursts into tears. Marcus and Theo move a little, closer to each other, and Harry stares at her in surprise. Nicholas hugs her and shakes his head at the worried looks Rodolphus and Irene are giving them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>She’s happy for you. She really is. </span><span>It’s just… it’s been a hard couple of months.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine nods her head violently the whole time, showing her agreement with Nicholas, while clinging to him and crying. Theodore hands her a tissue and she loudly uses it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Damn fertility potions.” Irene laughs at that, light and ringing, before she extends her hand to Christine. Christine takes it and they hold on tight. Only then Christine finally looks up, smiling through her tears. “That’s amazing, Irene. I’m so happy for you. Do you have a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late April, if nothing goes wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, this calls for a hug. Don’t get up, keep holding on to Christine, I’m going in anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Rabastan ends up half on top of his brother while hugging his s</span>
    <span>ister-in-law</span>
    <span> and their father waits just long enough for Rabastan to re-join his husband on the carpet to do the same. Minus the sitting on Rodolphus part. That, of course, prompts a round of hugs and Harry is happy to join it. He likes Irene. She’s not really vocal, thanks to which she’s usually easily overlooked in their chaotic family, but she’s loyal and kind and these last two years showed that she has a quiet strength in her that Harry admires.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the loud excitement dies down a little Christine and Irene talk to each other quietly and the rest of the room shuffles around to talk to different people. Rabastan wants to talk to his brother, Barty to Emory, and somehow, Tom ends up with Rose on his lap. Harry finds that sight hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, Theo tells us you keep an eye on the Slytherin muggleborn first years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry flinches a little, turning to look at Nicholas who’s just sitting down next to them. Harry looks from him to Theo to Marcus. It’s his brother-in-law, after all. But Marcus is actually sitting down next to Christine and when he sees him offer his hand to her he looks away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicholas looks at his wife and soon after she looks right back at him. Damn, but those bonds seem useful. Then Nicholas turns back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Long story short, we are thinking about offering one of them fosterage. </span><span>Not a word, we are just thinking about it, this is Irene’s moment and we are not taking it away from her. But… well, we are not staying for long and you know how the house gets when we are all in one place. So please, can you tell us something about them?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs, but does that. He tells him about their night at the infirmary, not sure if Nicholas is aware that even Theo didn’t spend a whole night in the infirmary, but he’s not about to bring it up. He tells him about quiet and almost invisible Jason who flinches away when someone raises their voice and spends hours practicing his writing with quill. He tells him about Daniel, so full of rage he almost shakes with it, Daniel who learned Defendo with such an ease it surprised Harry. But magic comes from necessity and Harry thinks that a shield spell is something they both could have used in their childhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay until Sunday at the least,” he adds when he has nothing left to tell. “Justin would probably be able to tell you more useful things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry, but this has been plenty useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something dangerous in the set of his shoulders. As he gets up to go sit next to Christine again Harry recognizes it as rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People say we Slytherins are dangerous, but I’m starting to be really scared of Hufflepuffs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>We have a temper,” Theo shrugs. “We anger easily, but we’re self aware enough to know that and we work on </span><span>our self-control. Hufflepuffs are hard to anger, but when they do they’re lethal.” He cocks his head to one side, watching Christine. “We’re similar to Gryffindors in the temper, although they’re also quick to cool down. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, on the other hand, are much harder to anger. But as a rule, the harder it is to anger someone, the less you want them to be angry with you.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowns as he pulls a little away to be able to look at Theo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your academic ways disgust me, Nott.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a flash of fear in Theo’s eyes and Harry hates himself for it, so he grins at him widely to show him that it’s all in good spirit. Shakily, Theo smiles back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The full room is fun for about an hour. Then it gets simply tiring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Harry’s father is the first to bolt. He actually opens the door to Salazar’s office and declares that anyone under the age of fifty is forbidden from stepping in it. Fine by Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets Marcus drag him outside for a quidditch workout that turns into an afternoon full of chaser games. Emory and father are Not Impressed and they’re grounded for the rest of the holiday right there and then. Harry is too surprised by senses coming back to his hands and feet to really comment on it. Apparently, flying out at the end of December for a whole afternoon is not a good idea even in mild winters of Britain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Of course, by the next afternoon Harry is bored inside. He does have homework left and Theo offers to do it </span>
    <span>with</span>
    <span> him, but he’</span>
    <span>s saving it for when Justin comes. But when he offers to show Theo the library Theo’s excited, so they do that.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Harry amuses himself with watching Theo excitedly thumbing through a number of books. Some title catches his eye and he pulls it away to see what it’s about before another book does the same and so it goes. Theo handles all the books carefully, sliding the old one back before taking out a new one, so Harry doesn’t comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, of course, is when Harry realizes that the library maybe hides some information about the Chamber. His father already told him that Salazar left his journals in the Chamber, so not that, but maybe something else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how father and his friends find them. By then Theo lays on the carpet with an open book in front of him while Harry is almost hidden in the corner looking at the covers of the books that are hidden there. Apparently father didn’t get to those yet, because they’re still in their original languages. Which means, useless to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing Harrison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks up and grins at father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You can’t tell me about the chamber, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look for information. Be smart about it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father sighs, but smiles at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, did you find another transfiguration book that you find interesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Well… yeah, but this one is </span><span>a book by Armand Malfoy. About the barbarians on British Islands, led by one Dawn Gryffindor. She’s, what, lord Gryffindor’s daughter?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Dawn Gryffindor, thank you very much, was adopted by Godrick, yes. But by the time the French came she was a well-respected lady and leader of the Wizengamot. And Godrick was dead. So yeah, technically his daughter, but more importantly a lady and a leader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo just nods and goes back to reading. Theodore chuckles when he sees it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take the book to your room, Theo? Harry, you can look for something tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you can’t look for whatever book you came here for with us here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I can’t enjoy the quiet of the library with you two here.” Father’s tone is biting, but his eyes are soft. “Out with you two. Not literally, Harrison. You can join the circus that is my living room nowadays. Apparently, Nicholas read somewhere that it’s good for the baby to play music to the pregnant woman, so now they’re each trying to </span><span>make Irene listen to their favorite song. It’s… loud.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>F</span>
    <span>ather cringes and Harry grins, tucking the book in his hands to the shelf and going to the stairs. Theo joins him and as they go around them Theodore ruffles both their hair.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo is on his way to Harry’s room (for now he’s using Justin’s bed. Harry’s not sure what will happen when Justin joins them, but he doubts father will make Theo go to his own room) when he realizes that Harry stayed right behind the closed door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Harry glares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I started talking about the chamber. Emory will ask father about it and maybe I’ll be able to overhear something. This is my last chance before Justin gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo frowns, but stays standing right behind Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does your father know about the chamber? And what does Justin have to do with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With surprise Harry realizes that Theo doesn’t know the truth about his father. Or him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. He’ll have to ask father and possibly Emory if they can catch him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he is lord Slytherin, isn’t he? Now hush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You know I can’t. </span><span>He has to find the chamber on his own or he won’t be able to claim the heirship. I can’t even tell him about Myrtle.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, a dead girl fifty years ago would probably give it away too much. Plus, I heard she’s now a ghost, so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrtle. Dead girl fifty years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. The one place they decided to skip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not possible that the entry to the chamber of secrets is there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… Is it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Myrtle's bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the holidays and then back to school<br/>Or, the scene I've been dreading/looking forward to since sending Vince and Greg to Hufflepuff. Can you guess which one it is?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is surprised when they visit the Finch-Fletchleys and they don’t mention the petrifications at all. He can see that his father is continually thinking about asking about their opinion on it, but in the end he doesn’t do it. Instead he simply takes Justin and Harry back to Slytherin Castle, where he frowns at Justin.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell your parents about the petrifications, did you?”</p>
<p>Justin shrinks a little, but still smiles apologetically at father.</p>
<p>“I wanted to, honest, but… well, it’s not like they can do anything about it and they would just worry pointlessly. Plus, we all know that it’s not a Slytherin heir and most likely not his… Annabeth, either. I just… I didn’t want to worry them.”</p>
<p>Father stares at Justin for a while longer.</p>
<p>“You were worried they wouldn’t let you go back.”</p>
<p>Justin’s grin grows guilty.</p>
<p>“A little?”</p>
<p>“That’s not very honest of you, dear Hufflepuff.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on! Not only I wouldn’t be allowed to go back to Hogwarts, but I can’t use magic at all while I’m home. You tell me you’d happily stay home if it meant no magic for you.”</p>
<p>Harry would like to argue, but he does have a point. His father, on the other hand, is still disapproving.</p>
<p>“We have to tell them, Justin. Before you go back. What if something does happen to you? Of course, there’s a potion that would bring you back in matter of hours, but your parents still need to know.”</p>
<p>Justin sulks, but nods.</p>
<p>“Can you be there, make sure that I can go back?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Justin. I’ll write your parents this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t mention his discovery about the chamber to Justin or Theo. Thanks to the fact that Harry was the one with his ear on the door and not Theo, Theo didn’t hear anything. He will tell them all at once, most likely on the train.</p>
<p>They start their homework, joining Marcus in the dinning room to do it. Marcus sends them a nasty glare when they first come in, but when they quietly settle down he doesn’t argue.</p>
<p>Harry is surprised to realize that ever since they were grounded Marcus spent all his time doing his schoolwork. He knows Marcus is in his NEWT year, but surely even he doesn’t need to spend all his time during Yule doing homework. But when he tries to ask about it Marcus just glares, so Harry doesn’t ask again.</p>
<p>“I think he’s falling behind in his schoolwork,” Theo tells him quietly when they leave the room and with it Marcus behind. “He’s so focused on the team. Have you seen him doing actual homework in the common room instead of planning plays for the team?”</p>
<p>Harry grows a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Quidditch is important for him. He wants to go pro.”</p>
<p>Theo shrugs.</p>
<p>“He’s good at it. But I’m worried about his school work. When I asked about it he just glared at me.”</p>
<p>Great. One more thing for Harry to worry about.</p>
<p>Nicholas and Christine talk to Justin on Monday morning before leaving the chaos of Slytherin Castle behind. Draco comes on Tuesday for Rodolphus to look at his new pendant. Apparently, even Rodolphus doesn’t know the runes on it, though he does say they look like a combination of runes from South America. He writes it down and promises Draco to look it up before he and Irene also leave.</p>
<p>Harry, his father, Justin, and his parents go for lunch in the Swedish town that the Slytherin descendants are buried in. The northern people know how to make meals that warm you up from inside during winter.</p>
<p>They are understandably not happy with what’s happening in the castle, but Harry’s father manages to talk them down from that. Their displeasure with Justin telling them nothing is a little worse.</p>
<p>“Would taking his wand until he gets on the train be too harsh a punishment?”</p>
<p>Justin whitens, but luckily Harry’s father stands behind him on that one. You do not take a wizard’s wand unless said wizard is dangerous to himself and his surroundings. Yes, it is used as a punishment, but as the harshest kind. Not a schoolboy mistake kind.</p>
<p>In the end they settle on Justin doing exercises writing with his quill every evening for the rest of his stay at Slytherin castle. With a sigh Justin admits that he probably needs it.</p>
<p>On Friday Prophet breaks big news – one of its reporters fills the front page with information about attacks on students at Hogwarts. It’s just a small report and the author says that they weren’t able to find anything else. Aurors had just a small report about Dumbledore asking a group of them to question the founders’ paintings about the Chamber of Secrets, but according to the report the Aurors in question don’t know anything about students being petrified. Just an accident with a cat.</p>
<p>It’s a short report, but definitely worth the front page.</p>
<p>Harry sees his father smirking at it and has a feeling this will not end well for Dumbledore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With annoyed huff Draco flicks his wand and the curtain on the window out of the train closes itself. Harry smiles widely at him. Draco’s been working on his nonverbal work for some mundane everyday spells and it’s been paying off. Pansy, on the other hand, glares at Draco. She was enjoying watching the show of </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>boy-who-lived talking to the newspaper.</span>
</p>
<p>For once, reporters are not exactly happy with him. After the Friday bomb of news lord Potter called a conference where Christopher stood on the podium with Dumbledore, standing in support of him and delivering a speech that said the decision not to inform anyone outside the castle about the petrifications was the right one. Of course by then different students (mostly older ones, Harry would bet that most of them Slytherin) reached out to the Prophet to inform it of the censure that stopped letters from leaving Hogwarts. Someone (Elliott, Harry is sure of it) even sent them copies of number of letters they tried to send them during the time between Samhain and Yule.</p>
<p>The scene on the station is much less sympathetic and much more aggressive towards the Potters today and Pansy was very much enjoying it.</p>
<p>“Do you seriously want to waste your time on the Potter show?”</p>
<p>“<span>I wanna enjoy my time with the Potter shit-show, Draco, darling. </span><span>Have you seen the Potter faces? They both grew red, it was hilarious.”</span></p>
<p>But then the door opens and Blaise arrives and Pansy is happy to leave Potters behind in favor of making fun of Blaise’s golden blazer, tucked in his black pants. No robe. Blaise just raises his nose and tells her that this is the newest fashion and she would know that if she wasn’t stuck in a country so set in its old and old-fashioned ways. That, of course, prompts the two of them and Draco bickering about fashion.</p>
<p>Harry does not know how he ended with friends who at twelve are so involved in fashion.</p>
<p>The ride goes as expected – they bicker, they make fun of each other, they ignore the sneering faces walking outside of the compartment. Their other friends say hi to them and stop by for just long enough to chat about their holidays. When the cart lady comes they buy some sweets, but then take out their packed lunches.</p>
<p>They settle down and things grow quiet. That’s Harry’s chance. He sends a locking charm or five on the door and gets those curtains closed. Luckily by then the window’s curtains are opened again, so there’s still enough light in the compartment.</p>
<p>“You made progress on the chamber?”</p>
<p>“I did,” he grins at Pansy. “When did you say Myrtle died?”</p>
<p>Pansy’s excited face falls some and instead Harry can read confusion in her eyes.</p>
<p>“About fifty years ago? Why, is it important?”</p>
<p>Harry grins and winks at her before turning to the whole compartment. He has to be careful now. Only Pansy and Draco know the whole truth about his father and since it’s not Harry’s secret to say, he doesn’t want to change that. He would like to involve the rest, too (Justin and Theo he thinks are inevitably going to find out the truth, they’re too close to Harry’s father, already part of their family), but that can wait.</p>
<p>“Fifty years ago, the chamber was opened. Some students were petrified. One girl died.”</p>
<p>“Myrtle.”</p>
<p>Harry smirks when that comment comes from Pansy, Justin, and Blaise all at once.</p>
<p>“She might be annoying, but we need to talk to her about her death.”</p>
<p>“<span>She died in the bathroom,” Pansy answers quickly. “</span><span>Something about a girl making fun of her and her hiding there from her. Don’t remember the detail</span><span>s</span><span>, though.” She frowns. “You said Annabeth never killed anyone.”</span></p>
<p>Harry sighs and shrugs.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know about Myrtle. And I’m not sure she was killed by Annabeth. But, it’s linked to the chamber somehow, so we better investigate.”</p>
<p>“How do you think that will go? Five boys and Pansy going into a girl’s bathroom.”</p>
<p>“The bathroom is generally abandoned. Other than Myrtle, that is. Sometimes during September a first year will wander there, but by now they know better.”</p>
<p>“Great, but what about prefects catching us going in or out?”</p>
<p>“Then we just won’t get caught.”</p>
<p>Honestly. Is that not obvious?</p>
<p>Harry’s new familiar moves under Harry’s robe and peeks his head out of the collar, sticking out his tongue to scent the atmosphere before happily settling again. He’s more active during the night, but he can ride with Harry without being that active. Or awake, really.</p>
<p>Absently Harry checks that he does have the vial of antivenim in his pocket. Saw Scaled Vipers apparently have a strong venom. They’re the smallest vipers around and the only one native to India. Honestly, Harry couldn’t find a better familiar if he tried.</p>
<p>“You still have it?” Blaise doesn’t look that happy about it. Harry grins.</p>
<p>“His name is Advay and he’s my familiar. Thank Draco for it, it was Advay’s idea.”</p>
<p>“You had to throw a snake at Potter, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Draco just shrugs.</p>
<p>“It’s one of the few spells of the duel variety I can cast every time I try. And I wasn’t about to embarrass myself in front of the whole school. Justin, chess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Professor Vector comes to the common room and the same ritual as the last year follows. Harry loves it.</p>
<p>It surprises him how proud he feels when Jason and Daniel come first and second in their Introductory class and is glad to hear that the whole room claps somewhat more loudly than for the rest of the first years. They might not like mudbloods, but that just makes them more fond and proud of muggleborns who bother with learning about their culture.</p>
<p>Draco comes first in potions, Daphne first in transfiguration, Theo third in history, and Harry first in history and charms. Overall Harry is second in his whole year.</p>
<p>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>arcus doesn’t get mentioned, unlike last year. Harry frowns and looks at Theo in the middle of the loud cheers. Theo smiles a little sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry wants to go to Myrtle’s bathroom as soon as possible. So he tells Justin. Justin just rolls his eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Sure, just have all the fun while I’ll be getting bored in the Introductory class. But hey, if you find the chamber I want to see it.”</p>
<p>They go there after lunch, when Justin is with Gryffindors in Transfiguration. To their surprise there’s a cauldron bubbling happily on the floor of the bathroom. The potion in it, whatever it is, looks disgusting. Draco steps closer to it and sniffs the air above the cauldron, making a face and a quickly stepping back as soon as he does that.</p>
<p>“You know what that is?”</p>
<p>“No idea. Definitely a higher year material. NEWT-level material, most likely.”</p>
<p>“You think someone is training for their NEWTs?”</p>
<p>“<span>I doubt it. Severus allows his students to use his classroom even outside the normal hours for extra brewing. </span><span>But maybe some fifth year? Merlin knows Slughorn is useless and if they have some ambition...”</span></p>
<p>Harry shrugs. As long as the potion isn’t a poison used against him, he doesn’t care.</p>
<p>“Myrtle?” he yells out. “Myrtle, you there?”</p>
<p>“Myrtle, I told my friends that you’re a great storyteller and they’re interested in hearing about your death. Would you mind repeating yourself?”</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a loud splash and then suddenly a see-through girl appears in front of them, levitating just enough above the floor so that she’s looking down on them. </span>
  <span>She can’t be older than fifteen and… well. Harry now understands why some schoolgirl would make fun of her. She’s not really pretty, has terrible glasses on top of her nose, and he</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> hair is down. Clearly a muggleborn.</span>
</p>
<p>“Are you really?” She looks skeptical when she looks at them and Harry has to take a moment to understand what she’s asking. Then he puts on an excited face and nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! From what Pansy said it sounds really interesting, but Pansy is not really that good storyteller.” Pansy, of course, shoots him a glare, but hey, one small lie to help them figure this out can’t hurt. “Could you, please, repeat it?”</p>
<p>Harry is not interested in hearing about the girl mocking her or how terrible her life was thanks to that witch, but he feigns an interest and is happy to see that Blaise, at least, is enjoying playing along with Myrtle. Or maybe he’s mocking her. But if so then he does it in a way Myrtle doesn’t notice, so it’s fine by Harry.</p>
<p>“<span>And then I heard the boy.”</span></p>
<p>“A boy in a girl’s bathroom?” Harry tries to feign feeling scandalized, but in fact he’s just now growing interested. “What was he doing here?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I wanted to know! I came out of the stall, planning to ask just that. But before I could I saw glowing eyes and then… I died.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry personally thinks </span>
  <span>that her dramatic pause is a little too long, but whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>“How tragic! Do you remember where you saw those eyes?”</p>
<p>“Over there,” she motions to the circular sinks. Harry goes over there and starts examining the part that’s visible from the stalls.</p>
<p>“Did you see the boy?”</p>
<p>Harry tenses a little and exchanges a somewhat worried look with Pansy. Of course Theo is curious about the boy. Harry just hopes that if Myrtle saw his father, she didn’t know his name. Theo is sharp enough to put two and two together.</p>
<p>Myrtle sighs theatrically.</p>
<p>“No. Sadly, my death was too quick.”</p>
<p>Harry breaths out and suddenly realizes that the tap in front of him has engraving of a snake on each side. He tries to run the water but nothing happens.</p>
<p>“That tap never worked,” mentions Myrtle and everyone suddenly looks at Harry. Their faces are excited and Draco opens his mouth, but Harry shakes his head and glances quickly at Myrtle before looking at them. Draco shuts his mouth and everyone schools their faces.</p>
<p>Harry turns to Myrtle and smiles at her charmingly.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Myrtle. Your story truly is interesting.”</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in the door just </span>
  <span>for </span>
  <span>a moment to check that no prefect is in sight </span>
  <span>before thy leave the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>“Great. So we need to find a time when Myrtle isn’t in the bathroom and whoever brews the damn potion isn’t in the bathroom. Should be easy.”</p>
<p>“You know, Pansy, your mastery of sarcasm is usually charming, but sometimes it gets on my nerves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ustin is annoyed when he makes his way from his Introductory class to din</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>er. He also sits down in between Blaise and Draco without a word. They both give him a sharp look, but Pansy just smiles and pushes tea closer to Justin.</span>
</p>
<p>“Your housemates bothering you?”</p>
<p>“If this goes on I might actually volunteer to be petrified to show them how exactly Tom would react to that. They honestly think that you are using me to gain access to other muggleborns. I don’t even know Creevey! And I don’t exactly have a good relationship with Lucas, either. The stage of their delusion is honestly baffling.”</p>
<p>“There there, you poor dear. Have a tea.”</p>
<p>“Stuff it, Pansy.”</p>
<p>Pansy snickers and Harry looks worriedly from Justin to Pansy and back. He does not like that friendship. At all.</p>
<p>“Well, good news is, we found… something in the bathroom. Other than the brewing potion someone has there.”</p>
<p>Justin frowns.</p>
<p>“Who brews in the girls’ bathroom?”</p>
<p>“It’s a good choice,” Pansy shrugs. “No one ever goes there thanks to Myrtle. I mean, we Slytherins usually find an abandoned classroom in the dungeons when we wanna do something we don’t want anyone to walk in as they can on the first floor. I assume Hufflepuffs do the same, but Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are too scared to use dungeons like that.”</p>
<p>“So what? You didn’t go explore what you found?”</p>
<p>Harry sighs.</p>
<p>“If I could just… go to Dumbledore the moment I find the chamber I would. But I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Wouldn’t it prove that you’re not the… well, whoever runs around petrifying people?”</p>
<p>“<span>Sure, it would, but by doing so I would doom Annabeth.”</span></p>
<p>“But you could… translate for her, but… of course, they wouldn’t believe you and then not only would Annabeth be dead, but your reputation would still be torn to shreds.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Not that us making sure Annabeth isn’t there when they explore the chamber will guarantee that our reputation will become better, but the odds will be better.”</p>
<p>“So what, we find the chamber and still need to keep it to ourselves?”</p>
<p>“For a while, yes. I have to talk to Annabeth, but me and father already have a plan. But to get to explore what we found in the bathroom, we need the bathroom to be free. From Myrtle, from the students brewing there...”</p>
<p>“In other words, we made a small step forward, but we still have miles to go.”</p>
<p>“Oh joy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>ansy goes check the bathroom the next day when Justin is once more in his Introductory class. She comes back forty minutes later looking annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>“No wonder they call her moaning Myrtle. It took every skill I have for me to talk myself out of it and it still took me thirty minutes!”</p>
<p>On Wednesday they go right after lunch, at the same time as they did on Monday, but this time Justin joins them. Of course when they hear voices from inside the bathroom they don’t even open the door.</p>
<p>“You know, you made it look easier when we were on the train.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s better we can’t go on,” mutters Draco. “Merlin knows Marcus would kill us if we didn’t make it for training.”</p>
<p>
  <span>They have three months left until their next match against Huffelpufff, but Marcus came back from Y</span>
  <span>ule holidays</span>
  <span> apparently frustrated and he’s letting his frustration out on them. Harry tries to be understanding, but he’s starting to agree with the rest of the team – Marcus needs to get laid. He stays out of the plans the older boys are starting to get together for it, though. He would very much rather stay out of Marcus’ sex life, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the team makes it to the Hall for din</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>er the only one there from the second year is Daphne and D</span>
  <span>avis</span>
  <span>. The training ran late, so Harry assumes that the rest of them are already done and went to the common room.</span>
</p>
<p>The team is unusually quiet and Marcus suddenly seems aware of the low morale, so he tries to joke with them and even lets them make fun of him. Harry takes it for the silent apology it is and returns Marcus’ somewhat awkward smile.</p>
<p>They meet Blaise and Theo just out of the staircase.</p>
<p>“Hey, Blaise, Theo.” The two flinch before quickly turning towards Harry. Harry frowns a little. “I thought you went to the common room some time ago?”</p>
<p>They exchange an unsure glance.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. We were just… talking to F-Justin.”</p>
<p>Harry frowns at Blaise. There’s something wrong about the way he talks. Blaise is all elegance and suave and confidence. But it’s just Slytherins there, and maybe Blaise is tired.</p>
<p>“Come on, then.”</p>
<p>The quidditch team doesn’t question their inclusion in their small group going to the common room, but as he looks towards Draco he can see that he also sees something… not right.</p>
<p>As they step into the common room Blaise and Theo hesitate, looking around for a moment. The feeling of uneasiness grows in Harry, but he makes his way to their usual seat. Pansy is already there, going through her Witch Weekly. As she looks up at them she grins.</p>
<p>“Marcus growing ever more intense, is he? And where have you two been?”</p>
<p>“Um… talking with Justin.”</p>
<p>Pansy tenses and shoots a quick look to first Harry and then Draco.</p>
<p>Blaise and Theo sit down tensely at the sofa. Harry doesn’t comment on it, just sits on the armchair Theo usually takes and Draco takes the second one, usually Blaise’s. Not that they have a seating arrangement, but… they do tend to fall back on small things.</p>
<p>“<span>Blaise, dear, could I borrow your </span><span>T</span><span>ransfiguration essay? I still need two more i</span><span>nches</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>They handed in their Transfiguration essay on Monday. And if Pansy wanted any kind of help with that, she’d ask Theo.</p>
<p>“Um, I still… need to finish it myself.”</p>
<p>
  <span>This time </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>arry is very much aware why he, Draco, and Pansy don’t exchange a look. It would be too obv</span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>ous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Pansy starts babbling about </span>
  <span>something that she wrote in her essay so Harry kicks Draco and when he knows he’s looking at him he softly moves his head to the sofas where the prefects sit.</span>
</p>
<p>Draco stands up and without a word goes over there. Theo and Blaise look surprised, but Pansy just laughs.</p>
<p>“I see Draco still has his crush on Farley, huh?”</p>
<p>Of course, when Harry looks towards there Draco is quietly talking to Farley. Farley’s smile falls for a moment before it becomes somewhat strained. Perfect for the cover of an older girl trying to let down a younger student without breaking his heart. She looks up at them, but when she sees them looking she continues her movement to look around the whole room.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you talked to him over the holidays? He has a trick or three up his sleeve,” Harry continues their newest sham, lazy smile on his face. Pansy smirks as she winks at him.</p>
<p>“Anything that could actually work on the force that is Farley?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it, but maybe Theo can help with that. You two grew close last year, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Theo (or rather, whoever it is who has Theo’s face at the moment) moves in discomfort. Not something Theo wouldn’t do, but something about the way he moves doesn’t sit right with Harry.</p>
<p>“Not really?”</p>
<p>Not true. Theo is not exactly comfortable about how he grew closer to Farley, but she was the one to help him through the most difficult parts of medical examinations and meetings Theo had to attend last year to help his grandfather get him into his care. In some ways Farley knows more about Theo than they do.</p>
<p>Draco plops down on the armchair.</p>
<p>“Another unsuccessful attempt, Draco? Don’t worry. You will get the date next time you ask. What will that be. The twentieth attempt?”</p>
<p>“Twenty-third,” Harry smirks at Draco, looking him right in the eyes. Draco scoffs.</p>
<p>“Well, you know what they say. Thirtieth is the charm, right?”</p>
<p>Pansy giggles and Harry laughs. Blaise and Theo follow suit, but their laughs are forced.</p>
<p>“So. The Chamber.” Blaise, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. If that’s not a sign that that’s not Blaise Harry doesn’t know what is. He curses himself for even allowing them in the room. But when he glances towards the prefects he notices that the ones facing them pay full attention to Blaise and Theo and the fifth year prefects are missing. “When are we going in?”</p>
<p>Harry just stares at him. Is he for real?</p>
<p>Gryffindor. Whoever it is, Harry would bet his wand they’re Gryffindor.</p>
<p>“What chamber?”</p>
<p>Of course, Pansy plays ignorant like a pro.</p>
<p>“You know. Sl-Salazar’s chamber.”</p>
<p>Harry has to control himself not to stare openly at Theo. The tone of contempt is evident in his voice. Something he never heard from him before.</p>
<p>“<span>T</span><span>heo, you’ve seen Sal’s office at the Slytherin castle. Hell, you were the only one under the age of fifty permitted in it this holiday.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Time. They need to play for time. Harry knows that the fifth year prefects are out to get someone. Most likely Vector.</p>
<p>Once more Harry can see that the two people in front of them are grappling with their temper. More things pointing to them being Gryffindors.</p>
<p>“What about here in the castle?”</p>
<p>Harry feigns being hurt.</p>
<p>“You know how hard I’m looking for it, Blaise. You know you four and Justin will be the first… well, second people to know if I ever find it. The first one will be Dumbledore, obviously. Hopefully he’ll be able to have Aurors search the chamber to make sure that there’s nothing that would harm anyone.”</p>
<p>Not an entire truth, but not entirely a lie, either.</p>
<p>That, of course, is when something starts happening to their faces. Blaise notices first, because he nudges Theo, and they hurriedly get up.</p>
<p>“Well, we better go…”</p>
<p>“Where ever are you two going?” Of course, Farley suddenly appears behind them, Cheshire cat smile on her lips and Nettle behind her shoulder, looking stern and silent as always. “The dungeons aren’t exactly friendly during evening and night. You could easily get lost. Though Marcus tells me you already got lost here after dinner. Do you still have problems with that, after year and a half of attending Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“Um, no? No. We just...” Suddenly, Blaise clutches his stomach. “I think we ate something bad. We better get it checked in the infirmary.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a potion for that in your kit?”</p>
<p>“We can give you some, if you need it.”</p>
<p>Theo suddenly has a handful of freckles all over his face and Harry could swear he was shorter just a moment ago. Blaise’s skin, on the other hand, is dark brown instead of his usual black. Nettle smiles and Harry shivers. He does not have a nice smile.</p>
<p>“<span>Though it looks like you have other problems. Didn’t you get potions changing one’s skin colour for </span><span>Yule, Gaunt?”</span></p>
<p>“My birthday, actually. And yes, but those colours are pink, yellow, green… certainly not on the specter of normal human colour.”</p>
<p>“Well. It appears that Blaise is losing all his colour. Someone better inform his mother.”</p>
<p>Blaise suddenly grows pale, highlighting the change of the colour.</p>
<p>That’s when Theo turns around and tries to flee. Of course, he doesn’t get far. Farley and Nettle get out their wands and flick it as one. Theo freezes in his movement. Farley flicks her wand again and Theo returns to the sofa, now frozen in place. His dark hair grows a little and turns dark red and soon after ginger.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long before Theo turns into Ronald Weasley and Blaise into Christopher Potter.</p>
<p>Before anyone has a chance to react properly the door to the common room opens and in comes Vector. She hardly looks around before marching right to them. By then even Higgs and Dawlish, sixth year prefects, are with them.</p>
<p>“<span>Miss Higgs, I </span><span>believe we should inform lord Nott immediately. If he comes in right away and wants to look for his son, prefects Rook and Boots are already looking for </span><span>mister Zabini and heir Nott</span><span> as we speak. They started near the Greeting hall and will make their way from there to here. </span><span>Mister Dawlish, I believe professor L</span><span>ongbottom</span><span> should join us.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The two bow their heads a little and go do as the</span>
  <span>y’re</span>
  <span> told.</span>
</p>
<p>The whole common room is silent, all eyes on them. Suddenly the guilt in Harry intensifies.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I knew something was wrong and I still brought them here.”</p>
<p>“So did I.”</p>
<p>“They came with the whole quidditch team,” speaks Marcus from his seat on the sofa near one fireplace. “And if there’s some punishment we will take it as a team.”</p>
<p>Professor Vector waves her hand at him, waving the matter of punishment away. Harry gets up so she can sit down and she smiles at him as she does so.</p>
<p>“<span>You handled the situation well. All of you did. </span><span>Now, heir Potter, mister Weasley. Will you explain </span><span>your</span><span>self to me or should we wait for your head of house?”</span></p>
<p>The two glare at professor Vector.</p>
<p>“We had to do something when you lot run around school and hurt people!”</p>
<p>Vector gives Potter a highly unimpressed stare.</p>
<p>“<span>Be careful about your accusation</span><span>s</span><span>, heir Potter. May I remind you that it was lord Slytherin who ordered </span><span>Mandrake Restorative Draught and paid for it out of his </span><span>own</span><span> pocket? While Albus Dumbledore was comfortable sitting around doing nothing, despite what me and other professors told him, it was lord Slytherin who stepped in.” Professor Vector then visibly calms herself down.</span></p>
<p>“Then why aren’t they cured yet?”</p>
<p>“<span>Because the order was done on Sunday and the brewing and delivery will take some time, heir Potter.” Everyone turns to find professor Longbottom coming in the common room. And to everyone’s surprise, professor McGonagall and professor Evans follow her. They’re both looking a little surprise</span><span>d</span><span> as they’re looking around their common room, but professor Longbottom is focused on her students. “Now tell me, where is miss Granger?”</span></p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“<span>Don’t </span><span>play dumb with me, mister Weasely. You obviously used polyjuice potion. Neither one of you have the potion knowledge to achieve that. Now tell me. Where’s miss Granger?”</span></p>
<p>Surprisingly, the answer comes from Draco.</p>
<p>“The girl’s bathroom on the second floor.” Everyone turns to him in surprise. “Pansy said there was a cauldron with a potion bubbling in it. Polyjuice is incredibly complicated potion that needs to be on flame for at least a month. A bathroom no one goes to because there’s a ghost is a good place for second years to brew it.”</p>
<p>“And what was heiress Parkinson doing in the bathroom?”</p>
<p>“I sometimes visit Myrtle,” Pansy puts on her charming smile that apparently works even on McGonagall. “She gets lonely and she likes talking to people.”</p>
<p>McGonagall smiles a thin-lipped smile at Pansy before turning to Potter and Weasley and frowning hard at them. Vector turns to Nettle and Farley.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” says Nettle before she can even say anything. Harry notices that professor Evans looks nervously around the common room. It’s still dead silent, but Harry is amused to find everyone pretending to pay full attention to something or the other in front of them. Mostly books, but he also sees some chess matches that don’t move at all, but people who play them are fully focused on them.</p>
<p>Potter and Weasley are stubbornly silent, so professor Longbottom turns to Draco and Pansy, though Harry notices that she stands in a way that allows her to see him, too.</p>
<p>“Can either one of you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>Draco tells them about finding the two of them just outside the staircase, taking them to the common room, seeing that something is wrong. He’s just finishing his tale with Farley’s involvement in stopping the two from leaving the room when the door opens again and in storms Emory, his hand firmly set on Theo’s shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo looks terrible, </span>
  <span>with </span>
  <span>hunched shoulders, tense posture, and dark bruise under one of his eyes. Blaise behind them looks just a little better, in the sense that his shoulders aren’t hunched and he doesn’t have the bruise on his face, but his tense posture screams that he’s furious. They’</span>
  <span>re only in their p</span>
  <span>ants</span>
  <span> and shirts, without their robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>uriously, Millicent slips in the room behind them, in the similar state of undress, but she avoids the attention and instead moves straight to the girl’s dormitory. Harry probably wouldn’t even notice her if he wasn’t worried the moment he saw her. He makes a note to ask Pansy to keep an extra eye on her </span>
  <span>for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Are we allowed to say that the two Gryffin</span><span>d</span><span>ors were the ones who did it or would that lead t</span><span>o</span><span> something more from the older years?”</span></p>
<p>“Now, mister Zabini-”</p>
<p>“My students have been dealing with Stinging hexes into their backs for months now and now two twelve years old were… what, pushed into a closet and stripped of their robes? You will pardon them for being tired of that attitude from the rest of the school.”</p>
<p>That shuts McGonagall up.</p>
<p>“I… wasn’t aware things were that bad.”</p>
<p>“You never asked.”</p>
<p>Vector sends Farley a warning look, but her lips twitch in amusement.</p>
<p>“<span>Potter and Weasley. Of course. Counting on the headmaster to save you, I presume. I already contacted lord Slytherin, he should be here any minute to document statements of everyone involved and he will call for emergency </span><span>B</span><span>oard meeting </span><span>on my behalf. I will demand your punishment f</span><span>or</span><span> them. Your headmaster can’t save you from that.”</span></p>
<p>“Now, mister Nott-”</p>
<p>“It’s lord Nott, miss McGonagall.”</p>
<p>“It’s professor.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is it? Forgive me, must have slipped my mind when I was looking for my missing heir in a place where he should be safe!”</p>
<p>By the end of the sentence Emory is yelling. Harry is not surprised to see Marcus making his way quietly to Emory, so he stands beside him, softly touching Theo’s back, the touch hidden from everyone. Theo flinches a little, but when he looks who’s touching him he relaxes somewhat.</p>
<p>“I guarantee you, professor, that my thoughts about Hogwarts in general and those,” he gestures towards Potter and Weasley, “brats in particular are nothing that should ever be said in a room full of children or anything that I would like to voice in front of my heir, but you will hear it at the emergency session. Now, give me a reason why I shouldn’t take my heir out of Hogwarts immediately.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, one snake less for us to worry about.”</p>
<p>“<span>Fifty point</span><span>s</span><span> from Gryffindor.”</span></p>
<p>Potter’s face goes white as professor Longbottom reacts to his comment without hesitation and without even looking at him.</p>
<p>“But professor, you can’t-”</p>
<p>“Silence, Potter!” Harry almost doesn’t catch the laugh that wants to escape him. Professor Longbottom is one of few professors who always takes care to title everyone as is appropriate for them. Her snapping like that at Potter now is a big snub at him. A snub he probably doesn’t even realize. “I will deal with you… Morgana’s skirts and Merlin’s beard, what happened?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks towards the door and has to really try to stop his laughs. Nettle is there and so is a… creature in S</span>
  <span>lytherin </span>
  <span>robes and hair vaguely reminding him of Granger’s puffy hair, but the hair continues on the face as well. There are whiskers and yellow cat eyes as well.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Polyjuice gone wrong,” answers Nettle dryly. He exchanges a quick glance with Farley but then looks pointedly away. On verge of laughter, Harry would say. “I assume she took a hair off of someone’s robe. A cat hair. </span><span>Polyjuice is meant for people, not pets.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hat would explain Millicent and the same state of undress as Theo and Blaise. Millicent was paired with Granger in the dueling club, Harry remembers suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>The girl sniffs and Harry realizes that it is, in fact, Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>“No matter. I’m waiting for your reasons, professor McGonagall. If the other professors have some ideas, I’m open to them, as well.”</p>
<p>There’s a tense silence following Emory’s challenge. Then McGonagall speaks up.</p>
<p>“And fifty points each from mister Weasley and miss Granger. Don’t argue with me, mister Weasley. Illegal brewing of polyjuice potion, attacking fellow students, invading another common room. Fifty points each is a very mild punishment.”</p>
<p>“And I hope it’s not all of it.”</p>
<p>McGonagall and Emory are engaged in a staring contest for a moment before McGonagall bows her head deeper than is strictly necessary.</p>
<p>“It’s a start, lord Nott. A show of willingness from us for you to leave your heir in… in professor Vector’s care. Whenever the Board will meet-”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow.” It’s almost funny how many dramatic entrances they are witnesses of in a matter of minutes, Harry muses when he smiles at his father. The glamoured eyes soften some when he sees Harry, but he doesn’t show any emotion on his face as he looks at McGonagall. “As the head of Hogwarts Board I’m able to call an emergency meeting in twelve hours. I already sent the letters. I’m here to settle the time everyone involved will be able to attend. That means professors Vector, Longbottom, McGonagall… Evans, if she’s willing, and the three Gryffindor students. If heir Nott and mister Zabini are interested, they can come as well, but I can just collect your statements.”</p>
<p>“<span>I want to be there.” Blaise cocks his head to one side, squinting his eyes a little. “Will you be able to get a hold of my mother to be there as well?”</span></p>
<p>Harry’s father’s lips twitch as he nods.</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do, mister Zabini. Do you require attention of a mediwitch, or perhaps a healer?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Then he looks towards Theo before looking back at Harry’s father. Blaise is clever enough to recognize true power. “Mediwitch should be enough for me, but Theo should better see a healer. I think I heard something crack and all my bones feel right.”</p>
<p>Emory’s hold on Theo tightens for just a moment before he makes himself relax it again.</p>
<p>“I’m taking my heir for a check up with his healer. If and only if everything is fine and if he wishes it so I will allow him to come back for school tomorrow. Theo, is there anything you need?”</p>
<p>Theo looks up at Harry. Harry smiles at him, trying to be encouraging, and nods. Theo shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I will be back tomorrow. And I won’t settle for some mere point taking.”</p>
<p>With that Emory and Theo leave, Marcus following them. Harry is sure Marcus will be back later tonight, but he’s glad to see him go with them. Emory being angry doesn’t help with Theo being scared. They’re still getting used to each other, don’t fit together quite perfectly. Marcus will be able to help.</p>
<p>“Can we perhaps go figure out the details somewhere a little more… private?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Evans looks around the common room nervously. Harry doesn’t miss the way his father, professor Vector, and the p</span>
  <span>refects (they’re all back by now)</span>
  <span> smirk just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>There’s a number of classes nearby that are big enough for all parties involved. If I catch anyone not </span><span>invited eavesdropping I will make you wish you were thrown into a closet and stripped of your robes.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She adds the last thing at the same volume they were all using u</span>
  <span>p until now</span>
  <span>. The common room doesn’t react to it, other than some people turning pages in their (Harry is sure not read) books, but other than that there’s still silence.</span>
</p>
<p>“What about me?” Everyone turns to see Salazar in his painting. Salazar smiles lazily. “I’ve been here for hours now. And I can’t exactly go to a classroom next door.”</p>
<p>“I will take your testimony tomorrow morning. It will give you and Rowena something to bicker over breakfast, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Who do you want to go with us, lord Slytherin?”</p>
<p>Harry’s father looks around the room before settling on the rest of the prefects sitting on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Which of the prefects was involved?”</p>
<p>“<span>I was informed by heir Malfoy early on. Mister Rook and miss Boots went to get professor Vector and then searched for heir Nott and mister Zabini. Miss Higgs contacted lord Nott and mister Dawlish went to get professor Longbottom. Mister </span><span>Nettle</span><span> went looking for miss Granger once it was clear she was involved.”</span></p>
<p>“Very well. I want all the teachers, the people who talked to the intruders, and you, prefect…?”</p>
<p>“Farley. Seventh year.”</p>
<p>“<span>Prefect Farley. One prefect should accompany miss Granger </span><span>and mister </span><span>Zabini</span><span> to infirmary and another one or perhaps two mister Weasley and heir Potter to their common room.”</span></p>
<p>“That’s not needed,” steps in professor Evans mildly. “The common room. I won’t be able to give you more information than Minerva or Augusta and I think for the sake of Slytherin’s reputation it will be better if I take Ron and Chris to their common room and inform everyone about what happened so there’s no… misinformation going around the castle. As a Gryffindor graduate, I’m able to visit the common room without invitation.”</p>
<p>“<span>Excellent idea, professor Evans. Thank you. Oh, and mister Weasley, heir Potter. Please leave the </span><span>clothes</span><span> behind. They don’t belong to you.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the classroom next door Harry, Draco, Pansy, the Slytherin quidditch team (including Marcus, who comes about twenty minutes later), and Farley each tell what happened from their point of view. It gets repetitive and Harry is in the end glad that after that they’re sent back to the common room. He is a little disappointed that he isn’t there to hear the professors’ discussion, but by then he’s tired and glad he can simply go shower and collapse in his bed.</p>
<p>He’s not quite asleep when there’s knocking on their door. He looks up to find that Blaise is already back, sitting on his bed, and so is Draco. Harry sighs and goes open the door.</p>
<p>“Father!”</p>
<p>“Hello, Harrison. May I?” Harry steps away and his father steps in. He smiles and nods at Blaise and Draco. “I just got a message from Emory. You heard right, mister Zabini. Theo had one broken and two cracked ribs, but his healer gave him the Skele-gro right away and by morning he should be alright. The bruise under his eye is already gone. He’s a little shaken, but physically he’s alright.”</p>
<p>“But otherwise…?”</p>
<p>Harry’s father raises his eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>“That’s anyone’s guess. But he wants to come back and Emory won’t stop him. I do think that you and maybe Marcus will be getting a letter from Emory tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. We’ll take care of him.”</p>
<p>“<span>I know you will.” For a moment his father just looks at him. Suddenly </span><span>Harry wants to ask about Myrtle. What happened there? Did father really kill her? But with Blaise in the room he isn’t able to </span><span>do so</span><span>. “Theo won’t be joining you for b</span><span>reakfast</span><span>, so in the meantime fill Justin in, will you? I… don’t have the access to Huffelpuff common room...”</span></p>
<p>“We will tell him you said hi,” Harry grins at him. Father nods and turns to leave. “Will they be punished? Or will Dumbledore smooth it out?”</p>
<p>Slowly father turns back around, face serious.</p>
<p>“<span>He will be able to make sure they can stay in school, at least. Other than that… We will push for expulsion, of course, but we’re aiming for p</span><span>re-</span><span>expulsion.”</span></p>
<p>“And you think that will stick?”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know, Harrison. Attacking an heir of Wizengamot seat should be a big deal, but… this is the boy-who-lived we’re talking about.”</p>
<p>And that, of course, complicates everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else thinks now, looking back, that the three of them just... invading that safe space without invitation is just wrong? Also, how the hell did they explain what happened to Hermione? And if they told the truth, how come she at least wasn't punished? Draco being an oblivious idiot which kinda goes against everything Slytherin is another thing, but he was a brat, so...</p>
<p>What do you think about my spin of the scene?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The greatest of the Hogwarts four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the entrance to the Chamber already found all that's needed to do is go there and set their plan in action</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin is horrified when they tell him the whole story before their double Defense class the next morning.</p>
<p>“What would they say if one of you did that? Polyjuiced into one of theirs and then infiltrated their safe space?”</p>
<p>“Oh, but sweetheart, then it would be a villain move. They did it for the greater good. And that’s obviously different.”</p>
<p>Justin makes a face at Pansy and Pansy giggles. Blaise looks nervously from one to the other.</p>
<p>“I do not like this friendship.”</p>
<p>“Just stay on their good side and prepare for their rule of us all. That’s how I’ve been dealing with Pansy for years.”</p>
<p>“Oh how sweetly you talk to me, Draco, darling.”</p>
<p>“Father says hi, Justin. He wanted to visit, but he doesn’t exactly have the same access to Hufflepuff he does to Slytherin. And by the time he was done listening to the stories of everyone involved it was rather late. He will be here today, though.”</p>
<p>Justin looks around and softens his voice, making sure that no one overhears what he says next.</p>
<p>“Perfect time to look for the Chamber, right?”</p>
<p>Justin, of course, is right. If they’re lucky Harry will be able to catch his father before he leaves Hogwarts to say that he finally found it. Harry isn’t sure if father managed to arrange for Annabeth to be moved to the Slytherin cottage yet, but he’d still rather have this conversation face-to-face.</p>
<p>Not that he doesn’t have a new means of contacting his father. Now that father knows that Hogwarts is censoring their letters he gave him a small box that has a second on father’s bedside table. When you put something in one box it appears in the other and visa versa. It’s basically an owl post, just without the owls. But he would like to see his father’s face when he tells him he found the chamber.</p>
<p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ustin waits for them not-so-patiently in the Great Hall. He doesn’t get up from his place at the Hufflepuff table, but he does glance from his book to them so often that Harry thinks he can’t really read it anymore. But thanks to that he stands up as soon as they do and joins them on their way to the second floor girls’ bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>“Interesting book?”</p>
<p>“<span>Very. </span><span>I’m just working through the books mum bought over the summer. This one is about,” once again he quickly makes sure that no one is around to listen in, “blood magic. It’s really fascinating field of study, isn’t it? This book I’m reading – I’m just starting a chapter about masteries. </span><span>I assume that’s not legal anymore.”</span></p>
<p>“Not in Britain.”</p>
<p>“<span>And most of Europe has a little uptight view of it as well, even though most countries didn’t rule it entirely illegal. It’s a little complicated issue especially where vampires have significant numbers. They’re technically a magical creature</span><span>s</span><span> not wizards and they mostly police themselves just fine, but wizards like to think they’re superior to any magical creature. Vampires of course don’t like that and… well. Most of vampires’ magic is blood-based, so it’s a little… complicated.”</span></p>
<p>“Is there a… significant number of vampires in Italy?”</p>
<p>Blaise flashes them his sharp smile and for a moment Harry finds himself fascinated by his canines. Is it Harry or are they sharper than is normal?</p>
<p>“<span>Why yes, there is. If you’re interested, there are masters in America who take apprentices. Blood magic mastery is something very valued in their healers. War mages used to value blood magic, too, but… well.”</span></p>
<p>“There’s so little of us that declaring war on anyone has been considered foolish for centuries. And ever since we went to hiding from muggles...”</p>
<p>“There’s no need of war mages in peaceful society. But what about Voldemort? Wasn’t he a war mage?”</p>
<p>“Not according to what I read.” Harry is happy to hear Theo speak with them without a fear of retribution. Plus, he’s really glad he wasn’t left to answer that one. “At the beginning he just wanted a revolution, not war. After… well, from what I read he was insane. Brilliant, but insane. Today it’s not that usual to have more than one mastery and… and he chose the dark arts. War mages were…More complex than that.”</p>
<p>“According to Rick you don’t become a war mage by studying. You become one by fighting. It was only after meeting Merlin that he realized how many masteries he could get. And he did, eventually. Dark magic, charms, transfiguration. From what he said he also learned enough about healing, potions, and herbology to get by, although he never felt the need to make it official. Becoming a war mage is not about a master or even a conference of masters evaluating your skills. It’s about magic and how it reacts to you when you fight. Strategy is a great skill, but being a war mage is more about the gritty reality of the fight than about the strategy of war.”</p>
<p>“So, why did they like blood magic?”</p>
<p>“<span>Isn’t it obvious?” Pansy rolls her eyes. “Everyone has b</span><span>lood</span><span>. When you can control blood around you, you can control your enemies. Now hush, I’m going to go check the bathroom.”</span></p>
<p>Harry is a little surprised that they’re already there. Blood magic is a mastery that he never even considered. It’s viewed as dark in Great Britain. Not that that’s really that relevant to him. So is Parselmagic and that is something Harry very much wants to complete his mastery in.</p>
<p>“<span>But it’s more than just war and healing, isn’t it? It’s also protection.”</span></p>
<p>“Yes! Though that’s mostly tied to family magic. That’s… it’s part of you, but it’s different part than your individual core and it’s linked to the family magic in general. I guess it’s different for muggleborns, though,” Theo frowns. “Well, there is the muggleborn theory… I mean, from what I heard, masters in occlumency can see different parts of their magic and can even see where their family magic is coming from. Their reports are very abstract, though. And I don’t think I’ve read about a muggleborn occlumency master.”</p>
<p>“Interesting idea, but let’s leave the research for later.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry brushes Theo’s shoulder as he makes his way to the bathroom. Pansy didn’t exactly come out to tell them to come in, but he</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> hand appeared in the door and motioned for them to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>The bathroom is empty. No cauldron, no moaning ghost. Harry grins at Pansy and goes straight to the sink with the snake engravings.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Open.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>For a moment he regrets leaving Advay behind, but the snake is mostly sleeping nowadays. It is rather cold for him, in Scotland in the middle of winter. The last time he talked to him was Monday morning, when he informed Harry smugly that he caught a mouse and doesn’t wish to be bothered for at least a week. Harry knows better than to go against what a snake tells him.</p>
<p>The sink sinks into the floor, leaving behind an almost-circle of them and revealing a gaping hole behind. As Harry cautiously peers in he’s sure it’s deeper than just the first floor that is under them. Probably deeper than the hole he, Draco, and Pansy jumped in last school year to find the Philosopher’s stone. Not that they knew at the time that the Stone was what was hidden there.</p>
<p>“Are we supposed to just… jump there?”</p>
<p>“Seems undignified.”</p>
<p>Harry frowns. Blaise is right.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Could we have something more comfortable to go in? Stairs, perhaps?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Of course, from the wall grow stairs, circling the hole and going down.</p>
<p>“What about light? Can you do that, too?”</p>
<p>Harry just looks at Pansy as he takes out his wand, lightening its point without a word. Pansy rolls her eyes but does the same. She glances around.</p>
<p>“Probably shouldn’t leave it open.”</p>
<p>“<span>I can close i</span><span>t</span><span> from inside. It should open from the inside as well, right? And there should be more doors. You remember what Rowena said? I needed to find this one first, but hopefully we’ll be able to get out of there with a different one.”</span></p>
<p>“Why girls’ bathroom, though?” Justin asks even though they’re both on the stairs already. “Seems a little… weird for the choice of the one door, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like the plumbing is that old.” They all turn to look at Theo. “What? It’s part of <em>Hogwarts: A History</em>.”</p>
<p>“You read that thing?”</p>
<p>Theo rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s full of half-truths and outright-lies, but it has some interesting tidbits here and there, too. For example, plumbing. It wasn’t added until… eighteenth century, I think? So I think this room used to be something entirely different. We can look at the old map again. If we’re able to make sense of it, we’ll see what it was then.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry closes the door behind them. After that a heavy silence settles over them. </span>
  <span>They walk and walk for long minutes. It goes for so long that Pansy asks if they can’t make the stairs into a slide.</span>
</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“What? It wouldn’t take this long and the time it would take would be fun.”</p>
<p>“I can try. Are you ready to slide on a slide that hasn’t been cleaned for centuries?”</p>
<p>Pansy makes a face.</p>
<p>“What about the elves?”</p>
<p>“The chamber is outside the wards, remember? Not their responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Let’s just walk, then.”</p>
<p>When they finally step down from the stairs it’s to a floor full of small skeletons. Most likely small animals.</p>
<p>“Ew.”</p>
<p>“If you find it so distressing you can start cleaning the place up, Pansy.”</p>
<p>Pansy sends a mild Stinging hex at Harry and he rolls his eyes. Vanishing spells are not something they’re comfortable even trying as of yet.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Should we… keep our eyes closed?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. It’s winter, so Annabeth is probably hibernating. But if you’re so afraid I can just hold your hand.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Gaunt.”</p>
<p>Their way is much quicker now. Harry’s friends are cautious, but Harry is not afraid. He knows it’s not Annabeth attacking the students and he’s pretty sure that she is hibernating.</p>
<p>There’s another door, though this one looks like an opening to a giant safe. Not entirely untrue, Harry reflects, considering that in bad times, it would hold the future of the magical Great Britain.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Open.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The chamber that opens to them is enormous and empty. Made from grey stone with water on each side of it. By their right hand there’s a waterfall.</p>
<p>Harry is not sure how he feels about that. The whole space feels, too… big, too empty, but the waterfall is, admittedly, pretty.</p>
<p>“There’s something over there.”</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side o</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span> the room, right opposite the strange entrance, is a statue. It’</span>
  <span>s as tall as the chamber itself and although Harry can hardly see it, the face of the statue is old and male.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry stares at it for long moments. Salazar left Hogwarts permanently when he was still rather young, at least for wizards. He couldn’t have looked like that. And that pretty much leaves only one person this could be.</p>
<p>Above that there’s a list of names. Most of them are Gaunts. The last one isn’t.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tom Marvolo Riddle.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry gulps as he looks at it. It’s not his father’s name. Not anymore. It’s not Voldemort’s name, not entirely. But… it is father’s past. It’s Voldemort’s past, but Voldemort is father’s past, so…</p>
<p>He looks nervously towards Justin, but it doesn’t seem like he noticed. Theo did, but he pouts as he looks at the letters.</p>
<p>“What kind of runes are those? I’ve never seen them before.”</p>
<p>Oh. Of course.</p>
<p>“Parsel runes. Only Parselmouths can read them. They’re names. Of past heirs, I’d say. Corvinus Gaunt is there.”</p>
<p>Second to last, but he doesn’t mention that.</p>
<p>For a moment they just stand there.</p>
<p>“Okay. So, what now?”</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t know. </span><span><em>Annabeth?</em></span><span>” He feels like a fool, screaming into nothing, not sure if anyone or anything listens. “</span><span><em>Annabeth, can you hear me? I’m not… I’m a new… look, I clearly speak Sal’s language, can you please come out?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Nothing. Of course. Harry sighs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>“There’s supposed to be… more. Library, Sal’s office, their personal rooms. All behind the chamber… somewhere.”</p>
<p>“All that’s behind the chamber is the damn statue.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s hidden? You know, it needs a password.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy snaps at Theo in reply, which leads to Blaise snapping right back, Justin trying to calm them all down, and Draco just amusing himself by needling a</span>
  <span>ll</span>
  <span> of them. Harry ignores them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is about him. This is his thing, his… duty, his responsibility. His hono</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>r.</span>
</p>
<p>He looks back up at the names, remembering their emotions over the last few Samhains. Their disdain, their anger, their superiority. They thought themselves better than… honestly, most of wizarding population in Britain, if not in the whole world. And they thought they’re all better because their descendant was…</p>
<p>“<span><em>Salazar Slytherin, the greatest wizard of all time.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Nothing. Silence. Even Harry’s friends stopped bickering.</p>
<p>Harry growls in frustration.</p>
<p>“Talk to us, Harry. What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>Harry lets his feelings surround him just for a moment and thinks about how to explain it. How to explain how much he hates his relatives. How disappointed he is in them, how ashamed he is of them.</p>
<p>His father makes him proud and Salazar and his whole family make him proud. But the in between he feels during Samhain… He hates them with as much passion as he loves his real family.</p>
<p>“The Slytherin family these last few centuries… they were bigoted idiots who thought themselves superior to just anyone. And they argued that superiority thanks to their link to Salazar Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“The greatest of the Hogwarts four.”</p>
<p>Harry frowns and turns towards Justin.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“<span>One of the books mum bought over summer referred to him in that way. </span><span>It talked about dark magic. Well, it talked up dark magic while demeaning the light magic, but hey, if you have to read biased books, at least read one for each direction, right? I remember reading that because I thought that’s not fair. They were all great and brilliant, right? Just… each in their own way.”</span></p>
<p>“Do you remember who wrote that book?” Harry asks as he once again looks at the names above the head.</p>
<p>“No. I can write to mum, but...”</p>
<p>“<span>We don’t have the time. </span><span><em>Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Once again nothing, but just when Harry is about to give up and look back at his friends the mouth of the statue moves. Just a little. Well, from where he’s standing it’s a little. It leaves a crack in between his lips.</p>
<p>Harry just stares for a moment. Could it be…?</p>
<p>“<span><em>Talk to me, Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts four.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The mouth snaps shut again, but instead double door opens next to his feet. Harry makes a step towards the water and bridge appears for him there.</p>
<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>“<span>I’ll go alone. For now. You know that when I find the library and the rooms and all that stuff I will lead you there. But first I need to talk to Annabeth. </span><span>And I think it will be better if I do that alone.”</span></p>
<p>They’re all frowning at him, so he smiles at them. He knows it’s the right decision.</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes and lights up his wand again as soon as he’s inside. The hall is spacious and he walks into it with just a hint of fear. He’s the heir of Slytherin. All that’s left for him to do is declare it. It has to wait for pesky reasons that won’t be important in year or two. What is important is what rem</span>
  <span>ain</span>
  <span>s – he’s the heir and Annabeth can’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>Not that he thinks she would hurt him if he wasn’t the heir.</p>
<p>The hall turns left and the open door disappears. That’s when he realizes he’s not alone anymore. There’s a massive reptile body in front of him.</p>
<p>Harry gulps, but stands straighter and clears his throat.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Annabeth? I’m sorry to wake you up, but it’s important. Annabeth, please.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The body moves and suddenly there’s an eye looking at him in between two different… parts of the body? She’s coiled tight into herself. Keeping her warmth.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Heir?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Harry hesitates.</p>
<p>“<span><em>I can’t declare it yet, but yes.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The body moves some more, but she’s still focused on him.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Why can’t you declare it?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>There’s been petrifications in the school. Everyone thinks it’s you.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The so far lazy movements turn sharper and Harry realizes far too late that part of her is now behind him.</p>
<p>“<span><em>I know it’s not you! I know that. But they… well, fifty years ago...</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>He made me do it!</em></span><span>” There’s venom in her voice and chills run down Harry’s back. “</span><span><em>He swore it’s just to scare them. Make them assimilate. Swore up and down that I wouldn’t be breaking my promise.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Harry is not sure what to do now. He would love to hear more, but… he’s not sure it’s the right move.</p>
<p>Then her body moves him closer to her eye and suddenly Harry is very much aware that he’s one bad move away from his death.</p>
<p>
  <span>He read about the double eyelids on </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>asilisks. </span>
  <span>Well, not eyelids exactly. Snakes don’t have eyelids. But the layers above their eye. One is the usual reptilian kind, covering </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> eye completely, masking it. The other kind is almost invisible. Some scholars even argue that it’s entirely magic. It prevents them from killing everything they look at. Harry assumes that second “eyelid” is the reason why Harry is still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span><em>Do you know that Tom Riddle, youngling?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Harry gulps.</p>
<p>“<span><em>He doesn’t go by that name anymore. He’s lord Slytherin now. My father.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Everything in the room stills. It’s not a good kind of still.</p>
<p>“<span><em>What did you come f</em></span><span><em>or</em></span><span><em>, youngling? To make me kill more people?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>No! I… I’m sorry. I can’t talk for my father and I know you have no reason to believe me. But my father regrets that.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>“<span><em>He made me break my oath. I killed a student I swore to protect. I had my doubts about some heirs before him, but they never...</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>Salazar says that his heirs have been prats for centuries now. Once they found out who h</em></span><span><em>is</em></span><span><em> bonded </em></span><span><em>is</em></span><span><em> they moved all the portraits in the family wing in the castle to the Gringotts vault. Father is the first one who didn’t do it. I grew up with Sal and Rick telling me stories about Hogwarts. I know you’ve been a bonding gift Rick gave to Sal. I know you were raised to be protector of Hogwarts.” </em></span><span>Harry breaths in deeply, nervously.</span><span><em> “You have no reason to trust me and every reason to not trust my father. But please. I proved myself, I found the chamber. Will you please listen to an explanation and a plan I have?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>The silence that follows is grumpy and unwilling, but eventually she lets out a hiss of acceptance.</p>
<p>Harry explains what’s happening in the school and his plan (approved by father, though he doesn’t mention that small fact) to remove Annabeth from the property.</p>
<p>“<span><em>I was sworn to protect Hogwarts.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>At a time when attacks were regular! And I’m not saying this is the final decision and you will spend the rest of your time at the cottage. But right now it’s safer that way. Please. I don’t want you dead. </em></span><span><em>And the Slytherin house reputation… it’s terrible, Annabeth. They’ve been attacking us with hexes for months now. They think it’s one of us. If I can lead them here and let them investigate...</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>Can’t you translate?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>I’d love to, Annabeth. But would they believe I told the truth? Parselmagic has been persecuted in the Great Britain for centuries now.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Some more grumbling, but Harry knows that they don’t have a choice. He just hopes Annabeth will see that sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Who would transport me and how?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>We’d use a portkey. And… father and probably some of his friends.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Annabeth’s body coils closely to itself.</p>
<p>“<span><em>If you don’t want to see him after that you don’t have to. But he is the owner of the property you’d be portkeyd to and… please, just… give him a chance? Just listen to him once. It’s been fifty years and he matured. Surely everyone deserves a chance?</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Harry is getting used to the time Annabeth needs for each of her answers. Maybe it comes with age for snakes, or maybe she’s simply still angry at father. It’s not like Harry doesn’t want to hear his story, either.</p>
<p>“<span><em>One chance when he moves me to the other property. Not for him. But for you. And the safety of the other younglings. And I want to go back as soon as possible.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span><em>We’ll see what we can do. Is it alright if the next time we come here father will be with us to move you? I don’t want to wake you more than necessary and I would like the move to be as soon as possible.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>This time during the silence she flicks her tongue out. She did it during his story and Harry knows she’s testing his truthfulness. Harry doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>“<span><em>Very well. I’ll be waiting for you and your… father, young heir.</em></span><span>”</span></p>
<p>Harry takes it for the dismissal it is and moves quickly away.</p>
<p>His friends are not in the chamber where he left them. Instead there’s another door next to the one he comes out of and the bridge moved so his friends walked from their side of the water to that door. Harry sighs and goes there.</p>
<p>The door leads to an office where his friends sit on a sofa and armchairs and bicker. Justin smiles the moment he sees Harry.</p>
<p>“<span>Harry! You’re still alive. I’m g</span><span>lad</span><span> to see that.”</span></p>
<p>“How did you find this?”</p>
<p>“The door opened the moment you stepped into the other one,” Draco shrugs. “The library’s that way, but the languages are unreadable for us. Old, most likely. We weren’t able to get to those doors,” he motions towards the door on the other side from the library one. Probably the private rooms.</p>
<p>“Good chat with Annabeth?”</p>
<p>“I think so.” Harry casts Tempus and curses softly. The board meeting has to be over by now. “Come on, let’s go. With any luck we’ll be able to catch father. What do you two think,” he adds towards Theo and Blaise as they hurry over the bridge and then across the chamber. “Was this worth skipping the board meeting?”</p>
<p>“Not like grandfather would let me attend,” Theo shrugs, not looking at anyone. So he probably didn’t want to go even if they weren’t doing something stupid and technically against the rules.</p>
<p>“Considering that mother is there, I’m fine not being there. She’s usually nicer to people when I’m around. Something about some things not being appropriate for a child.”</p>
<p>
  <span>They make it through the curious door that looks like a safe door when Harry stops and looks around. There’s a number of </span>
  <span>tunnels leading in different directions.</span>
</p>
<p>“So, who wants to pick one?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me, Harrison? We’re just… picking one?”</p>
<p>“Do you have a better idea? Or do you want to go back the same way, not sure if Myrtle is there?”</p>
<p>Pansy glares at him, but in the end it’s her choosing their way. That’s good for everyone involved, because if they end up in Hogsmeade it will be Pansy’s fault.</p>
<p>They’re up in the castle extremely quickly. Magical passages are good like that.</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, “up” is a relative term. They end up in the deepest dungeon. Harry i</span>
  <span>sn’t entirely comfortable there, even though they did searched it before Yule. But there are explosions heard now and again that probably mean that older years are using that space for experiments, so he’d rather not go there often. </span>
  <span>He’s glad he thought to mark the hall just as they stepped into it in the chamber. He doesn’t need to try this one again.</span>
</p>
<p>As they’re nearing the Greeting hall the staircase in the dungeon leads to (and is Harry glad that the dungeon staircase at least doesn’t move), they can hear James Potter… Harry is not sure if he’s yelling about his son or if it’s his usual boasting voice. Either way it’s very loud.</p>
<p>As they’re stepping out of the dungeon James Potter is interrupted by a familiar voice. Female, but deep.</p>
<p>“I do not care what your son did eleven years ago or what he’s supposedly going to do eleven years from now, mister Potter. I care what he did to my son yesterday. And my son might not be an heir to an ancient lordship or a chosen one or whatever pretentious name you chose to call your son now. But he is an heir to an empire of his own and you just made some powerful enemies. Of course, as long as you play like a good boy on your own piece of land here in Britain you won’t really be bothered by it. But try to do anything of significance in Europe, mister Potter. I dare you.”</p>
<p>Harry sees from the corner of his eyes how Draco turns to Blaise and mouths “empire?” at him, but Blaise simply smirks as he saunters to his mother.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, mother. I take it the meeting was unsatisfactory.”</p>
<p>“I do not like Albus Dumbledore very much and I’m starting to worry about the care he shows his students. How are you, darling?”</p>
<p>“Only thing of mine they really hurt was my ego and I can take that. It was Theo who was really injured.”</p>
<p>“More reason to be appalled by the ruling. Though I admit I admire the way lord Nott argued for you, heir Nott. You have a good guardian in him, I believe.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, madam Zabini. For all it’s worth I believe the same about you.” But Emory’s eyes don’t stray away from Theo. James opens and closes his mouth behind the two adults, but they’re both fully ignoring him by now, instead focused on their children. “How are you, Theo?”</p>
<p>“<span>I’m fine, grandfather,” Theo smiles a little unsure, but holds his head high. “</span><span>Is Tom around?”</span></p>
<p>“Yes. He’s still in the office figuring out the details of detention for the three delinquents.”</p>
<p>“Delinquents!” James Potter squeaks, but gets ignored. Only now Harry notices that Molly Weasley stands next to him and looks as outraged as James.</p>
<p>“<span>Hermione Granger will be in the infirmary for the rest of the week. On Monday starts detention for all of them. Three times a week for the rest of the t</span><span>erm</span><span>.” Harry has to concentrate to not let the surprise show on his face. That’s… worse than he expected. Gryffindors usually escape any punishment. Being in detention three times a week for five months… that’s a lot. “Tom, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall, professor Longbottom, and the two boys are now figuring out what they will do during those detentions and if they’ll be required to attend during finals. They’re also pre-expelled for the rest of the t</span><span>erm</span><span>. One wrong step and they’ll be out.”</span></p>
<p>“They should be expelled properly,” madam Zabini tuts with a soft touch to Blaise’s hair. Blaise frowns a little at that, but doesn’t move. “And good luck trying to get to Beauxbatons. Or Durmstrang. I think I could take care of that...”</p>
<p>“They’ll most likely be allowed to do their homework during detention, but it’s something. Madam Zabini, may I invite you for tea? Or perhaps a dinner. I believe our children would like to spend some time together during summer holidays and it’s high time we talk about that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not oppose to that. Will lord Slytherin join us?”</p>
<p>“If he has the time, perhaps. Harrison, will you be so kind and convey the invitation to your father once you talk to him?”</p>
<p>“<span>Of course, uncle Emory. Hono</span><span>u</span><span>r to see you again, madam Zabini.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You as well, mister Gaunt. Heir Malfoy, heiress Parkinson, mister Finch-Fletchley. I hope you truly are alright, heir Nott. Blaise, darling, will you walk m</span><span>e out?”</span></p>
<p>It’s not a question and they all know it. They watch the two of them walk out of the main gate.</p>
<p>“You truly know how to pick your friends, Harrison.”</p>
<p>“This one I can’t take credit for, uncle Emory. If it came down to it, he would chose Theo over me.”</p>
<p>“He would not.” Theo’s cheeks are delightfully pink. Harry grins at him before they all say goodbye.</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy and Draco go </span>
  <span>to </span>
  <span>their common room and when Harry shoots them a quick pleading look drag Justin with them, ostentatiously for a game of chess. But Justin isn’t stupid and he throws Harry a hard look, so Harry knows there’s a talk in his near future that he isn’t looking forward to. He doesn’t usually mind lying, but not to the people closest to him. Justin is one of those now.</span>
</p>
<p>Emory talks to Theo a few feet away from Harry, quietly enough for Harry not to overhear. And for once Harry respects that decision. Theo has many things he’s not willing to talk about and Harry is not going to push him. They talk just for few short minutes before Emory leaves to follow his offer to madam Zabini, Harry is sure.</p>
<p>Father walks into the hall about forty minutes later.</p>
<p>“Father! May I talk to you?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Father takes one look at him before one corner of his lips raises lightly, but he does gesture for </span>
  <span>Harry</span>
  <span> to follow him to the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You found it?” father asks quietly. Harry nods. Now father smiles at him fully, pri</span><span>de</span><span> evident in his eyes and Harry basks in it. “How did you manage it so quickly?”</span></p>
<p>“I… overheard you talking about Myrtle over the holidays.” For a moment father’s movement stiffens, but then it smooths out. “Annabeth didn’t want to talk to you. You have the one chance. She agreed to let you move her to the Slytherin cottage.”</p>
<p>The silence that follows is tense.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have questions?” father prods lightly. Harry looks around them.</p>
<p>“<span>Many. But not her</span><span>e</span><span>. When can we move Annabeth?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Father stops and just looks at Harry for long moments. Harry looks calmly back at him. Suddenly, unexpect</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>dly, </span>
  <span>he misses </span>
  <span>father’s</span>
  <span> true, red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>Then father smiles.</p>
<p>“You’ve grown, Harrison. You truly deserve the heirship.”</p>
<p>Harry has to work hard to contain his excitement, but he lets the grin show.</p>
<p>“Thank you, father. Now, my question?”</p>
<p>“There’s still some details I have to arrange for. I will leave you a message in our box with enough time for you to plan accordingly. Now, anything else you wanted to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Not me. Uncle Emory invites you to tea or dinner with madam Zabini. I assume they’ll be somewhere in Hogsmeade.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know exactly where they are. Thank you, Harry. Would you like to visit Italy in summer as well?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs.</p>
<p>“I like Blaise. Not sure if it will fit in the schedule with Wizengamot meetings and Ireland and India. And I’d rather go to India than Italy.”</p>
<p>“Noted. Now, is Justin around?”</p>
<p>Now Harry feels guilty as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“He thinks you went to Durmstrang, right? I… I don’t want to lie to him.”</p>
<p>Father’s face, until now open, closes suddenly as he nods.</p>
<p>“Very well. I’ll be in touch. Be safe, Harrison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days Harry is tense every time Justin is with them. Justin is clever enough to know there are things they’re not telling him and cunning enough to ask about it in just the wrong moment.</p>
<p>But Justin doesn’t comment on anything. He does homework with them and argues with them and joins them in the Slytherin common room. In fact his presence in the Slytherin common room becomes so regular that a Hufflepuff friend of prefect Farley stops to take Justin with him when he goes back to the Hufflepuff common room just before curfew.</p>
<p>“Max is cool. He turned down the offer of adoption, but he still knows what it’s like to be fostered by a Slytherin family. Well, not the Slytherin family, but it’s still something.”</p>
<p>“Wait, who’s fostering him?”</p>
<p>Justin’s face brightens with Pansy’s question.</p>
<p>“Oh. Is that something you don’t know, Pansy, dear?”</p>
<p>Pansy throws a Stinging hex at Justin, but he manages to lessen the blow with a Defendo. The shield that charm produces isn’t strong enough to neutralize it completely, but it stings less with it. Pansy is getting really good at that hex. Better than the rest of them.</p>
<p>“Your prefect, Farley. Her family is fostering him. He agrees with me that the Hufflepuff common room is way too comfortable to do any work there.”</p>
<p>Draco continues to be disgruntled by the fact that Granger of all people was able to brew a Polyjuice potion. As the days go by he keeps randomly exclaiming that if he had the chance, he could surely do so, too.</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t exactly disagree, but Draco’s already getting on his nerve with his whining. And he’s not alone in that feeling.</p>
<p>“Merlin’s saggy balls, Draco! If you feel that strongly about it, go to your godfather and ask him if you can brew it under his care. If he says yes, great. If he says no I’m sure he’ll give you proper reasons. Either way, you stop whining, so it’s a win for all of us.”</p>
<p>God bless Pansy’s indelicate handling of things when she’s pissed. Either way, it stops Draco’s current bit of whining, so everyone is happy about that.</p>
<p>The next day Draco does go to his godfather’s office to plead with him. He’s there for hours and he comes back the day after. No one can say that he’s not determined when he wants something.</p>
<p>In the end it becomes a bigger thing than anyone expected. A fourth year overhears Draco’s complains in their common room in the evening and wants in. They have a friend in Ravenclaw who wants in as well and soon enough everyone interested in potions fifth year and younger is at professor Snape’s door, pleading him to let them try their hand at the polyjuice potion. After all, a second year muggleborn brew it. Why wouldn’t they?</p>
<p>In the end, Snape agrees to let them use his potion class and be there as a teacher to assure that nothing terrible would happen, but just one hour a day, no more.</p>
<p>And then, finally, the question from Justin comes. On Sunday afternoon, when Draco and Pansy leave them to join the other girls in the bathroom and Theo and Blaise start a game of chess. They’re in the Slytherin common room, so they don’t need to be as careful about eavesdropping as usual.</p>
<p>“So,” Justin starts quietly enough so that anyone wanting to listen in needs to make an effort. Harry is not naive enough to think no one is listening, but he trusts his fellow Slytherins. Secrets are powerful, but Slytherins stick together. “Will you tell me now why Draco and Pansy dragged me away before I got the chance to meet Tom?”</p>
<p>“It’s not my secret to tell,” Harry answers just as quietly before looking up at Justin. He’s reading a third year charms textbook, making notes of the spells he hasn’t tried yet. Gryffindors and Justin have a long afternoon on Mondays. Perfect opportunity for Harry to try them on his own. Not that he needs to, but he does enjoy the feeling of being better than his friends. And charms is practically the only subject he gets it nowadays. Pansy, Draco, and Justin are all quite powerful and get a kick out of outperforming Harry. “If you’re interested, ask father.”</p>
<p>Justin frowns a little and studies Harry’s face, but in the end just nods and goes back to his own book. Justin, unlike Harry, is perfectly happy with the pace of studying Hogwarts sets. For all but his Introductory class. He’s not really paying that much attention to etiquette anymore, given that he’s still a child and there’s an etiquette class available from third year forward that he’s going to take. He’s much more interested in history and theory of magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Big, heavy conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finding the Chamber, Harry's father needs to take care of Annabeth before he's able to claim his heirship<br/>And in father's conversation with Annabeth some things come up...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry makes his way to his room that night a letter is waiting for him in his box. Father telling him he will arrive to the chamber at ten in the evening on Wednesday and that if he and his friends want to come along they should be careful about not getting caught.</p><p>Harry thinks about simply not telling them. It would be easier, after all, to go alone. Less complicated. But his roommates would definitely notice him going away and Pansy would be pissed that they didn’t include her and then Justin would be annoyed that Harry stopped him from seeing Tom once again. So he tells all of them about the plan before their Latin class on Monday. It’s the first and last time they all see Justin on Monday. Well, that and dinner. Justin took to sitting at the Slytherin table on Mondays, after his long day full of his housemates and an Introductory class to top it off with.</p><p>“Am I allowed to come as well?” Of course, Justin’s question has a bite in it that tells Harry that he’s already annoyed and Harry shouldn’t try him any longer.</p><p>To be honest Harry isn’t sure what would happen if he did try him. But he met Kimberly. And he saw enough of her in Justin to know he doesn’t want to try his luck.</p><p>“It will be after curfew. You willing to sleep in Slytherin dormitory?”</p><p>“That’s nice and all, but how are we getting out of the Slytherin common room and into the chamber? Slytherins stick together, but they will not let us leave the common room after our curfew, let alone the school-wide one.”</p><p>Harry frowns, moving his eyes towards Theo.</p><p>“How close are you and Farley exactly?”</p><p>“Not close enough for her to just… let us do whatever. But I can probably ask her to listen to an explanation and she will do it. This afternoon, our room?”</p><p>“Have fun with that. I’ll take my boring Introductory class over that conversation any time.”</p><p>Honestly, that’s probably the only day Harry wishes he was in Justin’s Introductory class instead of what he plans to do.</p><p>Farley comes to their room following Theo and looking deeply unimpressed.</p><p>“So? I assume you want something from me. Something the other prefects won’t approve of and somehow you think I might allow it.”</p><p>“<span>I found the </span><span>C</span><span>hamber,” Harry says quickly, not even offering her a seat. She takes it even without the offer, l</span><span>etting them see how surprised she is. “I fully intend to let Dumbledore know as soon as possible, letting him call </span><span>A</span><span>urors and search the </span><span>C</span><span>hamber. But Annabeth is there and… she’s been a bonding gift from Rick to Sal… azar. I can’t let them kill her. We have a plan, my father, his friends… and me. On </span><span>Wednesday</span><span> they’re sneaking in and moving her. But it’s after curfew.”</span></p><p>“And you need to be there because…?”</p><p>“Annabeth doesn’t know father. She does know me. I need to be the one waking her up from her hibernation. We do this and the reputation of house Slytherin will get better… hopefully.”</p><p>Farley frowns as she looks to the rest of them and back at Harry. Pansy is there with them and Farley looks at her just like everyone else, but doesn’t comment on it. That just confirms Harry’s assumption that no one really cares if she’s in the same room as them.</p><p>“<span>You and one of your friends, </span><span>not more.”</span></p><p>“Oh. Well. Justin, then.”</p><p>Now she goes from a little wide-eyed to deeply unimpressed.</p><p>“Your Hufflepuff friend.” Harry grins his most charming boyish grin and Farley just rolls her eyes. “Don’t let his Hufflepuff friends hear about this.”</p><p>Justin would have to have Hufflepuff friends to tell anyone, Harry thinks absently. He won’t pretend that he’s sorry that Justin isn’t that close to anyone from Hufflepuff. If he was, he wouldn’t feel the need to reach to Slytherins all those months ago.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justin joins them in the library on Wednesday afternoon without his usual uniform on. Instead he has a nice robe in l</span>
  <span>ight</span>
  <span> g</span>
  <span>rey</span>
  <span> that highlights his light eyes. Harry recognizes the Morgaine’s quality even though </span>
  <span>he hasn’t seen this robe before. And he’s sure that at least Pansy and Draco and probably Blaise recognize it as well. Blaise and Draco look a little surprised, while Pansy seems excited.</span>
</p><p>“Justin, darling, you clean up nice.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pansy,” he nods at her and sits next to Draco, opposite of Theo. “Mum says your grandfather has this book in his library. You think I could borrow it?”</p><p>Theo frowns at the piece of paper Justin pushes closer to him before taking it and reading the title there. He smiles before pushing it back towards Justin.</p><p>“You will see him tonight. Better ask him personally.” But he accompanies it with a small smirk, so Justin returns it and nods, hiding the paper in his robe. With a little surprise Harry realizes that some people around them also noticed Justin’s robe. Mostly because Madam Pince starts yelling at people all over the library to be quiet.</p><p>“<span>You know, you could say and we’d all take out our free time robes. You’d stick out less then.”</span></p><p>“Or more,” Justin shrugs. “You know, me not only befriending a group of treacherous Slytherins, but being part of it.”</p><p>Harry would love to argue, but he really can’t.</p><p>
  <span>They stay for another forty minutes, during which Harry finishes the outline of his </span>
  <span>D</span>
  <span>efense essay and polishes his </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>erbology essay and Theo and Pansy help Vince and Greg and Millicent and Neville with their essays. Apparently Neville doesn’t really need help with his </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>erbology essay, which is just a little surprising because Vince still needs someone to go over his essays to check his spelling. Apparently, Neville doesn’t have the same problem </span>
  <span>with</span>
  <span> his essays. He just needs someone to explain it to him personally, not to a class in general.</span>
</p><p>Harry wonders what his pre-Hogwarts teaching was like. Surely he had tutors, right?</p><p>
  <span>After that i</span>
  <span>t’s time for Slytherin quidditch team practice, so Harry and Draco leave the rest of their small group on the first floor to practice their spells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J</span>
  <span>ustin sits with them during dinner and Harry pays extra attention to the Slytherin table to see if anyone minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one does. Not on the Slytherin table anyway. There’s a few looks </span>
  <span>sent</span>
  <span> their way, but Harry thinks most of them are just admiring the robes Justin is wearing. Maybe some are envious, too. Traveling is easier for wizards than it’s for muggles, but it still takes </span>
  <span>incredible amounts of energy to create the portkeys or even to link the fireplaces together (and that is possible only for medium distances; no way to link England and America through a fireplace). And so, international travel is expensive. And most wizards feel it’s beneath them to travel the muggle way. Even though from what Justin told Harry, going to Paris is probably economically wiser the muggle way for an average magical family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bu</span>
  <span>t when Harry turns his attention to the rest of the school he realizes that not only Huffepuffs, but even some Ravenclaws stare at them. And not because of Justin’s robe. Not entirely for it, anyway – Ravenclaws usually don’t notice such minor details. Harry just smirks when he sees it. Justin might be a Hufflepuff, but he’s one of them.</span>
</p><p>They head to the common room and spend a few pleasant hours just sitting around, talking. In the middle of an argument Blaise suddenly switches to Italian just to insult Pansy some more, never letting go of his smile. Pansy frowns at him and replies in French, to which Blaise rolls his eyes and replies in kind. Harry is amused. He didn’t understand the Italian, but he does enjoy their bickering. Pansy then switches into Russian and Blaise smoothly follows.</p><p>“How do you speak so many languages?”</p><p>Everyone’s attention turns to Justin. Well, not Draco and Theo. They are playing a game of chess as intense as any this year. Ever since the holidays Theo got more confident. It’s best visible in the library or above a chess set.</p><p>“<span>Language lessons three times a week since we were five, five times a week since we were seven. French first, then French twice a week and Russian three times a week. Plus, you know, visiting France rather regularly.”</span></p><p>“And I lived most of my life in Italy,” adds Blaise. “My mother is English, my godfather French, and all my tutors Italian. Russian was a little tricky, but mother wanted me to choose freely the school I’d attend. Even though Durmstrang was never really something I wanted to go to, my Russian lessons started when I was six.”</p><p>“<span>Besides, all our languages are at least European. Not Harry’s, who speaks Hindi,” Pansy snickers, but it’s not really mean. Harry rolls his eyes. He actually thinks Pansy is envious that he gets to speak a language Europeans don’t often get a chance </span><span>to hear, let alone master.</span></p><p>Not that Harry exactly mastered it. He’s able to to communicate with people his age in the village Dadabhvai lives in and that’s about it.</p><p>“More people speak Hindi than they do Italian,” Harry points out. Then he looks towards Blaise and cocks his head to one side. “How useful is Italian?”</p><p>Blaise grins.</p><p>“We have the magical Europe’s top university. Most classes are taught in Latin, sure, but it still pays off to know Italian if you don’t want to live a strictly academic life.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with an academic life?” Theo doesn’t even look away from the chess match as he says it. “It’s what I wanted to do, before I became the heir.”</p><p>“It’s not exactly life, wouldn’t you say? Reading books and writing papers is all nice and a perfectly respectable way to make your galleons. But what kind of life is it?”</p><p>“A quiet one,” Theo shrugs. “A safe one.”</p><p>“You can have a safe, quiet life outside the academics as well.”</p><p>“Quiet, Blaise? Didn’t know you know that word.”</p><p>
  <span>And Pansy and Blaise are back to bickering. With a smile Harry remembers how bewild</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>red </span>
  <span>Blaise</span>
  <span> was when he saw Pansy and Draco bicker like that just last year and now he’s just bad as them.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Do you have some textbooks that you learned French from?” Now even Theo turns to face Justin. Not Draco. Draco is frowning hard at the chess set. Harry guesses that Theo is close to victory and Draco is not sure how he got there.</span></p><p>“We didn’t have textbooks. We had tutors.”</p><p>“Ask father. If you spend the promised month with us this summer he’ll arrange for a tutor to come and teach you, perhaps even daily, considering that you won’t have any other work to do.”</p><p>Justin nods, but doesn’t look that happy about it.</p><p>“I’d still like to prepare myself before that.”</p><p>“Wait, didn’t your father say that your brother learned French? Doesn’t he have some kind of textbook?”</p><p>“<span>And if you’ll want to I can go over it with you. </span><span>Not daily, but maybe twice a week?” offers Theo. Justin smiles at him and nods.</span></p><p>“I’d like that. I doubt I’d be able to learn Russian, but French I can do.”</p><p>
  <span>They leave the common room early, before the time when the older Hufflepuff (“Max, Harry. His name is Max.”) drops by to drag Justin away. </span>
  <span>Pansy doesn’t go with them, just sticks her nose up and tells them she expects a full report in the morning before going to the girls’ bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The s</span>
  <span>ofa</span>
  <span> in the boys’ room is big enough for all of them to fit nicely, so they just sit around and talk and laugh. Before the nine o’clock mark. That’s when Justin and Harry get up, ready to go.</span>
</p><p>Technically, it’s not the school-wide curfew yet. That comes at the time when they’re already set to meet with father. But first two years of Slytherin are already supposed to be in their bedrooms.</p><p>
  <span>Harry is nervous </span>
  <span>as they walk through the common room. He even notices one of the older year boys frowning when he sees them and getting out of his armchair, but he hardly moves before Farley is there, her hand firmly on his shoulder and she’s telling him something quietly. The boy sighs, but looks away from the two of them and they’re able to slip out without another complication.</span>
</p><p>“Gaunt.” Or so Harry thought. He turns around to see Nettle there, down the hall, frowning hard. “Where do you need to go?”</p><p><span>Harry gulps. Suddenly this feels less like an after-curfew fun with his father concerning their family and more a secret operation to ensure Slytherin’s good standing in the school. Or as good as it can get nowadays. Today Harry got two </span><span>S</span><span>tinging hexes and a</span> <span>B</span><span>oiling hex. At least that’s what he thinks they were. The ring on his right ring finger is proving to be more useful than he expected.</span></p><p>“<span>Fifth level dungeon. We know where there.”</span></p><p>Nettle’s frown doesn’t go away.</p><p>“Will you be coming back the same way?”</p><p>“Yes.” Harry doesn’t like it, but realistically speaking the one tunnel Pansy chose is a good one for them right now. “But we’re not sure how long it will take. And no one ever monitors the corridors down here, do they?”</p><p>For a moment Nettle just keeps going without even acknowledging Harry’s question.</p><p>“Professor Snape does. He has his rooms on the third level, as I’m sure you know. But only until midnight. I will wait for that long. After that you’re on your own.” But the halls should not be monitored by then. “I hope whatever you’re about to do will work, Gaunt.”</p><p>“If this works, I won’t be Gaunt for long.”</p><p>Now Nettle smiles. Justin flinches a little, but Harry simply smiles back.</p><p>They don’t talk after that. Nettle let’s them go after stepping out of the staircase and Harry hurries to the secret door. It looks like a simple wall, just like the door to the Slytherin common room, but Harry knows better now. He hisses a simple order and they slip in.</p><p>Harry casts Tempus when they step into the chamber, surprised to find that they’re really early.</p><p>“The library?”</p><p>They both sit down, Harry curls a little into himself and Justin keeps looking around, as if he wasn’t there the last time Harry was. They don’t really talk now. The atmosphere is entirely different. Harry keeps checking the time almost every two minutes.</p><p>They’re still surprised when they hear noises from the chamber outside. Harry quickly casts Tempus to see that his father is five minutes early. Not unusual.</p><p>“Tom!”</p><p>Father turns around and smiles at them. His eyes are not glamoured and Harry is very much aware that Justin still hesitates a little when he sees it.</p><p>“Justin! It’s so good to see you. Harrison. No more of your friends?”</p><p>“<span>It was prefect Farley’s </span><span>condition to let us go after curfew. Just me and one of my friends, no more. Everyone says hello, of course. Hey, uncle Corvinus, uncle Emory.”</span></p><p>“Harry! Congratulations to claiming the heirship.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Harry sighs. “I don’t trust Dumbledore to not check that I informed him the moment I found the chamber, so I’ll be claiming it tomorrow. How’s everyone?”</p><p>“Are we here for a friendly visit or for business?”</p><p>“I was hoping a little bit of both? Lord Nott, I have a request. I hoped we could talk while Harry and Tom deal with their business.”</p><p>Emory’s eyes land on Justin and just look for a moment. Then his mouth twitches just a little.</p><p>“It’s Emory, Justin. Your mother writes me twice a week and I suspect I’m going to see you a lot this summer. Just call me Emory.”</p><p>“Awesome. Mum tells me you have this book. Can I borrow it?”</p><p>Harry turns towards his father, set on ignoring Justin and his pursue of proper pureblood education for a moment.</p><p>“Shall I?”</p><p>Father’s face is set back to its normal, but Harry can read how nervous he is in his eyes. Still, father nods.</p><p>Harry says the password and makes a note to ask father about changing it before the night’s over. He goes to the chamber where Annabeth sleeps somehow both more relaxed and more nervous than he was the last time he went there.</p><p>“<span><em>Annabeth?</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>She stirs after the first time he calls her name. The body in front of Harry moves and this time she raises her head. Harry gulps and steers himself, making himself not take a step back. She’s huge. Harry is pretty sure that he could fit in her mouth just like that, without her even trying that hard, still standing up.</p><p>“<span><em>Youngling. Everything is ready?</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<em>Yes. My father is waiting for you in </em><em>the</em><em> chamber with his friends. They will move you as soon as you allow it. My father would like to talk to you first.</em>”</p><p>She hisses wordlessly, sticking out her tongue in irritation.</p><p>“<em>He will apologize.</em>”</p><p>Harry hides his smile. She sounds just like Advay when Harry accidentally woke him this evening and demanded he apologize for that terrible slight against him. Except…</p><p>Well. Annabeth killed someone and apparently isn’t happy about it. That’s much worse than being woken up.</p><p>“<em>He will.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Very well.</em>” She moves some more and suddenly Harry realizes that she sleeps curled tight not only because it’s most likely the most comfortable position for snakes (Nagini hibernates like that as well and Advay apparently does as well), but also because she doesn’t fit into the room in any other way. “<em>Lead the way, youngling.</em>”</p><p>Father stands in the chamber tall and proud, close enough to be much closer to them than Justin, Emory, and Corvinus, but at the same far away enough for Annabeth to make her way out of the chamber and to face him at the same time. Annabeth does that, towering high over him. With surprise Harry realizes that she’s doing that on purpose. Unlike the way she was careful to stay on eye-level (or close to it) with Harry.</p><p>“<em>Tom.</em>” In the one hiss she conveys her displeasure. Father surprises everyone (by the way Emory suddenly stops talking) by bowing to her, lowering his eyes to the floor. Harry never saw father bow to anyone. As lord Slytherin, he’s not required to do so to anyone. Not even the Chief Warlock.</p><p>“<em>Annabeth. May your strike be fast and your poi</em><em>s</em><em>on strong.</em>”</p><p>The silence is deafening. Even the three not understanding what’s being said stay silent. And father stays bowed to Annabeth.</p><p>“<em>I see someone taught you manners. Very well. You may talk.</em>”</p><p>Father straightens and looks up to Annabeth’s eyes.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry. I know it’s not worth much, but I am sorry.</em>”</p><p>“<em>What happened to the girl?</em>”</p><p>Father’s body goes tense. Harry can guess what that means. Especially since Myrtle is still around, as a ghost.</p><p>He makes the decision in a second. Quietly he slips away from the two of them and goes to join Justin. He doesn’t stop listening to the hissing, though.</p><p>“<em>Her body was returned to her parents. Her… her ghost stays in the school.</em>”</p><p>Annabeth moves and hisses in displeasure. Harry joins his uncles and Justin in stepping back. And not just by one step. Father standing still even though it’s him who Annabeth sticks her tongue out threateningly at (it’s a… snake thing and it works and it’s scary) is even more impressive with that in mind.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Justin asks quietly. As quietly as one is able to in the chamber where every sound carries. Harry looks at him quickly before looking back at father and Annabeth.</p><p>“Ask father. It’s his conversation.”</p><p>“So, part of the not-your secret. And I’m going to.”</p><p>“<em>It’s been years, Tom! And she’s still here? Why does she remain?</em>”</p><p>Father coughs, obviously uncomfortable, but he doesn’t look away from Annabeth.</p><p>“<em>I… admit I kind of forgot about her. I…I made some mistakes. Dark, terrible mistakes. And I’m sorry for them. Truly, ritual-worthy sorry </em><em>for</em><em> them.</em>” He looks up to her eyes. “<em>I created </em><em>H</em><em>orcruxes. And then, with the regret I feel about the many mistakes I made, I destroyed… most of them.</em>”</p><p>Annabeth hisses in disgust once more, flipping her tail sharply enough that father flinches when it lands just about a meter away from him.</p><p>“<span><em>But right now there’s something strange happening in Hogwarts. Children might be in danger. Please, Annabeth. Don’t let my mistakes stand in between us being able to inspect what’s going on and you being safe. If they find you here they will kill you. You don’t even have to go with me. My friend has the portkey that will transport you to </em></span><span><em>the</em></span><span><em> Slytherin Cottage. I believe Salazar himself built it.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>He did</em></span><span>,” Annabeth replies, still displeased. “</span><span><em>I will be able to come back and fulfill my responsibility?</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>I will do everything I can to make that happen. It might not happen this summer or the one after that, but do keep asking.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>Or I can just eat you if it’s not possible this summer.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>You can do that. Please, if you do, look after Harrison and don’t let him make the same mistakes.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Honestly, Harry is a little offended. He’s thirteen already! Also, he has his uncles for that, especially uncle Corvinus. Harry likes snakes, but he also knows that they’re not the best to teach you about human interaction. Snakes just… aren’t social. At all.</p><p>Annabeth flicks out her tongue, but this time it’s almost playful.</p><p>“<span><em>We will talk again, little Slytherin. I want to hear more about those </em></span><span><em>H</em></span><span><em>orcruxes of yours.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>Of course, Annabeth. And before your hibernation is over I’ll talk to… the girl. If I won’t be able to solve it by then, I will have a plan.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>Very well.</em></span><span>” Annabeth lowers herself to the floor and moves so she’s suddenly surrounding Harry, Justin, Emory, and Corvinus, with Harry’s father outside of it. Annabeth flicks out her tongue once again before stopping and raising her head a little, right in front of Justin and Harry. “</span><span><em>This one is not grown yet.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>Harry’s friend, Justin. A muggleborn, fostered in my care.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Annabeth moves her head closer to Justin. Justin gulps, obviously nervous, but just sticks out his chin.</p><p>“You sure she won’t eat me?”</p><p>“<span>You can never be sure-sure with a snake, but… reasonably sure? </span><span><em>Justin is afraid you’ll eat him.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Once more Annabeth’s flick of tongue seems amused.</p><p>“<span><em>My diet is strictly hum</em></span><span><em>a</em></span><span><em>n-free, youngling. You may say so to your friend. I wouldn’t say no to a rabbit, though.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Father just smiles a little sadly and waves his wand for a rabbit to appear just above Annabeth. She catches it falling down. Justin blinks in surprise.</p><p>“She says she doesn’t eat people. Uncle Corvinus, uncle Emory, you have the portkey?”</p><p>Corvinus pulls a flat disc, wider than what Harry ever saw.</p><p>“Tom?”</p><p>“<span><em>If you allow them to set it against your scales at the same time as they’re touching it. The moment you land they’ll take it away and go inside, leaving you to explore or just… go back to hibernation. Whatever you need. The wards are strong and proper, you should be able to feel them.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>“<span><em>Very well.</em></span><span>” Now she’s almost annoyed, but Harry feels that it’s mostly </span><span>due to her nerves from the travel. Considering that she lived her whole life at Hogwarts it’s understandable. “</span><span><em>Let us get to it, then.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Father relays the message to Harry’s uncles and soon after the both of them and Annabeth are gone. Father just nods, not even looking at the two of them.</p><p>“I’m going to make sure that her recent presence is not detectable by any spell the Aurors might use.”</p><p>“<span><em>What’</em></span><span><em>s</em></span><span><em> a horcrux?</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Father freezes for long seconds. Harry never really saw that. Not for this long. When he finally turns to look at Harry there’s something… dark in his eyes. Just for a second Harry worries… but no, this is his father, the one who raised him, the one he’s known his whole life. (Well, most of it anyway.) But now he understands, he believes that he used to be Voldemort.</p><p>Then he moves his look to Justin and Justin audibly gulps.</p><p>“I assume you also have questions.” Silently, Justin nods. “Very well. Wait for me in the library. Jakpy.” The elf appears and father turns to him, as he always does. “Please, arrange for some snacks to appear in the library. With tea. The boys will take theirs as soon as it’s ready, I’ll join them momentarily. Thank you.”</p><p>“<span>As you say, master Slytherin.”</span></p><p>“Now off you two go. I have work to do.”</p><p>
  <span>They do as they’re told. Honestly, Harry is tired. They always have just morning classes, but Wednesday is when three out of the four hours are spent with Gryffindors. That’s tiring. And they have their Astrology class on Tuesday night, which means that Harry is not as well rested on Wednesday as he usually is. Plus, you know, Wednesday is aerial training. Harry never realized how tired exactly he is after all that. And he’s getting up early for his Thursday morning run. But he’s too interested in father’s answer. </span>
  <span>Still, he’s happy to inhale his tea to stay awake.</span>
</p><p>“What did you ask him just now?” Harry blinks in confusion at Justin. Justin, also slumped in his seat, rolls his eyes. “The way he froze was a little telling. So was his glare. And I thought mum’s glares are impressive. So?”</p><p>Harry sighs. He’s not exactly comfortable telling Justin. He’s not even sure why. He has no idea what a Horcrux is. But by the way he talked about it… it’s very, very dark magic. Perhaps the “darkest, blackest magic” that let him to insanity, giving birth to Voldemort, as he sometimes talks about it.</p><p>“<span>Either he talks about it or I ask it again.”</span></p><p>“In English? In front of me?”</p><p>Justin sounds skeptical which, fair enough. Harry sighs.</p><p>“If he answers your question, I can see no reason not to.”</p><p>Justin just watches him for a moment.</p><p>“This is going to be a big, heavy conversation, isn’t it?”</p><p>Harry smirks.</p><p>“<span>Have a b</span><span>iscuit</span><span>, Justin. You’ll need it.”</span></p><p>Harry doesn’t wait for him to listen before he takes one himself. Sugar is only a short-term solution to staying awake, but for now it works.</p><p>By the time father makes his way to them they’re slumped in their seats, leaning into each other. They’re not sleeping, but they’re not really… doing anything, either.</p><p>“Are you certain you want to have this conversation now? We can-”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>They blink a few times, looking at each other from where they sat up straight the moment Harry’s father spoke up.</p><p>“<span>Yes, we’re certain. No, we can’t.” Justin nods as Harry articulates their thoughts. Then he grins at father. It’s probably just a touch unnerving, but nowhere near the wild look father gave them before taking care of the magical traces of a thousand year old basilisk. “B</span><span>iscuit</span><span>?”</span></p><p>
  <span>F</span>
  <span>ather sighs, but lowers himself into an armchair and takes a biscuit. Harry is a little surprised to see it. Father usually doesn’t eat that much sweet things.</span>
</p><p>“I assume between the two of you you have a lot of questions. Justin, you start.”</p><p>Justin just watches him for a long minute and father lets him. After he finishes his biscuit he moves to prepare himself a cup of tea.</p><p>“How are you and… Annabeth you said is the name of the Basilisk? How are you two linked? It didn’t look like the first time you two met.”</p><p>Father smiles, a small, tired smile. But still pleased.</p><p>“What do you know about me, Justin?”</p><p>Justin blinks in surprise.</p><p>“Tom, I assume that stands for Thomas, Slytherin, you’re the lord Slytherin, the only lord holding five votes in Wizengamot, one of the most powerful people in the wizarding Britain.”</p><p>“Very well, but what do you know about my past? My childhood?”</p><p>Justin frowns.</p><p>“You’re an immigrant, right? From… Sweden? Scandinavia, I’m sure. I think you mentioned going to… not the French school, the other one.”</p><p>“Durmstrang. And yes, I most likely mentioned it.” Father quickly glances at Harry before looking back at Justin, his smile gone, his face completely serious. “It’s a lie. One that me and my friends fabricated eleven years ago.”</p><p>By then Harry is watching Justin just as closely as his father is. He likes Justin, but… what they’re about to tell him might change everything.</p><p>But Justin just stares at father for a long minute before slowly nodding.</p><p>“Alright. Are you going to tell me the truth now, or are you going to let me guess the rest? Because I’m not a fan of guessing games. Especially when I don’t have any clues to go by.”</p><p>Tom smirks, relaxing some into his armchair and sipping from his cup.</p><p>“<span>I was born in 1926, in an orphanage in London. </span><span>A muggle orphanage, of course, there’s no such thing as a magical orphanage.</span><span>” </span><span>Justin’s eyes grow wide, but he doesn’t say anything. “I was quiet and… well, things tended to happen around me. Children pick </span><span>up</span><span> on that kind of thing. Especially poor children in between wars, when there’s little to eat and little to do other than to bully other, smaller, weaker children. And so I learned to be stronger. I… do admit that some of the methods I used were rather harsh. But I was younger than the group of children who decided they didn’t like me and so I was smaller than them as well. And the women charged with caring for us didn’t like me. And then Albus Dumbledore came to tell me that I’m a wizard.”</span></p><p>“Albus Dumbledore himself?!”</p><p>Tom’s lips twitch into a smirk, just for a second.</p><p>“<span>He wasn’t the Albus Dumbledore he is today. The </span><span>Gl</span><span>obal </span><span>Wi</span><span>zarding </span><span>W</span><span>ar was already raging, but no one yet knew about the connection between Dumbledore and Grindelwald and the duel didn’t happen yet. He was just… a </span><span>T</span><span>ransfiguration professor, the head of Gryffindor. The deputy headmaster. I still don’t understand who permitted one person to hold that many functions a</span><span>t</span><span> one time, but look at him now, it’s even worse. No matter, Albus Dumbledore didn’t like me either. I do admit that he had his reasons for it – I was in possession of some stolen goods back then and I willingly told him about my gift of snake language. And me being sorted into Slytherin didn’t help my case, either. Being a muggleborn in Slytherin was...” Father sighs the tired sigh he always does when he talks about his Hogwarts years. “I was lucky in meeting the right people. Abraxas Malfoy was a fourth year who kind of… took me under his wing that very first year. Len</span><span>t</span><span> me books to read, answered my questions, helped with my essays. There was no Introductory class back then and in Slytherin, you either learned fast or you didn’t last long. There weren’t that many muggleborn Slytherins back then and later it got even worse.”</span></p><p>Suddenly, father shakes his head and looks back up at Justin.</p><p>“<span>The Chamber of Secrets was a story that always fascinated me, so I was always kind of on the look out for it. Then in second year I heard the muggleborn theory and went looking into my history. </span><span>It was hopeless from Hogwarts. I knew my mother’s name, but she wasn’t registered in Hogwarts ever. And I didn’t know my father’s name. I thought the answer for my magic lies in my father’s family, but to find him I had to find my mother. Merope Riddle. That’s the name she gave in the short time after I was born and before she died. I found a Riddle family. They knew only one Merope and according to them she was a filthy beggar living in a hut in forest near their mansion. Her brother and father both criminals. Gaunts. Uncivilized, not able to talk English. Not worth a second look. I apologized and went my way, assuming that it was just a coincidence that they had the same name. But then I got desperate and I tried looking for those Gaunts. Turns out, they are the reason I have magic. Descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself. And my mother? Merope Gaunt.”</span></p><p>Father grips the cup he’s holding and closes his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. Then he shakes his head and opens his eyes to check on both of them before turning back to Justin. After all, Harry knows this story. He recognizes that father is reusing the speech he prepared for his eleventh birthday.</p><p>“<span>With that knowledge I was desperate to find the </span><span>C</span><span>hamber. I didn’t believe that there was a monster ready to kill muggleborns, but I did believe it would give me a weapon nonetheless. You know my opinions about muggleborns, Justin. I do think that you… that we need to learn about our culture, to assimilate. I do believe that the muggle and wizarding world should be separate. And to accomplish that we need muggleborns to assimilate, to be unrecognizable from the purebloods, if they… if we want to live with them. And the tendency to… </span><span>forsake the old ways, our ways, was starting to raise back then. Probably not as strong as it is right now, Dumbledore in the position of power helped with that. But the problem I’m going against was already present. And I thought that if I’d be able to… scare people to assimilating...”</span></p><p>Justin’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“The petrifications fifty years ago… Myrtle’s death… that was… you?”</p><p>“<span>Yes.” Father is obviously not happy about it, downright </span><span>un</span><span>comfortable. “The petrifications were calculated. The goal was for muggleborns to be indistinguishable from purebloods, right? The petrifications aren’t that big of a deal, not in the magical world. But it would scare muggleborns. All they had to do was assimilate. And then… Myrtle was a mistake. A miscalculation.”</span></p><p>“<span>Why didn’t </span><span>you</span><span> use a different door to the chamber?” Harry’s the one asking the question that’s been bothering him since Yule. Father smiles a little sadly at him.</span></p><p>“I didn’t want to go down. I just wanted to talk to Annabeth. I didn’t have time to go down, there was a prefects meeting about the petrifications, but she wanted to talk to me. It’s not a good idea to let any snake wait too long, let alone a Basilisk. I admit, I was careless. Drunk on power, happy that my plan already started to work.”</p><p>“<span>Why didn’t she keep her eyes covered </span><span>like </span><span>she does now?”</span></p><p>“<span>She was annoyed with me. She didn’t keep her eyes covered since the first petrification. She was born to protect Hogwarts and I made her go against that. Partly I talked her into it, but partly… surely you’ve noticed that as Slytherin heir you have certain… power over the castle. The same goes for Annabeth. </span><span>I was… too cocky, too sure of myself, too immature for the play I was determined to play.”</span></p><p>Suddenly father’s eyes land on Harry, watching for a long minute.</p><p>“Can you repeat your question for Justin to hear?”</p><p>Suddenly, Harry’s mouth is too dry to speak. He knows the story, but… somehow father is more open, more… vulnerable today than ever before. He knows about his past. He knows father regrets many parts of it. But he never really talks about his mistakes quite so openly.</p><p>“What’s a Horcrux?”</p><p>Justin frowns as he glances at Harry.</p><p>“I never heard or read that word.”</p><p>“Neither did I. Father mentioned it to Annabeth. What is it? And why are you asking now, before telling the rest?”</p><p>“Because, Harrison. My Horcruxes explain the rest.”</p><p>Father sets his empty cup on the table in front of him, leans back, and breaths deeply for a few minutes. When he opens them again he reaches for once again full cup in front of him.</p><p>“<span>By then the battle of London was going on in muggle world. I begge</span><span>d</span><span> Dippet, the then headmaster, for him to allow me to stay for holidays. Every time he was wilting and I was sure I got him, Dumbledore turned up and shot it down. Abraxas </span><span>offered for me to go with him, but somehow that also wasn’t possible. At first I assumed his father didn’t allow it, but then he wrote to me over </span><span>the</span><span> holidays, saying that his father was ranting about professors sticking their noses to places they didn’t belong to. Surviving that was...” Once again father breaths in and out deeply. “One time I’m sure I was saved by my magic. It was just the night before the orphanage was shipped to the country, to keep the children safe. There was an air raid and the shelter… There w</span><span>ere</span><span> too many children and too little space. And the younger children were more important. Me and three other boys were left with one of our caretakers. I survived, they didn’t. The orphanage feared me after that more than before and I got… obsessed with immortality.”</span></p><p>Something finally clicks for Harry.</p><p>“That’s why uncle Corvinus is insistent that immortality is a curse!”</p><p>Father’s smile is sad, but proud.</p><p>“<span>Yes. And he’s not wrong. I know you’re too brilliant to make the same mistakes I did, Harry. But forgive Corvinus. He watched me going the darkest, blackest way. He doesn’t want to watch you, too. Because immortality is, in fact, a curse. There is a way, of course. There’s always a way when you have enough magic and attitude. </span><span>But </span><span>H</span><span>orcruxes...”</span></p><p>Now father sighs as he puts the half-full cup back down and takes another biscuit. This one he keeps in his hands.</p><p>“<span>You have a soul. Or… your essence, your magic. Things that keep you you. Not your emotion, but everything else. Your reason. Your ideals. Your goals. Everything you are, everything you believe. That’s your soul. And there’s a way to,” he breaks it, almost perfectly in half, “break it.” He looks up, looks from Harry to Justin. “Murder. Every time someone takes a life, their soul breaks. But our soul is a living thing, always evolving, always growing, always maturing. And so if it stays in the same vessel, it repairs itself with time. Sadly, not easily demonstrable wit</span><span>h</span><span> b</span><span>iscuits</span><span>.”</span></p><p>He smirks and hands each of them one half. They take it and start nibbling on it automatically.</p><p>“<span>Horcruxes are… a way to keep them separate. You do a ritual, you prepare an object to host a part of your soul, and after killing you take the care to guide your soul there… you separate your souls.” Another biscuit, broke in half. “That way your soul is not completely dependent on your body. And even if by killing your body they manage to kill that part of your soul, which is not that easy to do, there’s still a part of you left. You can come back with that part. And of course if you’re worried that two parts isn’t enough, you can go on. You just… break the soul that’s left.”</span></p><p>He breaks the half still in his hands, so that he has one quarter of a biscuit in each hand.</p><p>“But… if that goes on… you keep smaller and smaller part in your body, don’t you?”</p><p>“You do. An oversight on my part. A muggle-raised boy like me, I was obsessed with magic. And magical number most fascinating to me was seven.”</p><p>Father is quiet for a moment, just looking at them. Justin gulps.</p><p>“Who did you kill?”</p><p>Father blinks a few times.</p><p>“<span>Gaunts intermarried. They were bigots with close minded opinions about many things, Hogwarts founders included. By the time my mother came around, they weren’t going to Hogwarts. They truly didn’t speak English. I’m sure they could, but they thought it beneath them. If they could talk in </span><span>P</span><span>arseltongue, the language given to our line by Salazar Slytherin, why would they speak English? My mother in particular was pr</span><span>actically</span><span> a squib, but she didn’t h</span><span>o</span><span>ld the same opinions as her father and brother. She taught herself English. She fell for the rich son of the wealthiest people in the town and went after him. And he returned her feelings, for a while. His parents didn’t approve, so they ran away. He promised her a wedding and she believe him. And then she got pregnant and realized that although she’s a squib, their child might not be. And so she told him. He didn’t believe her, of course. Believed her mad. And the runaway life already got boring for him. And so he left. Went back to his father. Apologized for misbehaving and went back to being the perfect son to the perfect family. And my heavily pregnant mother managed to find an orphanage before giving birth and dying. I was almost sixteen when I found out. And I planned accordingly. The summer before sixth year, I went to the mansion of my grandparents. I… I was starting my</span><span> l</span><span>egilimency studies back them. It had to hurt them, but I got confirmation for everything. I killed by grandparents without much of a thought. My father… his murder was the basis for my first </span><span>H</span><span>orcrux.”</span></p><p>The silence that settles is heavy. Harry is not sure what Justin thinks and he doesn’t look.</p><p>
  <span>He can’t say he understands. He understands why father hates his father’s side of the family. Hell, they both hate the Gaunts, so it’s not like his father had any happy </span>
  <span>experience regarding family. But murder, when he was sixteen, and turning it into… this. Harry’s stomach turns when he thinks about it too hard. So he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>“What was it?” Father looks at him and he can feel even Justin’s eyes on him. “The created Hurcrux. What was it?”</p><p>“That’s your question? Really? Your father just admitted that he tore his soul into half by killing his family and you’re interested in what was the new vessel of half of his soul?”</p><p>“Yes. Aren’t you?”</p><p>Now Harry turns to Justin in question. Justin opens and closes his mouth a few times, a little confused and visibly shaken.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but… that’s not the first thought that comes to my mind. Or the second. Wait, did you say seven Horcruxes?”</p><p>Father sighs, guilty.</p><p>“I wasn’t able to create all seven of them. But… six of them, yes. I created one right after school, just to not have to rely on just the one. I was concerned with politics, but not that interested at first. I wanted to stay at school and teach, but I knew I didn’t have the experience. And without the right connections I worked some… questionable jobs.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you ask… you didn’t want them to know, did you? That’s why you cut contact with your friends after school.”</p><p>“<span>Yes. One of my many, many mistakes. I was obsessed with staying alive and having friends was suddenly in the way. I chose and I chose wrong. After a few years I asked to be a professor of Defense at Hogwarts. But by then Dumbledore was the headmaster, so of course he turned me down. I left, traveled some.” For a moment father’s eyes seem far away. Then they focus again and their intensity surprises Harry once more. “That’s all I can remember with clearance and certainty. I’ve been working for years with a mind healer to retrieve the rest of my memories, but it’s been tricky. Splitting your soul is a terrible thing that brings down your sanity and changes you in ways you can hardly comprehend. But I’m stubborn. Even though I was becoming more and more erratic and irrational, </span><span>it was still me. But with </span><span>the</span><span> fifth </span><span>H</span><span>orcrux… The piece of my soul that stayed with me was too tiny to keep me… well, me. It was enough to keep me alive, but not me. Tom Riddle, although slipping, left for Albany. And back to Great Britain came lord Voldemort.”</span></p><p>Harry looks just in time to see Justin’s jaw drop. The silence right then is heavy. Harry feels it on his chest, making it hard to breathe.</p><p>“That’s… you… you told us that you can only guess at his reasoning for attacking… you… you attacked muggleborns. Muggles! Just because...”</p><p>“<span>Just because it’s a strategy of war. At least the magical one. As much as I can guess, yes. I told the truth. There’s little I can remember from that time and what I can… it has no reason. It’s pure emotion. He… I...” Father grits his teeth. “I didn’t think, didn’t plan. My strategy was hardly a strategy, just… a chain of reaction. I wanted something, I went and got it. The Order attacked us in retaliation, I was angry and so I, we… I ordered the Death Eaters to attack them. And the people I surrounded myself by… Psychopaths, sociopaths, people who genuinely enjoyed killing people. Look it up. I helped put some of them behind the bars, afterwards. Dolohov. Greyback. </span><span>I’m not trying to excuse it, Justin. What I did was inexcusable and in many ways, I’m sorry for a lot of things I did. If you decide you want to have nothing to do with us after this, I will understand. I’m sure your parents will let you read the contract we signed and you will see that part of it is me protecting you. And I did swear that no harm will come to you from me or my people.”</span></p><p>Justin isn’t looking at either one of them and when Harry looks at father he can see a deep sorrow in his eyes. Somehow, father came to love Justin just as he came to love Harry. Blood adoption makes you magically a family, but it doesn’t supply the emotion behind it. That requires work.</p><p>“What happened? How come you are not… Voldemort anymore?”</p><p>Father’s smile turns almost sharp as he looks back at Harry.</p><p>“Lily Potter happened. And Harry. Harrison. Henry.”</p><p>
  <span>With the last word Justin’s head snaps so he can look back at Harry’s father. Harry smirks. He</span>
  <span>nry</span>
  <span> Potter, although not as famous as his brother, is still pretty famous in the wizarding world. The martyr. The one to sacrifice himself.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I admit, I came to the cottage to kill the Potter twins. And I would, given the chance. I almost did. I did fire the killing curse. But Lily Potter, brilliant professor Evans she is, did a ritual before I could come. I fire a spell at her, her twins will survive any spells I th</span><span>row</span><span> at them. I kill her, the ritual will be strong enough to throw my spell right back at me, not giving me a chance. But I didn’t kill </span><span>her.</span><span>”</span></p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Father looks at Justin for long moments.</p><p>“Not my secret to tell. I made someone a promise she wouldn’t die. And apparently even Voldemort keeps his word. Me stunning Lily Potter meant that the twins couldn’t die. Me not killing her meant that the return of the spell wasn’t quick enough for me to not be able to duck. And somehow, either the ritual or the killing curse flying so close to me gave me my mind back.”</p><p>“Why Harry? Why not Chris?”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Sorry, but… isn’t he the boy-who-lived?”</p><p>“<span>He isn’t.” Harry is happy to see his father truly amused. But when he looks at Justin he’s not able to read his face. He only sees that he’s focused on the story. “While Christopher’s core is pretty magical and I’m sure he’ll be good with a wand, Harry was the one with the truly powerful magical core, even as a baby. Wild and already at least partly controlling it, his magic was dangerous even then. He was the one I raised my wand to. The one I aimed the curse for. The one I took when I realized that the back-then lady Potter gave me the gift of being able to think for a moment, being able to fake my death and re</span><span>e</span><span>v</span><span>al</span><span>uate what I’m doing.</span><span> And Harry kept me sane for long enough to reach out to my old friends. Thankfully, they took care of the rest of it.”</span></p><p>“You kidnapped a baby. Proclaiming him your son.”</p><p>“Technically, I did adopt him in between.”</p><p>Justin moves his unbelieving stare from father to Harry.</p><p>“And you’re alright with that?”</p><p>Harry shrugs.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“You guess?!” Justin’s voice skips towards the end. “He kidnapped you! They proclaimed you dead so he could adopt you!”</p><p>“He cared for me. All my life, all I can remember. My father loves me and cares for me.”</p><p>“But… he just...”</p><p>“<span>It wasn’t right.” Tom rolls his eyes when Harry glares at him. “Kidnapping a child is not right. It’s understandable for some circumstances, but even that can’t be applied there. I was selfish and not thinking about anyone other than myself. Not even you, Harrison. But if there’s one thing in my life I never regretted, it was taking you. And I did take you for selfish reasons that had everything to do with the war and turned just as good for my political carrier. I came to love you </span><span>in a way I wasn’t aware I was capable of loving anyone and you changed my life in ways I couldn’t even imagine eleven years ago. But that doesn’t change the fact that Justin’s concerns are very valid.”</span></p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. He heard that argument before. He went through something similar Justin is going through right now. After all, there’s a reason why he was so curious about his biological family at the beginning of the last school year. And yes, maybe his disdain for the Potters (not Lily, but she’s also not a Potter anymore) comes from his upbringing and if he was raised by James and Lily everything would be different. But he wasn’t and it isn’t, so he doesn’t know why he should consider those things. He’s happy, healthy, and loves his family. His whole family, not only his father.</p><p>“Isn’t it enough that I’m happy?”</p><p>“<span>Y</span><span>ou could have been happy with the Potters!”</span></p><p>“<span>I could have, yes. Or I could have been miserable. What if Voldemort did kill lady Potter after all? Chris would still be the boy-who-lived and James our only p</span><span>arent</span><span>. Would I be raised feeling loved? Or would I feel left behind, overshadowed by my famous twin? Would James treat us the same way or would he prefer the famous twin? But what if Lily is alive? In that universe, are they still happy together? We all know how public their divorce was. Could they really be saved by simply having both twins? And would she treat us the same? Or maybe she’d feel I’m not getting enough attention and so I would be her favorite but Chris would be James’? Or maybe they’d still divorce. Would James keep both of us? Would I go with Lily? And what would our life be like? Father was the one who wanted more than one teacher per subject, leading to her being hired as charms teacher. Without that, what would she even do?”</span></p><p>Justin blinks in surprise at him.</p><p>“You… thought about this a lot, didn’t you?”</p><p>Harry snorts.</p><p>“I’ve known about this for two years. Of course I’ve thought about it. And that’s not even getting into the fact that technically, I’m the older twin. How would that play into our dynamic, me being the heir, but him being the boy-who-lived? But no matter that – what about the Horcruxes? Do you still have them?”</p><p>“No.” Father’s decisive answer, delivered with just a touch of sneer, settles Harry. But then he hesitates. “Well, the one. But it holds such a tiny piece of my soul… I still have many things to do and I refuse to leave you behind, Harrison. If you still feel strongly once you’re done with school, we can talk again, but not until then.”</p><p>Harry pouts. He’s not even shy about it. But when he pouts and stares at father for two full minutes and it doesn’t move father an inch, he sighs and nods.</p><p>“<span>You know I’m still visiting the mind healer, Harrison. They, of course, know everything. And they’re under a contract that stops them from going blabbing, but they know. They’re monitoring me. And so are my friends. Last time I </span><span>pushed</span><span> them away and they’re not letting that happen </span><span>again</span><span> any time soon, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. Now.” Father casts Tempus and sighs when he sees the time. “Don’t you have training in the morning, Harrison?”</span></p><p>“More like in five hours,” Harry grumbles some. “Marcus is insane. There’s still three months left, but he’s working us like we’re playing for the championship next weekend.”</p><p>“<span>Well, he has a reason. Emory is in talks with a number of scouts that are interest</span><span>ed</span><span> in coming to see the rest of your matches. Justin. Do you have more questions?”</span></p><p>Justin watches father for a long time. Harry can see that he’s going over everything that was said tonight.</p><p>“Your father and grandparents, their deaths. How come you weren’t punished?”</p><p>Father smirks.</p><p>“You didn’t think I was that sloppy, I hope. I framed my uncle. My mother’s brother. Simple brute with too bigoted opinions to be worth a proper life. Not like he wasn’t familiar with Azkaban already.”</p><p>“How many people you killed?”</p><p>For a moment father just stares at Justin.</p><p>“<span>I don’t think we’re ever going to agree about the morality of murder, Justin. I grew up in the middle of two wars and then led another. The only lives I hold in high regard are mine and that of my family. I understand you don’t agree and I don’t expect you to understand. But now I have to insist you two go to bed. If you have more questions… I would prefer it you don’t write, but if you’re still willing to visit during summer, I’ll be happy to answer every question you might have to the best of </span><span>my</span><span> abilities. Come on now.”</span></p><p>Father hurries them out of the library and into the chamber. Harry is ready to dash through the chamber and straight to the hallway leading to the dungeon and then to his bed, but he stops to say goodbye to his father. Only to find him staring at the statue of Merlin.</p><p>“Father?”</p><p>He turns to Harry with a smile.</p><p>“<span>It’s after midnight. If they ever look closer into it, it will show that you found the chamber on </span><span>the fourteenth.”</span></p><p>Harry grins in response and turns to face the statue as well.</p><p>“<span><em>I’m Harrison Corvinus Gaunt and I am the heir of Slytherin, with all the rights and all the responsibilities that title gives me.</em></span><span>”</span></p><p>Such a simple declaration.</p><p>
  <span>Power surges through Harry, making him suddenly wide awake and alert, aware of </span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span>ather in front of him and Justin just behind him. And for a moment, Harry could swear that he feels </span>
  <span>
    <em>everything</em>
  </span>
  <span>. All of Hogwarts. All the stones and the empty spaces, all the students and the teacher</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>. It’s overwhelming and almost crushing. And then the moment passes and he’s left standing in an empty chamber, with just Justin and his father. Except…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except this time he feels his power. Everyone always tells him he’s powerful and for most part he believes them. </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>ut now he feels it. The sheer power vibrating </span>
  <span>through</span>
  <span> him, almost begging him to release it.</span>
</p><p>“It’s alright, Harrison.” Father’s voice is quiet and gentle. “Let it go.”</p><p>And so he does. The energy pulses through the chamber and suddenly Harry feels settled. Still powerful, but fully himself.</p><p>“Congratulation, Harrison Corvinus, heir of Slytherin.”</p><p>When he looks up father’s name is no longer the last on the list of names of Slytherin’s heirs. Harry’s is.</p><p>
  <span>Harry grins at father widely and for once lets himself launch at him, hugging him tightly. Father’s arms wrap around him tightly and </span>
  <span>just</span>
  <span> for a </span>
  <span>minute</span>
  <span>, Harry allows himself to enjoy the moment. To revel in the fact that he was able to do that, to claim his heirship, with his father present.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Processing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Chamber empty and the heirship title claimed all that's needed is to alert the authorities, let them go through the Chamber<br/>Meanwhile, Justin is processing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday is a blur. And for once, it’s not because Harry is having so much fun or because there’s so much to do. It’s because Harry is exhausted.</p>
<p>The energy that filled him after he claimed his heirship kept him awake until the morning hours. While Justin simply changed into a set of sleeping clothes Harry lent him before climbing into Harry’s bed and falling asleep, Harry lied next to Justin wide awake, not able to fall asleep.</p>
<p>He slept for what felt like a minute when Draco woke him up, shaking him quietly to not wake up Justin.</p>
<p>
  <span>After that… well. Blur. Harry knows that he went running with the quidditch team because he kind of remembers Marcus yelling at someone. Not Harry. He’s pretty sure Marcus wasn’t yelling at him, at least. </span>
  <span>The s</span>
  <span>hower he takes after that is quick and he hardly remembers eating breakfast at all. Double class of Defense is thankfully spent making notes – after the first disaster Lockhart </span>
  <span>actually keeps mostly to theoretical lectures with the occasional practic</span>
  <span>al</span>
  <span> class thrown in about once a month. Luckily, this week is not one of th</span>
  <span>ose</span>
  <span>. Harry doesn’t really take any notes, but he’s sure his friends will fill him in. Latin has been growing worse ever since the first attack and Harry is pretty sure that by now Megan is terrified of him, so she doesn’t comment when the time they’re supposed to practice Harry just stares in front of himself and she’s left to do all the talking.</span>
</p>
<p>During transfiguration he’s not so lucky. Professor Longbottom expects everyone to pay full attention and she’s used to getting only the best from the Slytherin-Ravenclaw combo. When she has to repeat herself for the third time when talking to Harry her patience is over.</p>
<p>“Mister Gaunt.” Harry’s heart jumps a little when he hears that. Not anymore, not ever again he has to bear that name. But for now it has to stay a secret. “What is it with you today? You’re usually much more attentive than this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, professor.” And he’s not even playing anything. He is sorry. He doesn’t want to irritate the witch at all. “I… I sleep badly ever since coming back from Yule. What’s happening here… I’m worried. And we have early quidditch practices three times a week that I have to get up to and… I guess it caught up to me? I’m sorry, professor Longbottom. What was your question?”</p>
<p>Longbottom frowns at him.</p>
<p>“Very well. Just this time. Next time I will have to take points, mister Gaunt, so please, pay attention.”</p>
<p>“Of course, professor. Thank you.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t ask him any question then, but she does five minutes later. This time Harry knows the answer and she nods as she always does and doesn’t comment on it anymore. Harry’s glad for it.</p>
<p>“<span>So? Will you now tell us what happened?” Pansy hisses at him over lunch. Harry blinks at her in surprise, realizing two things at once. First is that although he’s been awake for hours now, he didn’t tell anyone about what happened in the </span><span>C</span><span>hamber. And the second is that he almost fell asleep with his face in his hand, which would probably land said face in the plate </span><span>of</span><span> soup in front of him. The realization that he’s starving follows right after that.</span></p>
<p>“Didn’t Justin tell you?”</p>
<p>“Justin hardly said a word to us, and that was only that he needs to get changed into his uniform,” Blaise scrunches his nose in displeasure as he says it. “And he’s been kind of avoiding us. Haven’t you noticed?”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t. He groans, feeling miserably guilty.</p>
<p>“I’m so exhausted. We came back late and I wasn’t able to fall asleep. I claimed my heirship and-”</p>
<p>“Wait, you claimed it yesterday?”</p>
<p>“It was after midnight, so technically, I claimed it today, and that’s what matters, isn’t it? Anyway, the energy from it kept me up for hours and then we had the training and-”</p>
<p>“And ever since you’ve been pretty out of it. I think Megan is convinced that she’s the next victim of the petrification after the way you glared at her half of Latin.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t!” But Harry is honestly not really sure. “Did I?”</p>
<p>“You did,” Blaise assures him, smirking like it was the most amusing thing to him. Which it probably was. Blaise has a weird sense of humour like that. “Speaking of Hufflepuffs – what’s up with Justin? Did he uncover some dark family secret and now he’s scared?”</p>
<p>
  <span>He asks </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> with amusement evident in his voice, obviously joking. But Harry’s brain isn’t working properly right now, so he ends up just wordlessly staring at Blaise. The amusement along with his smile drops and his eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>He did, didn’t he? </span><span>Merlin’s pants, Harry, what kind of secrets does your family have?”</span></p>
<p>“Pretty dark.”</p>
<p>“So, he knows?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That, and… something extra.”</p>
<p>“<span>Should </span><span>the two of us</span><span> leave you so can talk freely?”</span></p>
<p>Harry blinks a few times to comprehend what was said before turning his attention fully to Theo. If the question came from Blaise it would be biting and probably a little bitter, but it didn’t. And Theo is just resigned. Harry looks down at his half-eaten lunch.</p>
<p>“No. Eat up. We don’t have time for this anyway. Time to dupe Dumbledore, remember? I want to do it as soon as possible. I need to go to bed early today.”</p>
<p>“Sure you want to do it today? Are you sure you want to face him in your state?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice. I already claimed the heirship and there are spells to find out when I did that. Just a date, but thanks to that I need to do it today.”</p>
<p>“And you sure you want to do it alone? We can still be with you.”</p>
<p>“No. If it somehow backfires, I’ll be the only one getting blamed. We don’t want any more Slytherins involved if Dumbledore is somehow able to turn it against us.”</p>
<p>“How could he do that?”</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t know, but from what father and his friends tell me he’s been turning the rest of the school against Slytherin</span><span>s</span><span> ever since he came to teach here. Or at least helping with that gap. And he is older than all of us, father included, which gives him experience none of us have. I’m not risking it.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Myrtle is in the bathroom, but for once they don’t mind.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry comes in alone and asks more questions about her death, making sure to make an impression </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> he just put all the things together. When Myrtle points to the sink he once again goes over there, tries the water, and then examines the tap. This time he doesn’t mask the fact that he noticed the two snakes. He throws a look at Myrtle, as if not wanting her to be there for the next bit, and then hisses at the tap to open.</span>
</p>
<p>“What is that?” she gasps.</p>
<p>“I… I think that’s the Chamber.”</p>
<p>And with that he jumps in. He did stop at the dorms to change into his old uniform. The one that’s just a touch too short on him. The one he doesn’t mind ruining. In the Chamber he slowly walks to the statute of Merlin and grins at it when he sees his name above it. Then he turns around and goes back, trying to summon the energy that filled him during the night. It’s not quite there, but he’s confident enough that he’s going to be able to fake it.</p>
<p>
  <span>He does go all the way to the main gate and gives himself time to think it through, but in the </span>
  <span>end </span>
  <span>gives the command for the stairs to appear. He doesn’t stop at the bathroom to answer Myrtle’s question (“So? What did you find?”) and instead runs straight to Dumbledore’s office, suddenly very glad for all the training father and Marcus made him do. There’s no way he’d be able to run all the way without it.</span>
</p>
<p>It’s only in front of the office that he realizes the glaring flaw in their plan. He has no idea what the password is.</p>
<p>“<span>Cherry muffin,” he says, the only password he ever got to use for Dumbledore’s office. Of course, nothing happens. Harry curses. What else could </span><span>it</span><span> be?</span></p>
<p>“Mister Gaunt!” He quickly turns around to professor McGonagall, looking shocked. “What kind of language are you using?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, professor, but I don’t know the password and I need to speak to professor Dumbledore.”</p>
<p>“Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“I found it.” He lets himself smile at her, a little manic, a lot relieved. “I found the Chamber.”</p>
<p>
  <span>The professor stares at him for long moments before she snaps her eyes up and declares: “Won</span>
  <span>k</span>
  <span>a’s chocolate.” They’re let in after that without a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>Luckily, McGonagall takes over the talking, so Harry is free to jump a little, trying to stay awake while faking an untamed energy taking over him. Of course, Dumbledore wants to be shown at once.</p>
<p>Harry takes both of them there, thinking that he’s lucky that McGonagall got in the way. Now she’s a perfect shield against Dumbledore’s full attention.</p>
<p>As soon as they’re in the bathroom Dumbledore tries to get him to go away again.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, my boy. Why don’t you go back to your common room. That chamber is no place for children.”</p>
<p>“<span>But… But Rowena says it’s exactly the safe space for children!” Letting the familiar name slip, </span><span>reveal</span><span>ing that he does know a lot about Hogwarts and its founders all the while letting them think he let it slip on accident, thanks to the energy overtaking him. “And I was there just a minute ago. I… well.” He grins his most charming, boyish grin. He’s certain it works on Mcgonagall. Not that sure about Dumbledore. “It’s known as Slytherin’</span><span>s</span><span> chamber for a reason. It’s the easiest way to claim the Slytherin heirship and with it the lordship.” More like the only </span><span>way</span><span>, but with father’s fake story they don’t want Dumbledore to know that. “And I… well, I claimed it. But then I remembered the </span><span>B</span><span>asilisk and… do you think it’s still there? Even after a thousand years?”</span></p>
<p>That monologue leaves him exhausted and wishing that Dumbledore insists he goes to the common room. After all, the most relevant information was already said – he was already inside and claimed the heirship today. That’s all that needs to be said now that Dumbledore has the way to the chamber open.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it’s very much possible, my boy. It was very clever of you to come get us as soon as you did. Minerva, send an owl to the ministry. Their Aurors should look over the Chamber as soon as possible. You can go and rest now, Harry. I’m sure you had enough excitement for one afternoon.”</p>
<p>Not nearly, but he is exhausted. So he just beams at Dumbledore and says his goodbyes. He drops the act of an excited child full of energy only once he’s safely in the dungeon.</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s planning to go right through the common room and collaps</span>
  <span>e into his bed, but he’s intercepted by Farley.</span>
</p>
<p>“So? Everything sorted?”</p>
<p>“Dumbledore has a full access into an empty Chamber of Secrets and I’m heir Slytherin. McGonagall is just about now writing to the Ministry. Aurors are going to explore said chamber. Excuse me, I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>“You look exhausted. I will arrange for an elf to take dinner to you and I don’t want to see you again until tomorrow morning.” She smirks right then. “Heir Slytherin.”</p>
<p>For a moment Harry’s exhaustion lifts and he grins at Farley. It does sound nice, doesn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school is thrown into chaos, kind of. Aurors come and go as the </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>inistry tries to have everyone explore the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber. Cursebreakers are invited to have a go as well. In not even three days both groups are sure that there’s something going on behind the statue at the end of the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber that for some reason everyone assumes is of Salazar. Harry is perplexed, but the one time he mentions the obviousness of the stupidity </span>
  <span>of </span>
  <span>such assessment Terry Boot sneers at him, saying that the professionals obviously know better than a schoolboy. And Harry would very much like for that to be true, but come on.</span>
</p>
<p>Harry waits patiently for one of said professionals to point out that they have literal descendants of Slytherins on hand, including one that recently publicly outed himself as a Parselmouth. It takes them almost a week. So much for professionalism.</p>
<p>After that, father arrives with a small group of reporters on his heels. When Dumbledore protests said group father plays confused, citing the need for public to know that they’re not hiding anything and that they’re doing everything in their power to prevent any more attacks. Dumbledore is not able to argue. Not so publicly, not with the reporters watching their every move and listening to every word.</p>
<p>
  <span>Father spends hours in the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber, coming back day after day, hissing at said statue. Dumbledore is not happy about it and is obviously itching closer to accusing father of not trying hard enough, but with trained </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors and </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>ursebreakers watching father’s attempts he’s not able to. Harry is sure his father is hissing nonsense at the statue, probably having fun, but at the same time they can’t show that they know the password. They need to believe that they’re working on discovering it.</span>
</p>
<p>“The longer they see me fully cooperating with everyone the better,” father tells him in the Greeting Hall during one of their small run-ins. They’re not able to talk freely, but it’s still something. “Where’s Justin?” father asks as he’s looking around.</p>
<p>Justin is still avoiding Harry and his friends. At first Harry thought the best course of action is to give him some time to process all of the new information he learned in the Chamber. After all Harry himself needed some time to do that and he knew most of what Justin just learned. But he’s growing worried. Mostly because Macmillan and Smith keep shooting him victorious smirks from their seats on each side of Justin during most of their meals.</p>
<p>“He’s… processing.” Father flinches. It’s almost unnoticeable, but there’s a small tick in the corner of his left eye that betrays him. “I think he just needs more time,” Harry adds quickly, not really feeling as confident as he’s trying to sound.</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t tell </span>
  <span>anyone</span>
  <span> about the </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>orcruxes. Not even Draco and Pansy. They did discuss Justin knowing about his father being Voldemort and about Harry being the Potter-twin-assumed-dead, but not… that. And Harry desperately needs someone to talk to about them. Other than his father and his uncles. But telling Pansy and Draco isn’t right. Father was the one to tell the two of them about his past and the whole Potter-twin secret is actually his secret to tell. But </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>orcruxes…</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I’m sure you’re right, Harrison.” Harry looks up and relaxes some when he sees his father doesn’t seem to share his worries.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin is confused.</p>
<p>He understands many things his housemates seem not to grasp. The fierceness of loyalty that somehow lacks in the Hufflepuff’s definition of it. The willingness to go to unspeakable lengths to achieve one’s goal. The flexibility of morality and the fact that different people might see different issues about it differently.</p>
<p>But he also has ideals his Slytherin friends seem to lack. He believes in justice, although he also knows that one needs to help it. He believes in people, something Slytherins seem to almost laugh at. But then again Justin wonders if it’s just because people outside of their circle let them down too many times.</p>
<p>He has hard limits which guide his life. He thought that’s another thing he and Slytherins have in common. Sure, their limits vary from person to person, but there are some things they can agree on. Such as human life being precious.</p>
<p>But now Tom not only confessed to murders (plural), but he doesn’t even seem to regret the murders themselves.</p>
<p>For some time Justin pushes that away and concentrates on the other secrets he learned. Surprisingly, Harry being kidnapped as a baby is the easiest to handle. Harry is happy. He told Justin himself that he’s happy and wouldn’t change anything. And from what he hears (Ernie and Zach are more than happy to repeat the story of Potters as many times as he asks) James Potter was too happy too quickly to just declare his son dead and be done with it, so Harry’s concerns about the possibility of him staying with them are not as unfounded as one might think.</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom being Voldemort is trickier. It’s also when the story of </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>orcruxes comes into play in a way Justin can’t ignore anymore. Giving up parts of his own soul up to a point that there’s hardly anything left of </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin asks around (mostly among the upper years, often Ravenclaws. There’s this sixth year that’s apparently a big fan of lord Slytherin and happily tells Justin about his policies and what he stands for) and all he finds is Tom Slytherin that he came to know over summer – ambitious politic with a vision about how his country should look like with no desire to kill anyone, let alone mass murder a whole part of their community just for their blood. He asks some more and hears more horrors of Voldemort – the psychopath killing anyone who opposed him, bringing just war and destruction. Their policies might be similar (not the same, as the sixth year Ravenclaw scoffs at him when he ca</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>ti</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>us</span>
  <span>ly</span>
  <span> asks about it, </span>
  <span>never the same), but they’re clearly two different men.</span>
</p>
<p>And there is the contract Justin’s parents signed. And Justin knows that they never sign anything a lawyer of theirs doesn’t look at first. And the magical promise made long before the contract.</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Justin finally makes his mind about that issue it’s more than a week since he learned all that. When he finally looks behind all the things he’s been milling around (and the homework he’s been trying to do in the meantime) he realizes that the </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors and </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>ursebreakers and… Tom? Finally found the room behind the chamber Annabeth was hiding in. He didn’t even know Tom was </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>But then again, he wouldn’t want to talk to him even if he did know about him. He needs to make his own mind first.</p>
<p>As the Ministry workers are busy looking for a Basilisk that’s no longer there Justin turns his attention to the last issue. The one he’s dreading the most.</p>
<p>Emory sent him the book he asked for the day after they talked. After a slight hesitation he asked for something on Horcruxes. Three days later came a small journal. In it Emory explained that he can’t do that because Hogwarts’ wards would detect every book he has on them, but that he copied every word relevant to Horcruxes he found in his library to the rest of the journal and that he’s free to check the originals over holidays to make sure that Emory didn’t censure anything.</p>
<p>Everything that’s in the journal fits what Tom told them. Including information about recalling the pieces of souls into the body. Apparently, only rarely are people able to do that. With damaged soul it’s difficult to feel regret, something that is a must for said ritual.</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin remembers Tom telling them that although he d</span>
  <span>oesn’t</span>
  <span> regret the murders themselves, he regret</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> many things linked to the </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>orcruxes. Apparently, he felt it even with just a small portion of his soul. And he felt it strongly enough to piece himself back together. Justin respects that, a lot. After all, morality of different people is often different.</span>
</p>
<p>But he still can’t get over the fact that Tom killed people.</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the thought occurs to Justin. Were they good people? His biological family didn’t sound that nice </span>
  <span>and Tom obviously had some personal issues with them.</span>
</p>
<p>That’s when he decides to write to Emory if he knows something more about them. If someone knows, it’s obviously going to be Tom’s friend, right?</p>
<p>Once more the reply takes some time. When it comes, it comes from Tom, in the small box next to Justin’s bed that Tom gave him before they came back to school after Yule.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>My grandparents and father, my first. T</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>he retired director of the orphanage who was there for my whole stay</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>, my second. For my third and fourth I wanted something someone else had. And they had a caretaker. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Old bitter lady and an arrogant brat hoping to inherit. No one missed them.</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> That’s third and fourth. </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>The fifth one I didn’t know. Needed someone and they were there. I do regret them. I think the same happened with the sixth, but not sure.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you’re asking outside that, none before the fifth. After that I don’t remember.</em>
</p>
<p>Justin stares at the letter long after he’s done reading it. No names. No concrete information that would allow him to do some research on his own.</p>
<p>It makes sense, though. Tom obviously doesn’t want to write anything that would incriminate him of anything and Justin doesn’t blame him for that. And Tom obviously included as much information as he thought was safe.</p>
<p>“<span>What do you have there?” Ernie looks over his shoulder as he asks. Justin quickly puts the letter away, into his bag. There’s not a single word Ernie could use against anyone, but he still doesn’t want him reading his letters. “Embarrassed about your mother writing to you so often?”</span></p>
<p>Justin rolls his eyes. Not that his mother doesn’t write to him, she does. But all his correspondence isn’t from her. Considering that Tom fostering Justin is no secret, that should be rather obvious.</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances to the Slytherin table. Suddenly he realizes that he hasn’t talked to his friends in more than a week. For a moment he’s overcome with the feeling of loneliness. He doesn’t really talk to his housemates, either. He’s been too busy thinking over everything to socialize with anyone. Watching Pansy and Blaise snicker while Draco frowns fiercely at them tugs at something in Justin. But it’s Monday morning and he has a busy day in front of </span>
  <span>him</span>
  <span>, so he just sighs and turns back towards his breakfast, </span>
  <span>ignoring whatever loud debate Ernie and Zach are having over him. He doesn’t understand why they insist on sitting on each side of him when he never talks with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six classes later Justin is exhausted and irritated. Lady Shacklebolt just spent a whole class arguing with Granger over the efficiency of Wizengamot. Apparently, Granger is convinced that the system is archaic and allows certain families to accumulate power for generations. When lady Shackelbolt points out that ever since the inclusion of elected representatives from </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>inistry the system is rather similar to the one of muggle Britain, Granger shoots back that of course she would defend the system she </span>
  <span>benefits from, being the lady of one of the highest Wizengamot families. Justin honestly doesn’t understand what Granger thinks she’s accomplishing, making enemies in the wizarding world before even sitting her OWLs.</span>
</p>
<p>As he steps into the Great Hall he looks up for the first time in almost two weeks. Ernie is waving him over, a free space between him and Zach obviously meant for Justin. Justin ignores it. Instead he goes over to the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>“May I?”</p>
<p>“Justin!” Pansy grins at him happily and elbows Blaise so he scoots over and leaves space for Justin. “So nice to see you again. How are you? I feel like we haven’t seen each other in ages.”</p>
<p>“<span>Nice to see you, too, Pansy,” he smiles at her before looking over at Harry. Harry’s smile is a little sheepish, but he looks pleased to see Justin. “Sorry, had some things to do. </span><span>But I could really do with some time blasting spells. Can we go to the classroom on the first floor after dinner? Merlin knows I can’t ask Ernie or Zach. If I started a fire they’re more likely to panic th</span><span>a</span><span>n to simply freeze it. Or douse it with water.”</span></p>
<p>His friends snicker at that and Justin relaxes. He’s not looking forward to coming back to his room later in the evening, but spending at least a few hours with his friends should help with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin doesn’t </span>
  <span>go back to his room. Instead, Harry drags him to the Slytherin common room and then into his bedroom and his bed. Justin takes a quick shower in the Slytherin bathroom (marveling at the luxury of it – Hufflepuffs have showers and sinks, but no baths, especially not the smaller, hot ones he can see some older boys in) before putting on the same sleeping clothes he slept in after the adventure in the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber.</span>
</p>
<p>As they sit on Harry’s bed the curtains around it pull closed on their own. Justin stares at Harry. Harry simply grins.</p>
<p>“Practice every night and you’ll be able to do it, too. Sorry, but I need to talk to you, alone. I mean, if you’re willing. But come on, Hurcruxes? What was father thinking?!”</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin blinks in surprise. That’s not exactly what he expected. Suddenly he remembers that it was Harry who asked his father about the </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>orcruxes, so obviously he didn’t know before </span>
  <span>then. And Harry almost vibrates in his seat with the desire to talk about it. Apparently, he didn’t talk to anyone in the meantime.</span>
</p>
<p>“You really mean it when you say some secrets aren’t yours to tell, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Harry looks at him like he doubts his intelligence for a moment.</p>
<p>“Of course. Well,” he smirks. “When the secrets I keep are those of my people. If an information about someone else comes to me, what do I care if it’s their secret or not?”</p>
<p>Justin snorts. Such a Slytherin way to think.</p>
<p>“<span>So? You can’t tell me you haven’t tho</span><span>ught</span><span> about it.”</span></p>
<p>Justin sighs.</p>
<p>“<span>I had a little more things to think about. But… yeah. Look.” He scoots to the edge of the bed to get the letter from Tom from his b</span><span>ag</span><span>. “I asked Emory for information on </span><span>Ho</span><span>rcruxes and what he sent fits exactly what Tom told us. And when I asked about the details about Tom making said </span><span>H</span><span>orcruxes I got this.”</span></p>
<p>Harry goes over it, but Justin can’t read his reaction. When he’s done he looks up to Justin, cocking his head to one side.</p>
<p>“That’s what’s bothering you, right? Father killing people.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it bothering you?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs and returns the letter.</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t really care for other people. I won’t pretend to mourn for them when I haven’t even met them. And if father chose those people I trust he had his reasons.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Justin doesn’t share that sentiment, but he can understand it. Slowly, he nods. He knows Tom. He’s not exactly an empathetic person, but when he does form connection</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> they’re deep. What he feels he feels deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>“If that’s not what’s bothering you, what is it that does bother you?”</p>
<p>“Horcruxes! That’s… that’s beyond dark magic. I know father leans towards the dark. He’s conservative, he doesn’t shy from any kind of magic, and even his political leanings are dark. But Horcruxes… Splitting your soul? That’s the darkest, blackest magic. And he didn’t even know what he was doing! And to do it, he pushed his friends away. Basically, everything he did back then was against everything he ever taught me, how he raised me!”</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin is surprised how distressed Harry is over this. Obviously, he’s very loyal to his father, but what he did goes against everything Harry believes in. </span>
  <span>And Justin has no idea how to react.</span>
</p>
<p>“Well,” he starts slowly. “I thought you believe that no magic should be banned just because of the kind of magic it is. It depends on how you use it, right?”</p>
<p>Harry once again gives him a look like he’s an idiot.</p>
<p>“Are you saying that the end justifies the means? The end of shattering your soul justifies the killing? There’s no other use for that magic, Justin. That is it.”</p>
<p>Justin makes a face.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s… bad. But Tom was desperate, right? So he would do anything. Just as he would do anything for you now, back then he was desperate to assure that he would survive. Can’t really say I blame him. Growing up in London during second world war, I can’t say I can even imagine what that had to be like.”</p>
<p>Harry sighs.</p>
<p>“<span>Yeah. He sometimes talks about that and… </span><span>I understand the fear and I can understand his desire to prevent his death. But why push his friends away? Corvinus, Emory, and Theodore are all so close to us that they’re basically our family. Why push them away?”</span></p>
<p>Honestly, Justin can’t see any sense in that either. He carefully thinks back to everything Tom told them about it.</p>
<p>“<span>He was really young when he created his first </span><span>H</span><span>orcrux, right? And instead of being happy with that, he became more obsessed with doing more of them. </span><span>He says that he lost his mind after his fifth </span><span>H</span><span>orcrux, but surely even the first one had an effect?” Honestly, Justin is mostly just guessing. But Harry is nodding as Justin speaks.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Dark magic takes for everything </span><span>it</span><span> gives. And taking the piece of the soul… well, the magic doesn’t take it, does it? That… makes sense.”</span></p>
<p>Harry relaxes, obviously happy with that explanation. Justin is not so sure. Harry is so certain of the truth of how dark magic works. Justin will have to do some reading about the theory behind dark magic. He already did some reading, but nothing too in-depth. The book Emory sent him should help with that.</p>
<p>“How are you, Justin? Really?”</p>
<p>Justin looks up, surprised to realize that he was looking down.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh. I’m… well, I’m tired and annoyed most of the time. Trying to double check everything Tom told us from Hogwarts is exhausting. There’s not nearly enough literature available to read on things and we need to be careful in our letters.” Justin hesitates before smiling sheepishly. “I missed you. All of you.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile brightens.</p>
<p>“We’re right here. It’s fine if you need to do some research on your own, but whenever you need a break, we’re here.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Justin is honestly relieved to hear that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quidditch match of Huffelpuff versus Gryffindor comes a</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> a surprise to Harry. He was so busy with his day-to-day life and the worry about how the school perceives the </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors and </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>ursebreakers and his father working in the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber that he almost forgot that a game is played in January.</span>
</p>
<p>Justin comes to the game just as decked in Huffelpuff colours as the last time.</p>
<p>“Just because I don’t like Ernie and Zach doesn’t mean I won’t root for our team.”</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all he says </span>
  <span>about</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>and Harry just rolls his eyes. The Slytherin stands are as empty as the last time around, with just the quidditch team and Justin there. Ever since opening the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber to the exploration by </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors the attacks on Harry stopped. Harry and all his friends. Well, all his year. He’s not really friendly with Daphne or Davies, but they do walk to classes all together often, so the rest of the school probably doesn’t see the distinction.</span>
</p>
<p>The rest of the Slytherin, though… Apparently, the school is willing to leave Harry alone on account of him opening the Chamber and his father fully cooperating with the investigation. (At least that’s what everyone thinks. By now the Aurors are aware that there’s more behind the statue than the hall for Annabeth, but father “hasn’t been able” to open it yet.) The rest of the Slytherins are a different story.</p>
<p>
  <span>And because the second year is now off </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>hook, the rest of second years apparently turned their attention to the first years. Most of the first year Slytherins can live with that, aware of the reputation and the problems Slytherins have and prepared to deal with them. Jason and Daniel though, the two muggleborn first year Slytherins, do not take it well. They’re always found in the common room and Harry even reached out to them t</span>
  <span>o check that they’re alright. They know Defendo, so that’s enough to shield them from anything first or second years might throw at them. Plus, Allison Greene stayed close to them, so she’s always looking out for them. Apparently, Daniel is not that happy that a girl feels the need to look out for him, but Jason is glad for it.</span>
</p>
<p>The game is fun. Gryffindors are flying all over the Hufflepuff chasers and it looks like they will win easily. But when the duel of the seekers comes, Diggory flies out the victor. Thanks to that, the Gryffindors win only by forty points.</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he investigation </span>
  <span>goes… honestly, Harry feels like it drags for too long, but Harry’s father assures him that for a </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>inistry investigation it’s rather quick. That doesn’t fill Harry with confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>In February there’s an article in the Prophet about the ongoing investigation. Apparently, the Aurors can confirm that before Harry found the Chamber (and he’s named as “heir Slytherin”, and isn’t that nice to see?) no one set a foot in it for more than a century.</p>
<p>That’s a surprise to Harry. So he asks father about it.</p>
<p>“You didn’t think the only magical signature I got rid of was Annabeth’s, did you? Why do you think I haven’t let the Aurors and Cursebreakers in the library yet? There’s a lot of old magic that I don’t want them to find.”</p>
<p>
  <span>With February comes Valentine’s day. Harry wouldn’t think twice about it if he didn’t come to </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> Great </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>all that was covered in pink. Pink hearts, pink ribbons, pink everything.</span>
</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, what is that?”</p>
<p>“That is Lockhart’s idea of celebrating Valentine’s day.” Pansy makes a face as she says it. Harry frowns.</p>
<p>“Valentine’s day? The muggle holiday promoting buying things for loved ones?”</p>
<p>“<span>That’s the one.” Blaise, on the other hand, is suspiciously cheerful. “</span><span>I heard Lockhart got some dwarves delivering love letter</span><span>s</span><span> for anyone interested. I thought we could have some fun with that.”</span></p>
<p>“Oh, Blaise. Who do you want to send a love letter to?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. How sure are you that Marcus Flint won’t kill you if you send him something truly embarrassing very publicly?”</p>
<p>“Me and Theo? Pretty sure. You? You’re a dead man.”</p>
<p>“When did you become a party pooper, Gaunt?”</p>
<p>“Slytherin,” Harry grins at him viciously. “And hey, you can do whatever you want. Just know the consequences. How dead would we be if we sent it to Nettle?”</p>
<p>Theo grows white and even Pansy and Draco look at him like he went mad. Blaise, on the other hand, just laughs.</p>
<p>Sadly, the dwarves mostly deliver just letters. No embarrassingly public declarations that would mask the fact that they sent a few of their own. So they let that idea go.</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, almost no embarrassingly public declarations. Sadly, Harry hears about the one recited poem only second hand. From Justin, who can hardly tell the story without laughing so hard he has to take breaks in the story. </span>
  <span>When he finally manages to repeat the poem, Harry and his friends burst out laughing as well. Of course that disturbs the Slytherin common room and soon they all know the poem. The fact that it was recited to Christopher Potter only helps lift their spirit</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Justin is always seen reading one book or </span><span>an</span><span>other. When Harry first sees him with a copy of what a</span><span>ppears to be</span> <span><em>Hogwarts: A history</em></span><span>, he almost has a heart attack. But when he asks about it, Justin just rolls his eyes and shows him what the book actually is under the cover. It’s one of the magical theory books Harry read before school, working through it with one of his tutors. This one is on dark magic and Harry is more than happy to see him </span><span>read</span><span> it.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Justin also stops avoiding them and starts spending as much time with them as before the whole mess with the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber. Harry is glad to see it. He’s less glad when Theo is too busy help</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> Justin with his French to help Greg and Vince with their homework. That means that Harry has to be the one to help the two of them with their homework. And he doesn’t have the same kind of patience with them t</span>
  <span>hat Theo</span>
  <span> does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>t the end of February, Pansy comes to dinner. That wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary if Pansy (the original Pansy, Harry is pretty sure) didn’t already sit opposite of Harry. </span>
  <span>The original Pansy just grins.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I see the </span><span>P</span><span>olyjuice worked. That’s amazing, Draco!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The smile tha</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> fake-Pansy gives is not hers at all, but if Harry didn’t know it’s Draco he wouldn’t recognize him, either.</span>
</p>
<p>“Thanks, Pans. Uncle Sev had me get rid of the whole cauldron after I proved it a success, so I don’t really have anything, but it’s good to know that I can brew it.”</p>
<p>“That and it’s one less potion you’ll have to learn for your NEWTs.”</p>
<p>It’s a little weird seeing Draco’s mannerism on Pansy’s body, but it is what it is.</p>
<p>
  <span>Father lets the </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors and the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>ursebreakers into the library and the office of Salazar Slytherin and soon after </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> Prophet has another article about it, claiming that no one set a foot in there before the </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors for almost two centuries. And considering that that’s consistent with their findings in the outside chamber, the </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors are happy to close their investigation of the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber. Their verdict? Whatever is happening </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> Hogwarts, it has nothing to do with the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber </span>
  <span>of Secrets</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> Hogwarts eases some. Some people (Potter and his friends, most notably) don’t believe the article and still think Slytherins are in the wrong, but they’re in the minority. Besides, Potter and his friends don’t have the time to do anything about their assumptions thanks to their detentions. Three times a week is a lot of time and they’re spending it separately. Potter is with professor Longbottom, Weasley with professor McGonagall, and Granger with professor Evans. Harry is honestly impressed. He’d not want a single detention with any of the ladies, let alone five months worth of </span>
  <span>them</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>Thanks to the better atmosphere and somewhat better weather (it’s still February in Scotland, but at least the sky is blue and the wind is not too terrible) the quidditch game this time is attended by more Slytherins than the last two games. Still not most of them, but at least it’s not just the Slytherin quidditch team and Justin this time around.</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravenclaw and Gryffindor chasers are pretty even, so the match comes down to Potter and the Ravenclaw seeker. And this time Potter proves that he is, in fact, a good seeker. The Gryffindor </span>
  <span>team</span>
  <span> wins by 170 points.</span>
</p>
<p>Marcus sighs.</p>
<p>“Great. Gryffindor in the final.”</p>
<p>“If we win the two games in between.”</p>
<p>“We win or I’m moving in your head to chase you in your dreams, Bletchley.”</p>
<p>Bletchley goes white and wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Aye aye, captain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, their trainings get even more intense after that. After one of those Harry hesitantly asks about Valerie, the girl he caught in Marcus’ bed last year. Bletchley and Derrick both grow whiter than usual and even the rest of the team stops moving when he asks that. Marcus rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I told you, squirt, that wasn’t serious. And stop sticking your noses in my personal life, you losers.”</p>
<p>“What personal life? Since this school year began you know just quidditch and… actually, no, I don’t think I’ve seen you doing homework, either. So, just quidditch.”</p>
<p>“Well, since you’re still energetic enough to ask me personal questions, I don’t think I’ve worked you hard enough yet. So, another five rounds should do it.”</p>
<p>Everyone groans and Draco elbows Harry. Which, fair enough. It was his question that started all of that.</p>
<p>“Come on, Marcus! We won’t have time for breakfast if you keep it up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, won’t you? I have my first period free, so that sounds like a you problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Quidditch is Cancelled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Justin knows the whole truth and made his peace with it and the Chamber is proclaimed safe there's nothing to worry about. Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The atmosphere grows so relaxed, that for the first time since Samhain, the Weasley twins pull a prank. And this time even Harry has to admit that it’s funny – everyone who drank a cup of tea that morning in the Great Hall started hissing. Not speaking in Parseltongue, simply just hissing. Slytherins mostly weren’t affected thanks to the same factors that saved them last year from the gender changed voice, but the rest of the school soon hisses at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry decides that it’s a great moment to try the potions Rabastan and Barty gave him for his birthday. Draco and Blaise are happy to help him, so he chooses the right colour for every house, Slytherin included. They wouldn’t want any kind of suspicion to fall on them, after all. And so later the same week, everyone’s skin colour turns into the main colour of their house. Hufflepuffs find it funny, muggleborns even cite some animated series that they apparently look like now. Ravenclaws, of course, are fascinated by the fact that they’re not able to reverse it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Gryffindors are very unhappy, turning to yelling at, once again laughing, Weasley twins. Slytherins, on the other hand</span>
    <span>, </span>
    <span>are almost unaffected. Not surprising. Even those affected by the potion at the beginning of the week, and so not having a protection of their own, a</span>
    <span>re clever enough to observe how </span>
    <span>their</span>
    <span> housemates behave in relation to their cup of tea. If no one else drinks from it, they won’t either. At least for few more days.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is actually looking forward to their quidditch game. The weather is getting increasingly better and Harry can’t wait to… well, not play, but at least be there and be involved in the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strangely, when they’re making their way through the tunnel to the quidditch pitch, Harry doesn’t hear the usual noises from outside. And sure, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff usually doesn’t attract as many spectators as any game with Gryffindor does, but students are usually noisy, especially with special occasion such as a quidditch game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, professor Vector appears in the tunnel in front of them, marching to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The game is cancelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence, mister Flint! Go change and go back to the common room. The prefects should be informed shortly and I will be by as soon as I’m able to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Informed about what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Heir Slytherin.” As she looks at him, her eyes soften and she looks sad. Suddenly, fear grips Harry. “</span><span>Come with me, please.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassius takes Harry’s broom so Harry is free to go with Vector. As he follows her his left hand grips his right forearm, making sure that his wand is still there. He doesn’t think Vector would knowingly lead him to danger, but the terrible feeling is settling more and more heavily on Harry’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vector leads him to the infirmary. Father is already there, standing next to a bed with Justin on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petrified Justin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry’s knees go weak for a moment, but he ignores it and instead hurries towards the bed. He sits down on the side of it, gripping Justin’s stone-</span>
    <span>like</span>
    <span> hand that’s stretched in front of him, as if he’s pointing at something.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Mister Finch-Fletchley and N</span><span>early Headless</span><span> Nick were found petrified.” Harry’s eyes widen a little as he looks at professor Sprout. She’s standing on the other side of the bed, obviously surprised at the way Harry launched himself at his friend. He frowns when he sees it. Why is she surprised? Justin is not only his friend, but almost a brother to him! But more important than that – what’s able to petrify a ghost? “Professor Dumbledore is with the student who found them.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely, lord Slytherin, you can’t condemn a student simply because-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Because they speak </span><span>P</span><span>arseltongue? Because their family has tie</span><span>s</span><span> to Salazar Slytherin? Yes, I’m aware, professor Sprout. Now. Who. Found. Justin? Where’s madam Pomfrey? Was he administered the Draught already?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, lord Slytherin.” Madam Pomfrey is frowning furiously, but it’s not at father. When she sees Harry sitting on Justin’s bed, her frown deepens, but she doesn’t comment on it. “And I would like to administer the Draught not only to him but also to the other two petrified students. Sadly, the Draught hasn’t arrived yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father stills and Harry quickly looks to his face. The glamour over his eyes is still there, but the green of them is icier than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me. Are you telling me the Draught hasn’t reached you yet, madam Pomfrey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>That is what I’m saying, yes.” Madam Pomfrey is obviously annoyed, but Harry can also see worry in her eyes as she looks at Justin. “He’s petrified, same as the other two poor dears. His </span><span>condition is stable and once the </span><span>D</span><span>raught is administered everything will be alright.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks towards father. He keeps standing there for another moment, tense and almost shaking with… worry? Fury? Harry is not sure, but he knows that the last thing he wants to do now is stand in between father and whatever he will decide to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. I assume there will be more safety precautions so no more children get hurt. Professor Sprout, professor Vector, I think it’s best you get back to the students you still can protect. Professor Vector, please, accompany my son to his common room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But father-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Harrison. I’m going to make sure that Justin will get the Draught as soon as possible and then you can spend every minute with him, but right now I need you to be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry blink</span>
    <span>s</span>
    <span> in surprise, but slowly nods and gets up. He knows the cold, intense look in his father’s eyes. He saw it a few times. Every time Harry was in danger. Now it’s Justin who’s in danger and father is reacting the same way.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>On his way back </span>
    <span>Harry thinks it over. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks that he should be jealous, but that’s definitely not what he feels. All he can pinpoint in the whirl of emotions he feels is worry. Worry about Justin.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The common room goes absolutely silent the moment he and professor Vector step in. Harry slips into his place in between Draco and Pansy, not looking at any of his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, professor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence lingers and when Harry looks up to look at professor Vector, she’s looking at him. Harry gulps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another attack. Justin has been petrified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence grows heavy. Draco and Pansy each take one of his hands. He smiles in thanks at them, even though it’s somewhat unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yes. M</span><span>ister Finch-Fletchley</span><span> and Nearly Headless Nick. I will be meeting with the rest of the professors to discuss extra measures for your safety. You won’t step out of this common room. Neither one of you. If I’ll want to talk to the prefect</span><span>s</span><span> separately, I’ll ask for you. You need anything, ask the elves. You want to talk to your friends outside Slytherin, write them and ask the elves to deliver it. As of right now and until I say otherwise, Slytherin is in lockdown.”</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom is furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He doesn’t know what’s going </span>
    <span>on</span>
    <span> at Hogwarts. He admits that he hasn’t put as much </span>
    <span>effort</span>
    <span> into looking into what is actually going on as he did into making sure that no one could link Slytherin house or their family into what’s happening. Now he’s regretting that decision.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so sure that his boys wouldn’t be hurt. After all, if these attacks are after mudbloods, then his boys are safe. Harry is the perfect pureblood heir (although technically he’s not pureblood, neither in reality nor in their false story), and Justin is the picture perfect muggleborn for any pureblood who isn’t simply bigoted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He storms to Dumbledore’s office, waving the password away with a simple hiss. He’s not surprised to find the Potters there with Dumbledore. Annoyed, yes, but not surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Dumbledore! What is it I hear about madam Pomfrey not getting the Mandrake Restorative Draught? </span><span>I got the affirmation from the potion master who I paid to brew the </span><span>D</span><span>raught for the school that he sent twenty portions of it two months ago. Care to explain?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lord Slytherin. Pardon me, but I have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have three students petrified in your infirmary. Whatever it is you’re praising heir Potter for this time around can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait a minute-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence, Potter, this does not concern you.” Yes, Tom is livid. He’s just itching to whip his wand out and go a few rounds with a proper duel partner. Potter is an Auror, even running for the position of a head Auror this year. Surely he knows how to duel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Potter takes the bait. He jumps up from his seat and steps into Tom’s personal space. It’s almost funny, with Potter being a head shorter than Tom himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you care, Slytherin? It’s just some mudblood being petrified, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Tom doesn’t even take out his wand. Just raises his hand and slaps Potter over his cheek. P</span>
    <span>otter’s</span>
    <span> son gasps and Potter </span>
    <span>himself</span>
    <span> looks surprised.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Feel free to sue me. I have a foster care deal that gran</span><span>t</span><span>s me the privilege to act in Justin’s best interest, including defending him from </span><span>insults. Now I understand your son was the one to find Justin. I thank you for that, heir Potter.” He inclines his head just the tiniest bit. Then he turns towards Dumbledore. “Now. The </span><span>D</span><span>raught?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I get so much post I can hardly keep up with it. I wasn’t aware you ordered it in my name-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. I wrote it in Hogwarts name. It should have arrived straight to the infirmary. You have five minutes to give it to me before I inform the Board and the Ministry that you’ve been detaining life-saving things for your students, keeping them petrified when they could have been already restored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a headmaster-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your duty to oversee that everyone is taken care of, not only your favorite students. Four minutes, Dumbledore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore’s face, along with the annoying twinkles in his eyes, falls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait a moment. You don’t have any right to talk to headmaster Dumbledore like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, lord Potter, if you look over the original of Hogwarts charter that’s free to look at at the Gringotts, you will find that as the Head of Hogwarts Board I do have, in fact, power over Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. Only his headmaster position, of course, but that’s still something, especially when there’s apparently something going on around the castle petrifying students, including the one in my care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something,” grumbles Potter. “As if you don’t know exactly what it is, petrifying muggleborns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been nothing but helpful to the Auror investigation, lord Potter. You should know that. You were there. Dumbledore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dumbledore is already carrying a wooden box to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three students, you said?” Dumbledore asks as he opens the box. But Tom just frowns, whips out his wand and waves it. The box closes with a clap, almost snatching Dumbledore’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I said that the whole box was supposed to reach the infirmary. And I will make sure it does. Don’t think this is the </span><span>last</span><span> of it. I </span><span>will go to Justin’s parents and inform them about their son’s condition. I’m sure they will want to see him, so make sure to have an exception ready for Justin for tomorrow.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should worry the boy too much-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t think Justin’s care is any of your business. It’s mine and it’s his parents. I will consult with them, but do expect a letter from us later today. I assume they will want to see you tomorrow as well. And of course, I’m going to give an exclusive to the Prophet. The parents should know what danger their children are in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter starts saying something, but Tom ignores him. He simply takes the box and leaves the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only now he’s brave enough to admit to himself that as furious as he is, he’s much more scared. If this is his reaction to Justin’s petrification, he can’t imagine what Kimberly’s reaction is going to be. Especially since the last time they talked face to face, Tom was the one who convinced Kimberly that letting Justin go back to school was a good idea, that Justin would be safe there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives the Draughts to madam Pomfrey. He writes a quick letter to the Finch-Fletchleys and walks to the owlery. He uses one of the school owls, but since he helps pay for things for them he doesn’t feel that sorry about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t take more than half an hour now. You don’t have to stay, lord Slytherin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The castle felt strangely empty when he walked in it and Tom assumes that all the children are locked in, at least for the day. That means that Harry and his friends can’t come to look after Justin and be there the first moment when he wakes up. So it has to be Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forty minutes later Justin blinks in surprise and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Don’t talk, Justin.” Tom takes his hand just for a second. He helped madam Pomfrey lower it about twenty minutes ago, when Justin’s muscles in his arm softened enough for them to softly mane</span><span>uver them to have the arm along the rest of his body. “You’re in the infirmary. Do you remember what happened?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin frowns, shaking his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I was running late. Ernie and Zach were… bothering me about the Slytherin scarf Pansy lent me. I ran through Nearly Headless Nick, stopping to apologize...” He blinks a few more times. “Nothing after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No eyes? No hissing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin looks up to Tom right then. With pride welling in his chest Tom realizes that Justin knows exactly why he’s asking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Nothing. Just… Nick laughing and then… nothing. Maybe… someone from behind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough questions for now, lord Slytherin. Justin needs to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to your parents, telling them what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to? I’m alright now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were petrified Justin. Do you want to explain to your mother why she wasn’t informed the moment it was possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will be the one to decide when you are alright, mister Finch-Fletchley. Oh, miss Lucas is waking up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>With that madam Pomfrey hurries away, to one of the covered beds on the other side of the </span>
    <span>room</span>
    <span>. Just</span>
    <span>in</span>
    <span> huffs as he rolls his eyes. Tom smiles.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel, Justin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin takes a moment. Tom is happy to see that he takes the question seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably shouldn’t get up today. Ugh, I hope Harry doesn’t fly today. He would kill me if I missed his big day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom just stares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Justin. The game was cancel</span><span>l</span><span>ed. All the children are in their common rooms while the teachers discuss security measures to protect all of you from any other attack.” And that’s just the attack. Tom will not keep the fact that Dumbledore kept the </span><span>D</span><span>raught to himself a secret.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oh. But I’m fine now?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You just told me you don’t feel like getting up today, you’re not fine.” Tom sighs, once again taking Justin’s hand. “I should go. Will you be alright here on your own? Harry and the rest of your friend</span><span>s</span><span> won’t be able to visit you.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I’ll be fine. I’ll just ask for one of my books.” Tom raises his eyebrows at him. Emory told him what book Justin asked for. It wouldn’t be good if he was caught with it. Justin has to see what he’s thinking about, because he grins. “My parents sent me a </span><span>F</span><span>rench textbook that Theo has been helping me learn from. I have some exercises that I should probably finish before Theo starts going after me. He’s all shy and innocent, but he knows what that kicked puppy look does to everyone around him.”</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>K</span>
    <span>imberly is Not Happy.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Tom is able to talk quickly enough to make sure that before she has a chance to say anything, she knows that Justin is alright, will be happy to see them tomorrow, and it’s all Dumbledore’s fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He kept them posted over letters about everything he did in the </span>
    <span>C</span>
    <span>hamber (well, not everything, but about the fact that he’s doing everything he can to help with the </span>
    <span>M</span>
    <span>inistry’s investigation), so Kimberly knows that no one expected another attack. And when </span>
    <span>he tells her Dumbledore kept the </span>
    <span>D</span>
    <span>raught, Kimberly stands up and starts pacing around their living room.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yes, Kimberly is Not Happy With Dumbledore. And Robert looks impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done,” he mutters to Tom when Kimberly is on the other side of the living room, muttering about old goats and manipulative bastards. Tom just smirks at him. “Never saw anyone manipulate her like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I am a little disappointed you caught it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You keep underestimat</span><span>ing</span><span> us Hufflepuffs, lord Slytherin. That might yet be your undoing.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Tom nods. He might have a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see Justin and I want to spend a few minutes yelling at Dumbledore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, darling. You don’t really want to yell at the man, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimberly frowns, her face growing darker. She’s wearing more comfortable clothes than what Tom saw her in ever before. She has trousers on with a soft shirt. Yet there’s still something dangerous around her right at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>No. I want him away from the children, but </span><span>how </span><span>likely </span><span>is that?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not very, but him hiding the Draught from the children should make some dents in his reputation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>J</span>
    <span>ustin is happy to see his parents. He just wishes his mother wouldn’t fuss over him so much.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, mum I’m fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a statue yesterday, Justin. It’s understandable that she worries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin rolls his eyes, but lets his mother’s hug linger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright, darling? I’m sure we could take you home for a week or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, mum. And please, don’t do that. I’m already dreading what Zach and Ernie will say to me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those boys bothering you? I’m sure...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muuuum! You can’t protect me from everything. Ernie and Zach are idiots, that’s all. Harry, say something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can deal with Zach and Ernie, Kimberly,” Harry smiles his charming, boyish smile that somehow works on Justin’s mother. “And if Justin really doesn’t like them, he can always hide in our bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harry. That’s helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You like our common room better than the Hufflepuff one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom and Robert leave Kimberly to constantly touch Justin while the three adults watch the children bicker. Tom can see that Harry needs it to make sure that Justin really is alright. And for all Justin’s moaning about how alright he is, he also seems a little more tense than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eat lunch together before Tom hands the boys back over to professor Sprout. She sat at the table a little away from them, apparently uncomfortable with the friendship between the two families. But she agrees to take the boys back to Hogwarts while Tom and his friends wait for Dumbledore in one of the private rooms on the first floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the twenty minutes they wait for him Kimberly works herself back up to the same state she was yesterday afternoon, when she first learned that her son was petrified. Tom is happy to stand back and let Kimberly at Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The door opens to Dumbledore with his usual mask of benevolent grandfather, eyes sparkling and all. He’s smiling in that way of h</span>
    <span>is</span>
    <span>, like you’re the young boy who just did something u</span>
    <span>ntoward</span>
    <span> and Dumbledore is your grandfather who should reprimand you, but finds your antics amusing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Mister and m</span><span>i</span><span>ss</span><span>u</span><span>s Finch-Fletchley, I presume. It’s so nice to meet you!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oh, is it? </span><span>Is that why you made sure of it, hiding the potion that cured not only our son, but also two other children who already were petrified for months? Oh wait, you wouldn’t get to meet us then, either, without Tom’s involvement, would you? We wouldn’t even know our son was petrified if we weren’t Tom’s friends and didn’t let him foster our child! And if Tom wasn’t there then what? Our son would be left as a stone for months?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of it, she’s yelling. Suddenly, Tom is vividly reminded of Emory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Now, m</span><span>i</span><span>ss</span><span>u</span><span>s Finch-Fletchley-”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare take that condescending tone with me, old man! I do not care what position you have in the wizarding world outside of headmaster. And in my definition of headmaster, you failed miserably. Now, care to explain why you kept the potions in your office for at least a month when there were students in the infirmary who could use the help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that was an overlook on my part. There’s a lot of post coming to Hogwarts every day for me and for Hogwarts in general. I’m afraid the box with potions got lost in the number.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you knew exactly where to look once I threatened you with legal action,” remarks Tom, almost lazy. “What a strange coincidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic works in mysterious ways.” But Dumbledore’s smile is forced and Tom knows Kimberly and Robert both are observant enough to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing that it does, too. Because while we as muggles have no power in your world, as I’m sure you’re aware, Tom already has our full confidence to act in Justin’s best interest. And that includes legal action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The silence that follows is h</span>
    <span>eavy and once again Dumbledore’s twinkle is gone.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I am interested in,” Robert talks almost friendly, “are the names of the other two muggleborns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m afraid I’m not in a liberty-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Colin Creevey and Stephanie Lucas, right?” That shuts Dumbledore up. Robert’s smile softens even more and Tom is a little surprised to realize that Robert is using his gentle</span><span>ne</span><span>ss and caring as a weapon. “We met Justin today. They spent the night in the infirmary together. Apparently Colin was not at all tired after being a statue for months and miss Lucas had some… words to say about missing almost half a </span><span>term</span><span> of school. That should be enough to find their parents by, right, dear?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kimberly’s smile is everything but gentle. “It might take us some time, but I’m sure they’re worried about their children already. Or have you already contacted them, professor Dumbledore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
    <span>om allows the silence to linger. Enjoys it, even. He knows it’s not often that one deems Dumbledore speechless. But it appears that in his insistence that muggles are nothing to fear, he actually started believe that they are, in fact, idiotic. Which they’re certainly not.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>This was the third attack against a student. We all know the Chamber of Secrets theory, and it might have even been valid. But the investigations over the last three months showed that the rumor is just that – a rumor. I expect the security to go way up for the children to stay safe. You have a month to find out what’s going on. If you don’t, I’m giving the case to the goblins. I’ll talk to them if the school will be able to stay open while they investigate. I would prefer for everyone to finish the school year and to do their exams </span><span>at</span><span> Hogwarts, but if it won’t be possible, I won’t endanger the children’s lives. Of course, I’m calling for an emergency meeting of the Hogwarts </span><span>B</span><span>oard, but the final decision is up to me. You have a month, Dumbledore.”</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>***</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Come Monday morning, whispers follow Justin everywhere he goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though madam Pomfrey lets him go to Hogsmeade on Sunday to see his parents, she insists on checking on him in the afternoon. Harry is there with him and while Justin is glad for it, he’s also starting to suspect that he won’t be able to go anywhere without him in the upcoming days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But better that than letting his parents pull him out of school, even if only for a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin has to fight madam Pomfrey to not have to spend another night in the infirmary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prefect Lucas and mister Creevey are staying as well!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve been petrified for much longer than me! You said it yourself, my muscles are all recovered, because they were petrified for just about two hours, but it will take much longer for the two of them. Really, madam Pomfrey. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey doesn’t look convinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you feel well enough to go right back to school? I can give you a slip for the one week. I’m sure professor Dumbledore would understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin is careful to school his grimace into a smile, trying to emulate Harry and his boyish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to miss school, madam Pomfrey. I promise that if I don’t feel well I’ll come to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth is, Justin doubts that missing a week of school would do any harm to his education. His friends would be able to help him with any theory they’ll learn in much less time and nowadays he’s usually able to master anything they get to try in class in a single day. Not to talk about the fact that for most classes, thanks to his friends, he’s comfortably ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as long as madam Pomfrey keeps such a close eye on him he’s not able to continue reading about the things that are currently most interesting to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Harry doesn’t let him out of his sight that evening, so he ends up sleeping in the Slytherin dorm room. It’s not that bad, though. Pansy and Draco rant some, trying to hide their worry behind a mask of anger. Theo sits next to Justin, close enough to touch with their every move, and Blaise ropes Justin into a game of chess. Justin sees their worry and affection, unique to each of them. So he doesn’t comment on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up soon enough to stop by his own room to change into his uniform. That’s when the whispers start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He quickly leaves the common room and makes his way to the Great Hall. It’s still ea</span>
    <span>rly</span>
    <span>, so he doesn’t get anything more than a tea and a toast, but he’s happy enough with those.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh he overlooks his theory of dark magic book and instead takes out a book on transfiguration theory Theo recommended him to better understand the changing of living animals into lifeless objects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did madam Pomfrey finally let you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>With surprise Ju</span>
    <span>stin</span>
    <span> realizes that once again, Zach and Ernie took a seat on each side of him. He looks up, automatically looking over at the Slytherin table. He smiles when he sees Blaise’s slumped shoulders and Draco’s vicious frown with which he attacks his toast. Those two are not morning people. Pansy next to them looks almost like a royalty, although Justin can see in her somewhat vacant expression that she’s not yet fully awake, either.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin thinks about telling them the whole truth, but in the end decides against it. They asked the Slytherin elves for dinner yesterday, so the Huffelpuffs don’t know that he was let out yesterday. So he just grunts in affirmation and hides his book, instead fully turning to his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys tease him about how bookish he is, studying even during breakfast. Once again Justin thinks about pointing out that “hard-working” is one of the defining qualities of Hufflepuffs, but once more doesn’t. He doesn’t want to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two boys get up and look at him, obviously expecting him to go with them, he does so without protest. The way to Herbology is not the shortest, though they at least don’t have to worry about moving stairs. That was a pain to learn to deal with during the first few months of his first year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Herbology they have Latin with the Slytherins, luckily. Less luckily, the Gryffindors that have Herbology with them have Defense, so they have most of the way in common.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Finch-Fletchley, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin frowns, confused about why Potter is talking to him. Ernie and Zach don’t seem surprised about it, though. Of course, Ernie is a long-term friend of heir Potter. Not as close as Weasley, but still friendly enough. Potter doesn’t wait for Justin’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I found you and Nick in that hall. I’m glad to see that you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No thanks to you, Justin thinks to himself as he stares at Potter’s bright smile. It’s as manipulative as almost any smile Justin ever saw on the Slytherins’ faces, just more… obvious about it. But still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to quicken his steps to escape them, but in between the rest of Gryffindors in front of them, Hufflepuffs behind them, and Zach, Ernie, Potter, Weasley, and Granger close to him, he doesn’t have a chance. Plus, it’s officially forbidden to go anywhere alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, now that you’re finally done with Slytherins-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Justin is not about to stay silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People around him seem a little surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that you’ve been attacked by Slytherin’s monster-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no, Justin doesn’t feel guilty about interrupting Potter. He doesn’t want to listen to any more anti-Slytherin prejudice, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbledore- I mean, I found you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yes, you found me. Petrified in a hall, next to a ghost. That’s all you know. The investigation didn’t find anything in the </span><span>c</span><span>hamber you so like to call the </span><span>C</span><span>hamber of </span><span>S</span><span>ecrets. The same investigation, by the way, that your father was a part of, so you can’t accuse it of being corrupt unless you want to accuse your own father as well. </span><span>And for your information, I didn’t see or hear anything out of </span><span>the</span><span> ordinary just before the petrification. With </span><span>B</span><span>asilisk attack you usually remember the eyes. Just ask Myrtle. So I feel confident enough to say that it wasn’t a </span><span>B</span><span>asilisk that petrified me. I also talked to C</span><span>reevey</span><span> and Lucas. Neither one of us saw those eyes, so yes, I’m comfortable enough to say that whatever it is going around the castle attacking student</span><span>s</span><span>, it’s not a </span><span>B</span><span>asilisk.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, when he looks at Potter he has a stubborn look on. Justin frowns. Slytherins are one of the most stubborn people Justin has ever met, but they at least are open to discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so they’re not using the Basilisk. But I’m sure they know some dark magic that’s able to replicate the effects of a Basilisk. That’s why Slytherin is helping with the investigation, isn’t it? He knows it’s not a Basilisk, because he taught his son some dark magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Justin can’t stop himself, he turns around, whips his wand out, and levels it at Potter’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying that it was Harry who attacked me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what exactly his face looks like, but he feels Hufflepuffs giving them space and Gryffindors growing tense. They’re blocking the stairs for anyone getting on or off of them on the first floor, but Justin doesn’t care. He doesn’t like the anti-Slytherin prejudice, but he can live with it. As long as it’s not aimed at his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter raises his chin and suddenly the Freezing charm is on the tip of Justin’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter is lucky, though, because Granger is the one who speaks up first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Slytherin quidditch team left long before Chris found you, we all saw it. And Chris went up to the tower for a scarf of his after that and on his way up you weren’t there. He found you on the same way down. So no, we don’t think it was Gaunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin relaxes his hand just a bit, glaring at Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s heir Slytherin now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s not that it had to be him! Some of his Slytherin friends, perhaps? Or maybe he prepared something in advance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pungo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin doesn’t even think about it. It’s only at the last second that he remembers Harry’s warning against using that hex on a person’s face. Apparently the many muscles in face react badly to that hex. So he aims for his arm. The muttering of people around them turns to silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my friends you’re talking about, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around and starts climbing the stairs again, cursing the fact that he won’t have time to take out his anger on some wall in the afternoon. Justin hates Mondays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petrificus totalus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protego!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With surprise Justin look up. On the second floor, on top of the stairs, stands Harry, his wand still out. When Justin turns around the shield Harry produced behind him blinks out of existence. Justin blinks in surprise. Not only is Protego a strong charm that most of the time they still can’t produce, but it should create an invisible shield. The fact that Harry’s shield was visible the whole time shows that he was not only strong enough to power the spell, but that he actually overpowered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granger and Weasley have to support Potter so he doesn’t fall on the floor, frozen as he is. When Justin looks around for a prefect he notices one of the Slytherin ones disappearing behind Harry and his friends. Deniability. Clever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attacking from behind. Not very brave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attacking a Slytherin. Not very clever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin is a Hufflepuff, you snake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that kind of Slytherin, Macmillan. The more powerful one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or did you think that being fostered by lord Slytherin is just a formality?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin is a little surprised to find Theo smirking from above, but he’s happy to see that. He grins at his friends as he quickly makes the last few steps to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Justin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, on the other hand, is not amused. His controlled anger is too familiar to Tom’s to be left unchecked. So Justin shrugs casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that you need saving. Was that a Stinging hex you threw at Potter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d like that one, Pansy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice of you to think of me in a moment like that, Justin, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t look back at the rest of the Huffelpuffs or the Gryffindors. Instead they slowly walk to their Latin classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the next corner one of the Slytherin prefects is waiting for them. Justin’s friends nod to her, but the moment she makes a step towards them they stop and turn towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter will make a fuss and I won’t be able to defend you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I will take it.” All their attention turns towards Justin. He doesn’t bother to smile at them. They all know this could spell trouble for not only them, but the Slytherin house at large. “I was the one who fired first. And Harry used only a protective spell. If Potter tries causing trouble and we’re not able to spin it against him, I’ll take the blame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because by taking the blame it will be just him suffering the consequences. Not his whole house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prefect stares at him for long minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you were-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I was sorted right. Just because I see the injustices done to your house and don’t agree with them doesn’t mean that I am one of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you? Well done, heir Slytherin. You managed to overpower a shield most of my classmates struggle to summon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin deals with the consequences of the small scene he, Chris Potter, and Harry caused.<br/>Meanwhile, other characters have important things going on. Is it relevant to the plot? Not really, but I like the Flint siblings and there's nothing you can do about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the whole day passes and nothing happens, Justin almost hopes that the whole incident won’t have any consequences.</p>
<p>Of course, he’s wrong.</p>
<p>He’s in his potion class with Ravenclaws when George Marie, a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, comes in and asks for Justin. He doesn’t have to say anything else, Justin can guess what it’s about.</p>
<p>Of course, prefect Marie takes him to Dumbledore’s office.</p>
<p>“They’re waiting for you. So, I’ll be-”</p>
<p>“Can you come with me?” The prefect looks surprised at the request, so Justin smiles. “Traditionally, I’d ask for professor Sprout, but you’re already here and I suspect they won’t want to wait. That is, if you agree.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Marie nods and joins him in going in the office.</p>
<p>Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk. In front of it are sitting lord and heir Potter. Dumbledore smiles jovially as he stands up.</p>
<p>“Mister Finch-Fletchley! Great. Thank you, prefect Marie, you may go.”</p>
<p>“<span>Actually, professor Dumbledore, I would prefer it if he stayed. Until lord Slytherin arrives.” He smiles politely, letting the silence linger for a while. “I trust lord Slytherin was called…? As my foster caretaker, he is to be present i</span><span>n</span><span> any meeting such as this I attend. </span><span>After all, heir Potter has his father here and since my parents sadly can’t attend… Surely prefect Marie can stay and make sure that nothing… inappropriate happens in the meantime?”</span></p>
<p>“Inappropriate?” lord Potter sneers. “What are you trying to say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing bad, I’m sure. I know you, lord Potter, such an honourable member of our Aurors task, wouldn’t even think to do something… inapt. It’s just a formality.”</p>
<p>Honestly, Justin is having fun. He’s careful not to look Dumbledore in his eyes, painfully aware of how easily he could read him if he did. He did some reading over the last few months and he does not like legilimency. He’s also not making much of a progress with his occlumency.</p>
<p>“Of course, mister Finch-Fletchley.” But Dumbledore has to wave his wand for a fourth chair to appear in front of his desk. “Sit down, the both of you. I’ll go contact lord Slytherin right now.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore moves to the fireplace nearby, but far away for them to not hear their conversation. Keeping his pleasant smile, Justin sits on the chair next to heir Potter’s and nods politely at both Potters.</p>
<p>“Already learning their tricks, huh?”</p>
<p>Luckily, Justin doesn’t have to answer Potter’s jab.</p>
<p>“Learning our customs and respecting them is nothing to be sneered at, heir Potter. Though if you think it is… it explains some things.”</p>
<p>Justin has to bite his lip not to laugh. Instead he glances at prefect Marie from the corner of his eye. Prefect Lucas is in the same year as him, and between the two of them she’s always been more vocal, so he assumed he shares her views. Apparently not.</p>
<p>“You can’t speak to my son like that!”</p>
<p>“Pardon me, lord Potter, but I’m a sixth year prefect and your son is in second year. Educating him is part of my responsibilities.”</p>
<p>With interest Justin wonders if Marie would be interested in a friendship with Max, the seventh year almost-brother of prefect Farley from Slytherin. Not much time left to make it happen, but certainly an interesting thought.</p>
<p>Luckily, the fire roars and Tom steps out of the fireplace then. He ignores Dumbledore and instead makes his way to Justin.</p>
<p>“Justin.” He doesn’t ask, but his eyes are worried. Justin’s smile gets a little more honest. Only then Tom registers prefect Marie sitting next to Justin. “Thank you for keeping Justin company, mister...”</p>
<p>“Marie. Sixth year prefect.”</p>
<p>“Mister Marie. Miss Lucas in the infirmary is your friend?”</p>
<p>Marie grimaces.</p>
<p>“More like a colleague. I went to visit her yesterday, though.”</p>
<p>“Good. I hope her recovery will be quick. If either one of you need anything, feel free to write to me.”</p>
<p>Marie’s eyes widen. It’s surprisingly easy to read people when you get used to reading Slytherins, Justin realizes.</p>
<p>“I… thank you, lord Slytherin. I… um… I’ll be going now.”</p>
<p>“Better be.”</p>
<p>Once the door closes behind Marie everyone sits down again. Justin and heir Potter sit in between the adults, with the headmaster behind his table opposite them all.</p>
<p>“Now, headmaster Dumbledore. You said something about Justin attacking heir Potter? That seems unlikely.”</p>
<p>“<span>I did.” Justin shrugs. Tom next to him tenses, but Justin doesn’t care about that part. “Heir Potter had some… shameful rumors to say about Harry. Since I view Harry as my brother, I lost my temper. However, when I did fire, my wand was out for a long time, he had time to prepare. He, on the other hand, fired w</span><span>hen my back was turned to him</span><span>. The only reason why I wasn’t frozen on the stairs, possibly injuring myself as I’d fall down, was Harry’s Protego.”</span></p>
<p>“Mister Gaunt is too young to produce such a spell.”</p>
<p>“It’s heir Slytherin now.”</p>
<p>“And is that really the part you want to focus on, headmaster? My son using a defensive spell to protect my ward, someone he surely sees as a brother?”</p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that all he probably used was Defendo. Nonetheless, using spells on other students in the halls is strictly forbidden.”</p>
<p>“Very well. I’m sure me and heir Potter will both bear the punishment with grace.”</p>
<p>“What has my son to do-”</p>
<p>“I just told you, he fired as well.”</p>
<p>“You started it!”</p>
<p>“Does it matter? Professor Dumbledore just said that using spells on other students in the halls is strictly forbidden. Yes, I used a spell on heir Potter. But heir Potter also tried to use a spell on me. Besides, I have a number of other such attacks I witnessed. I’m sorry I didn’t come forward before, I wasn’t aware that there is such a rule. Being a muggleborn, learning all those new rules… it’s not easy. Would you like to know them now or should I write a list?”</p>
<p>“Now, mister Finch-Fletchley, we can’t go simply by your accusation-”</p>
<p>“You can use my memories. I’m obviously too young to know how to alter them. And memories are accepted in court as valid proof. So it should be considered the same here as well, right?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin smiles politely as he watches t</span>
  <span>he twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes</span>
  <span> die. He’s not an uneducated dumb-wit Dumbledore can jerk around as he wishes, as apparently Dumbledore thinks about muggleborns. Knowledge is power and Justin will wield it if necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>“It seems to me that we can either punish both boys and start an investigation to whatever Justin witnessed… or we can focus on the blaring issue in this case.”</p>
<p>Dumbledore slowly moves his attention to Tom. The Potters are less subtle in their confusion.</p>
<p>“Yesterday the Board met to discuss the security protocols to ensure that no more students will be attacked. One of them was that students will be traveling in groups from now on, always overlooked by a professor or at least a prefect. Who was responsible for heir Potter and Justin and where were they when this incident happened?”</p>
<p>“Now, lord Slytherin, you have to understand-”</p>
<p>“Do I? My ward was attacked on Saturday by… something, just to be attacked two days later by a fellow student. Explain to me, please, why is that acceptable.”</p>
<p>“We already established that mister Finch-Fletchley was the one to attack first.”</p>
<p>Tom watches Dumbledore for a long moment before turning to Justin.</p>
<p>“What spell did you use?”</p>
<p>“The Stinging hex.”</p>
<p>“Painful, but with no side effects and no consequence for functioning of the attacked person. My ward, on the other hand, was walking up the stairs when the Full Body-Bind Curse was sent at him. While the Stinging hex had no consequences on heir Potter, the body-bind would have, if it landed on my ward while he was walking up the stairs. Most likely he would fall down the stairs, possibly hurting himself. All that while, I believe, heir Potter is already pre-expelled. Do you want to contest my word, lord Potter? Because you can. And I’ll be happy to go find the official documents for said pre-expulsion.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Potter is fuming while heir Potter sits there, obviously confused about what’s happening. Dumbledore’s face is a mask that is as hard to read as any Slytherin’s. With shiver down his spine Justin realizes </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> by standing firmly b</span>
  <span>y </span>
  <span>Harry and Tom, he’s alienating Dumbledore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, would he want to be in Dumbledore’s good g</span>
  <span>race</span>
  <span> if something as simple as standing with the Slytherins earns Justin this disdain?</span>
</p>
<p>“We can do that, or we can talk about why the security protocols weren’t followed yet, while me and the whole Board were assured that they already are working.”</p>
<p>“Both boys were coming from Herbology. I will talk to professor Sprout and make sure that she will accompany all the groups from the greenhouses to their next lesson from now on.”</p>
<p>“See that it will happen. Tomorrow is Wizengamot day, so I won’t be able to check things myself, but I will contact the rest of the Board to discuss the issue and most likely send someone to check that everything is working as it should. Anything else you needed from me, professor Dumbledore?”</p>
<p>“No, lord Slytherin. That’s everything.” Dumbledore’s gentle smile is back, but there’s something… almost sinister about it now.</p>
<p>“Great. I would like to take Justin for a check in the infirmary. That won’t be a problem, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>That’s how Justin finds himself being fussed over by madam Pomfrey once again while Tom is closely watching first Creevey, who’s laying in his bed pouting, then Lucas, who’s frowning into a book she’s reading. Most likely a textbook.</p>
<p>“Well, you seem alright...”</p>
<p>“I am alright! I swear, madam Pomfery, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>The only reason why he agreed to the visit is that by now he knows arguing with Tom is the same as arguing with mum – pointless.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here for the rest of the classes today?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, madam Pomfrey, but thank you. But maybe… can we stay here and talk to them?”</p>
<p>“Oh. That would be very nice of you. I hoped that now that they’re awake their friends would… but, well. Please, stay as long as you want.”</p>
<p>Justin waits for madam Pomfrey to leave the room before he turns to Tom.</p>
<p>“So, which one do you want to start with?”</p>
<p>Tom turns to Justin with a smile.</p>
<p>“<span>You, Justin, are too o</span><span>bservant</span><span> for your own good.”</span></p>
<p>“Dad says the same thing. Well, that I’m clever. I’d go with Creevey. Lucas will watch us and perhaps even insert herself into the conversation.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Shall we?”</p>
<p>Apparently, Creevey’s parents wrote. They want to pull him out of school. And Creevey is not happy about it.</p>
<p>“You can always come back next year, right? You missed a lot of classes. Even if you burried yourself in textbooks, I’m… not sure you’d be able to pass the end of the year exam. If you come back next year, it will be easier to just start from the beginning. And, if you’re worried about your friends...”</p>
<p>“I don’t really have friends.” Creevey shrugs as if it’s not bothering him, but he’s not looking at them. “Ginny was nice to me at the beginning of the school year, but… I think she was just trying to make it easier for me. Me being the only muggleborn in our year.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice of her. And she’ll be here next year. And if you want to, you can still write to her. Do you have an owl?”</p>
<p>“No. I just use the school one, usually. My parents wrote that professor Longbottom let them use hers for this letter.”</p>
<p>Justin is not sure what to say to that.</p>
<p>“I think that an owl is the least the school can do to make up for the fact that you were petrified for months.” Creevey flinches a little at Tom’s voice, though Justin can recognize that for Tom, his voice is almost gentle. “And of course you’ll be welcome back come September. I’m sure by then we will deal with the issue even if I will have to close the school.”</p>
<p>“Of course you will.” And that’s Lucas, inserting herself into the conversation. “You know all about the situation, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“<span>You were petrified, prefect Lucas, so I will </span><span>excuse your rude a</span><span>ccusation</span><span>. I’ve spent the last three months helping </span><span>A</span><span>urors search the chamber you doubtlessly know as the Chamber of Secrets. There’s nothing there. But if you have more information for us that would be greatly appreciated, of course. Justin reported that he saw no eyes right before his petrification and no hissing. Did you see or hear anything like that?”</span></p>
<p>Lucas frowns at them, hard.</p>
<p>“No. I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“Then I’m forced to discard the Basilisk theory. Of course, there are more means to petrify people.”</p>
<p>They don’t stay for long, Justin wants to be able to attend his History class. But as they’re leaving Justin notices that Lucas watches them both with thoughtful eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin tells his friends about his visit in the headmaster’s office that afternoon. By the next day Gryffindors are no longer glaring daggers only at Slytherins, but also at Justin.</p>
<p>Of course, the fact that the security protocols are rigorously followed after that doesn’t help. No one can go anywhere without a teacher and if one wants to go to a library there needs to be a group of people and at least a prefect to accompany them. Harry and his friends start spending more of their time in their common room. Greg and Vince go with them sometimes.</p>
<p>Harry feels a little guilty that it leaves Neville behind, but he’s not willing to invite him to the Slytherin common room. Luckily Vince is very happy with the idea of inviting him to the Hufflepuff common room, so in the end it works well… enough. As a compromise to help Neville with his homework they agree to spend Wednesday afternoons in the library. Quidditch practice is no longer happening, so even Draco and Harry join them.</p>
<p>Marcus takes the cancellation of quidditch badly. Harry no longer sees him in the common room and Marcus was never a library kind of guy.</p>
<p>After two weeks of that, Harry carefully goes knocking on his door.</p>
<p>“<span>Go away, </span><span>Graham.”</span></p>
<p>Well, if that isn’t invitation...</p>
<p>Carefully Harry opens the door and slips inside. Marcus looks up, frowning hard.</p>
<p>He’s sitting on the floor, a number of books open in front of him. There’s… tear tracks on Marcus’ cheeks and his eyes are red.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Marcus’ voice is harsh, but Harry ignores it. He closes the door behind himself, makes his way to the books, and sits down, facing Marcus.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Now Marcus laughs. It’s hysterical and dry and not at all funny.</p>
<p>“<span>No, s</span><span>quirt</span><span>, I’m not alright. I’m fucked.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks around on</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>e more, noticing the number of essays s</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>te</span>
  <span>re</span>
  <span>d around Marcus. They could all be just different version</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> of one essay, of course, but that doesn’t seem likely. There’s seven of them.</span>
</p>
<p>“Maybe, you could ask for extension on the deadline?”</p>
<p>“I did. This Friday is the most anyone is willing to give me and, honestly, that’s fair. Three of them alone are for charms. I… scouts were supposed to come to the game with Huffelpuff. I was so focused...”</p>
<p>Marcus looks away and Harry realizes that he’s crying. He never saw Marcus cry.</p>
<p>“<span>What about… your...”</span></p>
<p>“NEWTs? They won’t even let me sit them. I could get them at the Ministry, of course, but… they’re right. I’m not ready.” Marcus leans back, laying on a number of books behind him and ignoring the discomfort. “Emory was right. I’m useless.”</p>
<p>“<span>Emory never said that!” Well, Harry wasn’t there for a lot of conversation</span><span>s</span><span> between Emory and Marcus, but Harry is sure he wouldn’t ever say that. Emory loves Marcus in the same way he loves Theo. He’s not good at showing it, but he does love them. “You’re just… too…”</span></p>
<p>“Stubborn,” Marcus snorts. “It’s the Slytherin in me.”</p>
<p>“I was going to say short-sighted, but yeah.”</p>
<p>Marcus throws a quill at Harry. It doesn’t reach even half the distance between them.</p>
<p>For a moment Harry lets the silence linger.</p>
<p>“You should let them know before… well, before someone else does.”</p>
<p>Marcus gulps.</p>
<p>“I do that, I’m a failure.”</p>
<p>“No you’re not. Besides, with another year at Hogwarts, another year playing qudditch here, you get another chance to show off in front of scouts.”</p>
<p>Marcus snorts and sits back up.</p>
<p>“Scouts don’t just randomly show up for school games, Harry. Emory had to work hard to convince them that I’m worth it and now… now I have nothing. The scouts didn’t see anything, I’m not ready for my NEWTs, and I don’t see Emory trying the same way next year, after this failure.”</p>
<p>“<span>I do.” Marcus looks at him as if he went mad. Harry shrugs. “You’re not stupid and you never really had any problems with school. Clearly you let it pass only because you were focused on quidditch. That shows determination. Ambition. </span><span>Your devotion to quidditch. It’s not a bad thing.”</span></p>
<p>“Except for the part where I don’t graduate.”</p>
<p>“You don’t graduate this year, you will graduate the next. Worse things happened.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Marcus smiles.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Harry. Can I hide at yours if Emory does go after me?”</p>
<p>“Always. But maybe try Christine first?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Christine’s will be the first place Emory would look for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine stops abruptly in the middle of their way from the Hogwarts gate to the castle itself, gazing at the castle without a word. Nicholas gently sets his hand on her lower back, not saying anything.</p>
<p>She can’t believe it’s already been fourteen years since her graduation.</p>
<p>“<span>It changed quite a bit,” Nicholas finally speaks up, softly and quietly. There’s no one else on the path and even the castle is almost empty. There’s a reason why she wanted to do </span><span>this</span><span> during the Eastern holidays. </span><span>And not only because it’s possible that in two weeks the school will be forced to close and so this i</span><span>s</span><span> quite possibly the last chance to do this.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She subtly moves to press closer to </span>
  <span>Nicholas</span>
  <span> before she starts walking once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine is happy to see Septima Vector waiting for them in the courtyard. She bows her head in gesture </span>
  <span>appropriate for greeting a </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>ady of the Wizengamot.</span>
</p>
<p>“Welcome to Hogwarts, lady Flint, lord Flint.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the opportunity, professor Vector. And may I say, thank you for your assistance this year as well as the last one in these… unpleasant affairs.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your willingness to meet with mister Ross.” Suddenly, professor Vector looks tired. “Don’t take it personally if it doesn’t work out. We already had two families meeting with mister Ross. It appears that he’s hard to impress.”</p>
<p>“Should fit right in the family, then.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine’s lips </span>
  <span>twitch in amusement. She keeps her composure, but lets Nick feel her amusement through their bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marriage bond is hard work and it took Christine months to be able to let Nick fully in, even though her feelings for him were always genuine. But now they always keep it open, letting the feelings in between them flow freely. Throughout their four years of marriage they learned to do it automatically. Of course then came their unsuccessful tries at a child and it became hard again. But for now they decided to push that problem away for the moment, instead focusing </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>n helping the child that needs their help right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Vector leads them to her office, keeping up </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>polite chat about the weather and the quickly coming Beltane. Christine remembers the holiday from her Hogwarts years fondly. </span>
  <span>She likes celebrating it even on Flint properties, of course, but the magic of standing on the ground near the lake that stands </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> stark </span>
  <span>contrast</span>
  <span> against the mountains while the sun is raising above all of that… </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>here’s just something special about that setting on their holy day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hey sit down at the sofa in the professor’s office. Tea and biscuits appear at the small table in front of them. The set is for four people and professor Vector excuses herself to fetch the boy. Christine’s hands start to play with the upper layer of her robe before she catches h</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span>self and smooths it out. Now she can feel Nick’s light amusement as he takes her hand in his. Christine looks down at her lap to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p>It’s not exactly a romantic view she once expected – big hand of her lover covering her more delicate one in his. No, that’s not Nicholas and it’s definitely not Christine.</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s so lost in t</span>
  <span>hat thought </span>
  <span>that she’s surprised when the door opens again. </span>
  <span>Abruptly, Christine stands and smiles at the boy. He’s small, but not overly so for an eleven year old. Or is he twelve already? No matter, he looks healthy, even though he’s glaring at… honestly, he’s glaring at Nick. That amuses Christine.</span>
</p>
<p>“Daniel, these are lady and lord Flint. They’re here to see if you’d be interested in staying with them over the summer and then perhaps in their care within the foster system. Lady Flint, lord Flint, I’m proud to present Daniel Ross, first year in Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Daniel. May I call you Daniel?”</p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he boy scoffs and plops down on the chair opposite of the sofa Christine and Nicholas… stand in front of, now. Christine blinks in surprise, but when she feels the strong amusement (probably in reply to her own consternation with that behavior) from Nick she makes himself look closer. The boy’s chin is up and there’s amused sparks in his eyes, but there’s also an air of bravado around him.</span>
</p>
<p>He did it on purpose, she realizes. He knows that it’s not appropriate to sit down before the members of Wizengamot in attendance. He’s testing her.</p>
<p>Well. She can take that.</p>
<p>She sits down without a word, Nick and professor Vector following her lead.</p>
<p>“<span>Flint.” Christine’s amusement grows when Daniel once again looks towards Nick. But Nick isn’t as amused when she turns to her bond to see how he feels. Curious. “Admitted to Wizengamot in </span><span>1453. Marcus Flint, Slytherin in seventh year. That your brother?”</span></p>
<p>“Kind of,” Nick smiles. “We don’t see him often enough, so I never really got the chance to know him as well as I’d wish.”</p>
<p>“<span>You can’t blame father for spending most of his time with his beloved.” Christine lets her own amusement shine. “Besides, Emory is Marcus’ godfather. And you know </span><span>m</span><span>y brother is fond of him as much as he is of our father.”</span></p>
<p>Daniel’s eyes flicker between the two of them and when Christine admits that Marcus is actually her brother, they widen a bit. Now there’s Nick’s amusement.</p>
<p>Christine sips her tea and takes a bite of a biscuit.</p>
<p>“Don’t you like tea, Daniel? You can prepare it any way you want.”</p>
<p>Daniel glares and Christine smiles. Nick is right – with that attitude the boy will fit right in. But then again, they are a family of Slytherins for a reason.</p>
<p>“I thought lords and ladies are supposed to be rich. You have to be really desperate to lower yourself to actually think of taking me.”</p>
<p>Christine almost chokes on the biscuit she was munching on.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s really glad Nick’s able to voice her feeling when she’s busy trying not </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> make a fool of h</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span>self, chok</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> on a biscuit </span>
  <span>like that</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>Daniel frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“<span>How much money does the wizarding Ministry give for children? </span><span>Muggle ministry gives about eighty-five pounds each month. So that’s… what, just over sixteen galleons a month? Given that a wand is seven galleons, that doesn’t seem like much.”</span></p>
<p>“Excuse me?!”</p>
<p>So maybe Christine yells instead of just simply asking. But Daniel flinches and Nick’s hand once again slides into hers, so she makes herself calm down. Any thought about biscuits is forgotten.</p>
<p>“Mister Ross, what exactly is it that you think about us?”</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looks her square in the eyes, but he gulps and the way he breathes tell</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> Christine that he’s not nearly as calm as he tries to project. Still an impressive Slytherin mask for a first year, though.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t know what </span><span>the</span><span> policy of the Ministry is for giving money for underage wizards, but the money certainly can’t hurt. Plus, I heard </span><span>what </span><span>reputation some of the dark houses, Flint house </span><span>being </span><span>one of them, have in public. Taking care of </span><span>a </span><span>muggleborn, or at least appearing that way, will help with that reputation.”</span></p>
<p>Christine is surprised by the level of ignorance that boy has. It’s not his fault, not at all. But those are still all things that are widely inaccurate.</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for the reputation thing. Christine has to admit that could be part of her motivation. Would be even, if she stopped long enough to think about it. Or if she thought about it the way her Slytherin family usually does. But her being a Ravenclaw just means that she doesn’t always see all the benefits in everything she does. She’s getting better, but it’s still not her first instinct to think about things in this way. </span>
  <span>It’s hard to think about emotional thing</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> in this way for her, even though her curious nature usually means that she does see more than one point of view on a topic. But children… it’s been years of trying for her, so she can admit that she’s not strictly rational about children. Not even those she might potentially adopt.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Mister Ross,” professor Vector says softly, leaning closer to the boy and gently putting her hand on the boy’s arm, her face frowning in worry. “There’s no such thing as </span><span>M</span><span>inistry paying anyone for the children they care for.”</span></p>
<p>The boy’s face goes slack and Christine recognizes it for the true mask it is, hiding his shock.</p>
<p>“But… but on the orientation tour in Diagon professor McGonagall said that there’s a stipend.”</p>
<p>“<span>For the school tuition, yes. And perhaps, if the family can’t afford it, even the school supplies. It has nothing to do with the child in general and certainly not with our </span><span>M</span><span>inistry.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>The money comes from the fund that was started by the founders. Lord Slytherin manages it now. I hear that when he first started and the money in the fund was… unsatisfactory, he provided the needed money out of his pocket.” Well, with little help from father as well as Emory and Corvinus. But that’s just because his own vaults were unsatisfactory and without the help he would soon find himself without any money. Of course, with the help from his advisor, his vaults are once again overflowing and if Tom had his way, he would pay all of them back. But that’s not how friend</span><span>ship</span><span> work</span><span>s</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>Daniel blinks a few times, focusing on professor Vector.</p>
<p>“So, if I go with… any witch or wizard for the summer, they won’t get any money from anyone? Not even the muggle authorities?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>“<span>On </span><span>the</span><span> contrary, if you agree to come to us this summer, it will be our responsibility to get you all the things you might need for your second year at Hogwarts. And we would be hono</span><span>u</span><span>red to do that,” Christine quickly adds when the boy turns towards her, just then occur</span><span>r</span><span>ing to her that </span><span>it might sound like a burden. She doesn’t think about it like that. She means what she just said – she would be hono</span><span>u</span><span>red to provide </span><span>for </span><span>the boy. For the rest of his school years, if he allows it. “I assure you, Daniel, that we have no need for more money.”</span></p>
<p>Something in Daniel changes. His posture, Christine thinks. He moves seemingly lazily, but in the end he sits like a proper wizard, head held high, but his eyes set on the tea set in front of them.</p>
<p>“How do you prefer your tea, Daniel?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Daniel doesn’t answer.</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t really like </span><span>black </span><span>tea.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Some other kind, then? Something fruity, perhaps? </span><span>I remember I loved strawberry when I was your age.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy scrunches his nose, but nods. </span>
  <span>Professor Vector calls for an elf and asks for strawberry tea for D</span>
  <span>aniel</span>
  <span>, before moving close to Da</span>
  <span>niel</span>
  <span> and quietly talking to him. Christine leans back and looks around the office. It’s not that big and not that interesting. So she focuses on the shelves full of books near the little place with sofa and armchairs they sit at. She recognizes a lot of those books from her own years at Hogwarts. She didn’t like Arithmancy, but it was better than Divination or Muggle studies.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Do you want to ask </span><span>l</span><span>ady or </span><span>l</span><span>ord Flint anything, mister Ross?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looks contemplating for a moment. Christine can see that he has a question, but she isn’t sure why exactly he’s hesitating. Then he rolls back his shoulders and asks: “You keep saying it like that, lady and lord. </span>
  <span>Why, why not the other way around?”</span>
</p>
<p>Christine exchanges a small smirk with Nick.</p>
<p>“<span>That’s because </span><span>I am </span><span>the one sitting in the Wizengamot chair, the one who inherited the seat. Nicholas is </span><span>l</span><span>ord only thanks to his bond to </span><span>me.”</span></p>
<p>“I have it easy,” Nick smirks and winks at the boy. “I get the title and the lovely lady with the full vaults with no work involved.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let father hear you.” Nick rolls his eyes. “Or Emory.”</p>
<p>Nick whitens and his smile falls. Christine smirks. She might not be as close to Emory as Marcus is, but ever since her graduation they grew closer. They both want her father to be happy, it’s easy to bond over that. Plus, Christine privately thinks that Emory has some unfulfilled paternal instincts. And everyone knows that he revels in making people fear him.</p>
<p>Daniel looks suspicious. A cup of tea appeared on the table in front of him, but he ignores it. Or maybe he didn’t notice.</p>
<p>“So it’s Lady Flint who’s the… political power?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine is a little confused. More so because all </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>he can feel from Nick is amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>“The wizarding world is much less patriarchal than the muggle one. Or than it might seem from the strict way witches keep with the tradition in keeping their hair up and tight.”</p>
<p>
  <span>D</span>
  <span>aniel seems a little taken aback, but slowly nods. Then he takes his cup and sips from it. He doesn’t seem impressed, so Christine pushes the sugar closer to him before she takes another biscuit. They might have decided not to continue trying for a child for now, but the potions she has been taking for almost a year are still having an effect on her. Luckily she’s not so emotional anymore (she might have cried when she first saw Daniel if this happened ten months ago), but ever since she stopped taking the potions three weeks ago she’s been craving sweets. Her healer assures her it’s completely normal. Honestly, Christine is not really bothered about gaining a few pounds. She’s just not usually that fond of sweets.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>If </span><span>l</span><span>ady Flint is the politician, what do you do?”</span></p>
<p>Nick smirks and Christine takes another biscuit.</p>
<p>“I’m her consort. I take care of our estates and I’m always there to listen and even advise her if she so desires. If you agree to come to us this summer, I will also be in charge of making sure that you’re ready for another school year once September arrives.”</p>
<p>“So you’re the woman.”</p>
<p>Christine blinks in surprise.</p>
<p>“Is that how muggles think? Men make the money while women take care of the house and the children?”</p>
<p>Daniel looks a little guilty at that, so Christine continues.</p>
<p>“<span>I mean, I know that some families are patriarchal. Blacks, for example, are well known for that. And I can’t really blame them </span><span>considering</span><span> the way their women usually turn out. But then again, Parkinsons are a matriarchal line and so are few others. Morgana’s skirts, Prewetts are a line that requires twins to hold the chair, so we are not unfamiliar with conditions on the lordship or ladyship held. But taking it as a general rule? That seems excessive. </span><span>Also, I know I’m not the most beautiful woman ever, but I am still </span><span>very much </span><span>the woman in this relationship.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The boy actually grows red in the face and almost horrified at what he said, so Christine smiles at him teasingly. Cultural differences are hard to manage. Nowadays there are classes for that sort of thing, but Christine understands that just a year of classes can’t teach all of that, so </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>he’s happy to provide the information and not to judge.</span>
</p>
<p>They talk some more and the atmosphere somewhat settles. The boy is pleasant enough throughout the whole time, although he does seem to try to cling to his mask. Christine has spent her whole life around Slytherins, she knows not to take it personally. In fact, she’s rather pleased to see that Nick makes Daniel lose his composure in favor of a laugh or at least a snicker a few times.</p>
<p>Daniel seems to like his classes all right, although he does talk about his Introductory class and Transfiguration the most.</p>
<p>“I always found Transfiguration particularly hard. The theory is complicated and I admit that I dropped it with relief when I managed to pass my OWLs with an Acceptable.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Have you seen the books Theo reads about it? I don’t understand that even now. I don’t know how he can read it at twelve.”</p>
<p>“<span>Thirteen now. We got him that pendant charmed to protect </span><span>the wearer from the family vaults, remember?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e also talks about t</span>
  <span>wo </span>
  <span>children a lot. </span>
  <span>Allison and Jason.</span>
  <span> Christine assumes those are his friends, p</span>
  <span>robably</span>
  <span> from Slytherin. She hopes it’s not just Slytherins he’s friends with, but </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>he remembers how the houses worked when she was in school. Slytherins were isolated a lot. She heard it got better in the last decade, but… </span>
  <span>Well. The Prophet’s reports are ominous and Slytherins are most likely taking the blame.</span>
  <span> It probably got at least as bad as she remembers it.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>We should probably wrap this up soon,” says professor Vector when the tea finally runs out. Christine suspects that it’s the elves’ subtle way of telling them that supper will be soon. “What do you say, mister Ross? Are you open to this arrangement?”</span></p>
<p>Daniel tenses some once more, but doesn’t look away from Christine and Nick.</p>
<p>“What about Jason?”</p>
<p>Daniel talked about Jason a lot, so Christine knows that Jason struggles in almost all of his classes, except for the Introductory one and Latin. Both classes that technically don’t require magic. The inclusion of him in the Introductory class also means that he’s the second muggleborn in Slytherin first year.</p>
<p>“<span>Mister Carr already accepted the offer to stay with the Donellies this summer.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>That’s a fine family,” Christine smiles at Daniel, assuming that that’s what he’s worried about. “They don’t have a seat at Wizengamot, although I believe they are petitioning to be the family to fill out our thirteenth seat once it’s officially ruled abandoned. The</span><span>m</span><span> and half the magical Britain, of course, but they have a fair chance. I don’t think any of them had any issues law-wise in the last century and they do own half the building</span><span>s</span><span> at </span><span>Folaigh, the Dublin version of Diagon Alley. Is it the main branch taking mister Carr?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>No, no, the branch petitioning the ministry is far too busy with their business. Darcie and Rhys will take care of him. They have the family to fall on if they so desire, but they put their own three children through Hogwarts just from the salary of a healer and a tattoo artist. They got one of the houses at Folaigh as a wedding gift and Rhys started a tattoo shop there. It’s quite popular from what I hear. They’re not as young as you two, but they seemed to gen</span><span>u</span><span>in</span><span>e</span><span>ly like mister Carr.”</span></p>
<p>“Will I be able to see him over summer? Or at least write to him?”</p>
<p>Once again Christine is genuinely shocked. She knows, of course, that his parents didn’t treat him well. That’s why they’re here, after all, to make sure that he doesn’t have to go back to them ever again. But it didn’t quite sink in yet. How could anyone harm a child?</p>
<p>“<span>Of course, Daniel.” There’s something dark lurking in Nick’s emotions now. Christine doesn’t really understand, but he seems to calm the boy better than Christine, so she lets him speak. “You can write to whoever you please and your friends are always welcome. We would like to know about their visit beforehand, though. </span><span>Or we can contact the Donellies, if you’d prefer to visit each other regularly.”</span></p>
<p>They wouldn’t be oppose to that, Christine is sure. If nothing else, contact with lady Flint will give the Donellies another argument for being chosen to reside the thirteenth chair in the Wizengamot among the older families.</p>
<p>However, Christine banishes that thought and instead focuses on Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel looks happy to hear that, but he just calmly nods.</p>
<p>“I would like that.”</p>
<p>Christine smiles.</p>
<p>“Does that mean that you’re willing to give us a chance?”</p>
<p>Slowly, jerkily, Daniel nods. Christine’s glad to see it. They will have to prepare rooms for him and perhaps even a tutor… if he’s willing to learn even during summers.</p>
<p>“Can we come once more to settle the details? After your exams, perhaps?” Provided, of course, that the exams happen. But there’s no reason to alarm the child. If the worst happens and the school closes before that, they will rush the meeting and deal with it.</p>
<p>Daniel’s nod follows a little quicker this time.</p>
<p>“I would like that.”</p>
<p>All in all, Christine takes the meeting as success. The boy is still careful not to be too open with them and Christine herself knows that it will take time (and work, for her a lot of work) to get to know him better and hopefully even make him part of their family, in whatever capacity he would like. But she feels good about this. The manor has been too empty ever since father and Marcus moved to Emory’s manor (not officially, they still have some things at her home, but Christine is not naive enough to think it’s anything important). She hopes that by bringing more people in will get rid of that emptiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter to go! How are you feeling about that and abut the fic so far in general?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chamber of Secrets was searched by Aurors and Cursebreakers and so there are no secrets left, no Basilisk hiding there.<br/>So how can the second year of the boy-who-lived end?<br/>After Easter there's Beltane. And after that there's finals<br/>Here goes the last chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For everyone who commented on this fic.<br/>I see you. I'm awkward as all hell and anxious about replying, but I see every single one of you and really, every single comment made my day. Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long.<br/>Enjoy this last chapter of Harry's second year</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Easter holidays come and go. Harry enjoys the emptiness of the castle.</p>
<p>Marcus is one of those who go home for the holiday, to tell his father and Emory the news face to face. Clever decision. Harry still worries.</p>
<p>Neville left as well. Longbottoms follow the old ways, so last year Neville stayed in the castle. But with the security measures Harry can’t even say that if he did stay behind he’d see him more. But still, Harry decides he needs to make more of an effort with Neville. They’re less friends and more study group and Harry would like to change that.</p>
<p>In the middle of the first week of Easter holidays lady Longbottom announces that she’s withdrawing from the race for the Head Auror position. Practically leaving the position for Potter to take, since there’s no other candidate now.</p>
<p>Pansy takes the first opportunity to ask Neville about it. The first day after the Easter holidays are gone. With one week left on Harry’s father’s one month deadline. If something doesn’t happen soon, the students might be sent back home as soon as Sunday.</p>
<p>“Neville! Do you know something about your mum withdrawing from the race?”</p>
<p>Neville grows red in the cheeks and Blaise rolls his eyes and tugs Pansy away from Neville, so she’s not in his face.</p>
<p>“Please, excuse her manners. If you have information, we’re interested, of course. We were quite hoping she would win.”</p>
<p>Blaise doesn’t exactly have an opinion, but he knows that the rest of them don’t like the Potters. So yeah, they were hoping lady Longbottom would win.</p>
<p>“Mum’s pregnant.” Now even Neville’s ears grow red, but he’s smiling, obviously happy. “They wanted to tell me first, but mum wants to stay home with the baby just as she stayed with me. That doesn’t allow her to take the position, so… she withdrew.”</p>
<p>For a moment, everyone stays quiet.</p>
<p>“Congratulations! It is happy news, right?”</p>
<p>“It is. My parents wanted another child for years, but… well.” Neville’s shrug is somewhat awkward. “They’re just a little worried that, well… I grew up somewhat sheltered. They tried, arranging playdates with Christopher and the Weasleys, but I don’t really… they’re really loud.”</p>
<p>Harry exchanges a look with Theo. Theo looks skeptical, but in the end he nods.</p>
<p>“Irene Lestrange, uncle Corvinus’ daughter-in-law, is expecting. I think they’ll have the same problem, considering that no one else in our circle is expecting right now. Maybe they’d like to… meet?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice! Wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>Harry is not really sure. On one hand, it could be great. Longbottoms are… almost neutral in the dark-light specter of Wizengamot, though they are officially light. Father has a good working relationship with them, but strengthening that could be useful.</p>
<p>Of course, three hours later Harry’s optimism is exchanged for terror when they’re all once again sent to their common rooms. Professor Vector comes to the common room about an hour later, visibly angry.</p>
<p>“Everyone, pack your things. Tomorrow, the train will be here to take you to London. Your parents are being informed as we speak.”</p>
<p>For once, the common room explodes with shouting. It takes only a moment before Vector raises her hand and everyone falls silent again.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” asks Farley, whiter than usual. For a moment, Vector looks torn, before she sits down in an armchair with flourish.</p>
<p>“I’m not permitted to give any more information to students. But since I’m strictly talking only to prefects...” Most of the students politely turn to their books then, including Harry. Pansy plays with her hair as she watches the chessboard that Draco and Theo brought out. Blaise even turns the page in his fashion magazine. “Ginevra Weasley is missing. There’s writing on the second floor saying something about chamber and her bones. Dumbledore is sure that the Aurors overlooked something in the Chamber.”</p>
<p>Harry desperately wants to ask if someone informed his father. Luckily, their prefects are smart and quick.</p>
<p>“Did anyone contact lord Slytherin? Or anyone from the Board?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. Dumbledore asked Lockhart to investigate-”</p>
<p>“Lockhart?” The question comes from a fourth year who’s definitely not a prefect. The whole room turns to him and he goes red in an instant. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Vector coughs.</p>
<p>“As I was saying. Dumbledore sent Lockhart to investigate and me and the rest of the head of houses were asked to keep an eye on students. Professor McGonagall is arranging the train for tomorrow and the rest of the professors are tasked to guard the castle.”</p>
<p>“What is Dumbledore doing?”</p>
<p>“As always, I have no idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get dinner in the common room. And before dinner is over, a Patronus message comes for Vector in the voice of Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“Staff meeting in fifteen minutes. Be there.”</p>
<p>Vector sighs and reminds them to listen to the prefects.</p>
<p>The next morning over breakfast they’re told what happened. Or at least, Harry suspects, Dumbledore’s version of the events.</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, Gin</span>
  <span>evra</span>
  <span> Weasley was possessed by a dark artifact, letting a </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>asilisk hidden in the Chamber of Secrets out to attack students. Said </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>asilisk was hidden so well not even the </span>
  <span>A</span>
  <span>urors and </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>ursebreakers were able to get to it. </span>
  <span>But yesterday the Weasley girl went to the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber to sacrifice herself for the dark spirit in the artifact to drawn her off her life and to earn a life of its own. (That doesn’t really make any sense to Harry in the magical theory sense, but whatever.) Christopher Potter went to sa</span>
  <span>v</span>
  <span>e the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>Surprisingly, that’s where the story ends. Harry expected some grand adventure of the Potter to be repeated. But then again even last year no one really learned what exactly Potter did to “rescue the Philosopher’s stone”, so leaving it at that makes sense. Leaves Potter the hero, anyway.</p>
<p>Of course, as the day goes by the story changes. Apparently, Potter wasn’t able to save the girl. Dumbledore had to come in and save both of them. And somewhere along the way Lockhart lost his mind. Or the little he had left, anyway.</p>
<p>
  <span>But what really doesn’t fit for Harry is the </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>asilisk part. He knows Annabeth is at the Slytherin </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>ottage, but he’s still worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been avoiding going to the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber. Didn’t want to be in the way of the investigation and then didn’t want to make more problems for Slytherin by being a suspect. Thanks to that he can use only two doors to the </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>hamber – the one in the bathroom that is surely monitored by Dumbledore now. Or the one in the dungeons.</span>
</p>
<p>He goes that afternoon. To his surprise, he finds father there.</p>
<p>“Father! Is Annabeth-”</p>
<p>“She’s fine. I talked to her just this morning. She’s… grumpy I woke her, not wanting to talk to me at all. But she’s fine.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks around </span>
  <span>the empty chamber. No </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>asilisk corpse, no signs of battle, nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>“What-”</p>
<p>“Feel the magic, Harrison.”</p>
<p>Harry sighs. He’s good with controlling his own magic and has been getting better at feeling all the magic around him. But he hasn’t practiced in months. But he closes his eyes and concentrates.</p>
<p>There’s a lot of residual magic there, but mostly weeks old. But then there’s a powerful presence over all of that.</p>
<p>It takes a moment for Harry to realize why it’s so familiar yet unknown to him.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore.” He opens his eyes. “The rumor around school is that he had to come rescue both the Weasley girl and Potter-”</p>
<p>“You’re not seeing the whole picture, Harrison. Concentrate. Does it feel like battle magic?”</p>
<p>With surprise, Harry realizes that no, that is not battle magic. It’s too… ever-present, not concentrated enough. Battle magic usually leaves very strong impression in few places – where it was fired and sometimes where it landed. But not this… blanket of a feeling. This isn’t a number of spells, one next to each other. This is one huge one. But what could that be?</p>
<p>But then Harry realizes that last year Potter was convinced he faced Voldemort.</p>
<p>“Illusions?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Dumbledore is powerful. That’s part of the reason why he’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>Part?</p>
<p>“What’s the rest of it?”</p>
<p>Tom looks up at the Merlin statue.</p>
<p>“<span>Did they tell you about the… dark artifact?”</span></p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“<span>It was a notebook. With the name Tom Marvolo Riddle carved in the back. Muggle notebook, one that you could buy in muggle London in the forties.” Something in Harry grips his heart. “It was my first </span><span>H</span><span>orcrux. It’s destroyed, of course. But… I had it in school. In fact, it was already a </span><span>Ho</span><span>rcrux during my last years </span><span>here in Hogwarts</span><span>. And somehow, Dumbledore knew.”</span></p>
<p>For a moment there’s silence.</p>
<p>“He knows you were Voldemort. When he realized that no one will believe him and that Voldemort is not coming back he… started… faking him?”</p>
<p>“He wants a war. I’m not sure why. It doesn’t make sense for him to want war and I have no idea what role he wants Voldemort and the young Potter to play in it, but… yes. He’s faking these… big events.”</p>
<p>Father turns to Harry. His eyes are red and deep and worried.</p>
<p>“<span>If I killed your mother, all of this could have happened. I don’t know what killing curse would do to me, but it could have easily reduce me to… a spirit to posses Quirell. And my journal was in hands of Lucius and… he would </span><span>have</span><span> be</span><span>en</span><span> able to give it to the youngest Weasley and then… yes. Her death, given that she poured enough of herself into the journal, would make Voldemort’s comeback happen.”</span></p>
<p>Shiver runs down Harry’s spine.</p>
<p>“He’s creating a reality in which Voldemort comes back and the war continues.”</p>
<p>“Yes. And I don’t know how to stop him.”</p>
<p>Father looks sad and exhausted and for the first time Harry realizes how… human he is. He’s taking care of the Slytherin estate, sitting in the Wizengamot as the most powerful lord, and presides the Hogwarts Board, all the while raising Harry and now Justin. Even with magic that’s a lot.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Father smiles.</p>
<p>“It’s my duty to care for you, Harrison. Not the other way around.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugs.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not my duty, but I still worry. It’s not only up to you to fight this war.”</p>
<p>“I was the one who started it, Harrison. I should be the one to end it.”</p>
<p>“<span>You did end it! You practically died and since then you did nothing to ignite it, doing everything for peace to rule. Yes, you’re changing the magical society, but it’s a gradual change and mos</span><span>t</span><span> people are happy with it. Hell, the foster system is apparently a big hit! It’s not your responsibility to stop Dumbledore from his schemes.”</span></p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Father’s smile is small, but fond. “I have the political power and I have the actual, magical power to back me up as well. That gives me responsibility.”</p>
<p>That Harry understands. Responsibility is something that father raised him with. They’re Slytherins. The glory of that name is nothing compared to the responsibility of it. Harry deflates.</p>
<p>“It’s just not fair.”</p>
<p>“Life isn’t fair. And I’d rather it be me than you.”</p>
<p>That… that’s an argument Harry can’t really dispute. It’s not like he wants to fight. He would for his father, but… he’d rather not.</p>
<p>“There might not be a war. Even if he manages to fake Voldemort… what then? Will he half his people into those who will play the enemy and those who will be on the winning side? He can’t fake entire battles… can he?”</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t get an answer for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beltane falls on Saturday that year, which is a good thing for everyone involved.</p>
<p>Harry has Justin sleep in their dorm room for it, so that he’s sure he eats before sunrise and then drags him with the whole Slytherin house to the Great Lake. They don’t get as great seats as last year, but since Farley pushes the first years there he’s not going to complain. He knows that Higgs talked to Daniel and Jason about the holiday the day before and he hopes the boys will like the ritual.</p>
<p>Justin is ecstatic. Obviously not used to the energy he actually hops on their way back to the castle. Pansy is so amused she joins him and Blaise and Draco laugh. Theo joins Harry, though.</p>
<p>“You don’t seem that happy with the ritual.”</p>
<p>“Um, what? No, the ritual was fine.”</p>
<p>Harry is aware that Theo is watching him, but he doesn’t worry about it.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t the Basilisk. In the Chamber. Was it?”</p>
<p>Harry flinches and looks at Theo. He’s serious, looking a little sad. But Harry thinks that’s just how Theo looks.</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Then what was it?”</p>
<p>Two Gryffindor girls run around them, just then, laughing aloud and obviously happy. Harry looks after them, distracted.</p>
<p>“Later. Over summer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time for exams arrives.</p>
<p>Dumbledore tries to argue against them, citing the students being in danger and so not being able to focus as the main argument. However, Colin Creevey was pulled from the school by his parents a month ago and it was set that he would come for the first year again in September while prefect Lucas made other arrangements and father already arranged for her to sit her exams at the end of the holidays, given her special circumstances, so there was technically no student that had any needs different than an average student. And they did keep the school open for the children to learn.</p>
<p>So Dumbledore’s idea was scrapped and the exams were set to go on as planned. To the relief of fifth and seventh years.</p>
<p>Well, other than Marcus.</p>
<p>Harry finds the exams rather boring. Although he does admit that the Transfiguration theory exam gives him some headache and he’s not at all sure how he did on that. The rest of it, though, he thinks he did rather well.</p>
<p>The Prophet’s articles turn and once again praise Dumbledore for his “calmness in times of crisis” and “saving our children and our dear institution”. In other words, they’re not able to make his sins stick.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Justin is the most furious of them about it.</p>
<p>“He let Colin to just… lay in the infirmary for months while he had the cure for it right there in his office! How can that be ‘wise leadership when we need it’?”</p>
<p>“Welcome to the world of Rita Skeeter. She will write whatever as long as it will get her the sales. Sometimes it’s hate on Dumbledore, sometimes it’s praise on him. Come to think of it she never writes bad about the Malfoys, does she, Draco?”</p>
<p>Draco shrugs.</p>
<p>“Apparently mother knows something on her. She can’t control everything she writes, but Rita usually keeps to facts when she writes about us. That’s also the reason why she doesn’t like writing about us.”</p>
<p>“But surely, the Board can do something about it.”</p>
<p>“Dumbledore is too tricky. Father won’t enter a he said-he said battle with him. And the argument about the Draught? That’s what it would evolve into. There’s no witnesses other than Potters and they will repeat whatever Dumbledore tells them. And father would rather have Dumbledore headmaster in a school of children than a dead child and Dumbledore gone.”</p>
<p>Justin deflates with that argument and flops on the sofa, right in between Harry and Pansy. Pansy moves to put her feet on Justin’s lap, not even looking up from her fashion magazine. Or is it Blaise’s magazine? It’s in French, but that doesn’t clear anything.</p>
<p>“<em>How’s your studying going?</em>” Theo asks absently, in French, from where he’s playing yet another game of chess. With Theo, Draco, and Justin all loving the game and Blaise enjoying it on occasion as well, Harry resigned himself to spending many hours just reading while his friends play.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck </em><em>off</em><em>, Theo.</em>”</p>
<p>Harry smiles. It’s true that curse words are the easiest to learn in any language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hostility towards Slytherins lessens somewhat, but doesn’t disappear. It’s not as bad as it was at the worst point this year (right after getting back from Yule holidays for Harry and his friends, but he believes that the rest of the Slytherins have a few more months of attacks to talk about), but it’s still not as easy as it was during Harry’s first year. He suspects it won’t be that easy any time soon.</p>
<p>What he didn’t quite realize is how bad it became for Justin.</p>
<p>“Fully a Slytherin now, Finch-Fletchley, huh?” Justin freezes for a moment, before continuing on their way to the carriage to take them to Hogsmeade. Pansy frowns at Harry and Harry returns the face, but doesn’t know what else to do. “I hear you don’t even sleep in your own dormitory anymore.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s not true.” Harry rolls his eyes. Of course Blaise can’t let an opportunity like that go unanswered. “He sleeps in Harry’s bed hardly twice a week.”</p>
<p>That, of course, makes Justin go red in cheeks and the rest of their group to giggle. Harry rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“You could have said something, Blaise. I’m sure Justin will be happy to sleep in yours the next time.”</p>
<p>“There should be no next time! We have different houses and different dormitories for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t tell me that only Gryffindors visit the Gryffindor common room,” Draco snorts. By then they’re all facing the Gryffindor trio, so they all see the confusion on their faces. Draco’s smile falls. “Wait, seriously? And people say we Slytherins are isolationist.”</p>
<p>“Well, we do need to know the people well before inviting them in, but at least we do invite them in.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how it’s supposed to be! The rules are there for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Where?” Harry’s simple question shuts the mouths of both Draco and Pansy. Granger turns to him, still frowning. “Where are those rules you refer to?”</p>
<p>“<em>Hogwarts: A History.</em>”</p>
<p>“That book is rubbish. I should know, I’ve read it. Though probably a different edition than you, miss Granger. And those rules it refers to must be an invention of one of the newest editions. The one I read, from the eighteenth century, doesn’t mention anything of that kind. You really should find yourself a more reliable source, miss Granger. I can give you a list, if you wish.”</p>
<p>“How dare you-”</p>
<p>“That’s actually a really generous offer, miss Granger. You should take it. I’m still working through my list and it gave me some priceless insights into the magical culture.”</p>
<p>“Our culture isn’t that different from the muggle one. Dad takes me to muggle London all the time and they’re not at all different from us!”</p>
<p>“I find that hard to believe. Justin?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not true. I was raised similarly to the way Harry was, but that’s still different from how an average muggle is raised nowadays. There’s about five billion people in the whole world, over fifty million in Britain alone. While wizards… what, some ten, twenty thousand wizards and witches in Great Britain? Surely you understand that even among muggles cultures differ. Wizards and witches are in hiding for more than three hundred years and our culture was already different then.”</p>
<p>“Do we have to have this debate now?” Pansy whines, making herself seem all girly and annoyed when Harry knows that she’s interested in what Justin’s saying. Just doesn’t want to do it with the Gryffindors around.</p>
<p>“Pansy’s right. Come on, or the train is going to leave without us.”</p>
<p>“So that’s it? You’re siding with the bigoted blood purists?”</p>
<p>Harry tenses and once more Pansy takes his arm, digging her nails in it to stop him from doing something harsh. But even Justin is tense when he turns towards Potter, his face serious.</p>
<p>“I’m siding with my friends, with my family. I see and hear from them none of that bigoted nonsense you seem to constantly warn us about. Us muggleborns are not idiots, you know. We can form our own opinions. And mine just happens to agree with Harry’s and not yours.”</p>
<p>That leaves the trio speechless, so luckily they’re able to make it to the carriages. They need to part there and Harry carefully watches Justin’s stormy face. For all his Slytherin qualities, he hardly ever bothers to hide his true emotions.</p>
<p>It’s only when they’re finally in the train, in one compartment all together, that Justin speaks up.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to get better, is it? The prejudice against Slytherin, their hatred for me simply because I talk to you guys.”</p>
<p>Harry looks towards Pansy and Draco.</p>
<p>“Maybe the holidays will make it easier? People will realize that it’s not actually fault of any of us in Slytherin. I mean, it was a Gryffindor who let herself become possessed.”</p>
<p>“But that’s not how they see it, is it?” Draco’s voice is bitter. “Weasley is just a victim, poor little girl. It was our monster who did it.”</p>
<p>“Except it wasn’t, right? You said you moved the Basilisk.”</p>
<p>“We did. You can meet her over summer, if you want.” Harry looks around the compartment, a little unsure. He didn’t tell anyone about the discovery in the Chamber after the whole thing happened. Mostly because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell all of them, but… they’re his friends. One day, Harry hopes to build a family out of this group of people. “I was in the Chamber the day after it happened and I ran into father. We were looking for… I don’t know, proof of the battle? Problem is, there was nothing. No Basilisk body, no damage to the Chamber itself. But it was full of Dumbledore’s signature. So overwhelmingly full, in fact, that we think that it was an illusion.”</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence before Blaise ends it.</p>
<p>“Why would he do that?”</p>
<p>Harry just makes a face and shrugs. No reason to talk about war, or the possibility of it. It looks like Dumbledore is pinning all his chances on Voldemort as his opponent. So without Voldemort, he doesn’t have a war.</p>
<p>So instead of depressing talks about war they make fun of Potter and the fact that Dumbledore feels the need to make the hero out of him. Twice now he constructed a task for Potter to fulfill and prove himself the hero to the public. Either that or Dumbledore is worried about his ego.</p>
<p>“Wait, wasn’t Potter pre-expelled? And weren’t we supposed to all be in our common rooms that afternoon? He should have been expelled, right?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but Dumbledore spun it as Potter doing something heroic and so deserving of our praises, not punishment. Or don’t you remember the number of points Gryffindor got that afternoon?”</p>
<p>After last year the Board made a rule that all points had to be counted two hours before the End of the Term Dinner, so no one will go to the dinner expecting a win and receiving a loss. So this year, Potter, Weasley, and Granger got their points right after the catastrophe happened. Although it was mostly just Potter getting the points, since apparently Weasley and Granger got themselves stuck with amnesiac Lockhart somewhere along the way.</p>
<p>Once again Justin needs to be reminded to change into his muggle clothes. But this time, he does it while smiling.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you all in Ireland in a week, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for the second year! Am I the only one who has the books divided into three parts in their mind - the almost light-hearted start (the first two books), the there's-a-war-coming middle (third to fifth), and the "shit there it goes" part (the last two books)? Either way, this does kinda feel like the first part is over, you know what I mean?</p>
<p>As for the third book - I am writing it. Truth be told, I have just a vague idea about where it's going, but I have like... a 12% of a plan. Either way, I'm not going to be posting anything until I'm done with the whole book, the same I did with these two. And since I'm going back to school this fall, that might take a while.<br/>Let me know what you think about the ending! You've been with me for more than 200k words now (and wow, that's a lot! Thank you!), do you have any favorite parts or theories? I'm happy to hear about all of them</p>
<p>In the mean time - would you be interested in breaching out of so far mostly plot-based focus of this fic? So far I've been doing scenes just from Harry's, Justin's, and Theo's POV. Mostly focusing on the... well, plot of it. Would you be interested in scenes outside of that, from other characters, even if it wasn't relevant to the plot?<br/>Okay, so full truth - Marcus is getting a romance subplot next year. I am writing it because it's for a pairing that I love and I've been meaning to write for a while now but didn't get a chance yet. It is happening. Question is - would you like it to be part of the main fic or would you prefer it to be a separate fic in the series?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>